Otras Lunas
by isa18cullen
Summary: El desastre de la fiesta en su cumpleaños 18 fue lo ultimo, Edward no quería arriesgar mas a Bella, ya la había dañado el mismo cuando decidieron hacer el amor. Haciendo trizas ambos corazones la deja para no exponerla mas a los peligros de su naturaleza sin contar que su acto de amor ha dado frutos. Victoria, lobos, híbridos. Versión a partir de Luna Nueva
1. Chapter 1

Ya había subido esta historia hace años pero la quite porque no me gusto como la desarrolle, me desvié de mi propia historia. La retomo con la misma base pero espero abordada de una forma mejor, espero que les guste.

ACLARACIÓN...tome un par de lineas del texto original, no las transcribí, las adapte para mi versión, pero si podría sonarles familiares. Hago esta aclaración porque la vez pasada hice lo mismo y hubo quienes llegaron a reclamar

Saludos.

* * *

Me deje caer en mi cama, con la cara ardiendo…pero no por la vergüenza como es usual en mí; con frustración pero tampoco la típica que me embarga cada que tocamos el tema, mejor dicho, cada que yo intentaba hablar de eso.

No, esta vez es diferente…hoy es TAN diferente.

Puede que haya sido la forma en que aborde el tema esta ocasión, para empezar, sentada en mi escritorio mientras el leía algo recargado contra la cabecera de mi cama, con la mayor distancia posible en esta pequeña habitación. Mis primeras palabras fueron aclararle que no insistiría en que lleváramos nuestra relación a un nivel más físico, _no hoy al menos_ , pero si le pedí que me escuchara, que al menos como pareja nos debíamos eso, cuando me dio un rotundo no yo escuche sus razones, trate de replicar un poco pero al final intente entenderlas, incluso intente descartar lo que yo quería.

No duro mucho, y no por mis hormonas, _ok si tuvieron un poquito que ver…solo un poquito_ , fue más pensar que cerrarnos por completo a la idea no estaba bien, tanto para su tranquilidad física y mental como para nuestra relación, y en particular para mí. Más allá del sexo esta su terca renuencia a convertirme, prefiere que tenga todo lo que una vida humana pueda ofrecer y que como vampiro ya no podría acceder si llegara a arrepentirme. Eso me dolió ¿si llegara a arrepentirme?, es como si él no creyera que en verdad lo amo, como si mis sentimientos fueran una ilusión, que me tiene "deslumbrada" como el mismo definió una vez, es desesperante y doloroso tener que decirle una y otra vez que eso no es cierto, que no es el hechizo de un depredador atrayendo a su presa; me gusta, si, lo deseo, ¿y quién no?, pero mis sentimientos son más que eso, no es un encaprichamiento adolescente ¿¡Por qué le cuesta tanto entenderlo!?

Y volviendo al tema del sexo, incluso los humanos "practicamos" antes de nuestra primera vez, exploramos nuestros propios cuerpos, acariciamos a la otra persona probando lo que nos gusta o no, probando nuestros límites, pero con él no hay nada de ello. Entiendo que tiene que medir su fuerza y su sed por mi sangre solo para abrazarme o besarme, y entiendo, _con mucha frustración interna,_ que él fue educado de otra forma, que quiera esperar a hacerlo hasta después de casados… pero con su actitud ¿cómo diablos llegaremos a eso?

El matrimonio fue algo que nunca considere, el ejemplo de mis padres me dejo marcada, desde que tengo memoria la sola mención me provoco repelencia, pero descubrí que últimamente ya no era así. Me incomodo pensar que solo fuera porque de esa forma al menos habrá un obstáculo menos para al fin hacer el amor con el hombre que amo, y es por eso que no le comente nada al principio, quería descubrir si de verdad quería hacerlo o era algo que yo misma me estaba imponiendo; me hizo sonreír saber que no era el caso. Estoy segura que quiero una vida entera con él, así sean unos años, incluso unos días, o un sinfín de siglos. Lo amo y sé que me ama pero quiero que todos lo sepan, formalizarlo ante todos si es lo que la sociedad requiere, y quiero hacerlo feliz, casarse es un asunto importante para él. Sin embargo, fui muy firme en aclararle que nada ni nadie va a indicarme cuando mi corazón empezara a pertenecerle, cuando empezaría a pasar el resto de mis días con él…en las buenas y en las malas, en riqueza o en pobreza, cuando lo amo y cuando me hace enojar, cuando peleamos o cuando no podemos desprendernos del otro…" _Eso ya sucedió Edward, no puedo darte una fecha pero sí puedo decirte que si esos son los juramentos que haces al casarte, yo ya estoy casada contigo"…_ declare con emoción atorada en la garganta y una sonrisa de felicidad que reflejo su mirada también.

 _"¿Quieres que tenga todas las experiencias humanas? las quiero contigo. ¿Hijos? jamás quise tener, y solo hasta que lo mencionaste me paso por la mente los hipotéticos hijos que habríamos tenido si pudiéramos; porque ni hipotéticos los tendría con alguien más"…_ continúe.

Intento replicarme que en unos años, o en algún momento cambiaria de opinión, como paso con el matrimonio, mi respuesta fue firme y automática pues es la realidad, _"Lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión es que se trata de ti, que el matrimonio significa tener una vida **contigo"…**_ enfatice.

 _"¿O qué es lo que pretendes?¿que me acueste con alguien solo para tener bebes y lo nuestro siga como sin nada?"..._ pero claro, luego de mi declaración mi inseguridad tenía que salir a flote…" _O es que acaso planeas que el tener hijos me hará cambiar de opinión sobre convertirme, sobre ti, y decidiré tener una vida humana…y una pareja humana", "Si tu plan es dejarme, al menos ten el valor de decírmelo desde este momento, no me hagas ilusionarme con una vida que no quieres compartir conmigo"_

Perfecto ¿no es así?, típico de mi tenía que embarrarla sacando toda mi inseguridad y frustración.

Se me formo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que en serio me dejara, y así me tuvo un largo tiempo, eterno, pues solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil pensando en mis palabras, o no sé; ojalá pudiera ser yo quien pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Finalmente se levantó, camino hasta mí y tomo mis manos, que no me había dado cuenta las tenía hecha puños y retorcía sobre mis piernas; su mirada y tacto me relajaron un poco…

 _"Lo que tuve hasta conocerte fue una existencia, desde entonces desee con tener una vida y nunca dejare de desearlo mientras existas en este mundo"…_ el amor y adoración que destilaron sus palabras al llevarse mis nudillos a sus labios termino de relajarme por completo… _"Mi corazón también te pertenece, desde que pude verte en las visiones de Alice supe que tan importante serias para mí; aunque estuve muy renuente al principio"…_ comento desviando la mirada, contrariado… _"Si tuviera que dar una fecha de cuando supe que no existiría sin ti fue…cuando lo de…James"…_ esta vez se notaba devastado, se que nunca se perdonara por lo que paso, aunque no haya sido su culpa… _"Cuando imagine que él…, cuando imagine un mundo sin ti, supe que ese sería el momento en que mi existencia terminaría. Tu eres todo para mí, lo sabía desde antes pero fue hasta entonces que deje esa resistencia, supe que estaría a tu lado me aceptaras o no, te amaría a la distancia si fuese lo que decidieras, estaría a tu lado aunque no lo supieras, te cuidaría, te protegería y…a quien…decidieras…amar"…_ dijo con tanta tensión que apenas despego los dientes… _"aunque lo odiara y lo envidiara por poder tener tu corazón, si te hiciera feliz entonces yo protegería esa felicidad"_

Aunque fueron muy amorosas sus palabras no me gustaron del todo

 _"Acabo de declararte que mi corazón te pertenece por el resto de mis días, aun después de esta vida ¿y tú me hablas de amar a alguien más?...Sé que no soy muy buenas con las palabras, pero…no lo sé, imagine esto diferente"_

Sonrió dejando caer la cabeza para unos nuevos besos sobre mis nudillos, "Tu estuviste perfecta, soy yo quien no supo como hacerlo"…murmuro aun sobre mi piel… _"Mi corazón te pertenece, mi todo, si tuviera alma también sería tuya"_ …quise mencionar algo al respecto pero continuo antes de que pudiera… _"En las buenas y en las malas, en riqueza o en pobreza"…repitió…"Cuando me frustras con lo terca que eres, cuando haces flaquear mi voluntad, cuando no puedo despegarme de ti y cuando maldigo cada segundo que no puedo estar a tu lado"…_ continuo levantándonos y sosteniéndome cerca _…"Te amo tanto que me haces sentir vivo"…_ murmuro esta vez sobre mis labios _…"haces que deje de sentirme un monstruo, te amo tanto que por primera vez creo tener derecho a una vida, al amor"…_ profundizo un poco más el beso

Entre la alucinante sensación que me dejaron sus palabras y su beso, logro navegar una pregunta traviesa por mi mente

 _"¿Si hubiera amado a alguien más de verdad pasarías tu vida protegiéndolo?"…_ apenas empecé a decir su agarre en mí se volvió tenso y un gruñido retumbo desde su pecho

 _"Viéndolo como una verdadera posibilidad…No"_ …sonreí… _"No soportaría verte en brazos de otro, verte amar a otro, que otro te toque"…_ respondió con voz grave, un poco de enojo y un poco de…algo más. Mi sonrisita se hizo más grande

 _"Jamás pasará, ni como posibilidad, pero me alegra saberlo, porque ni como posibilidad yo podría pensarte con otra"…_ mis palabras salieron entrecortadas al pasar sus labios como una delicada caricia hasta mi cuello, recorriendo el largo hacia abajo y hacia arriba... _"Eres mío"…_ me atreví a declarar sin reserva alguna

Otro rugido retumbo en su pecho llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja y atrapándolo, entonces me tocó a mí; mi pulso ya estaba a mil, apenas podía respirar y aun así mi cuerpo se las arregló para emitir un gemido…"Mia, Mia, Solo mía"…escuche entre la nebulosa de excitación, sus manos ya no estaban en mis caderas, ya no estaba con una reservada cercanía, ahora lo sentía por completo contra mi cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndome, dejándome en llamas con cada toque…provocándome un espasmo en mi zona intima cuando sentí la protuberante y dura evidencia en su cuerpo, no era la única excitada en la habitación.

Creí que pasaría, hoy, ahora, que haríamos el amor…pero él tenía algo más en mente, antes de poder comprender lo que sucedió de pronto solo hubo un vacío, al abrir los ojos pude verlo al otro lado de la habitación, de frente a la ventana.

 _"Todas esas veces en que tuve que salir corriendo,_ _no huía de ti, hacia lo necesario para no perderme en mi deseo por ti"_

Declaro con voz ronca tomándose del marco de la ventana, con la fuerza para hacerla crujir, pero sin llegar a romperla. Eso es nuevo, que me hablara de ello y…saber que me deseaba, en algún momento hice un comentario sobre eso, ¿cómo alguien rodeado de tantas bellezas, pudiendo tener a la mujer más atractiva de este planeta se sentiría atraído por alguien como yo?

 _"Podríamos llegar a un punto de balance"…_ logre encontrar mi voz…"prometo que esta vez cooperare, para…no hacértelo más difícil"

Agregue dándome cuenta que estaba medianamente recostada en el escritorio, con…las piernas abiertas, secuela de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, además notando su cabello más revuelto de lo usual y su camisa siempre pulcra llena de arrugas.

 _"No"…mis ánimos, y mi corazón se fueron al piso…"Hoy no. Te amo"_

Salió disparado perdiéndose en la noche, devolviéndome la sonrisa al rostro. _Hoy no_ , _hoy no, ¿_ entonces algún día?¿en verdad empezó a considerarlo?

No pude dormir esa noche, sus palabras, el recuerdo de cada momento, dentro de lo que mi mente humana le fue posible, no me lo permitió y aunque no había dormido nada me levante con más energía que cualquier otro día, con una gran sonrisa y una anticipación que no cabía dentro de mí. Sin embargo, fueron reemplazados por extrañeza cuando fuera Alice y no él quien viniera a buscarme para ir a la escuela, antes de que mi loca mente se formara ideas se acercó a abrazarme con una alegría que casi la hacía dar saltitos además de una risita traviesa como saludo; ok, entiendo, ella vio todo. Maldita sea, a veces detesto esa habilidad de mi querida amiga.

Empezó pidiéndome que no me preocupara, que lo de anoche le había afectado, que se estaba replanteando tantas cosas que necesitaba tiempo para ponerse en orden…

 _"No pongas esa cara, en ninguno de los futuros que veo se echa para atrás"…_ me tomo del brazo guiándome a su auto… _"Bueno, solo uno pero se siente tan miserable que no tarda en arrepentirse"_ …agrego entre risitas

 _"¿Entonces…saldrá bien?"_ …lo último que quería era ella viéndonos hacer el amor pero creo que algo de información podría ayudar

 _"Define bien"…_ su respuesta no fue nada alentadora… _"En ninguno terminas muerta o con heridas de gravedad, ¿eso ayuda?"_

 _"A que él se arrepienta siquiera de haberlo considerado"…_ dije para mí con pesimismo

 _"Tranquila, solo necesitan algo de ayuda"…_ me guiño el ojo… _"yo me encargo, mejoraremos esos futuros"_

Una parte de mi quería abrazarla y agradecerle, y otra muy importante estaba sumida en tanta vergüenza e incomodidad, es un momento íntimo, algo solo de Edward y mío, nuestra expresión física de amor, ¡no quiero que ella lo esté viendo!

 _"Te lo agradezco Alice, de verdad, y te tomo la palabra, por favor ayúdanos, pero…te lo suplico, sin mirar ese futuro, es nuestro, solo nuestro; sé que encontraras la forma, tu siempre encuentras la forma aun sin ver"…_ asegure sin tener la certeza, pero tenía que intentar convencerla

Mis ojos clavados en mis manos sobre mis rodillas viajaron con lentitud hacia ese pesado suspiro a mi lado… _"Si, también vi esto"_ …contesto mi pregunta obvia y no hecha… _"pensé en negarme al principio pero…pensándolo bien anoche nos les fue tan mal"_ …me removí de vergüenza una vez más…"Ni siquiera te dejo moretones ¿cierto? fue intenso"…completo con picardía

 _"Alice"_ …proteste

 _"Ok, ok, lo hare, me esforzare por no ver. Tienes razón, son momentos muy personales, solo suyos como lo dijiste"_ …acepto esta vez con dulzura, como una verdadera hermana mayor… _"Pero solo si sigues igual de reservada cuando te convierta, creo que nadie en la familia aguantaría a otros Emmett y Rose"_ …termino haciéndome reír, de felicidad, de expectativa, de vergüenza, de todo… _"Oh, por cierto, su próxima boda será planeada por mí, y te pondrás un vestido blanco si o si"_ …dicto al arrancar su porche a toda velocidad

 _"Próxima"_ …pregunte sosteniéndome innecesariamente, sé que nunca tendré un accidente mientras este con ellos, menos con Alice pero el instinto es algo difícil de olvidar

 _"¿Qué? también la vi"_ …dijo de lo más obvio… _"fue tierna, perfecta como dijo el cabezotas de mi hermano"_

 _"¿Crees que…de verdad haya contado como boda?"_

 _"Bella ¿por qué crees que se abrió esta nueva gama de futuros? El matrimonio es demasiado importante para él, por su madre biológica ¿recuerdas?"_

 _"Si"_ …claro que recuerdo, fue una de las razones por las que quise dejar a un lado mi punto de vista, no quería llegar a ofender la memoria de su madre

 _"No"_ …respondió apenas abrí la boca… _"Y ya no te agobies con eso ¿ok?, él no lo hace, a su forma él ha cumplido; planea hacerlo oficial porque es lo se debe, lo que espera la sociedad…y para marcar su territorio"_ …termino juguetona otra vez

 _"Eso ultimo lo hace sonar como si fuera un completo retrograda"_ …por no decir un animal

 _"Bella, Bella, Bella, hasta el hombre más moderno y caballeroso conserva esos instintos de hombre de las cavernas, conservación, procreación y posesión"…_ Bueno o malo, me encontré degustando imaginar a Edward así, tan primitivo, tan salvaje… _"Y las mujeres no nos quedamos atrás ¿cierto?"_ …ese tonito me saco de mis ensoñaciones… _"Eres mío"_ …me imito

 _"Alice, nada de ver nuestro futuro a partir de ahora"_ …exigí, sintiendo el rostro hervir, recibiendo como respuesta su diversión

 _"Solo si te pones el vestido y zapatos que yo elija, sin refunfuñar"_

 _"Bien, me pongo lo que quieras, pero visiones clausuradas"_

 _"Está bien lo prometo"_

 _"Júralo"_

Le tomo un momento, dudó, ahora tenía un gesto de seriedad, pero al final accedió. Después de un abrazo y otra ola de risitas, de parte de las dos salió del auto, haciéndome dar cuenta hasta entonces que habíamos llegado, _"Lo que faltaba, Emmett burlándose de mi"…_ salí preparándome para todo el asunto pero ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, sus autos sí, pero ellos no, mire a Alice y volvió a guiñarme un ojo. Trate de guardarme mi alivio y mi sonrisa, estaba muy agradecida que se encargara de que nadie fuera a escucharnos pero no quería que por esto se fuera a echar para atrás y empezara a intentar ver nuestro futuro, que fuera a vernos, otra vez, bueno…así.

Edward volvió hasta tres días después, Alice me insistía todo el tiempo que no me preocupara, que se había ido porque tenía muchas cosas en que pensar pero que era algo bueno. Había ido a hablar con él, no sé si Carlisle también…y no quiero saber; agggh nuestra situación es muy peculiar, lo sé, pero que el padre de mi novio sepa…que…nosotros…

¡Aggghh no, no no no!

No quiero saber quiénes más están enterados de esto, sobre todo luego que me dijera aquello, que…Edward le comento que…tenía…que encontrar la manera de no…saltarme encima en cuanto me viera; eso me hizo arder la cara una vez más pero no pude…ni intente disimular lo feliz que esas palabras me hicieron.

Llegué a mi casa y me esperaba en mi habitación, en cuanto lo vi quise correr hacia él y..porque no, ser yo quien le saltara encima; aunque claro no lo hice

 _"Hola"…_ me las arregle para saludarlo con la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque mi corazón a mil no pude controlarlo

Terminé de entrar y dejar mi mochila en la cama pero él me encontró en el camino, tomándome de las mejillas. Cerré un segundo los ojos por ese toque frio, duro y tan suave que me fascina; con lentitud, calculando o solo dilatando el momento nuestros labios se encontraron, nos besamos de esa exacta forma, lento, disfrutando cada milímetro, cada pequeño movimiento…hasta que sentí su lengua recorrerme, cuando quise hacer lo mismo se alejo

 _"Hola mi amor"_ …saludo, sintiendo su aliento frio golpear la humedad en mis labios, por instinto me encontré buscando ese sabor…"Eres mi perdición"…murmuro en un tono grave a lo que solo sonreí al imitarlo tomando sus mejillas y uniéndonos en un nuevo beso.

Nos la pasamos en una relativa tranquilidad en los siguientes días, no es que no hubiéramos hablado del tema, lo hicimos, pero ya no en las mismas condiciones, ya no discutiendo, ya no cerrándose al tema y huyendo; ya no insistiendo, presionando y de paso sacando mis inseguridades, creo que alcanzamos el nivel de una pareja normal, aunque nosotros no lo seamos.

Faltaban unos días para mi cumpleaños dieciocho, normalmente pasan desapercibidos, incomodos cuando Renée quería celebrármelos, pero este en particular lo estoy odiando. Dieciocho, dieciocho, nunca me había sentido demasiado vieja para algo, al contrario, deseaba que dejaran de tratarme como una niña, deseaba dejar de serlo…y aquí estoy ahora, rogando porque no llegue esa fecha, el día en que seré más vieja que mi novio/esposo de eternos diecisiete.

Ser convertida fue un tema al que no había dado tregua, es un asunto diferente, es que simplemente si lo hiciera todo lo demás se resolvería, sería tan fuerte como el, no tendríamos problemas para amarnos de esa forma. ¿Cree que no sé lo que significa?, dolorosamente lo tengo claro, separarme para siempre de mis padres, de mis amigos, dejar a todos en la vida que hasta ahora he conocido; me entristece pero lo entiendo, y aunque no pueda explicárselos sé que ellos querrían una vida que me hiciera feliz, no una existencia monótona, sin amor, Renée siendo una soñadora y Charlie al haber perdido el amor ¿Quiénes me entenderían más que mis padres?

Es Edward el que quiere esa vida humana para mí, pretexta que mis padres preferirían cualquier cosa a que me convirtiera en un monstruo, respondiéndole que el que se sienta así no quiere decir que lo sea, que él mismo había dicho que ya no se sentía de esa forma…etcétera, etcétera.

Para el día siguiente resentí en demasía la soledad en que me encontraba, Charlie había salido de pesca hoy y mañana pues quería estar aquí en…mi cumpleaños, Edward no se quedó anoche, me llamo por teléfono, y aunque sonaba como sin nada me removió que no viniera, rara vez llama, no tiene porque siempre viene.

Intente ocuparme para no hacerme suposiciones equivocadas cuando volvió a llamar, invitándome a una cita muy especial; uso un tono dulce, amoroso y galante, pero que me acelero el corazón.

De inmediato subí a buscar que ponerme y me encontré con un hermoso vestido tendido en mi cama, además de unas bolsas, las primeras productos como cremas, maquillaje y más, y otra de ropa íntima… _"Oh por dios"…_ dije ahogada al ver esa..lencería.

 _Nada de miramientos ni pesimismo Bella, es lo que quieres, y ya verás que él también._

 _Aunque no lo necesites aquí te dejo esta artillería, y trata de no olvidar mis consejos, pero disfrútalo._

 _P.S. No he visto nada, así que como mejor amiga y hermana mayor espero detalles._

 _Te quiero_

Respire agitada, con una intensa emoción recorriéndome y lleve la pequeña nota de Alice hasta mi pecho. Así que era esto, por eso mi corazón se agito de esa forma cuando él me llamó, mi instinto lo supo

…y de repente el nerviosismo me invadió

¿Es un hecho?¿pasara entonces?...hhh ¿y si…mi torpeza me alcanza hasta ese momento?...¿si termino arruinándolo?...¿si todo termina mal?

No no no, concéntrate Bella, contrólate, " _Es lo que quiero, es lo quiero, no voy a arruinarlo, ni él o no lo intentaría"…_ murmure para mí yendo a…prepararme para…nuestra cita.

.

Mirándome una vez mas al espejo no estuve por completo feliz, pero creo haber logrado un resultado decente, no quise hundirme en negatividades y mis usuales inseguridades, ya habrá de sobra cuando…

Suspiraba profundamente para calmar mis nervios cuando el timbre me hizo saltar. Tome aire una vez más y camine decidida a abrir la puerta.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirándonos con una sonrisa, yo perdida en la imagen frente a mí, siempre luce tan apuesto, pero hoy, hoy si me estaba hechizando.

 _"Bellisima"…_ sabe que me encanta escucharlo hablar italiano

 _"No es justo, ¿ahora como te digo lo feliz que estoy de verte, y lo bien que te vez?"…_ comente por lo bajo, que para él fue alto y claro

 _"Justo así"_ …respondió entretenido provocándome una risita que me vino muy bien para sacar esos nervios… _"¿Estas lista amor?"_ …pregunto extendiéndome su mano

 _"Lo estoy"…_ tome su mano sin una pisca de duda o nerviosismo en mi respuesta

Estar con él, no solo físicamente, estar enteramente con él es la más grande verdad y seguridad en mi vida.

.

Nos llevó hasta el prado, cargándome al estilo novia cuando tuvimos que dejar el auto, encontrándome con una gran carpa adornada con velos, unas cuantas flores y pequeños destellos de iluminación repartidos, ¿Cómo es que consiguió electricidad aquí en medio del bosque? Oh sí, porque es él, mi perfecto vampiro.

 _"Edward esto es hermoso"…_ comente al bajarme en la alfombra llena de grandes almohadones

 _"Tú eres hermosa"_ …declaro abrazándome desde la espalda… _"Esto no es nada a comparación de todo lo que tu mereces, pero tenemos bastantes restricciones por ahora, de otro modo te habría llevado a un lugar especial donde…"_

 _"Edward"_ …lo detuve girándome entre sus brazos para tomar su rostro entre mis manos… _"Nuestro prado es especial, para nosotros, aunque al final el lugar no importa…Pero no pienses que menosprecio lo que has hecho, me encanta"_ …aclare con prontitud sacándole una divertida exhalación… _"Que seamos tú y yo, es lo único importante"_ …me estire buscando sus labios en un beso

Me acerco, ciñéndome a su cuerpo, amoldándonos a la perfección, lleve mis manos a enredarse entre su cabello, no duró, casi al momento insto a detenernos…

 _"Es una cita ¿recuerdas?"_ …dijo ante mi pregunta no hecha, señalo tras de mi a una baja mesita con una variedad de fruta picada, refrigerios y algunos jugos

 _"¿una cita en la que solo yo cómo? Ya estoy acostumbrada pero la verdad no sé si quiero comer justo ahora"_ …pensé en voz alta más que decirle

 _"Es lo que se hace, incluyendo…bailar"_

 _"Claro de luna"_ …dije al reconocer la melodía sonando entre los velos, me encanto pero…

 _"¿Puede ser después?"_ …dije sin hacer ningún avance… _"Me parece que ya hemos tomado nuestro tiempo"_ …complete con suavidad

Aunque fue él quien preparo todo esto, vi que aun luchaba con la idea, dije que pondría de mi parte, y puedo hacerlo no presionando, así que espere pacientemente (o eso intente) a que me diera una respuesta

 _"Solo una cosa, quiero darte algo antes"…_ casi salto de la alegría cuando dijo finalmente

Deshizo nuestro agarre sacando algo de su chaqueta

 _"Quise dártelo desde que volví"_ …dijo arrodillándose… _"ya sabes, cuando…"_

 _"si"_ …murmure con el corazón agitado pero de una emoción diferente

 _"Hay una tradición que sabes es muy importante para mí, pero no somos una pareja usual, terminamos…casándonos antes de que te lo pidiera"_ …extendió entre sus dedos un collar, delicado hermoso y con forma de corazón… _"La tradición dice que debe ser un anillo y así será cuando sea para el resto de la sociedad; la nuestra, la que es solo tuya y mía te ofrezco esto como símbolo de nuestra unión"_

 _S_ e me empaño la vista por unas cuantas y enormemente felices lágrimas, con un tembloroso te amo de mi parte se levantó y me puso el hermoso collar.

Nos unimos de nuevo en un beso, tomándome una vez más entre sus brazos, dejándome besos repartidos en la frente y el contorno de mi rostro ante el cambio de posición.

 _"Se suponía que verías esto al final"_ …murmuro sobre mi oído, me hizo vibrar por completo y por poco no pongo atención

Apenas despegué mi vista de él para notar la enorme cama, esta no era a nivel de piso, hasta tenia cabecera, era muy linda, seguí mi recorrido alrededor viendo que nos encontrábamos en una especie de habitación; mejor, aunque no suele haber nadie tan adentrado en el bosque me siento más cómoda con esta cierta privacidad.

 _"Mi amor, lo intentaremos pero si en algún momento las cosas salen mal, si…si te daño, debes decírmelo"_ …pidió con suma seriedad

 _"lo hare"_ …respondí con solemnidad… _"Pero no tengas miedo, tienes que confiar en ti amor, yo lo hago"_

Me rodeo con los brazos, me estrecho contra él y sentí cómo hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraba vida propia.

§

* * *

§

El aroma de las flores fue lo primero de lo que fui consiente, luego vinieron la suavidad de la tela contra mi piel y una agradable caliente temperatura…alto, ¿caliente? No, esto no está bien.

Abrí los ojos notando demasiada claridad, difuminada en paredes y techos blancos…fue cuando recuperé por completo la conciencia. No tengo idea de que hora es, y contando que esto es Forks me sorprendió que tal vez era medio día, de un inusual soleado; aunque eso no importa, solo la maravillosa noche que había sido. Volví a cercar los ojos, pensando en todo, tratando de recordar cada segundo que me fuera posible, cada caricia, cada beso, la plenitud y la pasión de su cuerpo uniéndose al mío…cuando nos volvimos uno.

Sé que muchos piensan en su primera vez y desean cambiar algo, hacer algo diferente, mejor tal vez, en mi caso me embargo la felicidad de estar segura de no querer cambiar absolutamente nada; ok, tal vez solo haber amanecido entre sus brazos.

Me pregunté con pereza cómo había podido estar tan insegura incluso atemorizada pensando en esta noche, aunque intente no hacérselo notar, sé que eso lo habría desanimado al instante; su renuencia, sus abiertos temores, su falta de confianza en su autocontrol…todo me parecían ahora por completo estúpido.

Sus dedos recorriendo suavemente el contorno de mi rostro, hicieron saber que estaba a mi lado, que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Suspire sonriente, moviéndome de estar boca abajo a mi costado esperando que se me uniera en un abrazo íntimo, ese en el que debimos amanecer.

No llego…por lo que finalmente abrí los ojos,

 _"¿Edward?"…_ inquirí, su mirada fue una clara evidencia que la atmósfera fuera de mi reluciente felicidad era otra por completo… _"¿mi amor que sucede?"_ …trate de usar una voz ligera que se combinó con lo que aun revoloteaba en mi interior; efecto contrario al que espere su mandíbula se tensó y su mirada se volvió más severa

Empezaba a intranquilizarme, ¿qué pasa?¿porque esta así?¿que está mal?, antes de siquiera abrir la boca clavo sus ojos en la cabecera que se alzaba sobre nosotros y desvió la mirada mientras yo estudiaba…lo que quedaba de esta

 _"Edward"_ …mi voz vibro ante un mal presentimiento… _"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?"_ …ahora si pregunte

 _"¿De verdad lo preguntas?"_...su voz, esa no es su voz, menos la del Edward de anoche, sonó…frio, osco.

Mi primer instinto, producto de toda una vida de inseguridades, fue preguntarme qué era lo que yo había hecho mal. Repace una vez más mis recuerdos, tan rápido como pude, tan detallado como me fue posible, y todo seguía siendo perfecto para mí; sus preocupaciones habían sido infundadas, nos habíamos unido con una perfección casi diseñada, todo había sido tan placentero…

Mis pensamientos fueron zanjados al levantarse tan urgentemente y…por una idea que me cayó peor que balde de agua helada

¿Acaso la única que estaba feliz, la única que lo había disfrutado había sido yo?

 _"Me lo dirías, fue el trato"…_ en mi abismo escuche ese reclamo y la confusión repunto en este gélido vacío

 _"¿de…de que hablas?"…_ pregunte de forma ahogada

Sus puños se tornaron tan apretados que los escuche crujir, mi necesidad de querer su bienestar, de no verlo así supero apenas mis inseguridades, haciéndome levantar con una manta semi envolviéndome

 _"Edward…"_

 _"mírate"…_ casi exigió, un escalofrió me atravesó

 _.Entonces lo que está mal si soy yo._

 _"Debiste decirme, debí detenerme. No debimos…"_ …dejo la frase inconclusa tensándome aún mas… _"Perdóname"_

Y eso último, con una profunda devastación en la voz termino de perderme.

Me sentí en una montaña rusa, desde la felicidad absoluta, a la inquietud, al abismo, confusión y un completo laberinto.

 _"¿Qué…que es lo que tendría que perdonarte, si todo fue tan perfecto?"_...intente llegar a él pero no me dejo

 _"¿perfecto?"_ …repitió entre dientes girando con brusquedad

 _"Bueno…al menos…"_ …no pude terminar en parte por la decepción de saber que no pensábamos de la misma forma sobre nuestra noche y porque se acercó levantando mis brazos, no con fuerza pero si firmeza

Llevé la mirada hacia estos y por fin vi una luz a su actitud, unos marcados moretones en relativa forma de manos resaltaban en mi pálida piel

 _"¿este es el problema?, Amor…"_

 _"tienes mas"…_ interrumpió… _"en los costados, en las piernas, en…"_ …cerro los ojos con agonía… _"en todo el cuerpo"_

Sus palabras me tomaron tan de sorpresa como los moretones en mis brazos

 _"¿Qué tan malherida estas? Y no intentes quitarle importancia"_

 _"¿Malherida?"…_ repetí para mí con total incredulidad

Sus labios volviéndose una tensa línea me hicieron seguirle la corriente; solo para que supiera que soy sincera me estire y contraje unas veces, sintiendo cierta rigidez y un ligero, pero muy ligero dolor, pero nada alarmante, nada que justificara que estuviera arruinando este perfecto amanecer.

 _"Nunca en toda en mi vida me he sentido mejor"_

Cerro los ojos ante mi declaración, inconforme casi molesto…

 _"Si no te dije nada, si no te detuve, fue porque no hubo necesidad, todo se sintió tan bien. Al despertar todo era una burbuja de felicidad…¡Deja de huir de mi!"_ …esta vez fui yo quien exigió al no dejarme alcanzarlo terminando fuera de la improvisada habitación… _"Sé que para ti no fue lo mismo, mientras yo me perdí en las extraordinarias sensaciones, en el placer, tu tenías tanto que considerar"_ …seguí pudiendo tomarlo al menos del brazo… _"lamento no haber podido hacerte sentir lo mismo"_

 _"¿Pero de que hablas?"…_ soltó con el gesto contrariado… _"lo que importa es tu bienestar, lo que importa es que destroce esa cama que pudieron ser tus huesos, destroce las almohadas para no morderte el cuello, lastime tu cuerpo ¿y tú te pones a pensar en no haberme complacido?"_

 _"Bueno, sabíamos que sería complicado, pero las cosas resultaron bien, Estoy Bien Edward, por más que tú quieras verlo de la forma más pesimista"…_ íba a responderme algo pero logre detenerlo con un firme y furioso ¡NO!... _"Estoy bien"_ …reafirme… _"O lo estaba hasta que iniciaste con todo esto. Tengo unos moretones, ok, hasta que lo mencionaste no tenía idea, y ahora que lo sé no es más que una pequeña molestia; me siento peor cuando me resbalo por el hielo en la acera"_

 _"Bella, no…"_ …volví a detenerlo, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca, sé que no es nada, hasta un humano con decisión podría impedírmelo pero me lo permitió

 _"Desperté tan feliz, deseando…sabiendo que no cambiaría absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué insistes en arruinarlo?...Esto es lo que me está lastimando, lo que me está enfureciendo, no deberías hacerle esto a tu esposa…¿O es que acaso…también te arrepientes de eso?"_

Su mirada cambio, incluso envaro su pose ante esa última pregunta, tomo mi mano dejando unos cuantos besos…

 _"No, jamás me arrepentiré de casarme contigo"_ …declaro como un juramento… _"y…en cuanto a lo otro…yo…"_ …luchaba con su monstruo interno, sé que volvió a sentirse así, más que antes seguramente… _"Demonios Bella ¿Cómo pudo haber sido la mejor noche de mi existencia y a la vez…?"_ …de nuevo me apresure a topar su boca, continuo unas palabras pero no fui capaz de entender

 _"Hasta ahí; con esas palabras me devuelves la felicidad que tiraste al trasto hace unos minutos, porque también fue la mejor noche de mi vida"…_ dije tratando de cambiar el ambiente… _"Y ya deja de cabrear a tu esposa y mejor bésame"…_ lleve mis brazos a rodearlo por el cuello e intente unirnos en un beso pero no cedió

 _"Tienes las reacciones más extrañas, creo que ni pudiendo escuchar tu toma de decisiones te entendería, siempre haces todo al contrario de lo que haría el resto, siempre…"_ …volvió a dejar la frase al aire

 _"¿Me amarías si no fuera así?¿Me amarías más o menos si fuera diferente?"…_ pregunte con verdadera duda

 _"Probablemente no te amaría, me llamaría tu sangre solamente"…_ dijo con lejanía _…"Me enamore de quien eres. Amo quien eres…aunque me frustres muchas veces"_

 _"Tú también me frustras"…_ contraataque… _"justo ahora por hacerme esperar tanto por un beso"_ …sus labios se curvaron no llegando a permitirse una sonrisa mientras negaba para si

Sin embargo bajo sus labios hasta los míos, acercándome a él, notando el extremo cuidado, el discreto espacio que dejo entre nuestros cuerpos y la tensión que aun exhala su cuerpo; parece que los próximos días no serán fáciles, bien, ya me preocupare de eso, por ahora quiero disfrutar del momento que debimos compartir al despertar, un dulce y maravilloso beso con el hombre que amo, con el hombre al que me había unido en cuerpo y alma por el resto de mi existencia, con el que formare una vida…con mi Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como son escenas sacadas de la versión original (y de las películas) y ya todos las conocemos me las salte para no alargar el capitulo innecesariamente, ya es muy difícil resumir todo lo que debe pasar en un corto periodo de tiempo, todo debe pasar en días, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya empieza a tomar mas forma mi historia.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Intenté mantenernos en un buen ambiente desde ese beso, al que por poco tuve que obligarlo, sin embargo la confianza que sentí desde entonces se fue diluyendo hasta sumirme en lo de siempre, estas profundas y malditas inseguridades.

Apenas termino el beso se alejó con la excusa de darme privacidad para vestirme, está bien, eso hasta lo agradecí, no tenía espejo pero como pude me di una idea de mi aspecto y debió ser horrible. Casi de inmediato emprendimos el camino de vuelta a mi casa, porque _seguro querría una ducha caliente, por alguna necesidad humana, porque Charlie podría llegar temprano_ según las nuevas excusas que me dio; razonables pero alcance a notar una motivación más allá de la que me expuso. Me llevo una vez más estilo novia hasta el auto…y también fue tan diferente la atmosfera; utilizo más velocidad de la que usa cuando me transporta, algo mareada no fui consciente de inmediato que ya estaba sobre mis pies al lado de la puerta abierta esperando a que entrara.

Como si no pudiera soportar tocarme o incluso tenerme cerca.

Intente hablar con él una vez de camino y de inmediato me pidió que lo dejara, quise tomar su mano y no me lo permitió; no insistí, sé que no importa cuánto le asegure que estoy bien él se seguirá sintiendo culpable, incluso debe creer que miento, que minimizo el asunto para no hacerlo sentir mal…y a la par que él se siente miserable yo también lo soy por haber sido quien insistió en esto, me siento tan frustrada y enojada.

No con él claro, bueno, solo un poco, es tan terco, tan sobreprotector…pero así es él, y es una de las muchas cosas por las que lo amo.

En cuanto llegamos me acompaño solo hasta la puerta principal, diciendo que tenía que volver a poner en orden el prado, que tenía que llevarse el auto pues a Charlie no le parecería que viniera a visitarme tan temprano, o peor podría darse cuenta que pase la noche con él; y lo de darme un tiempo a solas para mí.

No quería separarme de él, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, o al menos hasta que dejara todo lo que obviamente sigue en su interior, que demostró una vez más al despedirse con otro sentido _Lo siento_ murmurado sobre mi frente, lo más cerca que nos permitió estar.

Contrario a lo que más quería no puse objeción cuando se despidió, el clima de Forks se había hecho presente en el transcurso en auto y empezaba a resentir un poco el cuerpo, aun sostengo que estoy bien, eran ligeras molestias que con el frio me entumieron un poco, con la ducha caliente que sugirió seguro se me pasara, pero si no…aunque no sea más que una molestia sus ojos vampíricos lo verán peor de lo que es; no suena tan mal un tiempo a solas.

.

Alice, nuestra hermana y aliada, vino por la tarde, hablamos por supuesto pero no le conté sobre mis inquietudes, a pesar de todo son intimidades; en cuanto a lo demás, me aseguro que no tenia de que preocuparme. Me hablo sobre como Edward ve todo de forma diferente, lo que no fue nuevo para mí, lo tengo bastante presente; aun así agradecí que viniera, me vino bastante bien su compañía.

 _"Hola"…_ tuve que morderme los labios para no soltar el _¡Volviste!_ que quería cuando Edward por fin apareció, a pesar de Alice. Ya tengo pensamientos que rayan en lo patético, quiero actuar con madurez y de acuerdo a nuestra particular situación

 _"Lo lamento amor"_

 _"espera basta, no sigamos con eso"_ …solté con frustración… _"no quiero que…"_

 _"hacerle el amor"_ …interrumpió… _"a la mujer que amo más que a todo en el universo, a quien significa más que la vida misma…¿y abandonarla todo el día?. Debería estar pidiéndote perdón de rodillas"…_ dejo asomar una mínima, minúscula sonrisa

 _"…te perdono si me das un beso"…_ dije con una sonrisa más amplia en mi rostro

.

Podría decirse que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, con lo sucedido sé que no volverá a tocarme, no de ese modo hasta que mi baja resistencia humana ya no sea un factor de riesgo, pero si se quedó conmigo hasta el amanecer, lo sé porque…tuve un sueño realmente horrible; debemos hablar seriamente sobre mi conversión.

Ya tengo dieciocho, ya no puedo evitarlo, pero no permitiré ser un año aún mas grande que mi amado y sus eternos diecisiete. Edward trato de indagar sobre mi pesadilla, conteste cualquier cosa no queriendo tratar ahora el tema, ya estaba siendo un pésimo día no quería empeorarlo discutiendo por esto.

No pude volver a dormir, en cambio descansé abrazándolo, solo por una media hora pues tuvo que irse cuando Charlie venía a mi habitación…a hacerme una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños, aghhh. Por suerte hay escuela y nadie está enterado ahí, espero conservarlo así; aunque me sorprendió una felicitación muy especial, en particular porque es la única que en verdad me agrado escuchar…

 _"Jacob"_

Salude con entusiasmo, sé que a Edward no le agrada, yo noto el interés que tiene en mí, no sé lo que él escuchara de sus pensamientos, aun así es mi amigo y tiene _algo_ que tan solo verlo me sube el ánimo. Intercambie una corta pero muy agradable platica con él dándome uno de los mejores regalos para este preciso cumpleaños, un atrapa sueños, funcione o no me pareció tan atinado, casi adivinando que lo necesitaba.

Jake es increíble.

El día siguió con Alice y Jasper convenciéndome de asistir a una fiesta en honor al gran acontecimiento, hhhh…dones.

§

* * *

§

¿Cómo es que todo puede salirse de control tan rápido?

En un segundo estoy abriendo un regalo en una relativa amena fiesta de cumpleaños y al siguiente estoy en el piso en una esquina del salón…sangrando de forma importante frente a siete vampiros, uno totalmente descontrolado.

No puedo mentir, aun siendo consciente todo el tiempo de lo peligroso que era estar en constante contacto con vampiros, aun cuando ya había afrontado esa situación con James, sentí miedo.

Edward, Carlisle, Alice, todos fueron enfáticos en sus advertencias, los escuche, aunque me siento segura cerca de ellos, nunca lo di por sentado. Fue un momento de miedo que no pude evitar, por mi vida, si, aunque más allá de eso fue creer que podría ser mi fin, ahora, cuando Edward y yo teníamos tan poco de haber hecho ese juramento, cuando habían pasado solo unos días del resto de nuestra vida juntos, temí que todo acabara tan pronto, y por una estupidez…por mi maldita torpeza.

Quise hablar con Edward de inmediato, hubo algo en su mirada que me estremeció, no sed…creo, fue algo que no alcance a descifrar, pero no pude, Carlisle lo envió a hablar con Jasper y probablemente con los demás, hasta Alice no fue capaz de quedarse, también a ella le afecto la sangre.

¿Porqué?¿porque?¿porque tenía que pasar?

En cuanto Carlisle me llevo a su estudio para suturarme quise disculparme, después de todo esta es su casa, donde deberían descansar de tener que controlarse todo el tiempo y de pronto tuvieron que lidiar con una humana, una tan propensa a los accidentes como yo…Hasta debería pregúntame como es que no ocurrió antes

 _"No es nada"_ …fue en cambio lo que salió de mi boca cuando me hizo quitar el suéter…dejando ver los moretones en mis brazos

Él tan elocuente, quien parece tener las palabras correctas para toda ocasión…esta vez se quedó en silencio

 _"Estoy bien"…_ asegure provocándole una pequeña sonrisa, no alegre, mas…¿comprensiva?, odiaría pensar que es lastimera

 _"Una aseveración aventurada dado…los acontecimientos"…_ él debe saber lo de nuestra noche, pero no me importo en este momento

 _"Puede que físicamente no lo sea…obviamente"…_ intente que no me temblara la voz, el analgésico que me puso no fue suficiente para las molestias de esa ocasión, la estrellada contra la pared y la cortada en mi brazo…"Pero soy más fuerte de lo que creen, de lo que Edward cree"

 _"No lo dudo"…_ dijo esta vez cariñoso… _"y él tampoco, aun así desea protegerte, sobretodo de lo que derive a causa de nuestra naturaleza"_

Se me hizo un vacío en el estómago, por algún milagro Edward no se habia ido para siempre tras lo sucedido en nuestra noche de amor pero con esto…me aterra como vaya a reaccionar.

Abrí los labios para formular esa pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo, pero me pareció demasiado egoísta tomando en cuenta que Jasper debe estar luchando en este momento entre sus instintos, retomar el control y la culpa que sentirá después.

Guarde silencio desde entonces, hasta que Esme vino a traerme algo de beber y hacerme compañía un rato, un eterno rato hasta que Edward volvió, todo este tiempo creí que no lo haría, respire con alivio en cuanto lo vi.

Intente hablar con el sobre la conversión, siendo humana siempre estaré expuesta a que algo pase, ya sea un accidente, una enfermedad o el simple paso del tiempo…y una vez más, aun con lo que paso, siguió con esa idea de no hacerlo, ¿Por qué?¿Por qué se empecina tanto en negarse?¿no ve que sería la solución?

¿o es que acaso…tiene otro motivo?

§

* * *

§

El frio me cala hasta los huesos y duele, tanto que me pierdo en el dolor, tiemblo, pero no es por eso, son mi corazón y alma haciéndose pedazos. Todo está negro, no es que me interese ver algo finalmente, no después de verlo desaparecer, luego de…akhhhhhh…

 _"Nos vamos"_

 _"Bella no quiero que me acompañes"_

 _"No"_

 _"…necesito un cambio"_

 _"…me canse de ser lo que no soy"_

 _"No me convienes"_

Sus palabras y la frialdad en sus ojos se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, esa que comparo con un colador y que aseguro me haría olvidar. Pero lo que más duele, de entre todo ese discurso que empezó con tristeza y apelando a que era lo mejor para mí, fue cuando pregunte, con desesperación, sobre nuestra promesa de amarnos el resto de nuestros días mientras sacaba de entre mi ropa el dije que me dio como símbolo de nuestra unión…

 _"Bueno…no es como si haya sido algo enserio"_

Esa forma tan despreocupada…como si con eso no me estuviera haciendo pedazos

 _"Los de nuestra clase nos distraemos con facilidad"_

¿Eso había sido para él?¿Una distracción?

No fui consciente de lo que dijo luego de eso, me sentía tan miserable, tan poca cosa, tan humillada… _"Sera como si nunca hubiese existido"..._ hasta eso, cuando sus fríos dedos abrieron mi mano que tenía atrapado el dije y se lo llevo consigo

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me dejo amarlo tanto si no planeaba que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?

...¿Porque esta crueldad?

Todos se habían ido, hasta Alice, no vino a despedirse, ni siquiera llamo, ¿no éramos hermanas? ¿no éramos al menos amigas?...¿que fui para ella?¿también solo algo en que ocupar su tiempo?...¿y Carlisle?...¿y Esme?...¿y Emmett?

El frio en mi interior volvió a doler, retorciéndome, moliéndome.

En algún momento apareció un inesperado calor, no llegaba del todo a mí, ni aliviaba en algo mi miseria, o el frio, alcanzo a penas para saber que me movía, no por cuenta propia, había dejado de hacerlo desde esas crueles palabras. Creo que…si, sin ser consciente caminé, corrí, no lo sé, fue alguna clase de reacción y en algún punto las fuerzas se me acabaron.

Ya nada importa, no me importa que alguien me esté cargando y lleve a cualquier lugar, ni las intenciones que tenga, ¿Porque importaría? había muerto en esa conversación, ese malditamente hermoso demonio disfrazado de ángel me había arrebatado la vida con sus palabras.

 _"Bella por favor"…_ la agonía de esa voz logro llegar hasta mis oídos, conozco esa voz, esa voz no duele, pero sigo demasiado vacía como para hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar

Si dormí o no me fue indiferente, su imagen y su voz no desaparecían, se repetían una y otra vez.

Un residuo de esperanza, de supervivencia, trató de justificar su partida, como cuando lo tuve enfrente, tal y como él lo hizo al principio, que hacia esto por mi seguridad, por lo que había pasado, por su creencia de que una vida vampírica está plagada de carencias, de sueños frustrados, de exigencias y limitaciones que como humana no tendría…quería creer tanto que se había ido por mi bienestar, por su terquedad de creer que eso es lo mejor para mi…pero entonces aparecieron su gesto frio, frustrado, fastidiado ante mi desesperación, su tono indiferente al referirse a nuestra…"boda"…su rígida mueca cuando mencione que habíamos hecho el amor…

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

¿Porque me hizo todo ese teatro?

…oh sí, porque necesitaba en que distraerse.

.

De pronto hubo calor otra vez, en mis manos, en mi rostro, y una voz en la lejanía se empezó a colar hasta alcanzarme, esa voz tampoco duele…

 _"Vamos Bells"…_ alcanzo a hilar… _"Eres más fuerte que esto"_ …defino con más precisión

Las formas también empezaron a cobrar sentido ante mis ojos, al parecer los tenía abiertos y fue cuando la forma adquirió significado, no me sentí capaz de formar palabra, pero si me tomé del calor que envolvían mis dedos

 _"¡Bella!"_ …su gran sonrisa y la chispa en sus ojos fueron un respiro de tanto dolor… _"Diablos Bells, no nos hagas esto, no te hagas esto a ti"_ …pidió sintiendo el calor en mi rostro…su tacto… _"No sé lo que haya pasado…"_ …la chispa se ensombreció… _"pero tu vales demasiado como para seguir haciéndote daño así"_

¿Valer? Está muy claro que no valgo lo suficiente…no valía nada para él.

Me encogí en mi misma sintiendo dolor, ahora también físico, no importo demasiado, mi vista se empaño sintiendo una humedad resbalar desde mis ojos, siendo tomada por esa persona que había logrado sacarme un poco del abismo, Jake.

.

La calidez ya no estaba solo en mis manos, o en mi rostro, ahora era extensa y casi podría decir que me ovillo contra esta; mis dedos se movieron apenas notando la firmeza cálida contra la que me hayo, y de inmediato lo supe, así se sintió su ultimo abrazo

 _"Buenos días"…_ murmura… _"mejor dicho tardes"_

 _"Jake"…_ ¿hable?¿en serio lo hice? Si eso creo, no sonó a mi voz pero creo si lo hice

Soltó una exhalación acercándose los centímetros que nos separaban y envolviéndome con el brazo, haciéndome sentir…un poco menos vacía.

 _"no has comido ni bebido en días, no te fuerces mucho. Toma, te ayudara con la garganta"…_ un momento después me levanto un poco la cabeza y llevo una taza a mis labios, creo que fue el poco instinto de conservación que despertó en mi lo que me llevo a tomar un sorbo, dolió… _"lo siento esta frio, Charlie lo trajo hace horas, habría ido a calentarlo pero…no me soltabas, y yo no quería irme"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_ …le tomo un momento entender mi pregunta

 _"porque te quiero"_

Volví a llorar, esta vez sabiendo cuan aferrada estaba a él, me abrazo una vez más y me permitió hacerlo, no pregunto nada, no comento nada, solo me consoló con un delicado tacto hasta que me quede dormida.

 _._

 _"…Charlie, te lo digo en serio"_ …entre la inconciencia escuchaba murmullos, alcance a escuchar a Jake, mencionando…hhhh Charlie

 _"¿Estas seguro?"_ …ese tono, jamás se lo había escuchado, ni cuando acabe en el hospital luego de James

 _"si"_

Hubo un momento de silencio, casi sintiendo sus miradas, me incomodo, y me hizo pedazos imaginar lo que debió pasar mientras yo me perdía en mi dolor. Ay no ¿y si llamo a Renée?, no, por favor, lo último que quiero es preocupar a más personas, ser el centro de atención, todos queriendo averiguar que sucede…aunque sabiendo que _ellos_ se fueron no debe ser difícil de imaginar al menos la superficie.

 _"¿Te dijo algo…algo en particular?"…_ la voz de Charlie se tornó más sombría y profunda

 _"¿particular?"…_ repitió Jake… _"no, no dijo mucho"_

 _…"Gracias de nuevo muchacho, por haber venido"…_ dijo mi padre con voz normal luego de otro lapso de silencio

 _"Al contrario Charlie, gracias por dejarme estar aquí, con ella"_

Me dieron nuevas ganas de llorar, por hacerles esto, por dejarme caer, por no tener la fuerza que asegure tener…pero nada salió de mis ojos, tal vez me quede sin lágrimas…

 _"¡He he hey! Miren quien amaneció"_ …entre el cansancio y la luz del día apenas había abierto los ojos pero fue suficiente para que lo notara

Espere que en cualquier segundo apareciera Charlie en mi línea de visión, haciéndome un millón de preguntas…no paso, creo que se fue antes de que Jake se acercara

 _"¿Llamó a..mi madre?"…_ trate de preguntar lo más claro que mi garganta permitió

 _"creo que no, aunque debió de estar a punto de hacerlo"…_ contesto sentándose al borde de mi cama

Me removí un poco, muy poco, y solo con eso trajo a prioridad la cortada en mi brazo, el dolor de los moretones, sobretodo la espalda, debe ser por como…me estrellé contra la pared esa noche…

 _"alguien mas despertó"…_ el ánimo de Jake evito perderme entre mis pensamientos; le puse atención y señalaba mi estómago, mmm rechina y duele, menciono que habían pasado días, aunque me sentía muerta en vida parece que mi cuerpo quería pelear.

Se alejó un segundo regresando con un plato de algo, la verdad no deseo comer nada, a pesar de cuanto se queje mi estómago; antes que pudiera mencionarlo me levanto un poco para poner otra almohada y por más que lo intente no pude evitar una mueca de dolor…

 _"Bella ¿qué paso?"…_ su tono ameno desapareció, pasando un delicado tacto sobre mis brazos, los mire un segundo, por suerte ya no tienen una forma definida…"¿alguien te lastimo?...¿Fue…?"…intento preguntar enojado, con el cuerpo tenso, los dientes apretados…

 _"esto…"_ …lo interrumpí… _"fue mi torpeza habitual…en un mal día"_ …por supuesto que no le explicare, ni tengo ganas de inventarme una buena historia, ya veré que le digo a Charlie, también debió verlos… _"no fue alguien en particular; fui yo misma en todo caso"_

Aunque no pareció convencido no insistió, se puso en la tarea de darme de comer…hhh no quiero hacerlo, no tengo deseos de eso…Y no quiero esto, ¿hasta este punto he caído?¿que tengan que tratarme cual bebe?...Qué caso tiene seguir respirando, que el corazón siga latiendo si no hay verdadera vida dentro, pero…¿a esto me he reducido?¿a esta patética existencia?

…que más prueba de porque valí tan poco para el…

 _"Vamos bella, tienes que comer"…_ y de nuevo Jake

La razón no la sé, puede que fuera una miga de dignidad la que me hizo tomar la cuchara, aun sobre el dolor de la cortada en el brazo

 _"recuerdo cómo hacerlo"…_ murmure, comiendo, poco, pero comiendo por mi cuenta

Creí que Charlie se había ido a trabajar, dándome tiempo para prepararme a enfrentarlo, pero no, un rato después vino a decirle algo a Jake…que no termino al verme despierta y comiendo.

La forma en que me miro…, lo que vi en su rostro…, odio haberlo hecho sufrir.

 _"Bella"…_ fue lo único que dijo en un extenso momento, o así me lo pareció, de por si ninguno jamás fuimos comunicativos, sobre todo entre nosotros

 _"Lamento…lo que…"_

 _"Descansa"…_ dijo entre mis balbuceos…"y come, ya habrá tiempo de hablar"…continuo con ese tono confortable profesional de policia…"Porque…sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿cierto?"…ok, eso fue otra cosa, ese tono de hace rato y no me gusto en nada

 _"¿Por qué suena a que también te hiciste ideas equivocadas?"…_ levante un poco el brazo

 _"Me apego a las evidencias"…_ dijo tenso

 _"Sabes que he sido torpe desde que nací, nadie me hizo esto, fui yo"…_ en el fondo, y pensándolo fríamente, es la verdad; pero debo dejar eso de lado, al menos mientras trato de calmar a mi padre… _"Al contrario, recibí ayuda"_ …hice notar las suturas

 _"el doctor dijo que sucedió al menos un par de días antes de que…"…_ supongo que no debió sorprenderme que me haya hecho revisar pero si me hizo caer en cuenta que no traigo la misma ropa; hhhh con razón, debió ver los demás moretones, o el médico, o quien sea que me haya cambiado y se lo conto… _"Debiste decirme"_

 _"si, supongo que debí, lo siento"…_ no quise pelear… _"En cuanto a lo demás…"…_ pues se venía lo más complicado y quiero salir de esto lo antes posible

 _"Los Cullen se fueron"…_ tan solo la mención despertó el vacío en mi interior… _"todos"…_ continuo avivando el dolor

 _"En cuanto a lo demás…"…_ retome con la voz ahogada… _"creí ser una persona madura y fuerte…pero resulte…la típica chica que no soporto un rompimiento"_

No me importo sonar patética, porque lo soy, soy tan patética que merezco la lastima con la que me mira…

 _"Creo que tienen cosas que hablar"…_ intervino Jake con voz retenida, maldición ¿Cómo es que casi olvide que esta aquí?

 _"Jake"_ …trate de detenerlo

 _"no vuelvas a las andadas"…_ se detuvo un momento exhalando tensión por todo el cuerpo… _"porque no habrá más abrazos vendré a patearte el trasero"…_ completo con un hilo de humor que no llego a su mirada

Quise pedirle que no se fuera, no me gustó que se haya puesto así, además…por alguna razón quiero tenerlo cerca, aun cuando una gran parte de mi desea tanto estar sola.

No fui capaz de decir palabra alguna, contrario a Charlie que le agradeció con profunda intensidad, mencionándole que esperaba volver a verlo por aquí. Jake apenas respondió un _claro_ desapareciendo de inmediato.

 _"¿Necesitas algo?¿te…traigo algo?"…_ pregunto Charlie al quedarnos solos, notoriamente fuera de base

 _"quisiera descansar"…_ puse el plato de fruta molida a un lado, no lo termine, me revolvió el estomago

 _"está bien, vendré a verte después"_

.

El tiempo paso tan insoportablemente lento, fue una tortura ser tan consciente de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos, de la impotencia, el dolor, el vacío…tome los analgésicos que trajo Charlie en algún punto del día con la esperanza que me durmieran, o me adormecieran en algo, maldecí cuando lo único que hicieron fue calmar un poco el dolor físico, al menos ese llegaba a distraerme del otro y más intenso dolor.

Así llegue hasta el siguiente día, había dormitado pero no duraba mucho pues es justo cuando mis pensamientos se tornaban incontrolables reviviendo todo una y otra vez, despertaba entre gimoteos y gritos ahogados, amaneciendo de nuevo como ovillo…patéticamente extrañando el frio junto al que solía despertar, el que me hacía sonreír antes de ser consciente de él.

Charlie vino a ver como estaba, dejándome comida que sorprendentemente tome de inmediato; me es confuso, es como si mi cuerpo no obedeciera y actuara para su bienestar sin importar cuán en contra este de la idea. Supongo que por ello mi padre se decidió a ir a la comisaria, no sé cuánto había pasado con exactitud pero entendí que no había ido a trabajar desde…bueno.

Creí que me esperaba un día más de mirar el techo y hundirme en la miseria, para mi estaba bien…mi cuerpo de nuevo estuvo en desacuerdo, despertó una necesidad fisiológica y por más abatida que me sienta no me permitiré llegar a la indignidad de ensuciar la cama si tengo la capacidad de levantarme. No quise volver a tomar los analgésicos por lo que eso fue un problema y aunque había comido y bebido algo estaba un poco débil, me deprimió tomar tanta conciencia de lo que ahora yo misma estaba haciéndome.

Ese impulso físico que va en contra del vacío en mi corazón me llevo con mucho esfuerzo hasta el cuarto de baño, y aun sin ánimos me encargue de un apropiado aseo, llevaba días tirada en la cama, no podía seguir así.

Las energías se me estaban acabando al volver a la puerta de mi habitación, pero no entre, hice un barrido visual y cada parte parecía traer recuerdos, tuve que alejarme; solo llegue a las escaleras, y ahí me quede, tal y como me sentía, sola, acabada, sin energías. Me negué a dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos, aunque tampoco es como si hiciera algo al respecto, simplemente me quede sentada a media escalera esperando a que pasara el tiempo, esperando…realmente nada.

.

 _"¡¿Bella que paso?¿estas bien?!"…_ me sorprendió esa voz, creo dormitaba

 _"mmh, si"…_ conteste entre balbuceos a un asustado Charlie… _"me aburrí de mi habitación"_

 _"¿quieres que te lleve…khm…a la sala?"…_ su esfuerzo por lidiar con la situación fue clara evidencia de lo que le estaba haciendo, no es justo… _"Tienes hambre, tienes que comer"…_ mientras me revolvía en esa nueva miseria mi estómago protesto haciendo que mi padre me tomara en brazos y llevara a la sala

No tardó mucho en traernos algo de comer, encendió la tv y me pregunto qué quería ver, logre contestarle con algo de matiz; luego de ello pasamos la comida en un relativo silencio, sorprendiéndome de nuevo acabarme todo…tan extraño

 _"¿Llamaste a tu madre?"…_ soltó repentinamente

 _"No…¿tú..la llamaste?"_

 _"Quería hacerlo"…_ contesto recargando los codos en las rodillas… _"pero…ella es..sensible, y pensé que no era lo mejor en el momento, pensé en encargarme, darte un tiempo y ver que sucedía"_

Quise darle las gracias, por cuidarme, por no preocuparla a ella, por todo y la vez quería disculparme igualmente por todo; no sabía que decir primero, haciendo que retomara él la palabra

 _"Estuve a punto, pasaste dos días inconsciente, llorando, murmurando cosas que no entendía"…_ mi corazón se oprimió esta vez al escuchar lo que le había hecho pasar… _"estaba a punto de hacerlo pero…llego Jake, ese chico casi imploro para que lo dejara pasar a verte. Dude, no sabía si te haría bien, si tú lo querías ahí, supongo que en parte su insistencia parte porque no sabía que hacer lo permití, y fue lo correcto ¿cierto?"…_ no fue la clásica afirmación disfrazada de pregunta, el parecía necesitar escuchar una respuesta

 _"Si, lo fue"…_ asintió mínimamente para si… _"Somos amigos, le debo un gran gracias…ayer no puede hacerlo"…_ dije más para mi

 _"Creí que lo encontraría aquí"…_ murmuro por lo bajo

 _"no puede dedicar su vida a…"…_ me interrumpí no queriendo completar esa frase en voz alta, menos frente a él _…"No está bien, y no quiero algo como eso tampoco"…_ a pesar de creerlo mientras lo decía algo en mi interior se removía, como si una parte de mi no estuviera de acuerdo, casi como si necesitara a Jake a mi lado

 _"Bien eso…es cierto"…_ concordó frotándose pesadamente la quijada

 _"a ti te debo una gran disculpa, yo..no…"_

 _"todos tenemos derecho a un mal momento Bella"…_ me interrumpió… _"y eres mi hija, cuidarte no es solo un deber, quiero hacerlo. Sé que no siempre ha sido así pero..estoy aquí para ti"_

Me conmovió mucho escuchar eso, Charlie no es ese tipo de papa, es reservado y no muy bueno en cuanto a comunicación, igual yo…me parezco demasiado a él; creo que esta es la conversación más extensa y significativa que hayamos tenido…

 _"Siempre lo he sabido"…_ mi voz salió en un murmullo… _"Gracias"_

No sé si alcanzaría a entender todos los significados de esa palabra, algo imaginaría supongo ya que fue obvio como tuvo que contener el gesto

 _"Sería bueno que…"…_ empezó a decir luego de aclararse la garganta y enderezar su pose… _"el medico viniera a revisarte otra vez, por…ya sabes"…_ pareció querer señalar mi brazo pero lo hizo tan ambiguo que termino señalándome a totalidad… _"¿o tal vez ya puedes ir al hospital?"_

 _"NO, ninguno"…_ rechace de inmediato… _"ser tan torpe por tanto tiempo deja experiencia, está bien, no necesito más cuidados por ahora"…_ es cierto por lo que no tuve que esforzarme por sonar segura y razonable

No logre convencerlo pero tampoco insistió

 _"Creo que…iré a descansar"_

 _"¿quieres que te lleve?"…_ de inmediato se puso de pie con la intensión de volver a cargarme

 _"no, yo…puedo, gracias"…_ tome su ayuda para levantarme pero del resto me encargue… _"Descansa Charlie"…intentare no hacer más tonterías_ complete solo en mi mente pues creí que tornaría el ambiente incómodo y tenso de nuevo, ¿para que?

No me costó tanto como creí subir las escaleras, parece que mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando…al menos, así Charlie no tendrá tantas preocupaciones.

Entre a mi habitación con la mirada baja, inútil ya que al llegar a tumbarme a mi cama por reacción natural mi cuerpo busco abrazarlo, revolviendo todo en mi interior otra vez. No quiero volver a eso, es decir, no siento deseo de luchar con el dolor y el vacío, perderme otra vez en el de forma masoquista es casi lo que espero…sin embargo algo en mí se niega a eso, de forma lánguida y sin vida pero se resiste. En medio de estas nuevas, confusas y contradictorias sensaciones sonó la llegada de un mensaje a mi celular

.Jake.

«Espero que no tenga que ir a patearte el trasero»

Al leer el remitente surgió una sensación que bien podría comparar con serenidad, que se volvió una pesadez al respirar ante su mensaje…no vendrá.

Más confusión

Jake es mi amigo, pero en realidad no somos tan cercanos como para tener este tipo de sensaciones. Puede que sea mi instinto de conservación aferrándose a él como tabla de salvación; no es que lo menosprecie, con lo que conozco de él puedo asegurar que más allá de su interés, él simplemente es así, un buen amigo, una persona con la que puedes contar, que sabes estará ahí…lo merezcas o no

¿Tan centrada estaba en…? khg…tan solo pensar su nombre retorció el dolor en mi corazón…

El teléfono aun en mi mano comenzó a sonar, timbre de llamada…debí pasar demasiado tiempo entre mis pensamientos

 _«¿Bells?»_

 _«contestar eso tarda demasiado»…_ fui cuidadosa de no darle la entonación de lo que significaban para mí esas palabras, en cambio funcionaron como buena excusa de mi tardanza

 _«Oh!, es que…»_ …titubeo, regresando esa especie de serenidad al escucharlo…« _creí que los mensajes serían más cool»_ …agrego en su típico tono

 _«¿estas castigado?, tu…pasaste mucho tiempo aquí»_ …dije no estando segura, el tiempo había desaparecido para mi

 _«¿de que hablas? Billy jamás me castigaría por eso, te aprecia y a Charlie»…«Pero...»…_ largo la palabra calándome de una forma extraña _…«surgió algo y no podré ir a verte tan pronto como quiero»_

Pérdida, ¿es lo único que hay para mí?

 _«No te preocupes, estuviste y…me trajiste de vuelta, gracias Jake»…_ dije tratando de hacer un lado mi egoísta masoquismo…« _y espero que tu asunto no sea grave»_

 _«para nada Bells, no te preocupes, solo algo…muy inesperado, y que no puedo dejar para después, sino créeme que lo haría…Hey! pero no te salvaras de mis mensajes»_

 _«¿me harás pasar por ese tedioso trabajo? Gracias»…_ dije esta vez con un ápice de ironía

 _«por mas tedioso que te parezca te hará unirte a los chicos cool»…_ entorne los ojos ante su insistencia…« _Iré a verte en cuanto me sea posible Bells, por favor, cuídate"»_

 _«"igual"»…«"Nos vemos Jake"»_

.

Es increíble las tonalidades emocionales por las que se puede atravesar en tan poco tiempo, de la más extrema felicidad al más extremo dolor,…la mayoría vive en el área de en medio. Los días se habían tornado montañas rusas, con giros tan rápidos que en ocasiones quitan el aliento, sobreviviendo en el área emocional que al menos no me tenía tirada en la cama. Charlie me había permitido no ir a la escuela unos días más, sé que debo ser el centro de las habladurías de todo Forks...y la secundaria es un concentrado de ello, no quiero pasar por eso aún…además de, claro, a la par revivir tantos recuerdos. Sin embargo no tener nada que hacer era casi igual de horrible, los únicos momentos en que lo sobrellevo en buen término son cuando Jake me envía esos mensajes.

Hoy sin pensarlo, tomé las llaves de la camioneta y decidí salir, no puedo quedarme para siempre escondida en casa.

La ruta esta tan trazada en mí que al seguir de largo en esa primera vuelta se sintió como si me hubiera equivocado, mi agarre en el volante se intensifico y conserve la decisión de no ir hacia esa casa.

Pase así un largo rato, llovió…obvio, se quitó, y volvió a llover, debieron pasar unas horas; al pasar por ese otro lugar tan familiar se me acabo la voluntad…o podría tomarlo como una catarsis, ya veré que versión escojo después, adentre mi camioneta todo lo posible pero como siempre el último trayecto tenía que hacerse a pie.

No me había dado cuenta lo complicado que es el paso para llegar hasta allá, siempre me cargó, ya fuera en su espalda o entre sus brazos…; supongo que por eso se conservaba tan inalterado, la gente no conseguía llegar, muy pocas personas deben saber de el.

Entre tropezones por fin logre tenerlo plenamente frente a mí, nuestro…no ya no lo es…nunca lo fue, el prado estaba como cada vez, como antes de esa última noche, la gran carpa había desaparecido, nada aquí podría dar evidencia de que alguna vez hubo una estructura, que hubo una cama, que hubo una noche…

Ahora solo había verde, color de algunas flores…frio y lluvia, era el mismo prado pero se veía tan apagado, tan falto de vida…¿Por qué estoy aquí?¿porque vine a este lugar donde me hizo esa promesa que resulto mentira? dónde siguió con su juego, donde creí que nuestra historia había sido afianzada un nivel más al entregarnos a ese amor, donde sucedió...algo que seguro fue uno de los motivos por los que decidió que ya no quería seguir actuando conmigo, donde ya no fui una interesante distracción…Y ahora seguro buscara otra, humana o mejor aún, una igual a él, extraordinariamente hermosa, con quien ni él ni su familia tenga que extremar precauciones simplemente por compartir la misma ubicación, alguien que no sea simple, patosa, sin gracia como yo…alguien que le convenga…

El aire duele al entrar en mis pulmones, tiemblo y de nuevo no es el frio, mi cuerpo se dobla de dolor y caigo de rodillas…

Que estúpida, no debí…maldita sea...

 _"Vaya"…_ salto del susto ante esa voz…me limpio las lágrimas y los restos de lluvia que aun resbalan por mi rostro buscando de donde proviene… _"justo a quien estaba buscado"…_ en un segundo escucho tan cerca, pudiendo notar la satisfacción en su voz pero cuando volteo sin tardarme más que ese segundo ya no hay nadie. La alarma se dispara en mi inconsciente, ¿Qué más podría moverse con tal rapidez?¿que más podría tener una voz tan encantadora y melodiosa?, aunque esta desconocida voz es también filosa y aterradora… _"Que delicioso espectáculo estabas dando?"…_ segundos después termino su tortura de esconderse y apareció frente a mí, atravesándome un escalofrió al reconocerla, esa pelirroja que prácticamente había olvidado, la pareja de James…Victoria… _"Aunque solo fue el acto de apertura…"_ …antes de poder hilar algún pensamiento su helada mano me atrapo por la garganta, levantándome, asfixiándome…mostrándome una perfecta hilera de dientes tras la aterradora sonrisa de fascinación… _"Ahora viene el show central"_


	3. Chapter 3

No guarde una copia de mi primera versión, no recuerdo como aborde lo que escribí a continuación, en fin, así fue como me quedo ahora. Resumir en un capitulo lo que en la historia original son mas de un libro es complicado, y es desde la perspectiva de Bella aun siendo humana, ténganlo en mente, no pude detallar mucho.

Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

El miedo y la fuerza asfixiante que envuelve mi cuello paralizaron mi mente un segundo…y hubiera preferido quedarme así. ¿De qué sirve estar tan consiente de lo que sucederá si no puedo hacer nada?

 _Que delicioso espectáculo estabas dando_ dijo, se deleitaba con mi dolor…sus intenciones son obvias, viene a matarme, pero desea tomarse su tiempo.

Las vueltas de la vida, luego de pensar tanto en lo muerta que me sentía por dentro, en que no tenia razones para seguir...me encontré deseando tanto no morir.

 _"Es tu culpa, por algo tan insignificante como tu es que está muerto"…_ escupió cambiando esa macabra sonrisa a un odio puro… _"Ahora pasará lo mismo que yo, ya quiero verlo cuando encuentre tu cadáver destrozado"…_ me costó un momento entenderle, habla de…de él, Edward, quiere vengarse de que hayan matado a su pareja haciéndole lo mismo

Aprieta tan fuerte que no pude ser capaz de explicarle que no represento tal cosa para él, es más, tan no significo algo para él…para alguno de ellos, que se fueron, sin siquiera despedirse; y Edward, el único que si lo hizo…se encargó de destrozarme antes.

Con el odio en su mirada dudo que me hubiera dejado explicárselo.

 _"Deja los juegos, esos malditos perros…"…_ no fui capaz de comprender nada más, apenas que hubo otra voz, la falta de aire empieza a afectarme

De pronto me muevo terriblemente rápido, creí que me partiría, de inmediato siento un golpe en un costado…y ruedo, si, di unas cuantas vueltas; el proceso dolió mucho pero a la vez sentí el alivio de poder llevar aire a mis pulmones otra vez.

Entre tosidos, jadeos y el dolor levanto la mirada y veo a dos figuras, unos dos segundos apenas en los que noté a Victoria furiosa gritando algo que no entendí por la velocidad y distancia, y el otro…también lo conozco, el que nos avisó de James.

Antes de poder concretar mi pensamiento ambos fijan la vista en mí y con solo ese instante cualquier esperanza que pude haber tenido de que interviniera una vez más en mi favor desapareció.

Otra vez por rápidos que fueran mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por algo que no comprendí sino hasta que ya había sucedido…Algo enorme paso sobre mí a la par que las figuras a las que veía fijamente desaparecieron, por un segundo solo hubo un gran borrón moviéndose hasta que todo volvió a tener forma…

¿Pero qué demonios?

Frente a mi había un gran animal, tan grande como…no lo sé ¿un oso? No, más grande, más alto que Victoria quien lo mira furiosa y en posición de ataque. No sé que será eso, con forma de perro enorme, solo sé que es tan rápido como ella y al parecer igual de fuerte.

Gruñidos son emitidos de ambos casi a la par de que se lanzan sobre el otro continuando la pelea.

Una serie de sonidos atrapa mi atención al otro lado del prado, entre los arboles alcanzo a distinguir apenas a otro enorme perro gruñendo e intentando atacar a algo en lo alto de un árbol…¿al otro vampiro?

De repente algo sale volando de entre esos árboles, chocando y llevando a ese perro tras él, al tiempo que, casi pareciendo un defecto en mi visión, noto un gran borrón pasando en medio segundo desde ese punto hasta el enfrentamiento que se daba al otro extremo, más cerca de mí…donde uno de esos seres salió volando estrellándose casi sobre mí…

Por algún milagro no me aplasto.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó intentando alejarse hasta que comprendí lo inútil de ese acto, no tengo la capacidad de escapar, siquiera de intentar esquivarlos, son demasiado rápidos, apenas si puedo distinguir un poco en donde están.

Un poderoso crujido azota el lugar, seguido de un lastimero quejido, mucho peor del que hubo hace menos de un segundo, a la distancia veo a Victoria rodeando con los brazos a otro de esos seres, parecía como si quisiera partirlo a la mitad…y por alguna razón sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera junto con él.

Para cuando pude procesarlo Victoria había desaparecido, al igual que el ser que casi me aplasta, solo alcanzo a distinguir un ruidoso gruñido de furia proveniente de entre los árboles, diferente, seguro de Victoria por la frustración de sus planes.

En otras circunstancias pensaría en como mi mundo se había alterado tanto en estos escasos segundos, pero no lo hago, estoy atrapada entre el terror…fascinación…y el dolor compartido; no soy consciente que me levanto y doy unos pasos hacia ese ser que había caído pesadamente de entre los brazos de Victoria, retorciéndose lastimado y…haciéndose pequeño, y…cambiando..de..forma…

Ok, debería estar totalmente aterrada pero no puedo quitar mi vista de…¡oh por dios!

 _"¿Jake?"…_ suelto aún más impactada al reconocerlo que por todo lo demás

¿Cómo es posible que ese enorme ser cambiara de forma y se hubiera convertido en Jake…en mi amigo?

 _"Be..Bella"…_ dice con voz agónica retorciéndose de dolor

Tan rápido como me es posible, casi a tropezones llego hasta su lado

 _"N..no, aléja..te..duele mucho…podría…"…_ no puede terminar ya que vuelve a retorcerse de dolor. No le hice caso, me quite el abrigo y se lo eche encima, hasta ahora caigo que está totalmente desnudo

 _"No me voy a ir"…_ mi voz sale casi en un susurro

Mi garganta, cuello y todo duele tanto, aunque trato de no hacerle caso, no cuando Jake está agonizando de dolor frente a mí…por salvarme

Si no fuera por él..y los otros…

Algo que parece como una risa en él me desconcierta

 _"Mataron a la maldita chupasangre"…_ aunque con gran dolor se las arregla para decir de corrido, y tan solo por eso escucho los aullidos que llegan de la lejanía

 _"Había otro"…_ pienso en voz alta

 _"ese…murió primero"…_ quiso decir también con una sonrisa pero el dolor lo arraso de nuevo

 _"Jake…"…_ quiero averiguar cómo ayudarlo, tengo la mente en blanco, literalmente no sé que hacer

 _"Hey"…_ antes de poder continuar unos chicos aparecen corriendo de entre el bosque, los conozco, de vista, son de la Push… _"¿Ves lo que sacas por querer ser el héroe?"…_ llega uno de ellos dándole un golpe "amistoso" en la cabeza

 _"¡oye!"…_ intente protestar, no me hizo caso, no sé si me escucho siquiera

 _"Iban a…kghhjj"_

 _"Ya ya, hay que llevarlo a la reserva"…_ intervino el otro chico haciéndome a un lado, no agresivo aunque si de forma imponente. Tomaron a Jake de cada costado y lo levantaron haciendolo quejarse una vez más por el dolor

 _"Esperen, no pueden llevarlo cargando"…_ hice lo posible por interponerme… _"lo están lastimando más. Mi camioneta no está lejos, podemos llevarlo ahí, estará mas estable"…_ dije lo mejor que mi garganta, el dolor y toda la maldita situación me permitió

Se miraron un segundo, nada convencidos, uno de ellos iba a decir algo cuando otro chico saliendo también de entre el bosque se adelantó… _"Es una buena idea, hay que hacer eso"…_ dicto y los chicos de inmediato le hicieron caso

Me puse en marcha tras ellos, aunque temo que pretendan dejarme atrás…o tal vez al contrario y no quieran perderme de vista. Deduzco que ellos tampoco deben tomar a bien que alguien se dé cuenta de su existencia

¿No irán a…?

...No, no creo, ¿Por qué me salvarían si luego tuvieran que matarme? Además…es Jake, quiero creer que somos verdaderos amigos, que hay cariño, el no permitiría que me hicieran daño

Aunque estando tan lastimado…

El camino de vuelta a la camioneta se me estaba dificultando más que de venida, por obvias razones, sin contar que estos chicos van tan rápido…

 _"akkgjjj"_ …solté prácticamente sin voz al casi caerme, ese último chico no lo permitió, al momento me tomo en brazos…como…como…, solo en brazos, sintiendo una gran calidez a pesar del clima y que solo trae un pantalón corto

La situación me hubiera sido muy incómoda, seguro hubiera protestado pero una sensación lejanamente familiar me interrumpe…y que fuera lo mejor, no sé por cuanto mi cuerpo resistirá tanto maltrato.

 _"Yo conduciré"…_ dicto dejándome al lado de la puerta del copiloto, le di las llaves y mientras veo a los otros chicos subiendo a Jake a la parte trasera él me abre la puerta dándome a entender que estoy invitada, por mi salud mental lo tomo como una invitación… _"Sam"…_ dice al arrancar

 _"Bella"…_ intento responder lo más claro

 _"¿Cómo es que sigues viva?"_

No respondo a su comentario…cae en mi con demasiado peso.

Siempre he sido torpe y tiendo a los accidentes, sin embargo nunca me había acercado tanto a la muerte sino hasta que me mude a Forks…hasta que lo conocí…y estaba bien, era mi elección permanecer a su lado a pesar del peligro, a pesar de lo de James…y estaba dispuesta a continuar luego de ese incidente en mi cumpleaños, pero se fue.

Jhmm ¿pretendió hacerme creer que fue por mi bien? supongo que Victoria y el otro no entraron en su cálculo…¿O es que no le importó? Alice debió ver esto ¿cierto?, ¿Por qué no…?...¿o si habrán ayudado?

Con la mente tan revuelta y el corazón hecho pedazos ya no sé que pensar de ellos…será mejor que no lo haga, hay demasiado sucediendo en este momento.

Quiero decir tanto, quiero preguntar tantas cosas pero me quedo en silencio mientras mi camioneta avanza a todo lo que da, siendo tan lento, hasta para mí, los quejidos de Jake no han parado, sigue sufriendo…

Jake…Jake…¿Qué le había sucedido a mi amigo?

Esta tan cambiado, y no hablo de esa impresionante transformación, tan solo como…¿humano?..luce diferente, su cabello ahora es corto y tiene un tatuaje que sé no tenía hace unos días, cuando su presencia, su voz me trajeron del abismo donde estaba, cuando cuido de mi y me dejo llorar mi dolor entre sus brazos.

Otro quejido llama mi atención…y aunque fue un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dolió demasiado, la adrenalina debe estar bajando en mi sistema pues de a poco el simple movimiento de la camioneta hace que todo duela, además el frió entumiendo mis músculos no ayuda.

Intento no hacer caso una vez mas y trato de centrarme en Jake…y en los chicos que están a su lado, ambos con ese tatuaje, igual que..Sam

Supongo que es una confirmación más de que todos son como Jake…

Una plática con él viene a mi memoria…claro ¿como no lo recordé antes? Cuando intentaba averiguar sobre…los Cullen, Jake me conto las leyendas de la tribu, sobre los fríos…y sobre la creencia que su tribu desciende de los lobos, y que estos aun eran sus hermanos.

Así que eso es, son lobos…enormes, veloces y en extremo fuertes lobos, deben serlo para presentar batalla a vampiros…y matarlos.

Vampiros y hombres lobo…¿qué mas existe?¿momias?¿Frankenstein?

Una eternidad después llegamos a la reservación viendo de lejos a un grupo considerable de gente esperándonos, entre ellos Billy, notablemente ansioso.

Varios chicos se acercan a la camioneta y la trepan mientras sigue en marcha, algunos diciéndole algo a Jake, palabras de aliento supongo, y otros hablando entre sí.

Apenas nos detenemos me giro para tratar de bajarme…corrijo, intento darme vuelta pero un dolor aún mas fuerte me atraviesa por completo

Maldita sea.

 _"Bella"…_ escucho mi nombre en una voz preocupada

No supe quién era, ni tampoco quien me tomo en brazos, puedo decir que fueron diferentes porque la voz fue de mujer y quien me carga es más la complexión de un hombre…aunque no importa mucho, solo el dolor.

Antes de lo pensado soy recostada en algo suave, seguro una cama y me esfuerzo por no emitir sonido alguno, solo me quedo ahí temblando de frió y dolor con los ojos cerrados.

No por mucho, nuevos gritos de Jake, fuertes, lejanos pero evidentemente fuertes y dolorosos me hacen reaccionar…

 _"No no, espera no te muevas, estas muy lastimada"…_ me detiene la dueña de aquella voz

 _"Jake, él…"…_ intento levantarme pero no me deja

 _"lo están curando"…_ ¿Curando? suena a que lo están torturando… _"saben lo que hacen"…_ agrega con una contrariada sonrisa _…"Ahora acuéstate, es un milagro que sigas viva, no te lastimes más…piensa en Charlie"_

Y al mencionarlo dejo de intentar levantarme…Maldición seguro esto va a dejar si no es que ya tengo una notable marca en mi cuello ¿cómo voy a explicárselo? Si le digo que alguien me ataco seguro empezara una cacería que no se cuánto se prolongara…y es tan probable que se sienta culpable por haberme dejado sola…

O por cómo me he estado comportando puede pensar que en mi primera salida desde todo aquello, fui yo a provocar que me pasara esto…y eso es casi peor

Maldicion, ¡Maldicion!, ¡Maldicion!, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

 _"No te preocupes, ya veremos que le decimos"…_ esa mujer.., sé que la conozco pero no lo recuerdo, me tomo del brazo en apoyo… _"por cierto soy Sue, ya nos conocíamos aunque no sé si me recuerdas"_

 _"Gracias"…_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

 _"Trata de descansar, y de no hablar, te lastimaras más"_

Los gritos de Jake no se habrán escuchado más de un minuto, aun así fue eterno, no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que estaba y debe seguir sufriendo. Sue se puso a la tarea de cuidarme, me cobijo y trajo un té al que hice el esfuerzo por tomar solo porque dijo ayudaría con el dolor, casi me ahogo intentándolo…también me mantuvo informada, siempre y cuando la obedeciera me advirtió.

Lo he hecho, aunque no se lo dije verbalmente prometí a Charlie no hacer más estupideces; encontrarme a Victoria estuvo fuera de mi control, y de hecho fue mejor, eventualmente hubiera ido a buscarme a la casa…y podría haber atacado a Charlie, me atraviesan escalofríos al pensar en eso; lo que si esta en mi control es cuidarme, en lo que pueda, descansar es lo único a hacer por ahora, quiero tanto levantarme, quiero tanto ir con Jake

Debo recuperarme aunque sea un poco para lograrlo.

§

Tiemblo ante la rigidez y el malestar, intento moverme y duele, abro los ojos sintiéndome demasiado desorientada; me tomó dos segundos que todo volviera a mi mente…Victoria, lobos, Jake…¿Por qué hay tanta luz?

Ay no, ¿ya es otro día? ¡Charlie!, ¿cómo es que me quede dormida?

Mis dientes chocan al querer reprimir el gemido cuando intento levantarme, demonios sí que duele. Con esfuerzo, y cuidado, logro hacerlo, temblando más de frió al abandonar las cálidas frazadas, me pongo los zapatos sin amarrar las agujetas y camino hacia la puerta…no llego pues me encuentro con un espejo…con mi imagen…

No puedo despegar la vista del marcado moretón en mi cuello, con la forma tan perfecta de una mano, surgió un nuevo escalofrió, no por la temperatura esta ocasión. Una puerta abriéndose a la lejanía me hace despegar de ese pensamiento y trato de arreglar el resto de mi imagen como puedo

Lo que paso ya paso.

Me extraño no ver a alguien en cuanto salí, me encuentro en una pequeña casa, que no parece tener más habitaciones...debieron haber salido.

Con paso rígido camino hacia la salida también, no alcance a llegar cuando alguien abrió desde afuera…Billy

 _"Dijeron que no debías levantarte"_

 _"¿Y Jake?"…_ no había probado mi voz, dolió casi tanto como ayer, al menos no es peor

 _"Bien, casi mejor que tú"…_ siguió tratando de no hacer tan marcada su inspección sobre mi

 _"Quisiera…"_

 _"Por favor siéntate Bella"…_ me interrumpió… _"Gracias Jared"…_ dijo al chico que lo había ayudado a llegar antes dejarnos a solas… _"Primero…llamé a Charlie"…_ informo una vez estuve a su lado en el sofá _…"le dije que hubo una fogata por una celebración especial de la reserva y que estabas invitada. Le sorprendió un poco que hayas aceptado, aunque pareció gustarle; cuando se hizo tarde lo llame otra vez diciéndole que te habías quedado dormida y que sería mejor dejarte descansar, eso no lo convenció mucho, pero aceptó al prometerle que yo mismo te cuidaría"_

Asentí pensando un momento en mi padre…; me deja tranquila por el tiempo que he estado fuera, pero al regresar…no sé que voy a decirle, más cuando lo lógico es que ya debería estar regresando, pero no quiero, no sin al menos ver a Jake.

 _"Jake…"…_ sin usar la voz le pedí que me hablara de él… _"¿Te ha contado las leyendas de nuestros ancestros?"…_ hice el esfuerzo de volver a asentir… _"como pudiste ver hay verdad en esas leyendas. Solo algunos de los chicos han pasado por la transformación, Jake el más reciente de ellos, apenas hace unos días"…_ lo sabía, él no lucia así cuando estuvo conmigo… _"Fue muy peligroso lo que sucedió, no solo por esos fríos sino por él mismo, la transformación está basada en las emociones y al principio son muy inestables, intensas y difíciles de dominar, sin quererlo pueden llegar a lastimar hasta a sus seres más amados"…_ dijo con lejanía, como si recordara alguna anécdota. En cuanto a mi tuve el presentimiento de saber lo que significa, no podré ver a Jake, no me gusto en absoluto…sin embargo lo entiendo, Edw…los Cullen me contaron algo parecido, a ellos les toma tiempo poder controlar la sed… _"Jake es impresionante"…_ continuo Billy cortando el recuerdo de ese día con Jasper en mi cumpleaños _…"y no es mi lado paternal el que habla, no solo logró mantenerse enfocado y dominado, lucho con esa fría sin haber practicado esas peleas, sin haberse habituado por completo a su nueva condición…y no ha entrado de nuevo en fase en este tiempo, a pesar de que se enojó mucho cuando le dije que no podía venir a verte"…_ me alivio un poco escuchar eso, quiere decir que puede caminar, al menos que puede moverse, se está recuperando; pero me afligió escuchar una vez más que no podría verlo… _"Lo ha llevado bien hasta ahora, hay que evitar que eso cambie"_

Entiendo, lo hago, aunque eso no evita que se sienta mal y…como si faltara algo; ya no es solo la serenidad que lograba transmitirme, es por él, me importa, es mi amigo…

..Y por mi culpa salió tan lastimado

 _"Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa"…_ pedí con el corazón oprimido; de forma diferente...demasiado a como me he sentido, esta vez no por un dolor egoísta, Jake pudo morir. Haberme sentido muerta por dentro no se compara con que él hubiera podido morir de verdad

 _"claro que no Bella"_

 _"ellos vinieron por mí, ella…Victoria. Si hubiera…, si ella hubiera…"…_ mi interior se comprime al pensarlo… _"Lo siento"_

 _"Jake no debió estar ahí, fue su error de juicio"…_ se esforzó por alcanzar mi brazo y tomarlo en apoyo… _"pero supongo que no pudo resistirse al escuchar que esa fría te estaba amenazando. No importa la historia, como es que la conociste, aun así no es tu culpa"…_ no quiso nombrarlos, es obvio para ellos que los Cullen eran igual, una fácil deducción de como conocí a Victoria; está bien, tampoco quiero sacarlos a flote… _"En cuanto a la batalla, cuando vieron que te haría daño tuvieron luz verde para acabar con esos fríos, lo que les encanto"…_ agrego animado pero no ayudo… _"Nuestros antepasados hicieron la promesa de proteger a los habitantes de este pueblo, ahora es la promesa de ellos, la cumplen de corazón y con orgullo"_

Ni escuchar eso reprimió la culpa, pero si me hizo reprimir las lágrimas y limpiarme el rostro, el siendo su padre está ahí, entero, y hasta consolándome…No, no debo hacer esto.

La conversación siguió informándome que si Jake seguía llevándolo bien podríamos vernos pronto, al parecer no se sabe cuándo pues cada uno de ellos es diferente en ese aspecto, todo depende de Jake. Por último, tratamos lo lógico, pidió…o estableció que no debía hablar con nadie más de lo que me había enterado, ni con Charlie, quien ignora las particularidades de la tribu de su amigo; destacó que nos aprecia y que confiará en que yo sabría guardar tan especial secreto…el tono y gesto que uso refirió a los Cullen otra vez, conteste tan solo que sí podían confiar en mí, que jamás hablare de esto con alguien más.

A pesar de su firmeza la plática fue amigable.

No paso mucho cuando llego Sue con una taza de té, regañándonos a mí por levantarme y a él por permitirlo, además por no darme un abrigo, no lo recordé hasta que lo menciono, si, hace frió, y la última vez que vi mi abrigo fue aun cubriendo a Jake.

Billy nos dejó a solas, despidiéndose con un gesto amable y entregándome mi celular; Sue me impidió que lo revisara al darme una chaqueta y la taza para que me tomara aquella cosa.

 _"Sé que ahora te duele, pero te va a ayudar"…_ dijo al ver mi dificultad para pasármelo, no lo fue tanto como ayer, si debe estar funcionando

 _"Gracias"…_ pude decir de mejor forma… _"Disculpa todas estas molestias"_

 _"Oh para nada, también soy amiga de Charlie. Además me gusta hacerlo, tengo dos hijos Leah y Seth ¿los conoces?"_

 _"A Seth…poco"…"¿Es su casa?"_

 _"No, estas casas están en una zona diferente, aparte de la reservación, no todos saben sobre los chicos, te lo dijo Billy ¿cierto?"..._ asentí… _"Fueron hechas para las eventualidades de la manada o para que los chicos vengan por si necesitan tiempo apartados del resto de la tribu; puede ser complicado adaptarse"_

Al instante surgió una sensación conocida, este es su lugar, su sitio en donde buscan paz ante su naturaleza diferente…como la casa de los Cullen…

 _"Tengo que irme"…_ pensé en voz alta levantándome

 _"No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie te hará daño"_

 _"No es por eso"…_ dije con suma sinceridad…" _Créame, no quiero irme sin ver a Jake sin embargo entiendo que no es posible. He conversado con Billy, por cosas del destino ahora sé todo esto, pude prometerles que no se le diré a nadie y así será, entonces…significa que ya no hay razón para siga aquí"…"No quiero sonar grosera con usted o los demás, me salvaron, me han cuidado…les estaré agradecida siempre"…_ dije con verdadero sentimiento…" _Pero ya debo ir a mi casa, y pensar cómo voy a…tratar esto con Charlie"…_ señale mi cuello

 _"¿Ya has pensado que vas a decirle?"_

 _…"Nada"…_ respondí al considerarlo un momento… _"Esto es Forks, usar cuellos altos o bufandas es normal, puedo alegar que tengo tos y por eso mi voz suena así, él sabe que…"…_ iba a mencionar los moretones pero no quiero que nadie más sepa… _"En fin, podría manejar la situación siempre que no empeore, y…que ustedes tampoco le digan"…_ pedí, es lo mejor y espero lo vean

 _"Creo que se dará cuenta, además no sé si deberías ocultárselo; no le dirás lo que realmente paso pero sí te atacaron, te lastimaron, necesitas apoyo"…_ recalco con suavidad

 _"Sin restarle importancia a lo que paso…ya paso. Están muertos, es todo lo que necesito para vivir tranquila…eso y mi celular"…_ agregue al haber alcanzado a ver la alerta de mensajes sin leer…Jake.

 _"No me gusta pero…es tu decisión"…_ su gesto fue acorde a sus palabras… _"Espera, te traeré los ingredientes para que sigas tomando el té, no importa cuán avanzada este la medicina, hay veces que la herbolaria es mejor"_

§

A pesar de que me sentía mejor Sue y uno de los chicos me llevaron de vuelta a casa, me sentí aun más apenada, no solo estuvieron en peligro por mi culpa, me salvaron, me cuidaron y continúan siendo tan amables. Mi culpa incrementa al recordar los malos pensamientos que tuve de ellos.

Fui directo a tomar una ducha en cuanto llegue, creo que lo de enfermarme no va ser pretexto, después de todo estuve ahí en el prado bajo la lluvia un buen rato. Me costó encontrar una blusa de cuello alto, a pesar del clima no me gustan, por suerte tengo una…debo conseguirme más. También por suerte Charlie no se encontraba cuando llegue, ese té que me preparo Sue me ayudo lo suficiente para que mi voz sonara algo normal al hablar con él por teléfono, se fue a trabajar más tranquilo.

Ya arreglada quise ir a buscar algo de almorzar…cuando me topé con el álbum, ese que Renée me pidió le armara…ese que había ocultado de mi vista hace unos días. No quise abrirlo entonces, no solo tenía fotografías de él, todas las imágenes eran de una vida en que de por sí no estaba en sintonía, y ahora me parece totalmente ajena.

Con mi masoquismo ganando lo abrí, mi estómago contrayéndose por la expectación se volvió un vacío al darme cuenta que sus fotos habían desaparecido…

 _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_

Recordé sus palabras…y como me quito el dije de entre mis dedos. Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza y fui a buscar el CD que me regalo con la melodía que me compuso…tampoco está, otras fotos que había almacenado en mi computadora…igual, otros varios detalles y nada; se lo llevo todo.

El dolor en mi corazón que había logrado mantener al margen por lo sucedido volvió con fuerza.

¿Tanto quería desligarse de mí? ¿tanto era su deseo de borrar lo que sucedió entre nosotros que se llevó mis recuerdos materiales?

Y entonces tanta así es su esperanza que mi memoria humana.. _como un colador.._ lo olvide.

Las lágrimas corrieron una vez más por mi rostro…y lo odie, odie llorar de nuevo por él...cuando tantas cosas habían pasado, cuando me había propuesto no seguir en ese abismo...cuando Jake pudo morir por salvarme

Pero sobretodo odie sentir un dolor tan profundo…como el profundo amor que aún le tengo.

La parte en mi interior que luchaba para traerme y mantenerme a flote se hizo presente, esta ocasión más consiente de ella, esta ocasión agradecida.

Me limpie el rostro y bote el álbum en el rincón más obscuro de mi armario.

Baje e intente seguir con el plan de almorzar, pero no puedo, me da asco mientras lo preparo, decidí dejarlo y tome las llaves de la camioneta para ir al pueblo; necesito no quedarme encerrada con riesgo a seguirme deprimiendo.

Sé que debería estar descansado, Jake llamo hace rato y conversamos un poco, ambos…mejor dicho él propuso dar lo mejor de nosotros para 'recuperarnos', estuve de acuerdo, me pidió y por poco me ordena que descansara, que cuidara de mi…pero no contaba con…con eso.

Como pensé un par de personas que ni siquiera yo conocía, solo de vista, me miraron extraño el tiempo que pase en las tiendas, una que otra hasta murmuraron viéndome 'disimuladamente'…¿Es enserio? Sé que este es un pueblo pequeño pero el asunto pareció trama de serie televisiva; una vez más soy el blanco de los comentarios de Forks…y no quiero ni imaginar lo que deben estar diciendo de mí.

¿Qué no pueden encargarse solo de su maldita vida?

Regrese directo a casa, al menos aquí estoy a salvo de esas tonterías…Ahhjj qué maldita porquería cuando tenga que regresar a clases. No me dejare afectar, estoy saliendo adelante de cosas realmente importantes como para dejar que el cotilleo me afecte, pero que cansado y fastidioso va a ser.

Preparé la cena, con el estómago aun revuelto, hasta estuve a punto de sentir arcadas…Lo que faltaba, enfermarme de verdad.

Apenas regresó Charlie creí que me esperaría su 'modo' policía y que tendría que esforzarme sobre manera por actuar natural, no fue así; hizo preguntas pero las mínimas y casi triviales, supongo que no quiso arruinar mi 'avance', lo único fue que menciono la escuela, hhhh, ya veré mañana que hago.

Me excuse de la cena, mintiendo sobre que ya lo había hecho, no retengo en el estómago más que el té.

Quería irme a descansar, no porque tuviera, me siento cansada, pero creí que sería mejor pasar un rato con mi padre, aunque sea solo viendo televisión.

§

Una noche más…y los mismos sueños, no pude evitarlo, aunque esta vez no dolió tanto despertar; insanamente creo que empiezo a habituarme al dolor, incluso el físico. Está bien, acepto que en eso tienen que ver los analgésicos, dolió levantarme y mientras mis músculos se desentumían pero luego de un rato ya no tuve problemas mayores.

Me tocará agradecer que Victoria quisiera escuchar mis gritos mientras me mataba, no veo otra razón por la que no me haya dañado más la garganta, a dos días de lo sucedido mi malestar solo es muscular, aunque sí creo que debería ir al médico.

Use esto de pretexto con Charlie para faltar un día más a la escuela, sé que tengo que retomar..mi vida, o lo que sea que vaya a tener en adelante, no me siento preparada, no sé si lo estaré…no se siente como mía; al menos tengo otro día para acostumbrarme a la idea.

No le gusto del todo a mi padre, ya había faltado casi dos semanas, estuvo de acuerdo solo porque él mismo ya había sugerido que me hiciera revisar, e insistió en acompañarme…demonios. Bueno, tendré que aferrarme a la esperanza de que el médico no romperá la confidencialidad doctor/paciente ni por el jefe Swann. Me la pase todo el camino pensando que le iba a decir, a pesar de mis muchas dolencias solo vine para que revisara los puntos del brazo y por mi cuello, en que el moretón aún tiene una forma bastante parecida a una mano.

Batalle un poco en la consulta, improvisando había cortado las mangas de la blusa para no tener que quitármela, el medico sospecho demasiado y dijo que no podría darme un buen diagnóstico si no me podía examinar minuciosamente el cuello, no cedí, solo le permití revisar mis músculos sobre la tela.

Obvio me pregunto si tenía problemas, si algo particular me había sucedido, si necesitaba ayuda, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, me costo pero salí de eso.

Le informe apenas lo necesario a Charlie para dejarlo tranquilo, aun con lo del cuello (lo que no le mencione) no tenía nada de gravedad, moretones, dolor muscular, y al parecer el inicio de un resfriado, ese puede ser el porqué de mi estómago revuelto. Aunque si me advirtió el medico que si sentía mareos o dolores de cabeza debía volver y esta vez tendría que hacerle un examen minucioso a mi cuello porque podría significar que algo serio me sucede…espero que no sea así.

Aprovechando que aún tenía tiempo antes de irse a la estación fuimos a comer algo; aun con la sensación de asco logré comer un poco de la sopa que pedí…

 _"¡Hola!, que suerte encontrarlos"…_ casi me atraganto cuando apareció a nuestro lado

 _"¡Jake!"…_ toso más que decir al levantarme como resorte a abrazarlo

 _"¿Nos vimos ayer y ya me extrañas?"…_ jugó devolviendo el abrazo

Seguí abrazándolo…en silencio, ya por teléfono habíamos hablado y le agradecí no sé cuántas veces, pero no fue lo mismo, poder estar así, frente a frente, verlo recuperado…y fuera de la reserva; creí que ese tiempo que debía tomarse sería…no lo sé, solo más que un día.

 _"Hola"…_ me separe de ese abrazo y recobre la compostura al escuchar la voz de Charlie, no puse atención a lo que dijo pero me recordó que esta aquí, presenciando la escena

Jake soltó una risa, tanto por mi cambio de comportamiento como para quitarle extrañeza al momento.

 _"Sí que le gusto la fogata"…_ dijo hacia Charlie

 _"Me alegra verte muchacho, ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?"…_ comento él

Yo también quise preguntarle a Jake qué hacia aquí, obvio la escuela no era lo que tenía en mente, pero no puedo mientras estemos con Charlie…

 _"¿Te importaría si regreso a casa con Jake?"…_ pregunte a mi padre… _"Bueno si…puedes"…_ agregue hacia mi amigo

 _"Claro Bells, ¿Qué dices Charlie?"_

Mi padre nos miró un momento, lo considero con varios cambios muy pequeños en el gesto, no es muy expresivo y tampoco es que sea buena leyéndolo; muy largos me parecieron los segundos que se tomó…

 _"Está bien, pero no vayas a salir otra vez con que llegas hasta mañana"…_ dijo mirándome serio

 _"No será así, platicaremos un poco y luego me iré a casa"_

 _"La acompañare"…_ agrego Jake

Como ya Charlie había terminado de comer se retiró no sin dejarme 'encargada' con Jake otra vez, estuve a punto de bufar, pero es más que entendible luego de lo que ha tenido que soportar de mí en estos días.

Jake en verdad fue por algo de comer y como seguíamos en el restaurante no podíamos hablar de ese tema así que con impaciencia tuve que esperar a estar a solas en mi camioneta.

 _"Creí que no te vería en un tiempo, por la forma en que Billy lo dijo…"…_ empecé apenas cerramos las puertas

 _"tardaría más, sí"…_ interrumpió arrancando…" _a unos les costó hasta meses"_

 _"¿entonces?"_

 _"luego de la pelea con esos chupasangres me contaron algo, un detalle que podría hacerme…un poco diferente"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Pues, ya te había contado que somos una manada, con un líder, el alpha"…_ asentí atenta _…"al parecer yo desciendo del original por lo tanto…soy el alpha natural de la manada"_

 _"¿entonces eso te da…más control?"_

 _"no puedo estar seguro que tengo más control, no he tenido algún incidente…es diferente"…_ dijo entre labios con un gesto como si recordara, supongo son palabras de alguien más… _"Jamás te pondría en peligro Bella"…_ declaro mirándome fijamente lo que pudo pues seguíamos en movimiento… _"Pero tenía que verte, mirarte a los ojos y asegurarte una vez más que todo está bien, y que nada de esto fue tu culpa...Ya déjalo Bells o me harás enojar"…_ interrumpió apenas intente protestar… _"…y recuerda que eso es lo último que debe pasar. No querrás que entre en fase aquí, enmedio del pueblo, imagina el caos que crearía"…_ agrego en buen tono, casi bromista, aunque diciendo una gran verdad

 _"Está bien, gracias por venir, yo…quería tanto verte"_

 _"Yo también quería verte"…_ la forma en que lo dijo, en que me miro me removieron interiormente

Sé, desde antes de todo esto, que Jake tenía un interés en mí, pero yo jamás lo vi de esa manera, estaba tan enamorada…y..aun sobre mi dignidad..sigo tan enamorada de…Edward.

Creo que mi perspectiva en cuanto a Jake no ha cambiado sin embargo hay una sensación contradictoria que más que querer…necesitaba verlo. Me conflicta demasiado

 _"Pero oye"…_ soltó tras el silencio que surgió… _"dejémonos un rato de asuntos serios y complicados, me costó mucho convencerlos que me dejaran venir, quiero divertirme y relajarme un poco antes de volver a custodia"…_ dijo cansino haciéndome sonreír

§

Fue poco el tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos, pero fue muy bueno; no es que hayamos hecho gran cosa, aparco la camioneta en un sendero apartado, seguimos platicando, intento hacerme comer una de sus hamburguesas...solo pude con la mitad, en cambio él se comió las otras dos que compro como si hubieran sido una botana, escuchamos música y en un momento se puso a cantar, se veía tan alegre…y un poco gracioso, me hizo reír como ya no recordaba que podía.

De verdad que, si no fuera por Jake, en este momento no se qué sería de mí; me pregunto si aún estaría en ese abismo en el que Edward me dejo…me imagino aun perdida en mi dolor, si al caso solo funcionando, levantarme, cumplir con la escuela, comer, beber, dormir y repetirlo el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…en fin existiendo en vez de vivir. No podría decir que así, hoy en día, estoy bien, el dolor aún es demasiado y está muy fresco, pero no me dejo vencer, no seré de nuevo ese zombi en el que existí los días siguientes a que mi corazón y alma fueran rotas.

Dejo eso a un lado y recuerdo que ya no puedo postergar más regresar a la escuela…y al resto de mi vida; me frustra solo pensar lo que tendré que soportar en la escuela, pero no hay más, como dije no dejare que las tonterías del resto de la gente me derribe. Con el afán de ponerme al día busco mis libros y libretas para encargarme de mis tareas, Charlie me las consiguió ayer; tengo que esforzarme, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es centrarme en eso y por lo menos sacar buenas calificaciones.

Mi interior se contrae cuando en este movimiento en mi escritorio me encuentro con 'ese' calendario...me quedo mirándolo un momento con la misma sensación; es…era especial, cuando supe lo que era Edward empecé a tener más cuidado con algunos detalles…lo que fue inútil al final, pero uno de ellos fue tener mucho cuidado con mi periodo, usé este calendario para llevar un control…

 _"¿Qué?…No…que raro"_

Murmure al mirar la fecha, tengo casi una semana de retraso, no me había dado cuenta, mi periodo fue lo último que me paso por la mente. Es tan raro, siempre he sido regular, nunca ha pasado de dos días la diferencia en mi ciclo…

Bueno, dicen que las cosas que nos afectan psicológicamente pueden afectarlo, eso y la cantidad de cosas físicas que ha aguantado mi cuerpo…seguro no tardara.

.

Caminaba entre los árboles, oliendo la fresca y húmeda tierra, pasando mis manos entre las hojas de los arbustos, y mire a mi alrededor…esperando…

 _"Bella"…_ apareció Edward frente a mí, tan magnifico y apuesto como siempre, sin decir algo más miro hacia un lado, con esa sonrisa que me hacía perderme en su imagen…y lo hice, aunque esta vez una risita cantarina, la más hermosa que pudiera imaginar llamo más mi atención, mire también en esa dirección y me encontré con un pequeñito, tan o más hermoso, como un pequeño ángel…con un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su boquita que aun sonreía. En un movimiento tan rápido que apenas pude ver, salto a los brazos de Edward quien lo recibió con una divertida risa, limpiando la sangre volviéndolo así aún más hermoso.

 _"La próxima vez lo harás mejor"…_ le dijo de forma cariñosa, a ese ángel entre sus brazos, un pequeño que parece casi su copia, misma mirada, mismo cabello, mismo rostro, misma aura…un pequeño vampiro… _"¿No lo crees amor?"…_ no pude responder al esos dos ángeles centrar su atención en mi

 _"Lo haré mejor mami"_

Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, mi respiración agitada quema, y mis ojos penas veían en la penumbra que era mi habitación…¿Qué carajos había sido eso?

Ok…si…fue un sueño…¿pero por que diablos soñé eso? Es cierto que antes de irme a dormir había pensado en un revoltijo de cosas y lo de mi periodo me tenía extrañada, sin embargo, esto…fue demasiado, ¿Qué me sucedió?...¿como pude haber soñado que…ese pequeñito?...

Me llamó…

Sin pensarlo la mano que había llevado nerviosamente a mi rostro, bajando a mi boca, por el cuello, sobre mi exaltado corazón había viajado hacia mi vientre…y al momento en que llego ahí algo dentro de mí se movió; no como un calambre o cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido, fue diferente, un movimiento particular, casi como si respondiera a lo que estaba pensando o a mi tacto…¡y otra vez!

Será que…, no, no puede ser posible, Edward lo dejo muy claro, los vampiros no pueden…

Un nuevo movimiento interrumpe mi pensamiento

…Por Dios, ¿Sera posible?


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen la tardanza, podría ponerles los porque pero se que los estaria aburriendo asi que sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo.

P.S. Creo que a partir del siguiente (sin tanta demora como este espero), la historia sera mas dinámica y entrara en la etapa que es en si la base de este fic.

* * *

Enloquecí, es más factible que…

No, no puede ser eso, no puedo estar…embarazada.

Es imposible, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, él lo dejo muy claro, y no creo que eso haya sido una mentira, si fuera posible Esme habría tenido un bebe, supe un poco de su historia, sin embargo con su nueva condición jamás podrá concebir, un embarazo implica, entre tantas cosas, cambios físicos, algo que no le es posible a los vampiros.

Claro que…mi caso es diferente

Para una mujer es imposible concebir una vez convertida pero…¿para un hombre?

No tengo idea sobre eso…jamás me detuve a pensarlo, hasta donde tenía entendido los vampiros solo producen ponzoña así que nunca me cruzo por la mente que tuviéramos que preocuparnos por ese tipo de cosas, que él pudiera producir…ese tipo de fluidos.

…¿Realmente será posible o solo serán locas conjeturas mías?

Algo le sucede a mi cuerpo, eso es innegable; mi vientre se movió, varias veces, palpando con un poco de presión siento una ligera dureza y un poco crecida esa zona…con tantas cosas no me había percatado; mi abdomen no es así, ni cuando estoy en mi periodo…el cual por cierto aun no tengo.

Pero es absurdo, si estuviera pasando tendría poco más de dos semanas, un bebe apenas se estaría desarrollando y sería tan pequeño que no podría sentirlo aunque se pusiera a dar vueltas en mi vientre.

Claro que…tampoco tengo idea de cómo es estar embarazada de un vampiro…

Por Dios…

Embarazada…tener un bebe…

Un bebe de…

Me oville con fuerza al tomar tanta conciencia de ello, doliendo cada pálpito de mi acelerado corazón, entierro el rostro en la almohada para así acallar los sollozos que parecen imposibles contener…y no puedo más que tratar de no desmoronarme.

Un nuevo vacío se creó en mi corazón, o estoy enferma de algún agresivo tumor…que por alguna razón se mueve de esa forma tan peculiar… **o** …en verdad…tendré un bebe…de Edward, del amor de mi vida,…del hombre que me dejo…que me hizo pedazos…

§

No pude conciliar el sueño, tenía tanto en mente que no fui capaz.

Estoy tan jodida, aunque estar enferma es una factible posibilidad no creo que sea lo que me sucede, entonces solo queda la otra opción, y algo en mi corazón me dice que es eso, un embarazo…lo que es igual de malo…tal vez peor.

No quiero decir que tener un bebe sea tan trágico, no con los padres que tengo, creo que ambos me apoyarían, pero teniendo en cuenta quien es el padre ¿cómo les explicaría este bebe?...si pudiera decirles.

Los vampiros mantienen su existencia en secreto y mi bebe será al menos parte vampiro, puede ser peligroso que se sepa de él, para mis seres queridos y para nosotros…

Wow, _nosotros,_ suena tan lindo

…Ojalá la historia hubiera sido diferente y ese nosotros se refiriera también a Edward.

Con un sentimiento agridulce me levanto y voy hacia el espejo, si bien había tenido el impulso desde hace horas simplemente no podía dejar de llorar; me levante la blusa, baje mi pijama y me puse de perfil

Hhhhhh…mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo al ver ese pequeño aunque definido bulto que sobresale de mis caderas…

 _"¿De verdad…estas ahí?"…_ murmure temblorosa con la imagen en mente del angelito de mi sueño

Como si pudiera entenderme sentí ese hermoso movimiento una vez más; la vista se me torno nublosa al inundarse mis ojos de lágrimas, esta ocasión con una sonrisa, por primera vez solo existiendo en mí felicidad…

Jah ¿quién lo diría? Yo, Isabella Swan, que nunca me llevé bien con niños, quien estaba decidida a no tener…sentirme tan feliz, tan plena al saber que seré mama…

.Mama.

Me tome un largo tiempo para disfrutar esa sensación, maravillarme de mi divino bultito pateador, pues al tener la seguridad de mi bebe también queda claro un asunto…debo buscar a Edward, a pesar de todo debe saberlo, también es su bebe; y más allá de eso necesito ayuda, es evidente que este embarazo no es usual, no tengo idea de que tanto tendrá de él y su naturaleza, por ahora sé que crece muy rápido...¿pero será fuerte?¿se alimentara de sangre?

Necesito ayuda, ayuda especial.

Tan solo pensar en volver a verlos duele profundamente, pero mi bebe y yo los necesitamos…

 _"Alice"…_

Creí que en cualquier momento aparecería, o llamaría, ella debió verlo ¿cierto?...sin embargo hasta ahora nada, tal vez debo explicarlo

 _"Algo me sucede, aunque no sabía que era posible creo que estoy embarazada, de Edward"..._ repetí la escena descubriéndome el vientre y poniéndome de perfil frente al espejo… _"es una locura lo sé, pero es cierto, crece rápido, muy rápido, ya pude sentirlo moverse. Necesito…"…_ me detuve un segundo, es obvio que con quien más quiero hablar es con Edward, es nuestro bebe, mas no quiero que piensen que solo intento ponerme en contacto con él… _"Necesito hablar con Carlisle, creo que él podría explicarme lo que pasa. Alice necesito ayuda, por favor"_

Espere otro largo tiempo…nada, ni siquiera el teléfono, ¿Por qué?¿no me creerán?...

¿Acaso…no les importa?

Ok, ok, me estoy yendo por lado más trágico, cabeza fría Isabella; ya no puedo tirarme al abismo sin más, ahora no solo soy yo.

Se fueron, es probable que Alice haya dejado de ver mi futuro desde entonces…Hhhhhh, sí, eso es altamente probable; tendrá que ser de forma convencional.

Con decisión fui a tomar mi celular y marqué **su** número, aunque con él nunca llegue a necesitarlo tenía sus números…por suerte lo memorice ya que los contactos e historial de llamadas fueron borrados. Trato de ignorar ese detalle y me llevo el aparato al oído con el corazón y respiración agitadas…, ni un timbrazo sonó, en cambio una voz robótica me indico que está desconectado. Opte por el siguiente número, Alice…misma historia, y ahí se me acabaron las opciones.

A pesar de todo no tenía mucha esperanza en esas llamadas, Edward se llevó todo y los demás ni siquiera se despidieron, era obvio que también cortarían los medios que yo tuviera para contactarlos…hasta los humanos hacen eso al terminar una relación.

Charlie comento en algún momento que Carlisle menciono en el hospital mudarse a Los Ángeles por alguna excelente oferta de trabajo, obvia mentira, Los Ángeles, una ciudad tan soleada.

Edward me hablo en una ocasión de unos amigos en Alaska, un clan que comparte su dieta…sin embargo no tengo idea de dónde encontrarlos exactamente.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no se más de él, de su mundo, de sus amigos...¡De alguien que pudiera darle un mensaje!?

…Nunca lo conocí en realidad.

Alejo una vez más los pensamientos negativos y voy a mi computadora, si bien no espero un resultado diferente debo intentarlo.

Fui breve, y esta vez no di detalles, no sé en manos de quien podría caer esa información, solo escribí que tengo un serio asunto médico que podría vincularse con "esa noche" por lo que necesito consultar a Carlisle; volví a dejar en claro que es a Carlisle a quien busco.

…Hubo un momento en que yo misma tuve ese pensamiento, que mi insistencia de creer en un embarazo fuera un pretexto inconsciente por Edward, por tener algo que de significado a lo que tuvimos, algo que le de valor…tener algo de él, pero fue un pensamiento que desapareció rápido, porque por más que me haya derrumbado nunca llegare a ser esa clase de persona.

Una vez termine con esos correos vuelvo al principio…¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé si ellos se pondrán en contacto, si los leerán, si sus correos sigan funcionando siquiera, no puedo esperar a que algo suceda, debo actuar…¿pero como?¿que hago?

Mis manos viajan inconsciente a mi vientre, sintiéndome perdida, aunque también con esa sensación que no me dejo decaer…

Jhm ¿será mi bebe?¿todo este tiempo, esa sensación habrá sido mi bebe?

No, qué cosas estoy pensando, eso ya sería demasiado…aunque sería muy bonito

 _"¿Bella?"…_ salto del susto al Charlie llamar a la puerta; hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de la claridad del día, ¿cuándo amaneció?... _"¡Bella!"_

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"Dijiste que hoy irías a la escuela"_

Maldición; el resto del mundo sobre todo la escuela había perdido noción en mí, ¿Qué podría valer comparándolo a lo que sucede?

 _"Si, ya me levanté"_

Mi voz perdió fuerza al final pues recordé ese gran e importante hecho…Charlie será abuelo y no podrá saberlo.

¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? Si quitáramos la naturaleza vampírica de la ecuación de primera tal vez se molestaría, conmigo, obvio con…el padre, ¿Se decepcionaría de mí? acabo de cumplir 18 años, aun me falta un tiempo para graduarme; de cierta forma estoy repitiendo su historia con mama, claro con enormes diferencias. ¿Sería un buen abuelo?...creo que sí, luego del disgusto me parece que le agradaría tener un nieto. ¿Y mama? Pienso que sería la misma historia, tanto lo malo y lo bueno; la imagino tan emocionada por un nuevo bebe…por su nieto…aunque algo contrariada por el hecho de volverse abuela tan joven.

Preguntas…suposiciones…tantos escenarios…

…que jamás tendrán respuesta, nunca podré saber que hubiera pasado.

Mis ojos se humedecieron al volver a la tristeza.

Cerré los ojos y tome una profunda respiración para dominarme, aunque sea doloroso el asunto de Charlie no está a discusión…y por el momento es lo único que tengo claro así que no veo más remedio que continuar con normalidad hasta tener una idea de lo que haré…o hasta no tener más remedio e irme.

Es tan duro que cada vez se haga más real cuan sola estaré si Edward o alguno de ellos no regresa.

.

Mi vientre aun no es notorio, menos con los abrigos que tenemos que usar por el clima de estos días, no obstante, ahora que lo sé, inconscientemente mis manos viajan más de lo normal a esa zona. Charlie me dio cierta mirada cuando bajé a desayunar, creí que se había dado cuenta; cuando me pregunto si me sentía bien se me acelero el corazón… _"Parece que pasaste mala noche"…_ hasta su comentario

Bueno, no creo que lo sepa, aunque no me tranquilizo; trate en lo posible de dar mi mejor aspecto, pero a mi estómago revuelto y el maltrato físico del que aún se recupera mi cuerpo se sumaron los estragos de las horas que estuve llorando, tal vez hasta me escucho.

No indagó demasiado, tan solo la pregunta casual del ¿cómo estás? Hice el esfuerzo por responder de la misma forma…si no puedo contarle por lo menos no quiero seguir preocupándolo.

.

Tomaba las llaves de la camioneta, pensando en lo absurdo que parece estar a punto de salir hacia la escuela, cuando entro una llamada a mi celular…mi corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que me sentí mareada…

 _"Jake"…_ murmure lejana cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla…y me sentí mal, por no ser alguno de quienes espero, y por sentirme decaída al recibir la llamada de mi amigo, quien me salvo, de varias maneras, alguien que se ha vuelto tan importante para mi

 _«_ _¡Hey Bells!, ¿Cómo sigues?¿Estas segura de volver ya a la escuela? No fue cualquier cosa lo que paso; si quieres le inventamos algo a Charlie así descansas otros días»_

Soltó de corrido apenas conteste, me agrado tanto escuchar su voz, y a la vez me deprimió

Jake es un lobo, en sus palabras, _el enemigo natural de los chupasangre_ , ¿Qué pasara si se entera que estoy embarazada de un vampiro? De Edward, quien no le agradaba y ahora le tiene un fuerte odio…no solo por sus naturalezas.

No quiero perder a mi amigo, pero desafortunadamente no veo otro desenlace para nosotros.

 _«¡Bella, ¿Bella estas bien?!_ _»_ _…_ su insistente e intranquilo llamado me saco de mis pensamientos…« _Diablos Bells, voy para allá»…_ agrego antes que pudiera decir algo

 _«_ _No, No, Jake todo está bien, estoy bien»…_ lo detuve tan rápido como pude… _«_ _Disculpa, es que estoy saliendo para la escuela y…traigo la cabeza en cualquier lado; no quise preocuparte, lo siento»_

 _«_ _¿segura? No te oyes bien»_

 _«_ _Estoy bien, enserio…Ya te había contado, sé que seré la comidilla de la escuela y…ghhj»…_ solté una pesada respiración, sin fingir, broto natural, aunque no por eso, ese detalle ya me da igual

 _«_ _No les hagas caso, son unos idiotas, tu eres demasiado para dejarte afectar por eso»_ … _«_ Y si alguien te molesta, me cuentas y le damos su merecido _»_ …continuo de inmediato evitando que mi hilo de masoquismo y auto desvaloración reaccionen a su comentario

 _«_ _¿Qué?¿Los amenazara a gruñidos un enorme lobo?»…_ dije en cambio con un intento de humor

 _«¿Con esos humanos? nah; no es necesario entrar en fase con ellos»_

Aunque no alcance a notar ninguna entonación en especial, sé que ese con ellos tuvo un significado especifico.

 _«_ _Todo estará bien…gracias Jake»_ …me esforcé por no ser yo quien hablara con una entonación en particular… _«_ _¿Y tú como estas?_ _»_

Platicamos…solo un poco, la verdad no tengo ni pisca de ganas de ir a la escuela, pero sentir como cada segundo me subía más el ánimo contrariamente me afectaba al recordar que será otra persona de quien deberé alejarme.

§

Volver a la escuela fue difícil, tal como pensé, aunque en un contexto diferente.

Cada lugar me trajo recuerdos, demasiado nítidos…llegaron tan profundo, y descubrir esta mañana lo de mi bebe hizo todo aún mas doloroso. Tan ensimismada estuve en los giros que ha dado mi vida que el resto de las personas perdió interés para mí, es más ahora me parece tonto que me preocupara en algún momento.

El tiempo se volvió relativo, las clases, las personas, en esa cuestión paso de lo más desapercibido, mientras que mis recuerdos lo volvieron tan largo…eterno. Para medio día me sentí tan exhausta, emocional, mental y físicamente, estuve tentada a irme cada cinco minutos, no se como es que logré terminar.

Tomé un gran respiro cuando por fin volví a mi camioneta, sin dejar (ni ahora) que esta presión que se fue acumulando en mi pecho me quebrara.

Que tortura, dentro de poco tendré incluso que irme del pueblo…no sé ni para que vine.

Es probable que una parte de mi haya querido revivir todos esos recuerdos…a pesar de todo.

 _"Lo siento cariño, lo siento"…_ murmure entre labios, poniendo mis manos sobre mi inquieto bebe; no debo olvidar que de cierta forma capta y reacciona a mis emociones.

Sin más tome camino de vuelta a casa, acepto que teniendo la inquietud de ir a esos lugares, su casa…o el prado, mas no lo hice, no sería bueno para nosotros. Además, no debo seguir tratándome como si lo físico no importara, no es correcto, ni para mí ni para mi bebe; me siento muy adolorida y cansada, llegar a casa y acostarme por mucho mucho tiempo suena tan buena idea ahora.

§

No quise ir a mi habitación, imaginarme estar ahí, sin nada que hacer, aun si llegara directamente a dormir no se sentía bien, en cambio me quedé en la sala con la tv encendida, sin ponerle atención en realidad, solo quería un poco de ruido a mi alrededor, mis pensamientos ya eran demasiado.

Me cuesta dejar atrás los recuerdos y sensaciones que atravesé en esas horas en la escuela, sumado a ello, me partía la cabeza intentando deducir que hacer, debo dejar de deprimirme con el pasado y hacerme cargo del presente, sobretodo del futuro…pero eso resulto tal vez más deprimente.

.

El resto del día fue exacto como la mañana, pasando en un segundo y extendiéndose una eternidad a la vez. Intente por supuesto no sumirme en esos sentimientos, ayudo…y me afecto, no tengo claro en que proporciones, los mensajes y llamada de Jake, aunque está en 'custodia' como lo llama se tomó el tiempo de contactarme; me había prometido estar conmigo al menos en la distancia hasta que le permitieran más libertad. Fue tan difícil escucharlo y sonar normal, por algún milagro lo logre, supongo, de lo contrario se hubiera aparecido por aquí, no quiero tener estos pensamientos referentes a Jake, pero me da cierto miedo que llegara a darse cuenta de mi bebe, no se como reaccionaria, como el mismo dijo _No es buena idea hacer enojar a un lobo_.

 _"Sigues con mal semblante, deberías comerlo todo"…_ comento Charlie mientras cenábamos, tengo hambre pero la comida sigue sentándome mal, apenas pude dar unos bocados

 _"Es que comí hace rato"…_ me justifique

No le gusto o…no me creyó, solo sé que puso un mal gesto y siguió comiendo, yo no intente más tratar de llevarme algo a la boca, sentía que una más y terminaría volviendo el estómago; me siento algo débil, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el poco alimento que logre retener.

Por cierto…alimento, no solo estoy alimentándome yo. Mi bebe es mitad vampiro…¿necesitara alimentarse como uno?

...bueno, puede que eso sea obvio

Si es el caso ¿cómo voy a alimentarlo si aún está en mi vientre?...¿se alimentara de la mía?...¿Se estará alimentando justo ahora de mi sangre?

 _"Bella"…_ Charlie tuvo que tomarme del brazo para sacarme de mis pensamientos

 _"¿Cómo?"_

 _"¿estás bien?¿te duele el estómago?"…_ su mirada fue hacia esa zona y fue cuando caí en cuenta que tenía mi mano sobre mi vientre

 _"Aummm, no…es…un cólico; …son esos días"…_ me sentí tan incómoda al decirlo como él lucio al escucharme hablar de ese tema… _"¿Te importaría si subo a descasar?"…_ pregunte sintiéndome sumamente apenada

Balbuceo un incómodo _"sí_ , _claro_ " y algo sobre lavar él la loza mientras me alejaba. Estoy agradecida de haber encontrado una rápida excusa ¿pero porque tenía que ser eso? Debo aprender a mentir, mentir bien…y vaya que debo apurarme en eso, mi vida y la de mi bebe podría depender de ello.

§

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida…sino hasta que Charlie me despertó al día siguiente teniendo que removerme varias veces…humm. Supongo que estaba tan cansada, débil…y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, afectada por los recuerdos; la nostalgia, la tristeza y el dolor que siguen tan frescos, por imaginarme escenarios con Edward donde seguía conmigo…donde me amaba, donde era tan feliz como yo al enterarse de nuestro bebe...esta vez mis lágrimas fueron pocas pero demasiado cargadas de dolor.

Con gran pesar, esfuerzo y dolor me removí, captando mi atención (por sobre los malestares ya usuales) la sensación en mi vientre, la piel tirante y como una picazón, llevé mis manos hacia el lugar notando la diferencia en mi bultito pateador. Cualquier rastro de sueño desapareció, y ya que Charlie me había dejado a solas hice a un lado las frazadas y mi ropa para tocar directamente mi vientre…¿Cómo creció tanto en una noche?

No es que ya tenga una barriga descomunal, unos centímetros de mas tan solo, pero pude notar de inmediato la diferencia, y mi piel lo está resintiendo.

Rayos

Aunque tenía claro que crece a gran velocidad creí que al menos tenía varios días para tomar decisiones, a este ritmo…no podre ocultar mi barriga mas que uno o dos días.

Repetí la escena de ayer parándome frente al espejo, me costó levantarme, por las emociones, la velocidad y que mis dolencias sigan presentes, incluso me maree un poco, me tome un segundo y fue entonces que logre caminar.

Visualmente también es notorio el cambio, tal vez lo es más ahora de pie.

 _"Alice, por favor, mírame…sabes que no estoy mintiendo"…_ hice un nuevo intento, por si acaso daba un vistazo a mi futuro… _"Necesito ayuda, mi bebe está creciendo más rápido de lo que creí, tiene poco más de dos semanas y mira su tamaño"_ …

 _"No se…que hacer…"_

 _…"No sé que voy a hacer"_ repetí al vacío pues una vez más…nadie apareció

Con las piernas tambaleantes termine sentada en algún lugar, sintiendo toda mi energía abandonarme y las lágrimas empezar a correr

Nadie vendrá…estaremos solos.

¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?

¿cómo cuidare de mi bebe?

¿Y si no puedo cuidarlo como lo necesita?

¿y si…?

¿y si…?

La presión en mi pecho es casi insoportable al planteármelo, no había caído en cuenta del dolor ante la posibilidad de…perderlo.

No…

No puede ser…no mi bebe…

Llore, y no intente contenerme esta vez; me permití sentir este dolor pues no fue como antes, no fue por un amor perdido, no por el dolor del engaño, esta vez fue diferente, incluso de cuando Jake estuvo en peligro por mí, ahora es por mi bebe…tan solo la idea de que algo malo le pase duele tanto…me aterra.

Y aunque es horrible me hizo darme cuenta de algo muy hermoso…lo amo, amo a mi bebe.

Me había sentido muy feliz, en extremo, pero no era lo mismo, supongo no había procesado que lo amé, o tal vez empecé a amarlo en el transcurso de este corto tiempo, como sea lo amo ahora…y la posibilidad de perderlo duele terriblemente.

 _"Tranquilo cariño, encontrare la forma, te voy a cuidar, seré fuerte para ti…lo hare"…_ prometí posando mis manos sobre mi agitado bebito

Por esa promesa y en parte por escuchar a la lejanía a Charlie moviéndose por la casa me obligue a sobreponerme; profundice mi respiración, enderece mi postura y limpiándome el rostro me propuse sustituir todo ese pesar por determinación.

No tengo un plan, ni la más mínima idea de qué camino seguir, pero se cual será mi primer paso.

§

 _"Prepare huevos con verduras y esas cosas que te gustan"…_ menciono Charlie cuando me reuní con él en el desayuno

No le preste mucha atención a la comida, en mí solo estaba el hecho de que será abuelo; tuve que morderme los labios con fuerza para no soltar palabra alguna. Quisiera tanto poder decírselo, quisiera tanto contar con él…pero no lo sé, no sé si este bien…puede ser tan peligroso.

 _"Cómelo todo"…_ indico con cierta mirada sobre mí, a pesar de mis intentos por cambiarlo o al menos ocultarlo el mal semblante es algo que se ha instalado en mi

 _"Si"…_ fue lo único que pude decir.

En su mayoría el tiempo transcurrió en un relativo silencio, usual entre nosotros, y la atmosfera tensa de los días después de la partida de Edward ayudaron a disfrazar mi pesar.

 _"Ya debo irme"…_ me informo…" _¿Estarás bien?"…_ trató de no mostrarlo pero su preocupación me estrujo el corazón

No es justo por lo que lo hago pasar, no diciéndole todo lo que sucedió, lo que pasa y pasara, él solo tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias; mi papa me apoyo, me cuido…no es justo

 _"Si, lo estaré"…_ tuve el impulso de abrazarlo, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, podría notar mi vientre crecido

Le sonreí de una forma tranquila, para en lo posible tranquilizarlo a él, debí ser convincente pues con un gesto similar se fue a trabajar.

Tuve que tomarme un tiempo para aplacar el vacío en mi pecho, y hasta entonces subí a mi habitación. Busque lo que voy a necesitar y me encamine a mi primera parada del día…obvio no la escuela, eso se acabó para mí.

Algunos minutos después sonó mi celular, mi corazón ya no se aceleró al tener la esperanza de que fueran ellos, ahora se exacto quien me llama, es literalmente el único que lo hace…aunque en esta ocasión solo fue un mensaje. No lo revise, aun con mi determinación ya tenía demasiado con mis emociones por Charlie, no quería que también me pasara con Jake, por más trivial que pudiera ser su mensaje tan solo que provenga de él ya me tiene con las emociones revueltas. Por fortuna, para Jake ahora estoy conduciendo hacia la escuela así que no puede esperar una respuesta, ya lo hare cuando llegue a mi destino.

§

 _"Muy bien, eso es todo"…_ me indico la mujer que me atendió en el banco entregándome una serie de documentos

 _"Ok, gracias"…_ dije más por educación que por gusto

Tuve que conducir hasta Port Angeles, el tiempo conduciendo y el tiempo que me tuvieron esperando aquí empeoraron el dolor en mi espalda, ya no se que tanto es por las lesiones que había tenido y que tanto el embarazo; aunque al final no importa, solo el hecho de que duele.

Intento distraerme de eso ocupando mi mente; por primera vez estuve bien con la idea de ser mayor de edad, gracias a eso pude venir a tramitar un acceso total a la cuenta que mis padres abrieron para mí. Se suponía que era por si necesitaba algo, pero como nunca gaste un dólar termino como mi 'fondo universitario'…que ya no voy a necesitar, ahora me ayudara con mi bebe.

Una vez aquí tengo otra parada que hacer, es mejor no hacerlo en Forks, me quedo claro que no es exactamente un lugar donde podría pasar desapercibida, sobretodo porque comprar sangre no es algo común…creo, seguro llamaría la atención y es lo último que necesito.

No tengo idea si es necesario o no, aunque por su herencia vampírica podría no bastarle a mi bebe la comida humana (la poca que logro retener), quiero intentar lo de la sangre.

Me costó trabajo encontrar un establecimiento que vendiera, fue tan incomodo, en todos los anteriores me miraron de una forma muy extraña al preguntar...hice lo posible por no hacerles caso, esto es mejor que quitarle la vida a un animal en privado.

Me atraviesa un escalofrió pensar en ello; y la idea de beber sangre no es exactamente mejor. Antes lo vi como algo natural…en ellos, y de hecho mejor a que tomaran sangre humana. Pensar en que también lo haría estaba bien para mí, **al ser convertida** , nunca imagine que tuviera que hacerlo siendo humana, me inquieta…pero luego pienso en mi bebe, en que puede estarla necesitando y lo demás pierde valor.

Al volver a mi camioneta tuve que tomarme un momento, no me siento tan bien, no quiero conducir así. Mire de soslayo la botella…¿debería?¿debería intentarlo ahora?; bueno…supongo que no tengo nada que perder. La tome sintiendo la baja temperatura que tiene, no me dieron ni pisca de ganas de hacerlo. No la veo, pero sé que hay dentro, por lo tanto cuando logre decidirme cerré los ojos, contuve la respiración y me la lleve a la boca dando un buen trago…

Creí que al momento la escupiría, que me daría gran asco o que como cada bocado últimamente sería un suplicio mantenerlo en mi estómago…sin embargo…estuvo bien, casi podría decir que me gusto. Sin tanta reticencia di otro trago, el sabor ferroso lleno mis papilas gustativas…y lo saboreé.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto pues el recelo que tenía hace unos segundos desapareció y ahora solo pienso en que le falta algo, como con cualquier bebida en la que pienso que ponerle para hacerla mejor…no está mal sin embargo podría saber mejor

¿Será la temperatura? esta muy fría, tal vez tibia sabría mejor.

Me la acabe muy rápido, o así me pareció.

Aunque no es de mi total agrado no pude contenerme, fui por más, espero que esto signifique que le servirá a mi bebe…al menos sería una solución de las muchas incógnitas que tengo sobre su cuidado.

§

Volví a casa alrededor de una hora antes de lo que debía, y ya que Charlie no me ha llamado a hacerme bronca por faltar asumo que la escuela no le aviso, perfecto, no quiero dificultades con mi padre…hasta que..bueno, sea inevitable.

Sin demorarlo y ya no tan incómoda con la idea llegue a entibiar la sangre, ¿qué puedo decir? tengo este…¿antojo?, supongo no tan extraño teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Beberla así se sintió diferente, mejor, pero…algo sigue faltando, algo no está bien; puede que solo sea que mis papilas humanas no están diseñadas para que el sabor de la sangre me guste. De cualquier modo la termine tan rápido como la primera, y aun así quiero más.

Ok, es mi mente sugestionándome o de verdad atine con esto, me duele el estómago pero solo por sentirlo expandido, hace días que no lograba retener tanto volumen de algo. No estoy satisfecha y no me quito la debilidad no obstante fui capaz de acercarme a la comida sin sentir asco, probé un poco de fruta y logré comerlo libremente, tan solo una mordida pues me sentí muy llena.

Bien. Sin ser una satisfactoria solución me ayudara a comer, yo también lo necesito, no es bueno que siga deteriorándome.

.

Tras responder su mensaje de la mañana Jake no me contacto en toda la tarde…y me afecto.

Sé que sería mejor que se olvidara de mí, después de todo este lazo tan especial que nació entre nosotros se acabara, no obstante, tengo este insistente deseo de escucharlo…al menos; y verlo…es tan contradictorio para mí, en tantas formas, no solo por mi bebe sino…también por ese momento en mi camioneta

 _…_

 _"Cuando estés mejor, y a mí no me pongan tantas trabas, nos iremos de parranda, necesitas divertirte"_ …comento terminando finalmente sus hamburguesas

Las devoro rápido pero aun con las ventanas abiertas el aroma a comida había llenado la cabina, tengo el estómago revuelto, apenas le di un par de mordiscos a la que me dio.

Cuanto odio los resfriados

 _"lo único que quieres es alguien con licencia que te consiga alcohol"_ …jugué para distraerme

En el mismo tono me empujo del brazo, sin fuerza, pero me provoco una punzada en la cortada que me hice aquel día.

 _"Maldición, lo siento Bella"_ …pidió presuroso y con mucha culpa al inevitablemente notarlo… _"Soy un idiota, no creí que…yo…. Lo siento, lo siento"…_ suplico

 _"Hey, hey, cálmate"_ …interrumpí… _"No fue nada ¿ok?, ya paso"_ …agregue tomando una de sus manos en puños, tan tensa como el resto de él… _"No te tortures por mi culpa porque eso sí que me dolería"_

 _"No soporto la idea de lastimarte"…_ se dijo con semblante torturado…que por un segundo me recordó a Edward, y tan rápido como se formuló esa idea me atravesó un escalofrió ante Jake yéndose también con la excusa de no hacerme daño, con la diferencia que con él no sería un ardid o una salida de mi… _"Bella te juro que yo jamás te hare daño"_ …continuo declarando con intensidad, tomándome en contraste con suma delicadeza de la mano

 _"Lo sé…así que no te atrevas a alejarte de mí"_ …pedí, por poco exigí… _"te has vuelto tan importante para mí; no podría soportarlo Jake"…_ agregue sintiendo un vacío en el pecho

 _"Me alegra escuchar eso"_ …contesto con una brillante sonrisa… _"y si tuviera que enfrentarme al mundo entero para estar contigo así lo haría, porque créeme jamás cometería la estupidez de ser yo quien decida alejarse de ti"_

Se acercó, más de lo que no había caído en cuenta ya estaba, tan cerca que solo podía verlo a él…sintiendo esa serenidad que me transmite con su cercanía y su tacto, me quede inmóvil hasta que me atravesó la realidad de lo que iba a suceder

 _"Entonces es un trato"_ …corte el beso apenas a un par de centímetros de concretarse, desviando la mirada y retirándome discretamente

 _"Una promesa"…_ corrigió, al parecer, sin disgustarse por ello, en cambio su dedo meñique apareció en mi campo de visión

Sonreí, él tiene esa habilidad, en mi momento más oscuro me trajo de vuelta y ahora, después de esto, logra hacerme sonreír

Le seguí el juego enlazando mi meñique con el suyo sellando la promesa de esa forma tan infantil.

 _"¿Entonces ya tienes licencia?"_ …nos llevó a otra atmosfera con ese comentario juguetón…que termino sacándome una ligera risa

…

Antes de despedirnos ese día tuve la necesidad de aclararle el asunto, que no me refería a una relación romántica, por supuesto con el mayor tacto, no quiero ser yo quien lo lastime a él…menos involucrarlo en mis confusiones. Agradecí que lo entendiera, no ha insistido en ese tipo de comentarios, ni a sacado el momento a flote, sabe que estoy pasando por una época difícil y no estoy para ese tipo de situaciones…no sé si algún día lo estaré.

No entiendo porque soy yo la que piensa en eso…debe ser que al final seré yo quien rompa la promesa.

§

El dolor me despertó, no sé a qué hora, sigue oscuro…no importa, no son los malestares que he tenido, esta vez es la cadera, no es un dolor grave, pero si una punzada que logro despertarme…

 _"Cariño, tranquilo"…_ murmure haciendo presión en la zona, muy ligera solo para ayudarme con esa punzada… _"¿No tienes sueño?...sabes yo…"_

Deslizaba con delicadeza mi tacto de la cadera hacia mi vientre cuando una nueva sensación me atrapo…más que eso fue como un presentimiento. No malo, es como si…como…; vaya no alcanzo a entenderlo, es casi como si tuviera que…ir a algún lugar, aunque…no tengo idea hacia a adonde

 _"¿Eres tu cariño?"…_ murmure confundida con una mano sobre mi vientre, mi bebe siguió removiéndose, claro sin darme una pista de que es esto y si es él quien lo provoca

Mi vista fue hacia mi ventana, cerrada a partir de esta noche…ya no había razón para lo contrario…

¿O sí?

¿Sera…?

No no no, ¿pero que estoy pensado? Ya había dejado eso atrás ¿Por qué sigo recayendo?

Si no aparecieron en estos días desde que los llame ¿porque aparecerían ahora?

Lucho con la idea por unos segundos y termino levantándome…tal vez hayan podido venir hasta ahora…o le tomo tiempo decidir regresar…y nada menos que a encargarse de su exnovia embarazada

Con sentimientos encontrados y varias conclusiones apresuradas llego hasta la ventana con manos temblorosas y la abro a totalidad

Sin despegar la vista del exterior doy un par de pasos hacia atrás y espero…y espero…y…

 _"Hhhhhh"_


	5. Chapter 5

Por poco caigo de rodillas cuando una figura apareció entre el árbol frente a mi ventana, no fui capaz de decir nada, simplemente me estremecí viendo esa silueta inmóvil en la oscuridad.

Habría predicho mi incapacidad para comunicarme, el impacto..dolor..furia…hhh…alivio…esperanza..., todas las sensaciones que el regreso de Edward (o incluso alguno de los demás) me generaran no me permitiría expresarme de inmediato, sin embargo, no fue la principal razón.

Aunque no entiendo este presentimiento que me trajo hasta la ventana, instintivamente supe que no era algo malo, como si fuera algo seguro, que no nos dañara, es por eso que no tuve reparo en dar tan obvia invitación, sin embargo, así de rápido como apareció esa silueta surgió otra certeza en mi…no es a quien espero, es más…entendí que soy yo quien tiene que ir a algún lugar, y esa seguridad se hizo tan intensa como la incertidumbre por saber entonces quién esta ahí…y que hace aquí.

Trataba de reunir el coraje para preguntar o…decir cualquier cosa cuando dicho personaje entro velozmente, apareciendo en menos de un parpadeo a solo unos pasos.

No existió mas en mí que una respiración agitada…

 _"¿Después de todo lo esperas?"…_ pregunto serio, tenso…con dolor

 _"Jake"…_ dije como un jadeo

 _"tienes que estar bromeando"…_ agrego entre dientes apretando los puños

Y al instante mi cerebro volvió a funcionar; ¡Maldita sea!, Jake, Jake aquí…

..Maldita sea..

Mis manos estuvieron a punto de viajar a mi vientre…logre detenerme, y por suerte me había puesto una sudadera, espero que así el cambio de dimensiones no sea notorio para su increíblemente mejorada vista…será algo difícil, por algo me despertó esa dolorosa punzada, mi bebe está creciendo tan rápido que pude notarlo mientras aún estaba despierta

 _Por favor, por favor cariño, mantente tranquilo…_ suplique mentalmente

 _"No por lo que crees"…_ logre decir con un hilo de voz

Soltó algo parecido a una amarga risa combinada con un bufido

 _"La última vez solo hablo él"…_ me pareció lo más sensato tratar de dar una explicación que pudiera aceptar a mentirle diciendo que sabía que era él, se daría cuenta; o a simplemente decirle que no era su asunto. No es inteligente…y no me gustaría hablarle así… _"es decir, yo dije cosas pero…no las que quiero decir ahora"…_ se removió, aun tenso pero sin subir de esa escala de emociones… _"Ahora sé que debo dejarlo ir"…_ eso logro que por primera vez (para mi) me viera a los ojos… _"y…sentí que debía decírselo, para poder dejarlo atrás y poder continuar con mi vida"_

 _"…¿De verdad?¿es lo que habría pasado si hubiera sido él?¿no te habrías arrojado a suplicarle que no se fuera, que no te dejara?...como lo estuviste haciendo cuando estabas medio inconsciente"…_ recrimino con el mismo tono amargo

Eso me molesto, más aun…me dolió

 _"Sé que he dado pie para que se piense así de mi pero te aseguro que no tengo tan poca dignidad"…_ esta vez fui yo quien comento tensa y con las manos hechas puño… _"Y si en verdad piensas que me humillaría de esa forma después de lo que paso entonces veo que también me tienes en ese patético concepto. Creí que al menos tú me conocerías lo suficiente para ver más allá de mi dolor"…_ no pude evitar soltar entre dientes, con los ojos picándome por las lágrimas que la indignación y furia quieren provocarme, pero que logre retener

 _"No es…, no es que…yo; Bella…"_

 _"Y finalmente"…_ interrumpí sus balbuceo… _"por más importante que seas en mi vida, por más significativas cosas que hayamos compartido, aun cuando gracias a ti sigo con vida de más de una forma, **ese** , en particular, es un asunto personal Jacob"_

Su semblante había cambiado, pudo darse cuenta mejor que nadie lo que me provocaron sus palabras, y fue evidente que lo afecto; asumo que por eso me anime a defender mi punto tan firmemente.

Aunque no es inteligente alterar a un lobo a mí también me afecto mucho su recriminación.

 _"No sé que haces aquí pero si es para insultarme será mejor que te vayas"_

 _"¡No!, Bells, por favor perdóname"…_ pidió acercándose, por instinto y un poco por molestia me aparte, obvio me habría alcanzado si quisiera, sin embargo respetó que yo quisiera distancia… _"Maldición, yo solo estaba por aquí verificando que todo estuviera bien, yo quería…no sé, saber si seguías teniendo pesadillas o al así, cuando hablamos tengo la sensación de que no estás tan bien como dices, y Bella, lo único que quiero es que estés bien"…_ diezmaron mi enojo su preocupación y sus muy notorios sentimientos hacia mi… _"Cuando abriste la ventana, siendo tan obvio que esperabas que alguien apareciera enfurecí"…_ su semblante volvió a tensarse… _"Ese imbécil te hizo tanto daño, todos ellos; los odio por eso, los odio por naturaleza, y lo odio a él por…"…_ no completo su frase pues su tensión se transformó en enojo, probablemente no tanto como para entrar en fase pero con mi bebe aquí, entre nosotros, y con sus emociones escalando me invadió el miedo

 _"¿Jake?"…_ murmure dando instintivamente un paso hacia atrás

 _"Oh no Bella, por favor no"…_ soltó al darse cuenta, bajando de ese pico de emoción…" _Sé que tienes razones, hemos hablado de eso, pero por favor…no tengas miedo de mi"…_ suplico, relajando mi temor, mas no desapareciendo todo lo que implica el que este aquí… _"Jure que no te lastimaría y lo voy a cumplir; así tenga que destrozar un poco tu habitación si tuviera que salir disparado para alejar el peligro de ti"…_ añadió con una mueca que supongo esperaba que fuera sonrisa

 _"…Mejor mantén tu control Jefe Jake, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Charlie los destrozos? Podría pensar que de alguna forma fui yo y terminaría castigándome de por vida; así nunca nos podríamos ir de parranda"…_ dije de forma ligera para relajar el ambiente, aunque mi corazón se estrujo por ese último comentario

 _"¿Qué?¿Privarnos de esa parranda? ¡Carajo, claro que no!"…_ ayudo usando un tono más ligero también

El momento había sido muy intenso, hay muchas emociones, de parte de ambos, sabia que tarde o temprano nos llevarían a una situación así, me esmere por alejarnos de esos terrenos en estos días, mas hoy no pudo evitarse.

Por suerte no fue a más y tan volátiles como son sus emociones…y las mías últimamente, aquí estamos, sonriéndonos de forma tenue mientras no dejamos que nos supere.

 _"Pero me temo que no será Charlie sino Billy…o Sam quienes impondrán un castigo; hasta donde me quede se supone que no deberías estar aquí"…_ agregue (en mejor tono) no sacando de mi cabeza las preocupaciones por mi bebe

 _"técnicamente es parte de mis rondas"…_ comento encogiéndose de hombros pretendiendo sonar inocente

 _"literalmente te van a patear el trasero si acomodas las reglas a tu conveniencia"…_ no pude evitar reprenderlo… _"Espera…¿han estado vigilando mi casa?"…_ mi respiración y mi corazón se agitaron de inmediato; no creo que me hayan escuchado hablar de mi bebe, ya habrían reaccionado de alguna forma pero que hicieran eso significa que puede existir una razón que no había contemplado hasta este momento… _"¿Por qué?¿Acaso…?"_

 _"No, no te asustes Bella"…_ interrumpió con seriedad acercándose a tomarme de los brazos, llego tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar… _"no hay más malditas chupasangre por ahí, no estás en peligro"…_ deje salir todo el aire de mis pulmones… _"Ahora que lo pienso fue una estúpida excusa, lo siento, son Jared y Paul los que están de ronda, yo…vine a verte, eso es todo"…_ dijo en tono de disculpa…" _Y para dejarlo claro, las rondas solo se dan en el perímetro del pueblo. Por..los acontecimientos recientes...se tomó la decisión de hacerlas a diario por un tiempo, pero usualmente no es necesario, ninguna sanguijuela se adentra tanto en el pueblo, y menos sin que lo sepamos"…_

 _"Por un momento creí que…"…_ dije en un dificultoso susurro

 _"Lo siento, lo siento Bells"…_ deslizo su agarre en mis brazos hasta mi espalda. Dentro de mi revoloteo de sentimientos me asegure que mis manos hechas puños quedaran entre los dos para así darme cierto rango y que no llegue a sentir mi vientre… _"De ser necesario vendría hasta ti para hacerte sentir mejor pero…solo la he estado embarrando"…_ comento por lo bajo dejando caer sus brazos con una postura decaída

 _"No"…_ al sentirlo alejarse mis dedos se movieron rápido a atrapar su camiseta… _"Por favor abrázame Jake"_

Estúpido, muy estúpido, debería estar pidiéndole que se vaya, debería estar despidiéndome y nada más…pero…necesito tanto este abrazo.

 _"ay Bells, perdóname…termine siendo la razón de lo que quería evitar"_ murmuro sobre mi cabello

 _"Perdóname tu, perdóname por todo; no has hecho más que cuidarme desde el principio a pesar de que…yo no me lo he ganado, no he hecho nada para merecer que seas tan bueno conmigo…para que me quieras"_ declare recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

 _"Ser tú, eso fue todo, y eres más que maravillosa Bella, ¿Cómo no habría de quererte?"_

Más que sus palabras fue el sentimiento con el que las dijo lo que me inundo los ojos de lagrimas

 _"Sí que me tienes en un mal concepto"_

 _"Eres tú la que se tiene en mal concepto"…_ nos separó lo suficiente para tomarme del mentón y hacerme mirarlo a los ojos… _"No lo hagas Bells; no te hagas eso"_

Deslizo su toque por mis mejillas, limpiando con delicadeza mis lágrimas, mis ojos se cerraron sintiendo lo agradable de su calidez, sin embargo, surgió esa maldita melancolía que extraño ese otro tacto, esa otra temperatura…y odie..y ame ese anhelo

 _"No quiero hacer las cosas mal contigo"…_ murmure cuando sentí su respiración a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro… _"Te quiero Jake…y por eso…por eso no..; Mi corazón está hecho pedazos, no sé lo que siento, estoy muy confundida…no quiero lastimarte"_

Las palabras simplemente brotaron de mi boca

 _"Y yo no quiero aprovecharme de que estas mal"…_ dijo luego de un profundo y largo suspiro… _"También te quiero Bella, te quiero mucho"…_ dijo con suavidad sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y recargando su frente en la mía… _"Tu corazón esta lastimado pero sigue siendo hermoso y fuerte, tal como tú eres; solo necesita tiempo…y un poco de decisión para sanar"…_ dijo con animo

 _"Ojalá se pudiera decidir más en el corazón"_

 _"Seria genial"…_ su tono fue aún mas animado

No pretendía decir eso, o al menos, no sin explicación, tome la decisión de no dejarme hundir de nuevo, mas eso no significa que se haya ido el dolor, ojalá pudiera decidir dejar de sentir dolor.

Sé que la conversación le da a pensar que me refería a él, no quiero confundirlo ni darle esperanzas, menos cuando no habrá un futuro ni siquiera como amigos…¿Por qué entonces no se lo estoy aclarando?

 _"Bueno"…_ exhalo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejándome una gran sensación de vacío… _"Sera mejor que te deje descansar"…"Sabes…intento portarme a la altura, con madurez, pero la verdad ahora solo pienso en besarte Bells"_

Abrí los ojos, aunque mirando el suelo, abrazándome y recriminándome por hacerle esto a Jake…y a mí. No esta bien ser tan contradictoria, no es justo…

 _"Yo…"_

 _"No digas nada, dejémoslo así ¿quieres?"…_ fuera su intención o no, alcance a escuchar un ' _Por ahora'_ murmurado… _"Anda, ve a descansar, sé que lo necesitas, ya estabas algo…intranquila y yo te he puesto peor, no es bueno para tu salud"_

 _"Estoy bien…y estaré bien"…_ trate de no bajar mi abrazo hacia mi inquieto bebe, por fortuna no demasiado, solo removiéndose cada tanto

 _"bueno…esa es la actitud"…_ dijo entre labios… _"tal vez con una sonrisa"…_ agrego en su clásico tono ligero, y sí, me hizo sonreír… _"Recuéstate y descansa Bells, creo que…en serio lo necesitas"…_ agrego preocupado

 _"Si, creo que si"…_ por más tiempo que quiera con él, no puede ser…tengo que dejarlo ir… _"Y tú, por favor, vuelve a la reservación y no te metas en problemas…no es propio del Jefe Jacob"…_ trate de usar un tono ligero, no puedo permitir que me vea mal o se quedara

Me regalo una sonrisa más y con una última despedida salió de mi habitación.

Me acerque a la ventana para verlo en el jardín; mis ojos, luchando por no inundarse en lágrimas…por no dar signos de tristeza, no se apartaron de él mientras cerraba y aseguraba la ventana una vez más.

§

No centellaban aun los primeros rayos de sol cuando ya escuchaba a Charlie moverse por el pasillo, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, no pude volver a dormir luego de la visita de Jake. Había calculado lo duro que sería despedirme de él, pero no estuvo ni cerca, dolió tanto que por mas que intente mantenerme firme lagrimas salieron durante todo este tiempo, sintiendo conscientemente el dolor de perderlo.

Tan importarte llego a ser para mí, tanto llegue a quererlo, casi a necesitarlo.

Supongo que uno no se da cuenta en realidad de cuán importante puede ser algo o alguien hasta que te vez en la posición de perderlo…o enfrentarlo, porque tan envuelta estuve en los sentimientos que despierta Jake en mi que me olvide de la sensación que me llevo a la ventana en primer lugar, para cuando volví a pensar en ello ya no estaba.

Y así mismo, me di cuenta que Victoria me afecto más de lo que quise ver, pues esos ojos carmesí llenos de odio y su gélida mano rodeando mi cuello fue lo primero y único en que pude pensar cuando creí que la manada vigilaba la casa. Desde cierto punto es lógico, ellos están muertos pero…¿quién me asegura que no habrá ahora quienes quieran vengar sus muertes?, por mi salud mental decidí confiar en Jake, y en la manada, ningún…vampiro, lograra adentrarse tanto en el pueblo sin que lo sepan.

Eso me deja tranquila en cuanto a la seguridad de Charlie, y la nuestra mientras estemos aquí…aunque, cuando lo analicé con cabeza fría me di cuenta que la manada puede ser la razón de mi presentimiento, o cualquier cosa que haya sido esa sensación.

Cada que la rememoro se hace más real para mí, y en ningún momento se ha sentido como algo malo; puede ser una señal…una guía para encontrar ayuda, o puede que este malentendiendo y solo sea una sensación, no importa, tengo que intentarlo…no tengo otra opción.

Me limpio el rostro por el cual me atraviesa una solitaria lagrima más, y llevo mis manos a envolver a mi bebito… _"Llego la hora cariño"_

Sin muchas ganas me levante y me aliste teniendo el cuidado de no encontrarme con Charlie, mas allá de que hoy sí que tengo mal semblante es el no querer enfrentar otra despedida…aun no, al menos un rato más. Mientras tanto me ocupe de armar una pequeña maleta, solo un cambio de ropa, practicidad y el que apenas me quede la que llevo puesta, documentos…por si acaso, y la información de la cuenta bancaria, será indispensable en adelante.

.

 _"Hey"…_ saludo Charlie cuando al fin baje

Una parte de mí no quería tenerlo cara a cara, me derrumba, pero otra parte sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no sé como va a terminar todo esto, puede que no lo vuelva a ver, no así, hablar con el de frente…incluso si no hay nada que decir.

 _"ya iba a subir a buscarte, yo ya hasta termine de desayunar"_

 _"si, lo siento, me demore en arreglarme"_

El contacto visual y las grandes platicas no son usuales entre nosotros por lo que no hubo problema de mantener la vista en mi desayuno.

Por…¿suerte? no tardó mucho en levantarse de la mesa para prepararse a continuar su día con normalidad.

 _"Ya debo que irme…asegúrate de comerlo todo"…_ seguía en el comedor, luchando con los bocados de mi desayuno cuando volvió para despedirse

 _"No tienes que seguir preocupándote, voy a ocuparme de mí, me encargare de mejorar"…"Porque eso quiero, **quiero estar bien** "_

Esta vez busque su mirada, deseo que vea en mis ojos la seguridad de mis palabras, pues lo digo con toda la convicción que pueda poseer…y esa es la imagen que quiero conserve de mí, no la sombra que fui en estos días.

 _"Me alegra escucharlo"…_ dijo con cierto sentimiento tiritando un su mirada… _"Pero en cuanto a no preocuparme, jamás pasara, ¿Qué padre deja de preocuparse por sus hijos?"_

 _"Si"…_ más que decirle pensé en voz alta, ahora más que nunca puedo entender eso

No hubo abrazo esta ocasión, aunque lo desee, solo le sonreí medianamente hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

.

Tras casi una hora me encuentro en la camioneta, con mis escasas pertenencias en la mochila…lista para partir. A través del parabrisas miro mi casa una vez más, un par de lágrimas corren por mi rostro cuando pienso en lo que viví aquí…en lo que significo en mi vida venir a vivir a este distante pueblo.

Pensar que no me agradaba..y hoy cuanto me está costando dejar.

No lo postergo más y arranco tomando la dirección por puro instinto de nuestro camino no marcado, mientras las líneas de la nota que le deje a mi padre se repiten en mi cabeza…

 _•_

 _Te pido que me perdones, no por lo que hare sino cómo lo hare; sé que debí decírtelo cara a cara, pero también sé que me lo hubieras impedido…y lo necesito, papa, necesito recuperarme._

 _Forks se ha vuelto un lugar que me causa mucho dolor, y no quiero vivir pretendiendo estar bien, como te dije, quiero estarlo de verdad._

 _Te parecerá una locura, precipitado, pero te garantizo que estoy segura de lo que hago, necesito tiempo y distancia, quiero volver a ser yo, y me doy cuenta que no lo conseguiré quedándome aquí._

 _Pensar en que también tomare distancia de quienes amo duele de igual forma, y lamento causarles más pesares…pero así es mejor, créeme._

 _Te llamare en la tarde, no pienses que desapareceré._

 _Y por favor no llames aun a mama, quiero explicárselo yo_

 _Te amo_

 _•_

Me tomo bastante escribirla…se sintió casi peor que no despedirme directamente de él, ¿como hacerlo?, ¿que escribir?…¿podre cumplir con lo que le prometí?...hhj tal vez por unos días pero después…; no tengo idea de que es lo que nos espera.

§

Conduzco tan rápido como puede dar mi camioneta, no es mucho, pero sé que puedo confiar en que me lleve hasta encontrar algo más en que moverme.

Luego de unas horas sigo sin tener claro a donde vamos, el camino sigue siendo instintivo a pesar de que no he vuelto a tener ese presentimiento…no sé si me daría cuenta con tantas emociones desquebrajándome, apenas puedo funcionar con esta gran sensación de vacío…

 _"¡Hhahhqh!"_

Cada célula de mi cuerpo se agita violentamente cuando de la nada aparece frente a mí a mitad de camino

 _"Por dios"…_ murmure frenando a fondo, no tengo de otra, de nada serviría tratar de esquivarlo

¿Qué hace aquí?¿Cómo me encontró?...¿Qué voy a hacer?

 _"¿¡Se puede saber que carajos estás haciendo!?"..._ aun con los metros que nos separan su furioso grito resonó demasiado en mis oídos

 _"¿Qué haces aquí Jake?"…pregunte apenas con aliento_

 _"¿¡y tú que demonios crees!?"…_ respondió acercándose a abrir la puerta, no importo que tuviera el seguro con su fuerza quedo como abrelatas… _"¿Cómo te largas solo dejando una nota?"_

Me quede inmóvil intentando sobreponerme de la impresión, intentando deducir que hacer; solo alcance a reaccionar tomando las orillas de mi abrigo para cerrarlo.

A pesar de todo…aun con todos los pensamientos, sentimientos y precauciones que me genera..no puedo evitar notar la chispa reconfortante en mi corazón al saberlo cerca…

 _"Tanto…"…_ murmuro con voz retenida, aun profunda pero de forma totalmente diferente… _"¿Es que ni siquiera te ibas a despedir de mí?"..._ pregunto con dolor, y me rompió el corazón

 _"No podía…no puedo con más dolor"…_ las lágrimas me nublaron la vista… _"Charlie…y tú, son…, yo…"…_ no sabía que decir, más aun, debía escoger mis palabras, pero sinceramente no las encontraba… _"por favor Jake, no me lo hagas más difícil"…suplique_

 _"hay otras formas de hacer esto, déjame ayudarte, no tienes que irte"…_ dijo esta vez con suavidad…" _Si es por lo que paso te aseguro que…"_

 _"¡No! no es eso"…_ interrumpí… _"es…, es que…; ¡akhghh!"…_ solté con desesperación; esto es precisamente lo que quería evitar

 _"Sé que ese maldito te lastimo, pero no puedes permitir que te siga haciendo daño orillándote a…"_

 _"¡Tampoco es eso!"…_ mi enérgica respuesta perdió fuerza al final; por un momento me deje llevar por mis emociones y no debo permitirlo, no así, no ahora _…"Leíste…o sabes de mi nota"…_ dije tras una profunda respiración… _"solo necesito…"_

 _"tiempo y distancia, si, la leí, pero no puedes hacer esto Bella"_

 _"Jake…"_

 _"según entendí tampoco vas con tu madre"_

 _"Jake…"_

 _"bueno, no puedes simplemente irte por ahí sola"…_ cada segundo se hacía más difícil

 _"estoy lo bastante mayor para…"_

 _"¡Estas enferma!"…_ interrumpió casi en un rugido

 _"He estado mal pero…"_

 _"No Bella, me refiero a que…hay algo mal contigo, lo sé"..._ su tono bajó hasta llegar a una suavidad llena de preocupación… _"anoche…bueno…, no estoy del todo seguro pero sí sé que…"_

Su actitud había cambiado tanto que estaba casi con la cabeza metida en la camioneta, cerca, demasiado cerca.

Mi corazón se congelo en el momento en que note su mano tratando de alcanzarme, por supuesto intente evitarlo…pero no pude, me tomo de la cintura para hacerme girar y en esta posición fue imposible que no sintiera mi crecido y endurecido abdomen

 _"Que carajos"…_ soltó sumamente confundido… _"¡Que carajos!"_

Maldición ¡Maldición!

 _"Jake"…_ murmure alejándome inútilmente

 _"¿Qué demonios es eso Bella?"_

 _"Jake, tienes que volver"_

No me puso atención, en cambio se acercó hasta apartar la ropa de mi estómago y mirarlo directamente; obvio e inútil intenté una vez más impedirlo, de la misma forma no lo conseguí

 _"Eso no estaba ahí..hace…"…_ pareció decir para sí con la vista clavada en mi abultado vientre

Su respiración se tornó muy pesada y su mano aun con mi ropa en ella apretó el puño ya tenso, la fuerza con que tronaron sus huesos me quito la respiración

 _"Es…; Era eso"..._ murmuro tan bajo que apenas lo distinguí… _"No sabía que…"…_ dio un tenso respingo soltándome y saliendo de la camioneta; me dio la espalda, removiéndose, y al cabo de un par de segundos se tomó de la caja…el crujido del metal retorciéndose bajo su palma me sacudió de temor

¿Por qué?. Tuve ese presentimiento, creí que me ayudaría, ya estábamos lejos de Forks, ¿Por qué terminamos en esta situación?...¿Será este nuestro fin?

 _"Debiste decirme"…_ agrego en volumen normal volviendo a la puerta, sin entrar esta vez… _"Seguro alguien en la reservación sabrá que hacer"…_ dijo de forma lejana… _"¿Cómo es que te vas con..esto?¿cuál era tu plan?"…_ reclamo casi de inmediato no dándome tiempo para recuperarme de su reacción, ni de ese comentario, no es para nada lo que imagine, ¿Acaso va a ayudarme?¿la manada o los ancianos me ayudaran?...¿de verdad?... _"¿O es que vas a encontrarte con él?"…_ agrego en tono profundo

 _"Hhh, no"…_ exhale en respuesta… _"Sabia que necesitaría ayuda..particular, intente contactarlos..pero no pude"…_ conteste en plural, por alguna razón quiero que sepa que no es mi..¿interes?¿esperanza?..reencontrarme con Edward por mi bebe

Gruño algo entre dientes que no pude deducir

 _"Jake…yo…"…_ mi voz tembló tanto por las emociones fluyendo que balbucee más que hablar

 _"No te preocupes Bells, él se largó pero yo estoy aquí, te conseguiré ayuda…te sacaremos esa cosa"_

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_

Un espantoso escalofrió me atravesó

Por un momento…, por un momento de verdad creí…que me ayudaría…pero no así, eso no es ayudarme, es destrozarme…

 _"no tienes que temer, estarás bien"…_ de nuevo subió a la camioneta tratando de alcanzarme, para entonces ya estaba pegada a la puerta del pasajero

 _"Es..tar…"_

Esperaba enojo, esperaba que entrara en fase, esperaba que sus emociones al estar enamorado de una chica embarazada de otro…de un vampiro…de Edward, lo dominaran, que me matara al perder el control, lo espere en el momento que lo descubrió…pero esto, que hablara tan fría y específicamente de matar a mi bebe…esto no lo espere para nada

 _"Agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo voy a decidir lo que sucederá"…_ dije tan firme como el escalofrió que no para de sacudirme me lo permitió

 _"¿decidir que? ; ¿¡No estarás diciendo…!?"_

 _"es **mi** bebe"…_defendí con mis brazos se envolviéndose con más fuerza en mi vientre

 _"esa cosa no es un bebe, es un monstruo ¡Solo mírate!"…gruño_

Por instinto busque la manija de la puerta, logre abrirla, y entre tropezones llegue al suelo, casi en una caída; no me importo todo el dolor físico que me invade, sobre todo el dolor de la gran patada que dio mi bebe…la primera…y no quiero pensar que la última…

 _"¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! Esa cosa te está enfermando, mira su tamaño, es una sanguijuela también y está dentro de ti, te está haciendo daño ¡terminará matándote!"…_ grito bajando también mientras seguía alejándome aun tirada en el suelo

 _"no, no…No"_

Murmure tomando valor, sé que no tengo forma de protegerlo pero al menos me iré peleando por él

 _"Es mi bebe…y no vas a hacerle daño"…_ rugió algo más, no me intereso, continúe… _"Nadie le hará daño, y si alguien se atreve me iré con él, porque matarlo es matarme a mí, porque lo amo, amo a mi bebe y no viviré sin él"…_ declare levantándome

Jake se estremecía violentamente y mis palabras solo lo empeoraron, antes de terminar llego a su límite y exploto en ese enorme lobo

A pesar de que estaba aterrada no me intimido

 _"¿Lo harás Jake?¿vas a matarme?"…_ en cuanto entro en fase se alejó un poco, pero siguió ahí frente a mí, moviéndose erráticamente de aquí para allá, supongo controlándose o sin saber que hacer _…"Juraste que jamás me harías daño y yo te creí, te creo"…_ cambie la dureza en mi voz a un tono suave en cuanto me miro… _"La razón por la que me iba sin decirte es porque no quería hacerte pasar por esto, te quiero demasiado y no podía pensar en causarte este dolor"_

Alcance a notar como eso llego hasta él, su mirada reflejó lo mismo que el resto de si hace unos segundos, aunque esta ocasión se mantuvo frente a frente, mirándonos…

 _"yo sé que si te enterabas te iba a perder, que terminarías odiándome, no quería eso…quería conservar al menos la ilusión de tenerte"_

Con un valor que no creí poseer…o imprudencia que no debería tener, me acerque hasta tocarlo…sobre esa enorme boca; aunque tal vez no es lo adecuado algo me llamaba a sentir su calor. De primera instancia se alejó pero solo unos centímetros pues no me costó llegar hasta él después de eso.

Posee mi mano sobre su pelaje, suave, fino, con tanto calor irradiando de su cuerpo; hizo unos sonidos guturales, no amenazantes, no molestos…yo diría que afligidos.

Fueron unos segundos los que pasamos así cuando de pronto se irguió, gruñendo de forma diferente, ambos nos alejamos del otro…supongo que estoy sobrepasando demasiado sus límites…

 _"Por favor, solo déjame ir"_

Clavo la mirada en mí, y su cuerpo se tensó, no podría estar segura, pero diría que deteniéndose de venir hasta mi…

 _"Es lo mejor Jake, te quiero, siempre voy a quererte"_

* * *

JACOB

Que maldita porquería. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ella?¿Porque ella tenía que fijarse en el ser más despreciable y maldito de este planeta?¿porque permitió que la tocara?¿cómo es que un monstruo como ese pudo crear otro monstruo…así?

Se libró de las sanguijuelas pero quedo ese, y creciendo dentro de ella, también le está haciendo daño, es tan evidente; no es natural, no está bien…¿acaso no puede verlo?¿cómo puede decir que ama a esa cosa?

Aghhhh, claro, porque es producto del idiota ese

¿Por qué demonios tenia que pasar todo esto? El futuro pintaba tan bien, odio que haya pasado por tanto sufrimiento, pero era para su bien, creí que sin las sanguijuelas la vida podría tomar un rumbo adecuado, ella podría recuperarse, yo esperaría…lucharía porque me amara; nada es seguro, no soy narcisista, ella podría superarlo y enamorarse de otro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que si nos diera la oportunidad yo hubiera podido hacerla feliz, no le soy del todo indiferente, lo he visto.

Que maldita tortura, creí tanto que podría tener esa oportunidad pero ahora…

 _"Es lo mejor Jake, te quiero, siempre voy a quererte"_

¡Arghhhhh!

¿Cómo puede decirme eso?¿Que tanto más quiere torturarme?¿porque es tan cruel?...

¿Cómo es que después de todo, como es que a pesar de hacerme sentir tan mierda, como es que a pesar de mi naturaleza, a pesar de ese monstruo creciendo dentro de ella…aun tengo esta desesperante sensación de no poder separarme de ella?

Los incesantes gritos y demás intervenciones de los chicos, para ahora ya todos en fase y enlazados, resuenan tanto en mi cabeza que es difícil centrarme en algo, hasta que Sam llama al silencio, ordenándome que retenga a Bella mientras decide que hacer. Desafortunadamente Paul se encontraba ya en fase y se enteró de todo cuando yo entre en fase tambien…obvio le aviso a Sam y los demás.

 _[¡Jacob!]…_ ruge molesto cuando Bella sube a la camioneta y arranca, no fui capaz de cumplir esa orden, temo lo que vayan a hacerle, yo mismo tuve por un momento el impulso de abalanzarme sobre ella

No, no sobre ella, sobre esa cosa…

 _[¿Qué vas a hacer con Bella?]_

 _[Te di una orden, ¡cúmplela!]_

 _[¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?]…_ repito con la misma intensidad con la que él se dirigió a mí, no me importa si es el alfa

 _[Es nuestra responsabilidad mantener a las personas a salvo de los chupasangre, ese ser es uno de ellos, al nacer no tendrá control y ella no podrá dominarlo, seguro será su primera víctima…es evidente lo que hay que hacer]_

 _[Pero si la llevo ahora de regreso…]…_ no pude terminar, no importa lo que haga la manada, aun si trataran de no dañarla ella fue muy clara en lo que haría…y pude ver en sus ojos que habló en serio

El resto se enredan en comentarios, escenarios, opiniones sobre lo que hay que hacer y más…yo solo me hundo en la desesperación de perderla…

 _[Esos malditos chupasangre se fueron y ella también se está yendo, el pueblo está libre ya no es asunto de la manada]…_ pienso en al menos ganar tiempo para convencerla a mi manera

 _[Que se vaya no significa que ya no sea nuestro asunto]_

 _[¡Por supuesto que no lo es!]…grito furioso…[DÉJALA EN PAZ]…_ y no tuve ningún reparo en amenazar

 _[Tráela de vuelta]…_ ordena; bien podría mandar a alguien más que no chistara en acatar su orden, pero me lo ordena a mí para demostrar su dominio como alfa… _[ **Jacob** … **Jacob** ]…_gruñe con ese eco y siento como empiezo a doblegarme, mi instinto me dicta obedecer…pero…si cedo…

Tontamente ella peleará por esa cosa, terminará haciéndolo, lo sé; los retará, los hará enfurecer…y ellos no se van a detener

Me horrorizó que algunos llegaron a imaginarlo y por supuesto lo vi, esa hermosa mirada apagándose, la vida dejando su cuerpo…la imagen de ser masacrada por mis propios hermanos…

No, no puedo permitirlo

 _[No]…_ lucho por librarme del dominio que Sam ejerce en mi… _[ **¡NO!** ]…_rujo levantándome con dificultad… _[No van a hacerle daño, **no lo permitiré** ]_

 _[¿Pero qué…?]…_ suelta confundido, la resistencia que había tenido a sus órdenes no se comparó con mi determinación, y él lo sabe… _[¿Qué has hecho Jacob?]_

 _[No lo hare]_

 _[¿Te niegas a cumplir con tu deber?¿pondrás en riesgo al resto de las personas por proteger solo una?¿una chica que desprecia tanto su propia vida?¿quien carga a uno de tus enemigos dentro de ella?...¿una chica que te sigue dando la espalda después de todo lo que has hecho por ella?]…_ odie esas palabras, por lo duras y ciertas que son

 _[Mi deber es proteger, y si tengo una oportunidad de salvarla lo intentare, no dejare que simplemente la maten]_

 _[ **¡Tu deber es obedecer Jacob!** ]…resonó en mi cabeza su voz de alfa, pero esta vez no tuvo ningún efecto en mi_

 _[El hijo de Ephraim Black no ha nacido para obedecer al de Levy Uley]_

* * *

BELLA

Sigo mirando por el retrovisor, apenas pude distinguir que Jake desapareció entre las lomas y escasos árboles que flaquean el camino. No dejo de pisar el acelerador a fondo y me desespero más que nunca por la escasa velocidad de mi camioneta…hasta que recuerdo que ni conduciendo un deportivo a todo lo que da podría escapar de un lobo si quisiera alcanzarme.

Los segundos que ya son eternos, se juntan en minutos interminables, mientras ruego porque estemos a salvo, había ya tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, el crecimiento acelerado de mi bebe, no saber hasta donde su naturaleza desarrollándose dentro de mí una simple humana vaya a afectarme…y el parto, ¿Cómo será el parto?

Existían ya tantos contras, no quería sumarle un furioso y herido lobo…y no quería lastimar a Jake.

 _No…no, no no no no_

Siento que pierdo todas mis fuerzas cuando desde el rabillo del ojo lo veo correr en mi dirección…

 _"No no no no"…_ sin importarme ya nada cierro los ojos y abrazo a mi bebe con todo el amor que pueda transmitirle

 _"tú en serio quieres morir"…_ escucho a mi costado, sintiendo una brusca sacudida y el escándalo de un claxon al que no le puse atención… _"¿Por qué carajos hago esto entonces si no te importa matarte de cualquier manera?"…_ gruñe haciéndome a un lado lo suficiente para frenar, también dejo de importarme que conduzco 'a toda velocidad'… _"Vamos"…_ me tomo del brazo y me saco de la camioneta

 _"Jake"…_ murmure apenas

 _"esta cosa es muy lenta, tenemos que llegar a un lugar público, entre más personas mejor"…_ dijo muy serio cargándome al estilo novia

Si fuera posible mi corazón se agito aún más, ¿entendí mal? Si, debe ser eso, entendí mal, escuche lo que quiero escuchar…luego de su reacción no es posible, su naturaleza, el sentido comun no lo haría posible

¿Por qué lo haría?

No tuve tiempo casi ni de concretar una idea, pues tras unos rápidos pasos a…en realidad no se donde, nos movimos tan rápido que solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

* * *

Tenia una idea muy diferente de la escena en la ventana, la verdad, la puse porque no sabia como terminar el cap pasado, pero al comenzar este me di cuenta que podia aprovechar para darle mas solides a la relacion B&J. En general me hubiera gustado darle mas solides a todas las escenas pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Outtake Alice

Cuando creo tan fervientemente que es una tontería, el mayor error que ha cometido, todos…yo, cuando siento que estoy a punto de salir corriendo directo hacia ella y decirle que fue un error, que no queríamos irnos, que esas horribles cosas que le dijo fueron la más grande y dolorosa mentira…aparecen esas imágenes, esa visión, Bellita, mi hermanita…totalmente destrozada, no más que un charco de sangre y restos de la adorable chica que es; mejor dicho, que era.

Lo odié tanto cuando la escena apareció en mi cabeza, no pude evitarla, para entonces ya estábamos lejos de Forks, de ella. Por supuesto se lo recriminé y lo hice sufrir aún más al gritarle lo miserable, usada y humillada que tan visiblemente se sintió…y por el hombre que ama.

Lo odie tanto, sigo odiándolo…y no sé si algún día dejare de hacerlo.

Apenas puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo ella.

Con todo el amor que le tiene, el cual no merece, Bella por supuesto lucharía; ella intento que recapacitara, le menciono cuanto él le había dicho que la ama. Fue un duro golpe cuando él le dijo que solo había sido una _distracción,_ sus ojitos se llenaron de dolor…pero no se dio por vencida, en realidad me sorprendió, tanto Bella como él nunca creyeron merecer el amor del otro…una de las cosas que más me frustra de ellos, esa vez ella fue contra su inseguridad y siguió intentándolo, mencionando su noche de amor…y ese fue el último clavo al ataúd, él supo que ese sería el punto de inflexión. No quería hacerlo, fui testigo más allá de lo visual y auditivo de cómo se carcomía antes de emitir sonido, quise tanto detenerlo, pero no pude, la llevo a las orillas del bosque y se aseguró de no llevar celulares, supo que tratarla como el peor patán la haría desistir, teniendo libro abierto a las vidas de todos a su alrededor se convenció que las personas que pasan por este tipo de experiencias llegan a un punto en que lo superan, se fortalecen y buscan a mejores compañeros, quienes si las merezcan.

Entiendo su punto, entiendo que quiera mantenerla a salvo de nosotros y nuestro mundo, pero no tenía derecho a hacerle tanto daño.

Me saca de mis pensamientos la mano de Esme en mi brazo, sin palabra me dice tanto, ella también sufre, había llegado a querer a Bella, la adoro por traer a la vida al eternamente sombrío de su hijo, por animar a toda la familia…con excepción de una, pero ella no cuenta, y ahora sufre tanto por ver a su familia fracturada, triste, sufriendo…en cuanto llamo mi atención su mirada se dirigió a la lejanía, hacia Jasper.

Mi amado Jas…se siente tan terrible desde el momento en que tuvo el suficiente dominio para pensar en lo que paso, en cómo se abalanzó hacia Bella, en cómo casi mata a la amada de su hermano, en cómo casi mata a una hermana, a una hija, en cómo casi arranca una vida después de haberse comprometido a no hacerlo nunca más. Corro hasta él y lo abrazo, las palabras serían insuficientes, por fortuna con su don no son necesarias entre nosotros, y aunque no tengo su don yo sé que lo consume la culpa; nadie, ni siquiera Edward lo considera culpable, pero no ayuda.

Gira hacia mi tomando mi mano para besarla con adoración, aun sin palabras entiendo que quiere un momento a solas, paso mis dedos entre los suyos y le doy un gesto tranquilo después del cual parte hacia alguna dirección.

Estando a solas, sin temor de afectar deliberada e innecesariamente a los demás busco el futuro de mi hermanita, ya no puedo hacer nada en cuanto al pasado, pero quisiera creer que valdrá la pena tanto dolor y que tendrá un buen futuro.

Como las anteriores veces, me cuesta, cada vez cuesta más, espero que no por algo malo, lo único que llegan son flashes y no son ni un poco alentadores, la veo en cama, sufriendo dormida, y al estar despierta…es casi peor, no murmura, no le pide a Edward que no se vaya, solo está ahí, acostada, o sentada en la escalera dejando que el tiempo pase, sin vida en su interior, apenas existiendo.

Obtuve esas imágenes cuando aún Edward estaba cerca, obvio las vio, se retorció mas en su miseria pero ni aun viéndola tan mal recapacito, dijo que aunque nunca tendrá perdón por lastimarla tanto era peor volver y seguirla exponiendo a la muerte o a una existencia tan fría y vacía como la nuestra.

Odio también que no le haya costado tanto convencernos de irnos, aunque no fue justo, desde el primer día ha escuchado cada pensamiento deprimente, nostálgico, cada cosa que hemos deseado y sufrido por no poder tenerlo jamás debido a nuestra condición, despertarnos la culpa por hacerle ese mal, convencernos de que ella ni siquiera puede imaginar los grandes cambios y el impacto que tendrá en su existencia, que hasta los pequeños detalles con el tiempo se acumularían y la harán miserable, todo lo que deberá dejar atrás, lo que nunca tendrá, el que llegara a lastimar a alguien y sufrir al sentirse un monstruo eternamente, hacernos tener en mente que seremos nosotros la causa de llevarla a ese abismo…no fue justo.

Quería al menos despedirme de mi hermanita, decirle que no es falta de cariño, que es absoluto lo contrario, que es por todo lo que la queremos que hacemos esto…y en un destello, tan rápido incluso para nuestras mentes, dejarle una chispa de esperanza, que lograría hacerle ver a Edward que su amor por ella podría compensar todo lo malo que conlleva esta vida…pero no importo lo rápido ni lo poco probable que en verdad fuera a hacerlo, él lo supo y fue un elemento más para no dejar que me despidiera de ella, no quería que la dañáramos más haciéndola esperar un retorno, uno que él está seguro no sucederá.

No iba a hacerlo, no sin tener alguna seguridad de que podía pasar, y por lo que pude ver, no pasara, su estúpida terquedad solo me deja ver un futuro deprimente, encerrado, existiendo en su miseria por no estar a su lado…y el de Bella…el de ella…

Me inquieto cuando después de esforzarme un rato esta ocasión no consigo nada, ¿Qué pasa?, me costaba, pero al menos tenia flashes…ahora nada.

Me atravesó un escalofrió, ¿ella no habrá…?, No, claro que no, ¿pero que estoy pensando? Bella es más fuerte que eso, ¿pero y si…le ocurrió u ocurrirá un accidente?

Puedo sentir como el escalofrió me sacude, y ya que no puedo asegurarme de su futuro me enfoco en el de su padre…pero…¿Qué demonios?

Lo intento, lo intento tanto y de él también consigo apenas un par de flashes, sin contexto, apenas dejándome verla por una fracción de segundo, en el sofá, en la cocina…ok, al menos está a salvo, y ya no estará abatida es su cama.

 _"¿Qué sucede?"…_ pregunta Carlisle viniendo hasta mi…" _¿Edward?"…_ pregunta muy preocupado, mi respuesta es solo un molesto resoplido

 _"No veo a Bella"…_ hago caso omiso de cualquier recriminación por mi actitud y me enfoco en lo que me preocupa

 _"¿acaso…?"…_ murmura más preocupado, por ella, también llego a quererla…y por el idiota de Edward, teme lo que hará si llega a pasarle algo a Bella

 _"No, ella está…bien, dentro de lo que cabe"…_ casi me muerdo la lengua al usar esa palabra… _"Pero eso me confunde más por no ser capaz de verla, ni siquiera a Charlie, solo hay imágenes, fragmentos de segundo. No sé lo que está pasando, no sé porque no los veo"_

 _"Tal vez tu don está siendo afectado por todo lo que paso"…_ opinó luego de analizarlo un momento… _"también te sientes culpable, puede ser que tú misma te estés bloqueando"…_ continuo de esa forma suave y confortante que lo caracteriza, sobre todo cuando nos habla desde su corazón de padre

 _"Puede ser…pero es un problema"…"¿si le pasa algo y no lo veo?¿cómo lo voy a evitar?"_

Me abraza con los mismos sentimientos que empleo en sus palabras, sé que el pensamiento cruzo por su mente, cruza por la mía, pero ninguno lo menciona, es algo que llegara irremediablemente al querer para ella una normal vida humana…algún día ella partirá de este mundo, duele pensar en ello; solo no quiero que sea antes de que pueda realmente vivir.

Espero superarlo y retornar a visiones completas de ella, estas fracciones de visión, estas frustrantes fotografías cuando estoy acostumbrada a películas, no son suficientes. La teoría de Carlisle suena razonable, no veo otra razón por la que su futuro me sea negado excepto mi remordimiento.

Eso espero…pero no sé si lo merezco, menos el idiota de Edward, lo que le quedaba era la chispa de esperanza de verla vivir su vida a través de mis visiones, ahora no tenemos ni eso.

* * *

BELLA

El cumulo de todo me tiene aturdida, soy consciente apenas de que vuelvo a estar en el suelo por el descanso de ese doloroso ajetreo; estoy segura que Jake me dice algo pero no presto atención.

Si antes me sentí perdida no sé como podría calificarlo ahora.

Logro la suficiente atención para mirar a mi alrededor y no veo demasiado, ¿no dijo algo sobre más personas?...hhh no estoy segura…no estoy segura de nada.

Me enfoco en Jake intentando poner algo de orden en mi cabeza, se mueve rápido, pero no demasiado, con sigilo, y aunque breve fue hasta entonces que de hecho lo mire, apenas con unos desajustados pantalones que obviamente no le pertenecen; asumo tuvo que tomar _prestado_ lo que pudo al alcanzarme con tanta premura…pero...¿porque?, ¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?, no parece que quiera llevarme de vuelta a Forks, entonces…

Dejo el pensamiento al aire solo esperando lo siguiente, con todo…y que nuestro destino literalmente esté en manos de Jake, lo único que puedo hacer es pasar mi mano por mi vientre, claro que mi bebe pudo captar la cascada de sensaciones y se ha manifestado…duele.

Sin previo aviso ya estaba Jake frente a mi tomándome en brazos como hace unos segundos…

 _"Espera" …_ suelto entre dientes… _"Para, ¡Para!"…_ logro decir a pesar del dolor, tal vez con más énfasis por el mismo… _"Jake…"_

 _"hay un centro comercial enfrente; no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos estando…así"…_ no tuve que mirar su rostro para saber la severa mirada que me lanzo

 _"¿Porque…haces esto…cuando hace unos minutos…?"_

 _"La manada lo sabe y…"…_ se me erizo la piel y su tono profundo me hizo un hueco en el estomago… _"piensan igual que yo…pero…ellos cumplirán con su deber…incluso si te interpones en su camino"_

Y eso me helo por completo

Toda la manada tras nosotros…tras mi bebito…¿Por qué?¿que les hicimos? Sí, mi bebe es hijo de un vampiro pero eso no significa que tengan que pensar en él como su enemigo…solo deberían estar contentos de que tanto los Cullen y ahora nosotros nos fuimos, ellos solo cuidan su territorio y ya estamos tan lejos…lo que suceda más allá de eso no es su asunto ¿Por qué nos persiguen?

 _"Hey"…_ llamo mi atención…no se en que momento ya estaba sentada en algún lugar con Jake arrodillado frente a mi… _"No dejare que te hagan daño"…_ dijo tan firme como cuando me juro que él mismo nunca me haría daño; mi vista se nublo por unas enormes lagrimas…

¿Cómo es que a pesar de todo…?

Antes de considerarlo ya me había arrojado a abrazarlo

No solo es la fuerza de lo que me hizo sentir, mas allá de eso fue como un instinto, lo necesitaba…igual que anoche. Mi parte racional lo ve…o veía como un posible peligro, sin embargo, mi instinto, mis sentimientos desde el inicio fueron por completo lo contrario, cada día deseé más verlo, escucharlo, tenerlo cerca, al principio creí que era porque él me había sacado de ese obscuro abismo, después porque aparte de Charlie era el único que estaba ahí, conmigo y para mí, sin murmuraciones, sin ningún otro propósito más que mi bienestar. No solo es el cariño que le tengo, en algún punto me di cuenta que es algo más, no sabría cómo definirlo.

Tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, sentir su calidez envolviéndome…creí que no volvería a suceder.

Hhhh, sigo pensando en mí, en mi bebe…¿y Jake? ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? Él tuvo conflictos, lo sé, se tensó mucho en cuanto mis brazos lo rodearon…sin embargo, lo permitió, y luego de unos segundos también me abrazo.

Intente decir algo pero no pude encontrar que, ¿gracias?¿lo siento?...¿porque este cambio de opinión?...eso y más cruzo por mi cabeza sin embargo nada pareció adecuado…deje las palabras a un lado e intente transmitirle todo lo que pude con este abrazo.

 _"Nec..necesito llamar a Billy"…_ dijo rompiendo la conexión y poniéndose de pie; el vacío que sentí fue más que físico _…"nos ayudara a interceder con los ancianos"…_ asentí por inercia más que como respuesta… _"¿tienes tu celular?"_

 _"En mi…"…_ balbuce…" _¡Oh por dios, mi mochila!"…_ solté regresándome el juicio de golpe; que tonta, ¿Cómo puede ser que hasta ahora piense en mi mochila?

 _"aquí está"…_ contesto despreocupado haciéndola notar

Deje ir por completo y de forma cansada el oxígeno en mis pulmones; por fortuna Jake la tomo, no sé que sería de nosotros sin ese dinero.

Con mi mente de nuevo en su lugar pensé en la manada y mire a mi alrededor, aunque sea inútil el instinto me llama a localizar peligros, en cualquier momento los chicos podrían aparecer; no creo que entrarían en fase o tratarían de obligarnos a ir con ellos, eso jugaría en su contra, pero sí podrían ingeniárselas para apartar a Jake…o convencerlo que ayudarme es una locura, y entonces estaríamos perdidos.

Es mejor que no piense en eso, no tiene ningún caso excepto alterarme, necesito claridad y no transmitirle más de ese tipo de sensaciones a mi bebito, no quiero que pase por eso y sobre todo ahora necesito que este tranquilo.

Me enfoco en Jake, y en esa llamada, mi corazón ya a mil se acelera y congela con algunas de sus expresiones, se apartó unos metros y al usar un volumen bajo su lenguaje corporal es lo único que tengo para saber lo que sucede; son muy cambiantes es difícil seguirle el paso.

Hhhhh…Jake intercediendo por mí

Hablando.. _alterado_ con su padre

Llevando la contra a su manada…a su naturaleza…a su amor propio…

No alcanzo a comprenderlo. Sé que no hice nada para merecerlo…y si con mi bebito mi corazón volvió a sentir felicidad, si tuve un motivo para vivir y no solo existir, ahora con Jake…¿Cómo podre pagarle a la vida esto?...a él.

 _"¿Qué paso?"…_ pregunte en cuanto colgó

 _"no está feliz…"…_ baje la mirada, es obvio que no lo está, tanto por la rivalidad de especies, la confrontación creada entre los suyos…y principalmente por que su hijo pueda estar en peligro, vaya si puedo entenderlo más que nunca… _"pero ayudara; ahora solo queda esperar"…_ continuo de forma severa quedándose de pie mirando a los alrededores

Esperar…que eterna suena solo la palabra.

Dejo caer mi peso contra el respaldo, sabiendo que no era el momento para las preguntas que tengo, no está bien pedirle más de lo que ya tiene que lidiar. En esa línea tuve que esforzarme por mantener mis manos quietas, inconscientemente las pasaba por mi abultado vientre y en un momento en que me miro pude ver cuanto lo perturba; aparte de la acción inconsciente por el amor que le tengo a mi bebe también lo hacía por no empeorar la situación, si mi bebito vuelve a patearme podría enfurecer a Jake y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

* * *

JACOB

Aun me pregunto qué diablos estoy haciendo, sé que no quiero que muera, pero cada vez me doy más cuenta de cuánto le importa esa cosa dentro de ella…¿como voy a hacerla ver la realidad?¿como voy a salvarla?¿como la hare entender que eso no es más que un monstruo que la está consumiendo?, ha estado mal, por lo que todos los chupasangre le hicieron, y ahora esto; en el tiempo que llevamos aquí se ve más cansada, pálida, su corazón (y ahora puedo distinguir el sonido del suyo) ha estado muy agitado, sería lógico pero desde la madrugada esta así, creí que tenía algo serio cuando escuche lo errático que palpitaba, fue la razón de ir a verla en la mañana quería saber si fue el momento o si mis sospechas eran ciertas y decirle que tenía que ir al médico…¡hjk!

¿Qué voy a hacer?

…Por el momento no dejar que nadie le haga daño, menos la manada.

Tengo la esperanza que nos dejen ir, al menos que la dejen en paz a ella, sé que en el fondo Sam no quiere dañarla, en cierto destello de pensamiento que tuvo días pasados supe que incluso le agrada, admiro lo fuerte que ha sido, y que peleara con los chicos para cuidarme cuando esa sanguijuela me ataco, claro que todo eso antes de saber que cargaba con uno de esos monstruos en ella…¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?¿cómo pudo entregarse a ese imbécil…a ese monstruo? Pudo haberla matado…Los moretones, esos moretones en sus brazos, debió ser él, desgraciado, seguro la lastimo más…Y aun así le pedía en la inconciencia que no la dejara…¿Qué demonios le pasa?¿cómo puedo amarla después de todo?...¿porque esta angustia tan profunda al solo pensar en estar lejos de ella?

…¿Qué tan idiota soy?

Me alerta un gruñido lejano, no le dije a Bella que Paul y Jared nos vigilan…la pondría más nerviosa saber que están aquí, ambas partes en el rango visual del otro.

Que Paul viniera no me ha permitido relajarme ni un segundo, es muy impulsivo, la ira lo domina fácil, es muy fuerte…y es quien tuvo esos pensamientos sobre destrozar a Bella.

No importa exponerme, si se atreve atacar responderé.

 _"Es una estupidez, ¡no podemos permitir…!"…_ por poco gritó

 _"Son ordenes de Sam"…_ lo interrumpió Jared… _"¿vas a desafiarlo tú también?"…_ tal vez no fue su intensión pero eso se sintió como un golpe bajo…más que desafiar al alfa rompí el vínculo con mis hermanos… _"No nos involucraremos en ese asunto"…_ se dirigió a mí con Paul totalmente furioso pero sin reaccionar en contra de las ordenes… _"Siempre y cuando se mantenga lejos de Forks y guarde en secreto lo que sabe de nosotros"_

 _"Así será, saben que nunca habló de…esas malditas sanguijuelas aunque era obvio que nosotros sabíamos de ellos"…"Ella…sabe guardar secretos"…_ no pude controlar cierta acidez en mi voz

 _"Regresa con nosotros Jacob, este no es tu problema, ella tomo su decisión, no puedes darles la espalda a los tuyos por…"_

 _"No les estoy dando la espalda, solo sigo nuestro deber, proteger, encontrare la forma de hacerla ver que acabarlo es la mejor opción"_

 _"¿y si no lo logras?, ¿y si llega el momento en que es muy tarde para hacer algo?...¿y si pierdes la paciencia y tú mismo la matas?"…_ se me retorció el estómago y el corazón, lo he pensado, vaya si lo he hecho…"Acabas de convertirte, aunque tengas más control que nadie en ese entonces, no eres infalible _; tus sentimientos por ella son fuertes, te va a devastar si pierdes el control"_

 _"Es ella quien me ayuda a mantenerme en control, y, a pesar de lo que sucede, saben que no soportaría dejarla sola"…_ respondí con firmeza

 _"¡Ya basta!"…_ irrumpió Paul… _"si el bastardo ahora está de parte de los chupasangre que se largue con ellos. No vuelvas a pisar nuestras tierras ya no perteneces a ellas"…_ eso fue como hierro ardiendo atravesándome el corazón, Forks, mi hogar, mi familia, mi manada…

 _"No es su decisión"…_ dijo Jared mientras Paul se iba lanzándole un gruñido por contradecirlo… _"Sam y los ancianos entenderán que eres joven, tanto de edad como en tu nueva vida"_

Mire a Bella, ya había escuchado su inquieta voz tratando de averiguar qué pasa, sus ojos mostraron el mismo sentimiento; no necesitaba verla pero confirmo mi respuesta

 _"Tome mi decisión"…_ dije sin titubeo alguno… _"Pero gracias, por intentar que regrese"_

 _"Piensa en tu padre, él te necesita"_

Y con eso también se fue.

A pesar de que eso significa que puedo respirar, que puedo relajarme, no fue así, porque al verlos irse se hace real…el vínculo está roto, y aunque no me arrepiento de proteger a Bella no significa que no duela.

 _"Jake"…_ su angustiada voz volvió a sonar cuando fui a recargarme al primer lugar que encontré, necesito un respiro… _"¿Qué…?"_

 _"Se fueron"…"somos libres"_

 _…_ ni una exhalación de alivio provino de ella

 _"Lo siento"_

Es tan linda, disculparse en vez de saltar de alegría al haberse quitado este problema de encima…aunque la verdad no me sorprende. Se acercó, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para ver como dirigió su mano hacia mí y vacilar hasta arrepentirse

 _"te metiste en un gran problema y estuviste en peligro por mi culpa…perdóname Jake"…_ tanto su voz como sus ojitos reflejaron la gran culpa y aflicción que siente… _"te quiero tanto, si te hubiera pasado algo…"…_ en medio de todo con lo idiota enamorado que soy sentí esa inmensa alegría de escucharla decir que me quiere

 _"Calma, en el fondo Sam no quería hacerte daño, ni a mi…el más que nada se enojó conmigo..por…"…_ no continúe, ya ha sido demasiado y ella en serio no se ve bien

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"porque desobedecí"…_ dije sin mayor explicación

 _"¿No habías dicho que eso era prácticamente imposible?"_

 _"te dije también que soy diferente en algunos aspectos"…_ sé que mi herencia como alfa natural me dio la fuerza para desprenderme del dominio de Sam

 _"El jefe Jake"…_ comento con una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

Se había levantado y permanecía a unos pasos, dándome mi distancia o manteniendo la suya, algo me decía que quería acercarse o eso quiero creer, que no saldrá huyendo otra vez, que no quiere alejarse; quiero mantenerme lo más alejado del pequeño monstruo en su vientre, pero con la misma fuerza quiero tanto abrazarla…

 _"Hhhhhhh"_

No tarde mucho en tenerla entre mis brazos pues sucumbió por un segundo teniendo que ir a detenerla para que no terminara en el piso.

 _"Maldición Bells, tienes que…"…_ solté con enojo y frustración

 _"No, por favor"…_ pide con la fuerza que le queda… _"Te lo pido, por un rato, te suplico que no menciones nada de eso; ya ha sido demasiado"…_ y literalmente suplica con su carita contra mi pecho

El desagrado de sentir en pleno su vientre compite con la inmensa paz y alegría de sentirla entre mis brazos, con su frase _te quiero tanto_ repitiéndose en mi cabeza…aunque sé que no me ama, aunque sé que aun siente algo por ese tipo a pesar de lo que diga, aunque lo haya dejado claro antes, es probable que siga siendo solo un amigo y eso no cambie, que sea un aliado o como sea que vaya a llamarlo…Es una idiotez dejar que continúe con esto, es una idiotez seguir enamorado, es una idiotez no querer jamás apartarme de ella…

Bueno…al parecer soy el mayor idiota entonces.

* * *

Bella

Sentí una gran paz cuando me lo dijo, pero no pude alegrarme, ni aliviarme, ¿cómo podría? apenas puedo imaginar el caos que debió desatarse en la reservación, como afectó y afectara a Jake, a su padre que aún sigue allá; fue en contra de la manada, no sé en que términos decidieron retirarse pero Jake no se veía bien cuando me anuncio que éramos libres.

Está muy mal…después de lo que hizo por mi quise hacer algo por él mas no pude, siquiera pude decir algo, las emociones y lo físico rozaron mi limite, me maree mucho.

Por suerte no duró, aunque fue señal de cuan desgastante ha sido este día, casi no dormí, apenas probé el desayuno y mi energía fue consumida en los recientes sucesos; propuso buscar un lugar para descansar y no podría estar más de acuerdo, solo no deje que me cargara, me duele bastante el cuerpo prefiero caminar.

Y también no quería llamar más la atención, ya algunas personas nos miraban de forma perspicaz, temí que vinieran cuando Jake estaba tan tenso, no estábamos para lidiar también con el resto de la gente.

 _"Debería ir por tu camioneta, por como quedo pensaran que te asaltaron o tuviste alguna clase de accidente"_

 _"si no es que ya se la llevaron"…_ pensé en voz alta, la puerta apenas cerraba, y no tengo idea si se quedó con llaves… _"aunque si sería bueno ir a ver, no quiero que vaya a llegarle a Charlie ese tipo de noticia"_

 _"Bueno…"…_ dijo entre labios luego de una pesada pausa…" _entonces…supongo tendremos que buscar un taxi"…_ por el momento realmente no aguantaría que me cargara otra vez, y lo nota… _"Carajo no tengo dinero"…_ soltó contrariado

 _"yo si, por cierto, gracias que trajiste mi mochila"_

 _"¿pusiste tu dinero en la mochila? Eso no es inteligente ¿sabes?"_

 _"no, el dinero lo traigo conmigo, en la mochila traigo unos documentos importantes"_

Por poco y tenemos una conversación normal, trivial…lo que para el caso es un tanto inusual

 _…"¿Qué planeas hacer Bella?"…_ dije por poco; apenas unos pasos adelante pregunto de soslayo, aunque su tono dijo más que sus palabras. Le pedí no mencionarlo pero al final es lógico que lo haga… _"mírate, apenas puedes caminar, además…"_

 _"Aunque no lo creas si tengo un plan"…_ interrumpí… _"y no, no me refiero a los Cullen si es lo que piensas"…_ agregue rápido, pues su tensión se sintió como si de repente se hubiera solidificado cual metal

 _"está afectando tu salud, y… **eso** no es natural"_

 _"lo sé"…_ por más que me desagrade su forma de referirse a mi bebe discutir en este punto está de más así que no lo hice. Gruño enojado y luego emitió algún sonido frustrado para tras unos segundos continuar nuestra marcha… _"Espera"…_ no di paso alguno, en cambio me aparte de su agarre, ya se me había pasado el mareo por lo que pude mantenerme en pie… _"¿Qué va suceder ahora Jake? Me refiero a ti"…_ pregunte con el corazón oprimido

 _"ya lo sabes, si por mi fuera te llevaría de vuelta a Forks"_

 _"Jake"…_ susurre

 _"es enserio…pero eso ya dejo de ser una opción"…_ dijo en tono profundo…" _No tienes permitido volver al pueblo, si aún…"_

 _"Cuando me fui esta mañana sabía que no iba a volver"…_ mencione, lejana, triste

 _"y ni siquiera ibas a despedirte de mi"…_ reprocho con sumo dolor

 _"hasta que estuviera lejos, hasta que no pudieras intentar detenerme…hasta que no hubiera posibilidad de que te enteraras, ¿Cómo iba a hacerte algo así a propósito?"…_ respondí terminado con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas

 _"no importa la distancia te habría ido a buscar"…_ dijo acercándose a tomarme de los brazos

 _"¿Por qué?...¿porque haces esto?"_

 _"Sabes porque"…_ desvió la mirada reflejando la severidad..y desolación que hubo en su respuesta

 _"aun no entiendo que es lo que ves en mí, y menos entiendo porque sigues queriéndome…después de todo"_

 _"Hay cosas que yo tampoco entiendo…pero de las que estoy seguro"…_ comento mas para sí mismo… _"Como que no resisto la idea de perderte, de estar lejos de ti"…_ esta vez me miró fijamente… _"no soporto la idea de que alguien te haga daño y Bella…"_

 _"No pregunte lo que quieres para mi"…_ una vez más iba hablar en contra de mi bebe así que lo interrumpí… _"pregunto que pasara contigo, desobedeciste a la manada, deben estar furiosos…en particular por el motivo"_

 _"lo están"…_ contesto sin más pero algo me dijo que algo severo y profundo sucede dentro de él…y es lógico… _"En cuanto a mi…hhhhh pues al parecer depende de ti"…_ agrego casi derrotado

¿De mi?¿Como algo de esto podría depender de mi?

 _"sabes mi opinión, y no va a cambiar"…_ proclamo mirando mi vientre con aspereza… _"Pero te lo prometí, yo jamás cometeré la estupidez de alejarme de ti…y menos cuando estás haciendo tonterías"…_ en cambio a mí me miro con profundo cariño

 _"Lo que sientes por mi te lleva a querer cuidarme, pero esto es demasiado Jake"…_ aunque su pretensión de querer permanecer a mi lado enciende una chispa en mi corazón no debo olvidar todo lo que implicaría…" _Querer a una chica embarazada de otro ya es complicado…eres un lobo, mi bebe es parte vampiro, quienes tan fervientemente declaraste son tus enemigos mortales; hare todo lo que pueda por mantenerlo a salvo y tu solo quieres matarlo, tienes control pero tu naturaleza es fuerte podría sobrepasarte…¿Cómo es posible que pudiera funcionar?"…_ se removió con las emociones revueltas seguro pensando lo mismo… _"Por otra parte…nada de esto es justo para ti, ya te involucraste en un gran problema por mi culpa…"_

 _"fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento"…_ dijo con seguridad… _"Y para serte sincero no sé como podría funcionar excepto que solo pensar hacerte daño se siente como desgarrar mi propia alma. En momentos lo tengo tan claro y otros no lo entiendo, pero no tengo que hacerlo, tan solo saber que es así y por eso puedo asegurarte que nunca te lastimare…a pesar de todo"…_ una vez más sus palabras fueron como juramentos

 _"Tienes razón, está afectándome físicamente y aunque tengo un plan, no sé hasta que punto me pueda ayudar, aun así, aunque ya imagine los peores escenarios, no voy a desistir"…_ dicte con firmeza. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con sus hermosas palabras sin embargo las delicadezas ahora podrían significar un desastre después… _"Amo a mi bebe y cada segundo solo lo amo más"…_ su gesto, el crujir de sus manos al apretarlas en puños…se controlo pero precisamente ¿cuál será su límite?, no quiero averiguarlo, no quiero hacerle eso… _"Prometes no alejarte de mí pero no soportarías estar conmigo"_

Por un periodo que se me hizo tan largo solo existió silencio entre nosotros…lo sabía…

 _"Te agradezco tanto Jake"…_ empecé a decir con una opresión enorme en el pecho… _"y créeme, no deseo despedirme de ti, fue tan difícil anoche, como si me robaran el oxígeno, pero…"_

Esta ocasión fue el quien me interrumpió, no con palabras sino alcanzando mi meñique, nuestro infantil acto de tan profunda promesa, mi voz se tornó un retenido lamento mientras más lágrimas me cruzaron el rostro sin parar

 _"Es una locura"…_ murmure

 _"Tskk cargar un pequeño monstruo dentro es la locura"…_ de nuevo tuve que esforzarme por dejarlo pasar sus palabras

 _"Piensa en tu papa…Oh por Dios, ni siquiera lo has llamado para avisarle que estas bien"_

 _"seguro los chicos le dijeron"_

 _"no es lo mismo"…"Tu eres lo que le queda en Forks, él te necesita"_

 _"No significa que desapareceré…y yo lo digo en serio"…_ dolió que usara las palabras que le deje a mi padre… _"No va quedarse solo allá, la familia no se limita a parentescos"…"Mejor dilo abiertamente, no me quieres cerca de esa cosa…tal vez tampoco de ti"…_ soltó luego de un pesado suspiro

Ya no pude más, me arroje a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que poseo…

 _"¿no puedes entender lo difícil que es quererte a mi lado, pero obligarme a pensar en ti?...¿puedes entender que creo que no quieres hacerme daño pero sé que naturalezas tan fuertes a veces pueden más?...Tú tienes sentimientos tan fuertes por mí, y yo te quiero, más de lo que había pensado, pero aunque no me guste…sigo amándolo"…_ declare aferrándome a el

 _"Lo se"…_ murmuro tan bajo que apenas escuche

Un millón de pensamientos, emociones y más corrieron por mi ser, con el paso de los segundos fueron mitigándose, hasta que no quedo más que la sensación tan pacifica de saberme entre sus brazos

 _"¿estas seguro?"_

 _"si"_

 _"si quieres desistir, en cualquier segundo, lo voy a entender…al contrario, te pido que si estas cerca de no soportarlo…"…_ moví mis labios intentando terminar la oración, no pude…no quiero, debo hacerlo pero…

 _"así será"…_ contesto finalmente al ver que no terminaría la frase… _"¿Entonces?"_

 _"Necesitamos un taxi"_

§


	7. Chapter 7

Parece tan distante la imagen de esos dos chicos de secundaria haciendo planes para irse de parranda, Jake atravesaba el reciente cambio en su vida, yo lidiaba con mi corazón hecho pedazos, y nos recuperábamos de Victoria y Laurent…aun así no se compara con el presente. Cuesta creer que ni una semana a pasado y estamos aquí, enfrentando un futuro incierto, teniendo que madurar y ser adultos de un día para otro. Si lo somos, si estamos preparados, si podremos…temo tanto que la respuesta sea no, sin embargo espero que seamos suficiente para intentarlo, para resistir…sé que ambos lucharemos.

Una parte de mi dicta seguir insistiéndole a Jake que regrese a su hogar, con su padre, que trate de arreglar las cosas con la manada…otra parte se aferra a él y quiere tanto que se quede. Mi interior lucha con el conocimiento de que es un peligro constante para nosotros, se controló hoy ¿pero que pasara cuando suceda algo que lo vuelva a llevar a límites?, temo que así será…pero cuando lo siento cerca, sobretodo cuando nuestros tactos se unen tengo una sensación tan grande de paz, incluso mi bebe se calma, como si también confiara en él…aunque sé que esa solo es mi forma de justificarlo.

 _"Parece que descansar no ayuda mucho, todavía te ves mal"…_ comenta desde la silla junto a la ventana, desde donde me ha estado observando

Tiene razón, luego de horas descansando puedo sentir apenas que no he empeorado

 _"Ha sido un día difícil_ … _y aún no termina, Charlie llamara en la tarde"…"Ahh..tu…, la nota…¿la vera?"_

 _"esperaba que no"…_ contesto lejano, muy lejano… _"Deberías comer"…_ propuso volviendo…" _puede que eso…kgrhh..ya sabes…ayude"…_ completo entre dientes

 _"creo que sí, aunque…¡rayos! lo había olvidado"…_ me reproche haciendo presión en mi sien… _"tengo que ir a conseguir…, akhhh espero haya algún establecimiento que la venda"…_ pensé en voz alta tratando de levantarme

 _"espera ¿qué crees que haces?"…_ intentó detenerme, aunque no llego hasta mi… _"no te levantes, si necesitas algo yo iré"_

 _"no"…_ murmure… _"Yo…"…_ quise decir que yo me encargaría, pero entonces pensé que de nada serviría mantenerlo al margen, aun si pudiera ocultarlo de sus muy desarrollados sentidos eventualmente podría no ser capaz de hacerlo sola, entonces necesitaría su ayuda…entonces…estaría peor haberlo postergado. Me parece que no abrumarlo ya quedo mas allá, él se merece saberlo todo…y aun mas es necesario.

 _"Bella"…_ me llama la atención ante mi silencio

 _"hay algo más que necesito…y no te va a gustar"…_ informe aferrándome fuerte a la tela bajo mis palmas

 _"quedo claro que nada de esto me gusta, y estoy seguro que lo que venga en adelante tampoco me va a gustar"…_ dijo de forma seca… _"todos pueden decir que no es mi asunto, tu puedes decir que no es mi asunto…y si incluso cambias de opinión y ya no me quieres aquí, decidí que voy a quedarme; mientras necesites a alguien…mientras yo pueda hacerlo, no te dejare sola. …No es como si pudiera alejarme de ti después de todo"…_ emitió un profundo y sentido suspiro antes de continuar… _"así que ya deja eso y solo suéltalo"_

Bien, es cierto

Como pude me senté contra la cabecera de la cama y traté de adoptar una imagen…menos débil

 _"Ayer probé algo y funciono"…_ comencé a informar lo más entera que pude _…"Me cuesta comer, me debilito rápido y el simple descanso no ayuda; necesito…"…_ sin embargo no es fácil _…"Es mitad humano, y mitad…; ambas partes necesitan alimento"…_ dije con gran tensión… _"No me refiero a que fui por ahí a desangrar a una persona"…_ agregue tan rápido como pude, pues evidentemente eso le cayó bastante mal… _"ayer visite establecimientos buscando sangre animal"_

 _"tienes que estar bromeando…tienes…"…_ dijo entre labios volviendo puños las manos… _"¿ahora quieres ser una chupasangre?¿Acaso no es sufic…?"_

 _"¡Basta!"…_ interrumpí de inmediato… _"No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés aquí, pero si te vas a quedar no harás esto, porque ya hay muchas cosas con las que voy a tener que lidiar, así que piénsalo de nuevo y piénsalo muy bien ¿te quedas o te vas?"…_ dije tan enérgica como me fue posible…con mucho miedo en el fondo, (estúpidamente tal vez) no por nuestra seguridad, sino por que elija irse

Sentí la poca energía que me queda abandonarme cuando camino enojado y directo hacia la salida _…_

 _"¿Cuánta necesitas?"…_ pregunto tomando el marco de la puerta, haciendo crujir un poco la desgastada madera

Deje caer mi peso contra la cabecera, con una contracción en el pecho por el aire atorado en mis pulmones

 _"Ayer tomé dos litros, luego de eso pude comer"_

§

Me duelen los dedos de presionarlos contra la almohada, pero no puedo parar de aferrarme a ella, me cuesta evitar esta lucha entre la racionalidad y el temor, por un lado puedo pensar en todas las razones porque no haya regresado aun, las proceso, las entiendo y ayuda a soportarlo…por otro lado solo existe el hecho de que se fue muy enojado, que peleo con su familia…de cuanto debe doler quererme.

No quiero pensar que cambió de idea, no quiero imaginar que no va a volver, me pase la noche entera aceptado el hecho de alejarme también de él y no fue fácil, fue doloroso…no podría soportar perderlo ahora que la idea de tenerlo a mi lado, aun con todos los contras, había germinado en mi corazón.

Una punzada incomoda y dolorida me saca de esos pensamientos, mi bebe ha estado sumamente inquieto, todas estas emociones también le están afectando y…reacciona, lo que es natural, sin embargo en nuestro caso es muy doloroso, físicamente…

 _"Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien, Jake va a regresar, el prometió que se quedaría"…_ digo en voz alta para calmarme, y así también calmar a mi bebito _…"Lo prometió y yo le creo, él solo…solo…necesita algo de tiempo, él también se enfrenta a muchos retos, debe ser difícil, tenemos que apoyarlo, porque él lo está haciendo por noso…, por mi"…_ sé que no puedo incluir a mi bebe, Jake sigue despreciándolo. Espero que mi pequeñito no pueda percibirlo, sobre todo cuando es el más inocente en toda esta situación.

Continúe con esto por un rato, pasando una de mis manos por mi vientre, logrando tranquilizar a mi bebe, y aunque yo no lo estaba me esforcé por mantenerme controlada. Sé que no es una actitud sana, sin embargo ya es demasiado que la angustia e incertidumbre no me tenga llorando hecha pedazos en esta cama.

Por otro lado, mis sentimientos por Jake son fuertes, aunque no sean los que él espera de mí, pero estoy consciente que no es lo único que motiva mis miedos, el abandono es una herida que sigue fresca y sangrante.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando de pronto escucho la llave en la cerradura de la puerta…haciendo que poderosas sensaciones me invadan al verlo entrar, _Volvió…no se fue…volvió_

 _"Lamento haber tardado tanto"…_ dice con suavidad al dejar unas bolsas en la mesa… _"¿Te sientes mal?"…_ clave la mirada en las sabanas para calmarme antes de cualquier cosa… _"Traje comida…y…esa cosa"…_ agrego ante mi silencio

Paso del tono y gesto con que lo menciona y me centro en no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, de alivio, frustración y algo de enojo…

 _"Diferente ropa"…_ alcanzo a murmurar luego de un momento

Se removió hasta darme la espalda dejando escapar un pesado suspiro

 _"de pronto…necesite…respirar"…_ comento con dificultad… _"cosa de lobos"_

 _"lo imagine"_

En un silencio pesado sacó de las bolsas un gran recipiente, lo miró por unos segundos y tras un mudo gruñido me lo entregó, aun sin dirigirme la mirada e intentando mantenerse lo más alejado de mi…

 _"No tienes que verlo"…_ comente cuando se dejó caer en la silla desde donde me vigilo en la mañana

 _"¿y con eso ya no va a pasar?"…_ decir que soltó sarcástico sería un eufemismo

Fue evidente el asco y la perturbación que le provoco…escucharme y captar el aroma de la sangre llenando el lugar, para mí fue un verdadero trago aplacador…inclusive con la sensación de que algo no termina de hacer clic, en fin.

Al terminarla me sentí muy llena, no me daban muchas ganas de comer pero tuve que hacerlo, en gran parte porque era el trato, Jake trajo la sangre y comida, me la entrego y no necesite palabra o gesto alguno para captar el implícito mandato de que la consumiera.

.

Jugando con los últimos bocados la debilidad aun no da tregua, supongo que debo darle tiempo pero el ambiente tan tenso con Jake lo vuelve difícil, sobretodo porque aún falta algo muy importante en este día que se está sintiendo tan interminable.

No pasa mucho cuando el sonido de mi celular me hace saltar llenándome de ansiedad una vez más…

 _"Charlie"…_ murmure con el corazón en la garganta… _"¿Quieres que sepa que estas aquí?"…_ no fue hasta entonces que cruzo por mi mente

 _"Podría terminar enterándose"…_ contesto en ese ambiente en el que hemos estado… _"Y supongo que saber que no estás sola podría darle algo de…tranquilidad"…_ agrego más en forma lejana, por poco llegando a la apatía… _"Hhk hasta que…"…_ resoplo _…"Has lo que quieras"…_ eso tuvo más sustancia, aunque, no de una buena forma

 _«_ _¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto? Isabella más vale que regreses a casa ahora mismo ¿Dónde estás?!_ _»_ _…_ grito apenas conteste

No esperaba menos, pero escucharlo, escuchar su ira, su preocupación, su…dolor, es aplastante.

Las palabras parecían querer atorarse en mi garganta pero sé que debo hacer esto, y hacerlo bien, debo ser fuerte, debo asegurarle a mi padre que estaré bien…por el momento al menos, debo hacerle entender que esto y cualquier cosa que suceda no es ni será su culpa, que él me cuido, que estuvo bien haberme apoyado; no se cual sea nuestro futuro pero lo más seguro es que no volvamos a vernos y me aterra como eso vaya a afectarle a mi padre.

 _«_ _No estoy escapando papa, estoy buscando_ _»_

 _«_ _Cuando mama me pedía acompañarla a esos viajes de carretera hablaba de tomar un respiro; no solía ver su valor en ese momento, llegue a pensar que era una forma de no afrontar o postergar un asunto pendiente en casa. Supongo que no es posible entenderlo hasta que…lo necesitas_ _»_

Conteste cuando arrojo el comentario de que esta no era la forma de afrontar mi situación, que era la actitud de una niña inmadura.

 _«_ _Maldito Cullen, todo esto es su culpa_ _»_

Gruñó en algún momento

 _«_ _No negare que tiene que ver…tiene mucho que ver, pero por favor no lo veas de esa forma; eso sucedió los primeros días, cuando me deje vencer…Esto en cambio, ya no tiene que ver con él, es sobre mi Charlie_ _»_

 _«_ _Te pido que me entiendas…y si no te es posible te pido al menos que no intentes alcanzarme para llevarme de vuelta a casa. Necesito tomar las riendas de mi vida, buscar que es lo quiero, necesito volver a tener realmente una vida y no pasar los días deambulando en una existencia que se siente tan rota; esa no soy yo papa, no es la persona que quiero ser. Estoy consciente que lo que hago no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta, y más allá de mí necesito que tú me dejes ser un adulto…incluso si eso implica equivocarme_ _»_

 _«_ _Bueno…no estoy sola_ _»_

Quise explicarme desde una perspectiva personal antes de contarle de Jake pues imagino que es lo que podría pensar de dos chicos escapándose de casa, y más cuando él también sabe acerca de los sentimientos de Jake hacia mí.

 _«_ _¿¡Qué!?¿ese chico está contigo?...¿¡Acaso…!?_ _»_

 _«_ _¡Charlie!, quiero aclarar esto antes de digas algo desagradable o injusto. …Te pido por favor que no nos veas como los típicos adolescentes en algún tipo de fuga amorosa, porque eso sería insultante, especialmente para él. Jake y yo somos amigos, y seguimos siéndolo. El también tomo una decisión.. **muy** difícil, no podría alcanzar a explicar cuanto, y aun con todos los problemas que está enfrentando sigue firme en su decisión. Está aquí apoyándome a pesar…de que no me lo he ganado…y que no está de acuerdo con lo que hago. Lo supo por casualidad, y aunque estuve renuente, también lo agradecí con toda mi alma desde el principio_ _»_

Dicte mirando a Jake, se había levantado a perderse en la insípida vista por la ventana tratando de estar lo más al margen pero pude notar que mis palabras llegaron a removerlo.

A mi padre le creó bastante conflicto esta nueva información, e intento tomarse de ello para hacerme desistir, que como la 'adulta' (nótese el tono que usó) que digo ser debería de enviar a Jake de vuelta, que debería darle el ejemplo y volver, etcétera, etcétera.

 _«_ _Seremos cuidadosos, no nos pondremos en ninguna clase de peligro estúpido_ _»_ _…_ Jake soltó un resoplido de tal burla e irritación que espero Charlie no haya alcanzado a escuchar… _«_ _El habló con su padre, sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, y como hayan quedado es su asunto, así como este es el nuestro_ _»_ _…_ no quiero que se le vaya hacer más difícil de lo que será tratar con su viejo amigo… _«_ _Sabes que podemos arreglárnoslas, y pagare ese dinero en cuanto pueda; siempre sabrás donde estamos y hablaremos_ _»_

Me costó tanto decir eso último…no sé si podre cumplirlo, no sé que es lo que pasara…no sé que es lo que debo hacer.

Pasamos alrededor de media hora al teléfono, regañándome, exigiendo, pidiendo, por ultimo casi rogando, retorció mi corazón ya dañado pero no di marcha atrás, no me es posible. Dude enormemente cuando se ofreció a ser él quien me acompañara, considere tenerlo a mi lado también, aunque termine por descartar la idea con prontitud, Jake es un potencial peligro precisamente por sus habilidades y su capacidad de defenderse de poderosos oponentes, lo que a Charlie no le es posible…no me atrevería a poner en ese peligro a mi padre.

En cuanto termine la llamada colapse, me arroje a clavar mi rostro contra la almohada, conteniéndome, encargándome apenas de quitarle la pila al móvil, no podría por ahora lidiar también con mi madre.

Cada segundo de este eterno día se sintió más y más pesado, ya no puedo, no puedo respirar, no puedo pensar…no quiero sentir…

 _"Calmate"…_ escuche su voz monótona a pesar de no querer hacerlo

Unos segundos después sentí el colchón hundirse tras de mí y su mano tomar mi hombro para confortarme, su tacto, cada vez tranquilizador esta ocasión dolió.

 _"¡No!"…_ lo aleje de un manotazo… _"Dices tanto que estarás a mi lado y te largas sin avisarme que vas a tardar, me torturas haciéndome creer que me abandonaste, regresas y te la pasas ignorándome, haciéndome sentir una mierda cada segundo ¿y ahora te las das de buen amigo? ¡No!"…_ grite con la respiración quemando mi pecho. Se los porque, los tengo claro, sin embargo las emociones suelen ser irracionales... _"¿Es alguna clase de venganza?, Felicidades lo lograste"_

 _"¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?"…_ replicó en respuesta

 _"¿Qué esperas que piense con tu actitud?"_

 _"tal vez considerar lo difícil que es"…"Si tu explotas, puedes gritarme toda la mierda que se te ocurra, podrás arrojarme alguna cosa tal vez y para mi será lo emocional en lo único que me afecte"…_ siguió antes que pudiera reprocharle que es su decisión estar aquí… _"si yo exploto, podrías acabar muerta"…"Soy nuevo en esto Bells, no lo olvides, me estoy adaptando a la situación pero no puedo forzarlo, eso te pondría en peligro. …Aunque…supongo que podría dejar de ser tan idiota contigo"…_ agrego eso ultimo con un dejo de culpa, me hizo girar a verlo y aunque seguía enojada instintivamente alcance su brazo

 _"Sé que es difícil para ti, en…todos los sentidos, no lo doy por sentado Jake"…"Háblalo conmigo, no importa si es duro, lo prefiero a todo aquello"_

Una vez más termine tirada en una cama, con mi mejor amigo consolándome, no estoy orgullosa, en mi favor podría decir que motivos hay de sobra.

No duro demasiado, explotar, como dijo, ayudó…y se quedó a mi lado a pesar de ser una leprosa para él.

Pude sentir como me deje llevar por el cansancio, la opresión en mi interior y la debilidad, que nunca menguo, pude sentir como hasta mi último atisbo de conciencia me aferre a la mano de Jake, a su calidez. Dentro de la cercanía intente mantener la distancia que marco, aunque la inconciencia es diferente, sé que me llevara a buscar sentirlo más cerca; no pensé mucho en ello, estoy muy cansada y…como cada segundo con él, al final estoy en sus manos.

§

Nuevamente el dolor me despertó, generalizado, intente estirarme y lo empeoró, siento tan tenso el abdomen…lleve mis manos hacia él recibiendo en respuesta movimiento, lo adore…pero dolió.

 _"Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo"…_ murmure cuando recupere el aliento

Aun sin abrir los ojos de inmediato note la ausencia de Jake, pero ahora sé que ni siquiera esta, se habría inquietado mucho con lo sucedido…tal vez haya sido mejor que no estuviera.

Cuando me habitué a la luz del día lo primero que vi fue una pequeña nota en la mesa junto a la cama…

 _Comida_

 _No tardo_

Simple…y suficiente para mí.

Aproveché para encargarme de las exigencias humanas, aun cuando tuve que levantarme a eso durante la noche, dos veces, mi vejiga grita por ir otra vez. Fue tan vergonzoso que Jake me ayudara, aunque fuera solo a llegar al cuarto de baño, y estar tan consiente que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta…sumamente bochornoso.

Me costó bastante levantarme sola, me siento algo mareada y es difícil cada movimiento, tardé, casi mojo mis pantalones pero logre llegar. Hahj, desde cierto punto me extraña pasar por algo, que tengo entendido, es de lo más normal en un embarazo; haciendo memoria Renée me conto algunas anécdotas al respecto.

..Rayos, mama.

No he hablado con ella, le pedí a Charlie que me dejara hacerlo y no he cumplido.

Volví a la cama, pero no tome mi teléfono, quiero despertar por completo, esperar un poco a ver si me siento mejor,…kghh, la verdad quiero postergarlo un poco más, mi madre es del tipo espíritu libre pero no creo se tomará a bien que su hija se vaya a un viaje sin rumbo, dejando la escuela y siendo acompañada por un chico.

Si será como Charlie necesito fuerza para eso, y…a Jake.

.

 _"Hey"…_ como escribió no tardó mucho en regresar

 _"Tengo algo que…" . "Necesitamos hacer…"_

Dijimos al mismo tiempo sacándonos una mínima sonrisa…por pequeña que fuera se sintió bien.

 _"Dime"…_ con un ademan me cedió la palabra pero yo quería escucharlo primero

 _"Espero que tu idea no fuera quedarte en hoteles y consumir comida hecha, porque de esa forma te vas a arruinar"…_ comento dejando la bolsa de comida en la mesita… _"y..yo..no tengo mucho para ayudar en ese aspecto"…_ agrego incomodo… _"a menos que asalte un banco"…_ y termino con esa broma aun en tono incomodo

 _"ya es demasiado que estés aquí y me ayudes con…bueno…"…_ complete mirando el envase también en la bolsa, me trajo más sangre aun sin que se la pidiera… _"y no, no es mi idea quedarme en hoteles, de hecho creo que deberíamos irnos ya, ahora mismo"…_ dije poniéndome de pie… _"no sabe exactamente en donde estamos pero siendo policía no creo que le cueste mucho a Charlie averiguarlo, y eso no puede pasar, es obvio que no debe verme"…_ complete mirando mi vientre que empieza a notarse aun con mi abrigo

Estuvo de acuerdo y ni dos minutos después estábamos saliendo de ese lugar.

 _"Hacia allá"…_ tuve que tomarme un momento antes de contestarle al taxista

Si, taxi; ayer encontramos la camioneta justo donde la dejamos…parece que no es del tipo que quieran robar, es antigua, robusta y nada llamativa, me alegró recuperarla, sin embargo, es una manera en que Charlie siempre podría localizarnos, así que antes de buscar un hotel Jake hizo lo que pudo para arreglar la puerta y le encontramos una pensión; seria problemático venderla y tampoco es que quiera mucho hacerlo.

 _"disculpe, pero necesito una dirección"…_ replicó el taxista

No estoy segura que decir, el camino sigue siendo instintivo a pesar de que no he vuelto a tener ese presentimiento…¿Y si no vuelvo a sentirlo?¿y si no era nada?...¿qué vamos a hacer?

 _"…Una estación o parada de autobuses que lleven hacia…el sur"…_ pregunte más que decir, hizo un gesto inconforme pero lo acepto comunicando una dirección por su radio

 _"¿Vas a explicarme a donde vamos o cuál es tu plan?"…_ murmuro Jake

 _"Llegando"_

 _._

Fue casi una hora de camino…o algo así, no me di cuenta, a pesar de haber despertado no mucho antes me quedé profundamente dormida.

 _"Si vamos a seguir viajando tenemos que encontrar un auto"…_ comento Jake ante lo caro que resulto el viaje

 _"Lo sé, pero no podíamos comprarlo allá"…_ digo en medio de un bostezo tratando de aclarar mi cabeza

 _"parecemos fugitivos Bells"_

 _"de cierta forma_ ; _mi papa representa la ley así que…"…_ comente encogiéndome de hombros

 _"Ahora si háblame"…_ dicto _…"No, espera, primero come, te vez terrible"_

Nos encontrábamos en una parada de autobús, bastante simple, y como no había nadie más nos dispusimos a comer ahí. A pesar de estar en un área abierta el olor de la comida que llego a mí fue suficiente para provocarme mucho asco.

 _"tienes que comer"…_ prácticamente me regaño… _"hhh toma"…_ aun con desagrado me pasó el recipiente con la sangre

Cierto, lo que iba a contarle.

 _"Sabes..en cuanto a esto…ya no estoy tan segura"_ …dije en medio del asco

 _"¿en serio? ¡genial!"_

 _"¡espera!"…_ me aferre con toda mi fuerza cuando quiso quitármelo… _"por ahora aun lo necesito, tengo que comer, tú mismo lo dijiste"_

 _"¿entonces?"…_ pregunto con su animo decayendo

Tuve que empezar a tomar para aplacar mi estómago…rezando para que el líquido también me dé algo de energía.

 _"Para entretenerme cuando saliste me puse a buscar información sobre…casos normales"…_ señale mi vientre con ambigüedad… _"He estado pensando en él como…uno de ellos; me refiero a..un adulto transformado, y para nada es el caso. No bebe, se alimenta a través del cordón…"_

 _"Hhk eso supones, ¿Cómo saber lo que ese mouns…?"…_ se detuvo antes de que lograra interrumpirlo

 _"Déjame terminar"…"La alimentación es importante por supuesto, porque los nutrientes eventualmente llegan a mi sangre o donde se necesite, pero es muy disperso y tardado, mientras, mi bebe absorbe la sangre directo de mis venas, o como sea eso, hacia su estómago, creo que por eso esto no ayuda mucho"…_ a pesar de mis palabras di unos grandes tragos de esa sangre

 _"¿Entonces estas lista para considerar…?"_

 _"otra manera de alimentarlo"…_ me esforcé por no reaccionar a su tono esperanzado, esta vez no se iba a interrumpir así que tuve que hacerlo yo ¿Acaso no quedo claro que no voy a cambiar de opinión?... _"Si está consumiendo mi sangre, mi sistema trabaja para regularizarse pero con las energías gastadas, eso me tiene débil, y no sé, eventualmente podría afectarme de peor forma; en fin, el punto es que tengo que reabastecerme desde fuera"_

 _"¿Dices que ahora quieres tomar sangre humana?"…_ gruño levantándose y dando unos pesados pasos

 _"No"…_ aclare con firmeza… _"aunque debí pensar en eso al principio, después de todo tomar sangre animal es una decisión que requiere fuerza de voluntad…él aún no tiene esa conciencia, solo es un bebe"_

 _"¿Él?"…_ soltó con sorna

 _"por supuesto no estoy segura, pero creo que es un él"…_ intente decir con suavidad más que dulzura como la que uso al pensar en mi bebe… _"Bueno, no hablo de beberla, quiero ir directo al punto…Creo que necesito transfusiones"…_ eso logro hacerlo mirarme otra vez, un tanto calmado

 _"pues…eso sí que no sería asqueroso…pero ¿estas segura?"_

 _"hhhhh claro que no, adivino sobre la marcha"…_ respondí decaída… _"aunque si lo piensas tiene sentido; además no pierdo nada con intentarlo, no es algo peligroso, si se hace de la forma correcta"_

 _"Bueno…ahhhhj…; es que…hhhhh"…_ se removió bastante, con inquietud, frustración y otros tantos sentimientos. Es obvio que nunca le será fácil apoyarme, y menos tan activamente… _"bien si…ok…y…¿Cómo hacemos eso?"…_ balbuceo sentándose a mi lado de nuevo

 _"No tengo idea de si cualquiera pueda ir a un banco de sangre y comprar unos litros, porque ir por ahí preguntando cuál es su tipo de sangre a la gente y luego si quiere vendernos una poca no sería muy sutil que digamos"_

 _"entonces…hay que averiguarlo"…_ comento totalmente derrotado… _"Hey, es bueno el cambio que habrá, y quiero saber a dónde vamos pero antes come"_

.

Dejamos pasar el autobús, apareció apenas unos quince minutos luego de nuestra platica, yo aún luchaba con la comida y mi espalda me mataría si me embarcaba en otro largo viaje, en cambio le pedí que camináramos un poco; apenas fui y vine una calle, no quiero abusar del respiro a la debilidad que me dio alimentarnos.

Nos detuvimos en una jardinera amplia con una banca en la que me permitió recostarme, de cemento, nada cómoda pero mejor a estar de pie o sentada. Jake ha esperado, con paciencia he de destacar, a preguntar nuevamente sobre nuestro camino, creo que también disfrutó del mínimo y casi normal paseo.

Una vez en esa banca y con Jake sentado en el piso frente a mí, sin pensarlo mi mano viajo hacia su nuca, se sorprendió…y en realidad también yo…

 _"Lo siento"…_ murmure avergonzada, fue un gesto inocente y fugaz pero no debí

Me miro un momento y regreso la vista al frente, sin decir palabra alguna…aunque su gesto…sus ojos…; no hubo necesidad de palabras

Kghhh ¿cuánto más quiero complicar las cosas?

Tomé una profunda respiración y mejor me ocupé de contarle sobre nuestro destino, o mejor dicho sobre aquel presentimiento. Intenté explicárselo como pude, fue complicado porque ni yo misma lo entiendo…

 _"¿Es…?, ¿Te está llevando hacia ese maldito?"…_ gruño molesto

 _"lo dudo"…_ respondí tajante… _"la última vez dejo claro que no quería volver a verme; cuando…supe,…intente contactarlo, pero sus teléfonos están desconectados, no respondieron mis correos y…"…_ creo que ciertas particularidades, como el don de Alice…o el de él, al no haber necesidad no debería compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Jake… _"Solo digo que estoy segura que no tiene que ver con ninguno de ellos, esto se siente como…un llamado; si ellos quisieran contactarse no precisarían de esto, simplemente lo hubieran hecho"…_ no pude evitar el tono crudo en mi voz, y el pinchazo helado en mi corazón

 _"¿Así que ni siquiera sabes de quien se trata? Podría ser cualquiera, tal vez algún chupasangre que quien sabe que terminaría haciéndote, podría matarte apenas te viera. Que buen plan"…_ volvió ese tono mordaz

 _"¿Quién dice que nos llevara hacia un vampiro?, no sé de que se trate, si es alguien o algo, tan solo que es lo único que tengo"…_ defendí de inmediato… _" **Era** lo único que tenía"..._y corregí de inmediato también… _"Aunque no pueda explicarlo estoy segura que no es algo malo"_

 _"ni siquiera sabes si es real"…_ replico

 _"cierto, pero creo que debo intentarlo"_

No lo convencí, para nada, y lo entiendo, si no lo hubiera sentido yo misma supongo que estaría igual.

Nos dimos tregua en ese tema y por un rato solo nos quedamos así, descansando;…dejando que el tiempo pase en realidad.

 _"Hhhhh, debo llamar a Renée"…_ rompí el relativo silencio pensando en voz alta

Saque el móvil de mi abrigo, aun desarmado. Lo miré unos segundos pero…no lo encendí, pensé en lo que dijo Jake, que somos como prófugos, y si, de cierta forma eso somos, entonces el móvil es algo de lo que también debo deshacerme.

 _"Hay que buscar un teléfono fijo"_

Sin muchas ganas, casi sin darle importancia a como descansar en una banca de cemento empeoro mi malestar físico, nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería en el extremo de la otra calle, una gran distancia que a la vez me pareció recorrerla demasiado pronto; mi corazón se estrujaba solo de pensar en esa futura llamada.

Como con Charlie, Jake se quedó cerca, pero dándome cierto halo de privacidad…

 _«_ _¿¡Hola!?_ _»_ _…_ mi madre casi chillo en vez de hablar

 _«_ _Mama"_ _»_

 _«_ _¡Oh por dios Bella!, es el destino estaba a punto de llamarte. Bueno bueno, no exactamente ahora pero si iba llamarte, ¡te tengo una increíble noticia!_ _»_ _…_ soltó de corrido cual niño en mañana de navidad. No había escuchado nada tan alegre desde…, ya ni me acuerdo… _«_ _Adivina, jamás adivinaras, se supone que el primero en enterarse debería ser Phill pero tú eres mi niña, y tampoco podría callármelo…_ _»_

 _«_ _Mama_ _»_ _…_ hablo tan rápido que apenas le entendí, obviamente no quiero arruinar su alegría y no quisiera tener esta conversación pero debo hablar con ella

 _«_ _Adivina, nunca lo harás, ok lo diré, ¡Estoy embarazada!_ _»_

 _«_ _¿Qué?_ _»_

La extasiada voz de mi madre siguió taladrándome el oído pero deje de ponerle atención…¿Qué clase de broma cósmica es esta?, Renée, mi madre, ¿embarazada?…¿ahora que también yo lo estoy?.

Se escucha tan feliz, yo también lo estuve…después del dolor, de la incertidumbre, de pensar en todos los contras…y aunque lo amo, aunque estoy feliz por mi bebe no puedo disfrutarlo como ella.

Decírselo a Phill…¿yo podría decírselo algún día a Edward?¿podría tener tan solo una pisca de esa alegría al hacerlo?...¿cómo lo tomaría?

¿Cómo lo tomaría alguien además de mi?...La manada quiere matarlo, Jake…bueno, el resto de los Cullen…no tengo idea, a mi familia…no puedo decírselo.

…Solo estoy yo…

…y mi bebe solo me tiene a mí…

 _«_ _¡Bella!, Bella ¿sigues ahí?¿te desmayaste?_ _»_ _…_ la mano en mi hombro me hizo volver de mis pensamientos siendo capaz de captar las palabras de Renée

 _«_ _aquí estoy, es que…me sorprendiste_ _»_ _…_ mi voz sonó tan estrangulada

 _«_ _cariño estas llorando_ _»_ _…_ dijo de forma dulce seguro con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas… _«_ _Espero que no por algo malo_ _»_ _…_ agrego afectada

 _«_ _por supuesto que no mama_ _»_ _…_ hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que esta vez mi voz sonara normal… _«_ _es una hermosa noticia_ _»_

No pude decirle sobre mí, es decir, que emprendí este viaje, menos lo mal que estuve; es cierto que en parte no quiero, pero en parte porque muy nerviosa me dijo que un embarazo a su edad, aunque aún es joven, tiene más precauciones. Nerviosa pero llena de optimismo, ¿Cómo arruinarle un momento tan hermosos a mi madre?. La llamada con ella fue más corta, no obstante, por poco se sintió más eterna, cuando tenía que contestar algo el esfuerzo por hablar en un tono normal me fue acabando.

En cuanto termino mis fuerzas habían sido drenadas, no quedó mucho de mí, sentí que empezaba a caer pero el abrazo que de inmediato me rodeo desde la espalda evito que me derrumbara…de toda forma posible.

§

 _Vámonos Jake_

Fue lo primero y último que dije luego de pasar un rato aferrada a él, temblando por el llanto que tanto esfuerzo me requiere contenerlo. Me murmuró unas cuantas veces que no lo hiciera, que llorara todo o me haría daño, no quise hacerlo, no puedo…no sé si podría parar.

Estoy…feliz por mi madre…preocupada, aliviada de tener un pretexto para no contarle, pero…también me di cuenta de la envidia que sentí…y me sentí la peor…y me hizo pensar…¿Sera que en algún momento podre ser tan abiertamente feliz por mi bebe?¿Podre hablarle a alguien con tal desborde de entusiasmo?¿Alguien se alegraría por mi bebe?

…Y ese bebe…mi hermanito o hermanita…alguien que ni siquiera conoceré, ¿Soy tan terrible por no sentirme tan mal por eso?, Renée tendrá a un bebito que amar cuando eventualmente salga de su vida…no digo que por eso le será fácil pero tendrá un motivo para seguir.

En cambio Charlie…¿Qué hará esto con mi papa?

El amó a Renée, no sé cuales sean sus sentimientos hacia ella ahora, lo que si sé es que no ha tenido algo serio con nadie; mama continuó, se casó, tendrá un bebe, y Charlie esta tan solo…ahora que yo también lo abandone.

En algún momento varias lagrimas lograron emerger, esas ya no me esforcé por contenerlas, tal vez ya estaban más allá de mi fuerza.

 _"Lo siento, solo me dejo caer sin consideraciones, sin pensar en que tú también la estás pasando mal"…_ murmure viendo a Jake recostado a mi lado, seguro estamos de nuevo en un hotel, no puse atencion…no me importa

Tuve el impulso de tomar su mano pero por como reacciono en la mañana me detuve.

No dijo nada, exhalo cansado y fue él quien unió nuestras manos.

 _"¿Has hablado con Billy?"…_ pregunte luego de un rato

 _"Ayer hable un poco con él"…_ contesto sin algún tono en particular

 _"¿Cómo…como esta?"…_ pregunto con reserva, no me siento con el derecho de preguntar algo al respecto

 _"No lo entiende"…_ contesto con suavidad acariciando la base de mi mano con su pulgar… _"Y está preocupado por…pues básicamente por ambos"_

 _"Lo siento"_

 _"quedamos en que no te disculparías de nuevo por eso"_

 _"no puedo evitarlo, lo siento"…_ respondí devolviendo el gesto con nuestras manos

 _§_

El ruido de la tv llenaba el silencio, de vez en cuando le ponía atención pero era interrumpida por la maraña de pensamientos, o dormitaba, pero de pronto, mi sueño desapareció y mis pensamientos se enfocaron…

 _"Ahí está"…_ dije levantándome hasta sentarme

 _"¿Quién?"…_ pregunto tenso y desconfiado

 _"la sensación, ese…lo que…sea, ahí está"…_ conteste viendo como su sentir solo se afianzo más en su semblante… _"Jake, creo que…esta cerca"_

* * *

La primera vez que subi el fic salte tan rapido de que Bella descubriera el embarazo, Jake de la nada decidiera irse con ella y encontraran la causa de ese "presentimiento" que ahora temo me haya enfocado tanto en algunos detalles, supongo porque ahora tengo otra forma de pensar. El fic seguira siendo drama pero ahora si entrando en una nueva etapa, estos caps fueron la transición que crei se necesitaba, ademas me sirven de referencia para futuros capitulos, ya veran porque.

Gracias por leer, espero les vaya gustando la historia.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Aaaakhhhh"_

Sentir de nuevo este presentimiento trajo una claridad, de alguna forma sentí a donde ir…aunque no tuve tiempo para si quiera pensarlo bien, en medio de mi entendimiento me impactaron unos intensos golpes desde las entrañas; me sacudo y encojo de dolor quedando como ovillo, sin poder respirar, aferrando los brazos, con toda mi capacidad alrededor de mi vientre…

 _"Bella"…_ trono el preocupado, profundo y alterado lamento de Jake

Aun con todo mi dolor hago un esfuerzo por echarle un vistazo y basta para ver su tensión, respiración agitada y su cuerpo sacudiéndose de esa forma

No, no otra vez, no ahora, no te conviertas.

 _"Aun..si…tuvieras…que…atrave..sar…la…pared"…_ tengo que hacer algo, debo hacer algo, así que me esfuerzo de manera sobre humana para repetir lo que él mismo me dijo… _"Lo…prome..tiste"_

Murmure sin aliento y es todo lo que pude hacer, cerré los ojos y me aferre a la esperanza.

Por favor, por favor, que logre controlarse, ahora sé que este presentimiento es algo real, ya sé a dónde ir…por favor que no se acabe todo ahora.

Escucho gruñidos…mezclados con otros ahogados sonidos guturales…hasta que un tronido de madera y un rugido a todo pulmón retumbaron en el aire.

No pude evitar sentir temor, prometió que se iría, que se alejaría para no lastimarme, pero los impulsos pueden llegar a ser tan incontrolables.

Entre abro los ojos cuando nada pasa…solo han sido un par de segundos, sin embargo, para la velocidad en la que pueden llegar a actuar necesitaría menos de uno.

Lo encuentro frente a la ventana…sin convertirse…tan alterado, luchando, resistiendo con tan evidente esfuerzo…y es entonces que me obligo a funcionar por sobre el dolor, por sobre el miedo…

 _"Ya…ya está…pasando"…_ digo alcanzando a ligar dos palabras

 _"Fue…esa cosa ¿cierto?...Lo escuché"…_ gruñó entre dientes…" _Esa cosa va a matarte"…_ ruge aferrándose con más fuerza terminando de arrancar los bordes del ya maltratado marco

 _"tal vez..no"…"Tal vez…haya una..forma de..que no sea..tan malo"…_ los gruñidos y maltrato de lo que estuvo a su alcance continuó

A pesar de todo, mi vista nunca se apartó de él, viéndolo sumido en una pose tensa, con rabia e impotencia…y aun así sin llegar a transformarse.

 _"Jake, ve a…respirar"…_ debe necesitarlo, y yo quiero que libere esos sentimientos

 _"no te voy a dejar sola"_ …dice con dificultad

 _"nadie vendrá,..soy yo la que..tiene..que ir hacia..ese lugar"_

 _"El exterior no parece tan amenazante como lo que traes ahí dentro"…_ gruñó dando vuelta… _"¿Por qué no lo entiendes?¿porque no lo aceptas?"…_ riñó con esos sentimientos, acercándose con rapidez hasta estar sobre mí, mirándome con los ojos inyectados de ira…" _¿¡Porque quieres matarte de..esta manera?"..._ gritó, perdiendo severidad al final

Aun con este profundo miedo instintivamente mi mano viajo hacia él y alcance su rostro deslizando una caricia; nuestras miradas se conectaron logrando transmitirle mi suplica para que se calmara…o algo llego hasta él que por algún milagro lo saco de ese nuevo pico de emociones.

.

Ambos sabíamos que algo así podría volver a pasar, y deje que se quedara…rogué por que lo hiciera. De nuevo logro controlarse, me alegra, pero ¿y si no hubiera podido?, ¿cómo puedo poner en este peligro a mi bebe?…y a mí

Me lo pregunte por un segundo y luego pensé en como todo sería peor sin él…aun con el peligro, de forma egoísta, aun siendo consiente de cuanto lo hace sufrir su amor por mí, no conseguiría soportar que se vaya.

El conflicto persiste en mi mente y corazón, mientras quiero, admiro y agradezco a Jake..casi tanto como le temo.

Mi bebito se inquietó un poco más, aunque ya no moviéndose de esa forma tan intensa, como antes me dedique a pasar unas caricias por mi vientre hasta que se calmó. Contribuyeron también los analgésicos, los traje por si acaso, al principio no quise tomarlos por no saber si podrían afectarle, sin embargo, ya no puedo darme ese lujo; espero que por su naturaleza un medicamento para humano no le haga daño, porque tengo que hacerlo, pasarme toda la noche sumamente adolorida no será bueno para nosotros, ni para Jake.

Él logro calmarse, en la medida que ya no está a punto de explotar, no obstante, siguió con pésimo semblante, entre enojado y abatido. Volví a decirle que fuera a 'respirar', que encontrara un lugar donde poder convertirse y sacara todas esas emociones; resoplo molesto y tan solo salió por la ventana rota, no se alejó mucho, ni entro en fase, simplemente salió de la habitación.

§

La debilidad no es tan devastadora como no poder dormir y estar tan consiente de Jake; sé que sigue ahí afuera, por un rato lo escuche ir y venir, hasta un golpe seco y pesado, con intensas respiraciones y uno que otro profundo resoplido…incluso hubo algo como un gimoteo, luego un largo silencio y finalmente unos ronquidos.

Fue desgarrador escuchar su reprimido llanto, su sufrimiento. Ojalá hubiera una forma en que esto no fuera tan difícil…ojalá que ese presentimiento sea verdaderamente ayuda, creo que tanto nosotros como él necesitamos ese respiro.

Hace frio, mucho, y sigue dormido allá afuera, pero no lo desperté, sus ronquidos se oyen cada tanto por lo que está bien, y si no va a liberar su lobo interno al menos que descanse todo lo posible.

Yo también lo necesito, mi bultito pateador estuvo tranquilo toda la noche y con el medicamento el dolor ya es tenue, aunque, sin poder dormir apenas si aguanto la idea de levantarme.

…Una calidez me recorre el rostro sintiéndola tan agradable, abro los ojos y lo veo sentado a mi lado; reaccione agitada, encogiéndome en mí, no pude evitarlo, ni lo hubiera procesado de no ser por como alejo de inmediato su mano y me dio la espalda con el gesto deformado…

 _"Me sorprendiste, no sé en que momento me quede dormida"…_ dije estirando mi brazo para alcanzar el suyo

Le temo, mucho…pero inquietantemente no más de cuanto quiero que esté a mi lado

 _"Estas helada"…_ comento lejano, aun dándome la espalda, por instinto me aferre a él, y a su agradable temperatura… _"Yo…"…_ comenzó a murmurar intranquilo

 _"Sé que..tienes calefacción integrada, así que no te desperté"…_ lo interrumpí, venía un vaivén de disculpas y solo pondría más tensión

Dejo caer los brazos sobre sus rodillas, recargando la cabeza en sus manos hechas puños…tan afectado

…No lo dejara pasar…y supongo que es lo correcto, puede que sea peor ignorar lo que sucedió

 _"Sabíamos que sería así, y ambos nos permitimos continuar"_ … _"¿Aun quieres hacerlo?"_

 _"¿si quiero seguir viendo como esa cosa te lastimara hasta matarte?"…_ soltó irónico y con un punzante suspiro… _"Dime ¿quién crees que te matara primero?¿eso o yo?"_

 _"Creo firmemente en que harás todo lo posible por no hacerme daño"…_ conteste alcanzando apenas su espalda… _"y en cuanto a..él, ya sé a dónde ir, y creo que ahí hay ayuda"…_ se removió con tensión pero no se apartó… _"así que no apuesto a ninguno, perderé"_

 _"eso ya no es optimismo Bells, es estúpida ingenuidad"_

 _"puede ser, pero no dejare de tener fe"_

§

Abandonamos esa habitación conmigo entre sus brazos, fue enserio lo de no poder ni con la idea de levantarme; apenas si me di cuenta en que momento consiguió un auto, no es que me importen mucho los detalles, estoy ocupada en seguir lo más "en pie" que pueda.

 _"¿Acaso no ya sabias a dónde ir?"…_ comento cuando para anunciar nuestro camino solo levante la mano y señale

 _"No sé la dirección exacta, solo sé hacia dónde es"…_ conteste tratando de reacomodarme en el asiento

Viajar es cada vez más difícil, el simple hecho de estar sentada lo es, mi bebito crece **demasiado** rápido, y yo…estoy peor cada minuto, mi corazón se siente acelerado casi todo el tiempo, por momentos me dan escalofríos, el medicamento ayuda solo hasta cierto punto y mi estómago revuelto…agkhhh.

Obviamente esto no le paso por alto a Jake, incluso propuso (a su forma tensa, enojada y casi como orden) ir a un hospital, por si podían ayudar en algo; aunque es lo que busco, un hospital con doctores humanos para padecimientos humanos no es para mí. Las suturas, algunos moretones, podría esconderlos o dar alguna explicación, ¿pero que podría decir de los moretones en mi vientre? no quiero ni mencionárselo a Jake, por supuesto los médicos no pensarían que mi bebe se manifestó con tanta fuerza, creerían que fui yo, o él, y llamarían a la policía…problemas que no podemos permitirnos ahora; además Charlie se enteraría. Tal vez querrían hacerme exámenes a fondo, ¿y si descubren que mi bebe es…diferente? sería peligroso. Hasta la mínima consulta requeriría dar mi información, de nuevo el problema que mis padres se enteren. Ir a una clínica gratuita, inventar un nombre…pérdida de tiempo, nuestra situación no es usual, no es humana, lo mejor para nosotros es continuar y llegar a ese desconocido lugar lo antes posible; aun sin saber que nos espera, o incluso sin saber si hay algo o alguien que esperar, suena a una mejor opción.

 _"¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste? Las transfusiones"_

 _"Lo se…pero no creo que sea tan simple"…_ conteste con una suave sonrisa.

Que lo tenga presente, que sea él quien lo mencione, que me cuide aun sobre su desacuerdo en esta situación tiene un infinito valor para mi…

 _"quedo establecido que no puedo entrar como paciente, y…sangre..medicamentos, son cosas controladas, deben tener buenas medidas de seguridad"_

 _"hay que intentarlo, en serio…cada vez..estas peor"…_ dijo controlándose de presionar demasiado el volante

 _"sigamos, mientras más rápido lleguemos…"_

 _"ni siquiera sabes a donde hay que ir o si de verdad hay alguna ayuda"_

 _"Sigamos"…_ insistí

Soy consciente de ello, pero como dije no dejare de tener fe, se trata de mi bebe y de mi ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

.

Llevábamos probablemente unas tres o cuatro horas de camino cuando algo cambio…y me provoco un vacío en el estómago.

Desde anoche el presentimiento se había vuelto…como un susurro, sin palabras, como viento soplando, guiando, no fue así todo el tiempo pero de alguna forma supe que seguía ahí…hasta este momento.

 _"¿Pasa algo?"…_ aunque trate de no reaccionar no se le paso a Jake…" _¿Es aquí?"…_ pregunto serio y poniéndose alerta

Lo considere un momento, ¿es así como debe ser?¿así es como debería sentirse…llegar?...¿dejar de sentir lo que sea que haya sido?

 _"¿Bella?"…_ insistió bajando la velocidad del auto

 _"no…no creo"…_ balbucee… _"¿Por qué? ¿acaso hay algo que…?"…_ indague, mis sentidos humanos no captarían a alguien adentrado en el casi bosque que nos rodea pero tal vez los de él si

Me contuve de soltar una intranquila exhalación cuando negó sin quitar la atención del exterior.

 _"Lo que…pasaba es que..estoy muy cansada"…_ comente intentando en todo lo posible ocultar esa intranquilidad; me niego a formar la idea en mi cabeza de que haya sido una esperanza vacía, porque de ser así ¿que voy a hacer?...¿Que hará él?…" _No creo que pueda seguir en el auto ¿habrá algún lugar donde podamos…?"_

Se ha ganado saber todo, y en lo posible, por seguridad, lo mantendré al tanto, sin embargo…por ahora no compartiré esta aplastante incógnita

 _"¿Un lugar por aquí? Bells estamos a la mitad de la nada"…_ contesto señalando la carretera extendiéndose delante y tras nosotros flanqueada por un sinfín de arboles

 _"Hhh, si"…"Probablemente aquí solo exista alguna cabaña tipo película de Hollywood"…_ añadí poniéndole algo de gracia e intentando no pensar en este vacío

 _"y de esas en que todos acaban muertos"…_ murmuro, bajo, entre labios, con ese tono…tratando de contener esos comentarios pero con el volumen suficiente para hacerme escucharlo…; _"Resiste, seguro no falta mucho para el siguiente poblado"_

Agrego en apoyo, aunque la parte en que acabamos muertos no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos.

§

La punzada en mi cabeza fue lo primero que existió, después vino luz, molesta, aunque no demasiado…¿qué sucedió?

Recuerdo estar muy mareada, sin fuerzas, tanto física como emocional y mentalmente, además tenía tanto frio…pero ya no, hasta me atrevería a decir que me siento…, no bien, no tan mal sería una mejor descripción.

Me remuevo y es entonces que siento el ardor en el brazo, lo miro y veo una aguja seguida por una manguerilla roja hasta algo que sale de mi vista…

 _"Sangre"…_ murmuro sin que mi cerebro termine de procesar… _"Jake"…_ llame

Unos pesados pasos llegan a mis oídos, apenas me enderezo en el asiento trasero del auto y lo veo…es decir, a ese enorme lobo

 _"¿Qué…que…?"…_ balbuceo sin llegar a forma si quiera un pensamiento

Gruñe calladamente con un gesto que, aunque no puedo distinguir bien en esas facciones lobunas no fue necesario para entenderlo. De nuevo salvándome, de nuevo luchando contra su instinto, ayudándome a pesar de todo…

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero francamente, no existen palabras para este momento.

Mirándolo alejarse no pude evitar emitir un profundo _Gracias_ …aun con cuanto le molesta que lo haga, para nada le gusta estar dispuesto ayudarme.

Me llevó un momento terminar de acomodar todo en mi cabeza y corazón…y fue que me atravesó una gélida sensación cuando lo recordé…

Nada, aun no hay nada, ni presentimiento ni nada…¿acaso fue todo mi imaginación?

Costo salir del auto, ya tenía la suficiente energía y no había mareo pero mi abultado vientre limita mi movilidad.

No sé cual es el punto de hacerlo, mirar a todos lados, sabiendo que no soy capaz de captar nada más allá de mis sentidos humanos pero tuve el impulso de hacerlo…y al no ver más que arboles alrededor la desesperanza empezó a crecer en mi.

Aunque no quiero darme por vencida, aunque no puedo ceder a que no existe algo más que hacer…es tan difícil. Nunca entendí esa sensación pero existía, y creí que significaba algo.

Abrace a mi bebe sintiendo el tirón de la aguja aun en mi brazo, no me importo, solo está la desesperación y frustración…hasta ahora he querido mantenerme optimista, pero no soy tonta, supe que en algún momento debía explorar esos escenarios.

El asunto de la sangre tiene buena pinta, tal vez funcione para ayudarme a llevar mejor este peculiar embarazo, ¿significara que mi bebito llegara a nacer?¿que nacerá bien?...ojala, sería un peso menos, entonces…puedo pensar en que pasara conmigo.

No puedo evitar imaginar el parto, apenas en desarrollo mi bultito pateador ha sido capaz de dejarme a un paso de la inconciencia, solo por moverse, los partos son tan…agitados, ¿qué me pasara en el proceso?¿y si no lo logro?...¿Qué le pasara a mi bebito si muero?

Y ese es mi más profundo temor

Morir, incluso de la forma más dolorosa no llega tan profundo en mi como saber que podría no vivir para ver a mi bebe, que podría morir y mi bebito se quedaría solo…

Hhhk no, Jake estaría ahí.

Aun con lo sucedido, no había tenido una sensación más gélida y tortuosa hasta ahora.

Podría conseguir que un médico humano ayudara, pero siendo mi bebito parte vampiro, alimentado de sangre humana desde su concepción ¿podría dominarse?...No lo creo, es un bebe ¿cómo podría sin que lo guiaran? Entonces…Jake tendría enfrente el exacto y único escenario que ha imaginado, un pequeño vampiro sin control, siendo su primer acto en este mundo…, Khhh…

¿Qué es lo que haría?

¿Cómo es que yo permitiría enfrentarlo a tan horrible situación?

Ese presentimiento era mi esperanza, que fuera alguien o algo con una opción, la que sea, lo que fuera por evitar esa indescriptible posibilidad.

Entre agitados gimoteos y ríos cayendo de mis ojos, Jake vuelve a aparecer frente a mí, aún en fase, se acerca despacio, entre la aflicción y las lágrimas apenas son sus patas las que aparecen en mi campo de visión…

 _"¿Y si no lo lograra?...¿que harías?"…_ murmuro abrazándolo mas… _"¿Qué harías con mi bebe?"_

Soltó un gruñido, tan profundo e intenso que retumbo en mi pecho…

 _"Sé que solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para ti, y te quiero, te quiero tanto Jake pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso"_

Su gesto se deformo bufando, gruñendo y estremeciéndose con tensión, con sus patas afianzándose en la tierra rasgándola…siendo tan evidente su esfuerzo por contenerse

 _"¡Ahhhh!"_

La impresión me hace saltar hacia atrás chocando contra el auto, se movió con tal rapidez, rugiendo con potencia y de forma tan intimidante que solo alcance a disparar un pensamiento, ¿Sucedió?¿por fin llego a su límite?...Este es nuestro fin

..Tonta, ¿Por qué tuve que hablar?

Como dejavu, abro los ojos cuando apenas un par de segundos después no pasa nada, es más, deje de sentir su respiración chocándome, en cambio siento totalmente su calor; con el cuerpo estremeciéndome por completo me encontre con una gran pared de pelaje, mire hacia mi costado y Jake en efecto sigue en una pose intimidante…pero hacia algo a la distancia

 _"Creo que…"…_ antes de poder preguntar una lejana voz llega hasta mis oídos…"…deberíamos hablar"

Siento a mi amigo afianzar su pose cuando empiezo a distinguir la figura emergiendo de entre los arboles…una chica, no, dos…

 _"No queremos ningún conflicto, solo hablar"…_ dijo avanzando apenas unos pasos más… _"¿Podrías bajar el nivel unos grados? Créeme, quieres oír lo que tengo que decir"…_ por poco no alcance a escuchar pues se dirigió a Jake… _"Lo último que queremos es…hacerles daño"…_ dijo esta vez hacia mí

Me di cuenta que me tomo unos segundos reaccionar, y dadas las circunstancias es un milagro que lograra hacerlo; este despertar ha sido tan demoledor…luego creí que mi mejor amigo iba a atacarme y ahora…, ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?, ¿son vampiros?...deben serlo o Jake no habría reaccionado así…

Quieren hablar, ¿será…?

 _"Jake, tal vez es…tu sabes"…_ pude decir con un dejo de razonamiento… _"Estamos en un momento complicado y su repentina llegada…; entenderán que…"…_ dije hacia ellas, aun sin saber cómo manejarme pero sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndome totalmente en ello

 _"Si; la has protegido…y aun lo haces"…_ interrumpió mirándolo a él con una tenue sonrisa…" _aunque nos desconcierta es algo que podemos entender"…"Y…sabemos que es..complicado"…_ si no me equivoco, agrego mirando mi vientre, aun con mis brazos sobre el

 _"Fueron ustedes las que…"…_ deje al aire

 _"¿Llamaron?, Si"…_ completo con una linda sonrisa

Hhhhh era real, **es** real

No quieren hacernos daño, ¿se refiere a todos?...eso espero, aunque lobos y vampiros no se llevan.

Diablos, Jake sigue pareciendo listo para atacar…

¿Tendrá razón en desconfiar?

 _"¿Por qué?"…_ le pregunte a la chica con mi corazón agitado y un nudo en el estomago

Solo una de ellas ha hablado, miró a su acompañante, ésta le dedico un leve gesto y ambas miraron en nuestra dirección otra vez…

 _"Porque somos como tu bebe"_

Mi corazón se agito más si fuera posible.

Me hubiera encantado que solo fuera por la gran felicidad y alivio que me dieron esas palabras, ¿Son como mi bebe?, significa que estará bien, que podrá nacer, vivirá y estará bien, ellas lo están…y podrán decirme que es lo que pasara conmigo.

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?¿Cuales son sus intenciones?

 _"Entiendo que ya han tenido que afrontar situaciones difíciles, no es nuestro propósito perturbarlos más"…_ dijo rompiendo el silencio… _"así que será mejor que me explique para que ambos entiendan que lo único que nos trajo aquí es el querer ayudar"…_ debió notar mi aprensión, afianzar mis brazos sobre mi bebe queriendo protegerlo, no fue muy sutil… _"..Eso y una medida de curiosidad"…_ agrego con una sonrisa y voz tan encantadoras propias de un vampiro

 _"¿De qué..se trata esa ayuda?"…_ pregunte, después de todo por eso estamos nosotros aquí

 _"Como bien sabes gestar a uno como nosotros es…muy difícil"…_ comento con cuidado… _"Por cierto, gran idea lo de la sangre, parece funcionar"…"…ojala a nuestras madres se les hubiera ocurrido"…_ agrego antes de darme tiempo de ni un pensamiento, igual que lo que paso después

Fue tan rápido que apenas distinguí un sonido, seguro la voz de esa chica diciendo algo, en gran volumen pero que no pude entender por su velocidad…combinado con el potente rugido de Jake moviéndose.

En menos de un segundo, Jake estaba de nuevo en esa posición de ataque hacia esas chicas…que ahora están más cerca, apenas unos metros, en posición de defensa ante los rugidos amenazantes.

Aunque hubiera podido captar cada cuadro de lo que sucedió, verdadera atención no puse, el segundo que tomo fue el que le llevo a mi cerebro procesar esa última frase…

 _"¿Significa que…sus madres no…?"…_ emití con un dejo de voz

 _"Ellas estaban solas, tú no lo estas"…_ interrumpió con tal decisión que logro parar un poco el abismo en que empecé a caer… _"Hay una forma, si estas dispuesta"…_ y eso fue como si me devolvieran el piso bajo mis pies

 _"Si él va a estar bien, y puedo estar a su lado después, hare lo que sea"…_ declare, apenas con aliento pero con firme determinación

Jake, aun en esa pose, aun defendiéndome…soltó un doloroso quejido, sonó tan herido que me dolió el corazón; y si no fuera suficiente su mirada...

Intente decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo salió disparado perdiéndose entre los arboles…

 _"¡Jake no, espera!, Por favor no te vayas, ¡No me dejes!, ¡Jake!, ¡Jake!"_

No acabe en el piso solo porque sentí unos cálidos brazos sosteniéndome; no me importo, no me importo nada, y sé que me hubiera tirado a llorar interminablemente de dolor y terror si un fuerte golpe a mis entrañas no hubiera vuelto todo negro.

§

Dolor, dolor y más dolor.

Es como un bucle, es como si ya lo hubiera vivido; no de la misma forma, pero se siente igual de intenso, igual de doloroso…él también me abandono.

El dolor físico compite con el dolor en mi corazón, y donde no duele solo hay vacío…Jake, ¿Por qué tú también me dejaste?, Lo prometiste, Te necesito, No me dejes.

La luz empieza a molestar, mis ojos pican, de a poco voy abriéndolos removiéndome un poco, cerrándolos con fuerza ante la punzada que me atraviesa en un costado…

 _"Trata de no moverte"…_ me agito al escuchar su voz, aunque duela abro los ojos y me esfuerzo por enfocar

 _"Estas…¿estas aquí?"…_ se acerca, con un gesto serio, aun así toma mi mano y juraría que su miranda se suaviza con eso; por alguna razón eso solo logra enfadarme… _"¿Por qué?¿porque?¿¡Porque Jacob!?"..._ me solté de su agarre y termine gritando, tirándole unos golpes que por la punzada no pude concretar… _"¡Creí que te habías ido! ¡Creí que me habías dejado!"…_ grite con dolor y lágrimas inundando mi rostro

 _"¿Por qué?¿enserio me lo estas preguntando?¿Qué esperabas cuando…?"…_ reclamo muy enojado deteniéndome con gran fuerza de la muñeca

 _"Hey, ¡basta!"…_ intervino alguien… _"en qué quedamos"…_ porque él dirige una mirada envenenada hacia esa voz giro para ver de quien se trata… _"Estas tan aliviada de que él este aquí que tu reacción es liberar todo el miedo que te produjo pensar que ibas a perderlo"…_ me dijo de forma tierna esa chica… _"tienes que dominarte, piensa en que terminaras lastimándote"…_ Jake libero mi muñeca con un molesto gruñido y nos dio la espalda… _"También se agito cuando te alteraste y…, tienes rota una costilla"…_ informo en tono delicado pasando una caricia por mi vientre

No tuve una gran reacción, excepto tomarlo como mera información…y hacer lo que me dijo, tratar de calmarme; si duele mucho e intentar golpear tanto a Jake hizo que doliera más…

 _"Estas aquí"…_ simplemente murmure centrándome en mi amigo

Lagrimas siguieron cayendo, para sacar estas sensaciones, para calmarme, para…liberarme como dijo esta chica.

Es cierto, estoy furiosa con él…y estoy aún más feliz, a pesar de todas mis preocupaciones por él y mi bebe; no lo entiendo, no sé si algún día lo entenderé.

 _"¿Cómo sabias lo que..sentí?"…_ pregunte a la chica luego de una larga y profunda respiración…" _¿tu puedes…saberlo?"…_ si también son hijas de un vampiro ¿tendrán habilidades?, ¿Ella será como Jasper?

 _"no fue algo complicado, fue tan evidente como te afecto; además susurraste unas cuantas veces mientras estabas inconsciente"…_ oh, entonces es mera observación no un don, o no quiere compartirlo; seria entendible

 _"¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?"_

 _"dos días"_

 _"¡¿Qué!"…_ solté realmente sorprendida, ¿tanto me afecto..que mi bebito me rompiera una costilla?

 _"Te puse medicamento, para que descansaras"…_ informo con rapidez y una mirada de disculpa… _"Créeme era lo mejor"…_ insistió de la misma forma

 _"Está bien, solo me sorprendió; creo que…sí creo que eso estuvo bien. Gracias"…_ quise sonreír pero el dolor apenas me dejo hacer una mueca… _"Ahh..mm..; ¿Cómo te llamas?"…_ quise hacerle una pregunta cuando recordé que no se su nombre

 _"¡oh que torpe!, lo siento"…_ soltó en un divertido respingo… _"Mi nombre es Pua"_

 _"es..un bonito nombre"…_ pensé en voz alta

 _"gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito, Isabella, y Bella; ¿puedo llamarte Bella?"…_ dijo de corrido

 _"Claro"_

 _"Ok, Bella; ella…"…_ miro hacia su espalda y pronto apareció la otra chica… _"es Ziva"…_ la otra chica se acercó con una sonrisa cálida, igual que la de..Pua… _"Ahhh vamos, dos días, ya debías haberte acostumbrado"_

 _"Jamás"…_ respondió Jake entre dientes, bastante tenso, ahora con la mirada clavada en ambas chicas

 _"Una de nosotras..lo pone alerta; dos..lo pone asi"…_ me explico Pua sin decaer la sonrisa tranquila

Quise estirar el brazo para tomar la mano de mi amigo…pero tal vez solo lo altere más, así que me detuve.

 _"Hola"…_ salude a la otra chica luego de un contenido suspiro

Ella tan solo asintió, con un gesto amable sin embargo se sintió…¿incomodo?, no lo sé, por el momento no puedo estar segura de muchas cosas.

Pua me pidió que descansara, no hubiera podido tomarle la palabra, aunque hubiera querido, hay mucho que hablar, mi primera pregunta obvio fue esa posibilidad de la que hablo; Jake de inmediato se alejó tomándose con fuerza del marco de una puerta cercana, haciéndola crujir…

 _"Tal vez, la única manera es que te conviertas después de que nazca"_

 _"en…"_

Esa información tampoco me sorprendió, supongo que en algún punto yo misma lo pensé…el asunto es que, iba a convertirme...para estar con… **él**.

 _"vampiro"…_ completo al perderme en mis pensamientos… _"No eres ajena a ese mundo pero tal vez tengas dudas o…"_

 _"no"…_ la corte… _"se todo lo que implicaría convertirme"…_ dije recordando las innumerables platicas, reproches y demás situaciones con..todos los Cullen, que no quiero recordar en este momento

Alejándome de ese hilo de pensamiento me dividí, quería hablar de muchas más cosas con Pua pero la imagen de Jake, ahí, lejano, aun maltratando el marco y pareciendo no saber si salir corriendo o no, pudo más en mi…

 _"No me importa si todos van a decir que debemos odiarnos, no me importa lo que vaya a decirme el instinto, te quiero y eso no va a cambiar, jamás podría odiarte, jamas podría..."_

 _"No sabes de lo que estas hablando"…_ reclamo entre dientes

"Tú si, tú lo sabes"…dijo algo más, o empezó a decirlo pero mis palabras lo silenciaron… _"tú has tenido que enfrentar más que solo tu instinto, ¿no crees que yo también podría lograrlo?...Yo estoy segura que si"_

 _"Es diferente…yo te amo"…_ es la primera vez que me lo dice, y fue tan extraño

 _"Mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes"…_ dije al no saber cómo responder ante su declaración… _"sé que aun después de convertirme voy a desear que estés a mi lado"…"Pero si es demasiado para ti"…_ agregue con la voz sumamente temblosa por el llanto… _"¿puedo pedirte..que al menos…te quedes conmigo hasta que pase?"_

Recargo la cabeza sobre el marco también, con las manos en puños, respirando pesado por unos segundos hasta que giro y mirándome a los ojos se acercó a enlazar nuestros meñiques. No pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, llorar y llorar.

.

Pase un rato en esas condiciones, con Jake sentado a mi lado, y hasta que logre algo de calma fue que preste atención a mi alrededor, parece una cabaña, pequeña, algo antigua o simplemente poco atendida, con los muebles necesarios, excepto por un frigorífico con puertas transparentes…

 _"Eso es…¿sangre?"…_ pregunte al aire

 _"Mhm"…_ respondió Ziva desde la mesada junto a una ventana; la más alejada de nosotros si lo pienso de mas

Me mire el brazo y vi tenía una línea insertada, aunque no había sangre sino una especie de suero o algo transparente…

 _"¿Como…como es que consiguen esto?"..._ me atreví a preguntar aunque me sentí un poco aprensiva por la actitud de esa chica

 _"Un amigo"…_ contesto Pua entrando, se había ido hace unos minutos, con mis manos rodeando el brazo de Jake pude sentir como se tensó… _"Si, estuve con tía Huilen, y tranquilo no va a venir"…_ le dijo relajándolo solo un poco

 _"¿Tía Huilen?"…_ comente intrigada

 _"si"…_ contesto con una sonrisa… _"no quise abrumarte de principio pero creo que podemos hablar ahora"…_ su voz es suave y dulce, verdaderamente propia de un vampiro, aunque no parezca uno… _"Tengo dos hermanas y un hermano, Ziva, Mirina y Nahuel, además tenemos a la tía Huilen, ella es vampiro; por eso es quien más inquieta a Jacob. A ella le encantaría venir a conocerte…"…_ no tenía que estar sosteniéndome de Jake para sentir su reacción ante eso… _"pero…bueno; paso a paso"…_ completo con un suspiro _…"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"_

 _"tengo como un millón"…_ sonrió divertida, aunque yo solo note a su hermana yéndose… _"¿le desagrado?"…_ no fue mi intensión decirlo en voz alta

 _"No, es…otra cosa"…_ contesto lejana o nostálgica, no logre definirlo… _"A todos nos provocas un sentimiento muy particular, como sabes…nuestras madres no lo lograron, desde nuestro nacimiento nos hemos sentido como…"…_ su mirada se tornó tan triste, desencajando totalmente con su hermoso rostro… _"nuestro primer acto en este mundo fue matar a nuestras madres"…_ su voz también fue terriblemente triste

 _"No fue tu culpa"…_ despegue una de mis manos de Jake y alcance a Pua… _"no fue culpa de ninguno, ustedes no pidieron ser engendrados, no fue su decisión nacer…No es su culpa"…_ remarque tomando fuerte su mano.

Con una profunda respiración cerro los ojos teniendo que limpiarse un par de lágrimas que brotaron

 _"serás una buena mama"…_ murmuro

 _"haré todo lo posible porque así sea"…_ nos dirigimos una sonrisa en apoyo una a la otra

 _..."No queremos que les pase"…_ menciono llevando nuestras manos a mi muy, muy abultado vientre

 _"no pasara, están conmigo y van a ayudarme, esta vez será diferente"_

 _"Es bueno que tengas esa actitud"…_ dijo con una sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro… _"has sido muy fuerte y tienes que seguir siéndolo, no voy a mentirte será aún más difícil"_

 _"Resistiré"…_ conteste como una promesa a mi bebe, a Jake (le parezca o no), sobre todo a mí misma... _"¿Cuánto…?¿Cuándo crees que pase?"…_ pregunte luego que Jake se levantara y diera unos pasos, obvio deshaciendo nuestro agarre, no como otras veces, casi me atrevería a decir que de forma tranquila

 _"No te puedo dar un dato exacto, como todo vivíparo en la tierra cada embarazo es diferente, en nuestro caso solo tenemos el dato de Nahuel, su gestación se llevó a cabo en casi seis semanas"_

 _"¿Seis?"..._ solté entre confusión y sorpresa

En cuanto desperté note que una porción del malestar era en la superficie de mi vientre, por la manera es que se había estirado. No se cómo se siente un embarazo normal, ni se calcular con precisión por las dimensiones, sin embargo hubiera creido que faltaban tan solo unos días, no…tres semas

 _"acostumbrada a la idea de los nueve meses debe parecerte muy rápido…"_

 _"No tienes idea"…_ interrumpí… _"concuerdo con que cada caso es diferente…Yo tengo como tres semanas"_

 _"¿Qué?"…_ fue su turno de sorprenderse… _"no puede ser posible, seguro hay variaciones pero no tan distantes"…_ pareció más decir para sí… _"Debes estar equivocada, la concepción debió ser antes y…"_

 _"No"…_ corte, ese frio en mi corazón comenzó a despertar al hacerme recordar esa noche… _"Solo paso una vez, y estoy segura de la fecha"_

Mientras dormía aquellos sentimientos Pua miraba mi vientre perdida en sus pensamientos…

 _"¿Qué pasa?...¿le sucede algo malo?"…_ su gesto, su largo tiempo conjeturando me asustaron

 _"No, no creo"…_ respondió todavía en medio de sus pensamientos… _"¿Puedo?"…_ levanto ambas manos dando a entender si podía tocar mi vientre

 _"Claro"…_ lo que sea para averiguar si algo malo le sucede a mi bebe

Hice lo posible por aguantar el dolor, aunque palpo mi vientre con cuidado me hizo saltar y tensarme por las punzadas que me atravesaron; sin darme cuenta había puesto su oído contra mí, y me puso mas nerviosa…

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"tengo una teoría, no sabía que era posible, al menos no se de ningún caso igual, ni siquiera…"_

 _"¡Dime!"…_ exigí; su gesto no era malo, incluso hay un asomo de sonrisa pero yo ya me había alterado

 _"Creo que son dos"_


	9. Chapter 9

Al leerlo completo para revisarlo sentí que puse muchas cosas en un solo cap, pero ninguna parte me convenció para quitarlo. Espero que les guste

* * *

 _Dos…Dos_

Todo desapareció en un instante y lo único que existió fue esa palabra, dos…son dos.

Un bebe me provoco un sentimiento tan grande de amor y felicidad, dos…es indescriptible. ¿Cómo es que alguien podría ser más feliz? Dos bebes, dos preciosos ángeles, ¿Dos niños?¿un niño y una niña?...o..tal vez dos niñas, lo cierto es que mi suposición de que fuera un niño no era más que eso.

Aunque eso no importa, solo que existen, que están aquí, que los amo…que el universo no podría haberme dado más hermoso regalo…

 _"¿Es..estas…?"…_ intente preguntar con un nudo en la garganta

 _"Pruebas contundentes…mmh"…y_ tuve que parpadear con fuerza para aclarar mi vista… _"La más fácil sería el latir de sus corazones, pero los de ellos…"…_ Estas chicas son demasiado diferentes a los vampiros, es obvio, a pesar de ello la idea de que hijas de vampiros…de que mis bebes tuvieran corazones latiendo fue curiosa..y hermosa… _"laten en sincronía"…_ se tomó un momento para completar, al parecer, también curiosa o extrañada por eso… _"Al principio creí que era un eco; después de todo nunca había conocido a alguno que siguiera en gestación"…"Puedo decirte que al palpar tu vientre se siente…diferente, además no es el movimiento de solo uno"_

Fue notable la prudencia que imprimió en sus palabras, y probablemente también debería serlo, por lo que dijo no está cien por ciento segura, pero lo único que escucho mi corazón es que en verdad son dos, dos hermosos angelitos que me está regalando la vida

..Vida…oh por dios

 _"Dijiste que uno era complicado"…_ por nada del mundo quise haber bajado de la inmensa felicidad que me embargo, pero no podía cegarme a la realidad

 _"Supone más retos…muchos"…_ dijo con seriedad _…"Asumo que será mucho más difícil de lo que tenía previsto, pero no cambia el hecho de que estamos aquí, y que te ayudaremos…si…si aún quieres hacerlo"_

La profundidad de su gesto me estaba descolocando, por un instante me cruzo por mente que no lo lograría, que no podría conocer a mis bebes, y me hubiera perdido en esos pensamientos de no ser porque esa última frase me caló hasta el alma

 _"¿¡De que hablas!?"…_ solté envolviendo a mis bebitos con mis brazos, no puede ser que también esté planteando eso; primero Jacob ¿y ahora ellas?, no, no puede ser ¿cómo voy a proteger a mis bebes?... _"¡Claro que quiero hacerlo!, No..no insinúes, por favor no…"_

 _"Está bien, ¡Bella cálmate!, recuerda que todo les afecta y con tu costilla es imperativo que estén tranquilos"_

 _"¡Entonces no vuelvas a…akhhh!"…_ la forma en que me estremecí, la respiración agitada y en gran medida que mis bebes se hayan removido, inquietos seguramente, trajo a primer plano el dolor

 _"Te soy sincera…"…_ me tomo del rostro acercándose y haciéndome verla a los ojos… _"…no hubiera podido hacerlo"…_ agrego posando su mano sobre la mía, aun protegiendo a mis bebes… _"Pero debía mencionarlo, porque tú también importas Bella; es una situación muy especial, tienes derecho a tener esa opción"_

 _"Nunca la tomaría, así que ya olvídalo"…_ solté entre dientes entre molesta y asustada

 _"está bien, disculpa, no quería alterarte"_

Entiendo que lo haya planteado y en cierto punto lo aprecio, no hubo en ella malicia o ese odio heredado de especies, siquiera una intención de hacerlo, no obstante reaccione, de forma obvia, de forma natural, me aterre al no tener ni la más mínima posibilidad de poder defender a mis bebes.

Cambio el tema hablando de los cuidados que deberé tener en adelante, mientras Ziva me traía algo de comer, no tenía ganas, no porque me diera nausea…que cambio, en este momento de verdad no tengo ganas.

 _"No debes descuidarte, recuerda que debes estar lo más fuerte posible para que resistas, y al final, logres estar con ellos"…_ dijo con suavidad

Ok, con eso me gano…cosa fácil, por mis bebes hare lo que sea, además, alcance a percatarme que también posee ese _encanto_ de los vampiros…¿Cómo decir que no?.

Paso un rato en los que me hablaba, me distraía, lo intente pero seguí inquieta, ya no por su comentario, sonó tan animada con mis bebes que logre dejarlo atrás; fue todo lo demás, en particular Jake. No me di cuenta en qué momento se fue, menos en qué condiciones se fue…no es difícil imaginarlo, para él, un bebe iba a matarme y cuando hubo una esperanza de poder sobrevivir llega esta nueva información, haciendo todo más difícil.

Y más allá de mi supervivencia su odio debió duplicarse…después de todo, ¿como no entenderlo?, la chica que ama no tendrá solo uno, sino dos hijos del hombre que odia, del vampiro que su lobo interno le grita despedazar.

No mucho después del amanecer Pua se levantó de la silla a mi lado, dándome una dulce sonrisa, con Ziva siguiéndola afuera de la cabaña. Unos segundos después Jake apareció por la otra entrada, apenas con unos pantalones, supongo que gran parte sino es que todo este tiempo estado en fase.

El silencio se levantó entre nosotros, cada uno por sus razones, imaginando su sentir y sin evitar el nudo en mi garganta, pese a que Pua se la paso diciéndome que solo necesitaba tiempo, procesarlo, la creencia de que hubiera sido demasiado para él se apodero de mi…y dolía tanto, a pesar de entenderlo.

 _"No sé porque estoy aquí"…_ rompió el silencio con una voz afectada

 _"Lo lamento, pero solo puedo sentirme feliz porque lo estés"_

 _"Dos, dos Bella"…_ dijo como si lo desgarrara… _"así ni siquiera vas a tener la oportunidad de que conviertan en…"…_ no pudo terminar ante el gran gesto de repulsión… _"Te mataran antes"_

 _"Si lo piensas fríamente mi situación no ha cambiado, cambio la de ellos"…_ ahora fui yo la que sonó devastada… _"esperaran todo lo posible pero lo harán en el punto en que ya no pueda resistir…incluso…si aún no es el momento en que deban nacer"…_ lo cual no quiero, no quiero arriesgar a mis bebitos

 _"¿Es cierto?"…_ pregunto a la lejanía

Tomo una gran respiración, adivino después que le respondieran, quedándose unos segundos más recargado ahí en la entrada.

Al tenerlo aquí y al parecer con pretensión de quedarse me sumergí en la opresión de lo que a él por poco le acuso alivio; no quiero ni imaginar como podría existir un solo segundo a una vida en donde ellos no estén…por haber elegido mi supervivencia a la de ellos, no lo soportaría, sé que no me sería posible.

Los días han sido y serán aun mas largos, no tendré ni un descanso, todo lo que tengo son pequeños momentos de felicidad, a veces de paz, el resto del tiempo es y será un constante abismo…ruego por tener la fuerza.

Una calidez que podría identificar aun sin verlo, me tomo del brazo, quise echarme a llorar y decirle cuan asustada estoy, por mis bebes, por no lograrlo…pero no puedo hablar de eso con él, así que solo me aferre a su confortante calidez.

.

 _"No has llamado a Charlie"…_ murmuro unas horas después mientras dormitaba prácticamente con mi cabeza en su hombro, claro, el sentado en el suelo a mi lado, lo más alejado en lo posible de mis bebes

 _"Ay no, por dios, lo olvide…debe estar muy preocupado"_

No prometí a mi padre llamarlo cada día, pero dado que para él seguimos en un viaje sin rumbo, casi tres días sin contactarme debe ser angustiante.

 _"¿Cómo voy a llamarlo?"…_ pensé en voz alta, mi celular fue desechado en aquella cafetería, aunque parezca paranoico, pero es definitivo que Charlie no puede verme

 _"toma"…_ dijo Jake ofreciéndome otro celular

 _"¿estás seguro? Porque luego de estos días podría estar ansioso de encontrarme…"…_ si, sueno paranoica

 _"descuida, arregle este"…_ informo sin mayor importancia

 _"¿lo arreglaste?¿como..para no ser rastreado o algo así?...¿puedes hacer eso?"_

 _"¿Qué?¿acaso crees que no tengo la capacidad para hacer algo así?¿que tan estúpido me crees?"…_ no fue mi intensión ofenderlo, ni pretendí bromear, fue mera curiosidad

 _"oye, ¡oye!"…_ hizo el amago de levantarse pero no lo deje…ok, me permitió no dejarlo… _"Me pareció algo de película, es todo, además jamás mencionaste que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?"_

 _"Pudiste no haber sonado tan sorprendida"…_ dijo entre labios

 _"pudiste haber mencionado que eres un nerd"…_ ahora si bromee

 _"boba, a mí me gusta la tecnología, los nerds son otra cosa"_

 _"¿Cómo se les llama entonces? mmm..."_

 _"ya deja eso y llama a Charlie"…_ dijo impidiendo que agregara algo

Con una última sonrisa en mi me centre en el celular…hhhh, casi puedo imaginar la regañina que me espera.

* * *

ALICE

¿Cómo llegue a este punto?, ¿precisamente yo? Tengo que hacer algo respecto, no puedo seguir así.

Siempre pude ver a Charlie, era solo cuando estaba cerca de ella que se volvía difícil…eso se acabó, ya tengo largas visiones de él en todo momento, pero lejos de alégrame es horrible la razón, Bella se fue, se escapó de su casa.

Esta no era la vida que debe tener, no es lo que debería hacer.

Bien, bien, no es que se haya escapado, le dejo una carta y lo llamo explicándole sus razones…pude ver tan poco de esa conversación. Me causaría curiosidad y fascinación que incluso una llamada telefónica pueda ser difícil de ver si Bella está involucrada, pero no puedo, mi preocupación y suma culpa no me permiten sentir más que eso.

Tanto la lastimamos que tuvo que irse para tratar de sobrevivir a su dolor…Perdóname hermanita, por favor vuelve…por favor se feliz…

 _"Alice"_

 _"¿Qué demonios es eso sobre no poder verla?"…_ apenas llamo Esme el idiota de Edward grito a través del teléfono… _"¡¿Que demonios está pasando Alice?, se supone que tu…!"_

 _"Se supone que tu deberías estar con ella, amándola, protegiéndola, ¡como se lo prometiste!"…_ le grite furiosa, ¿Quién se cree para venir con esto ahora?

 _"¿A..ca..so…?"…_ fue más una estrangulada exhalación que una palabra

 _"No te mereces que te diga nada sobre ella"…_ destile entre dientes sin importarme su agonía, hasta que Esme atrajo mi atención, su rostro inundado de preocupación me derrumbo… _"Sigue con vida"_

Le informe, no necesito una visión para saber lo que ese estúpido haría si Bella se fuera…tan pronto..de este mundo.

 _"Sé que me odias, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso"…_ dijo entre devastado, aliviado y molesto

 _"¿sabes? cambie de opinión, si voy a hablarte de ella"…_ finalmente tome el teléfono, y aunque no es necesario lo puse cerca de mi boca para que escuchara con la mayor claridad… _"El como la dejaste, tirada en medio del bosque"…_ gruñí, no me importa lo que diga, el debió asegurarse de que ella estuviera al menos a salvo antes de abandonarla… _"cuando la despedazaste y el dolor la tuvo devastada en una cama, sin existir solo respirando, reviviéndolo como una pesadilla una y otra vez"…_ la mera superficie mi forma de describirlo, no necesite más, él seguía aquí cuando tuve esas visiones y sé que las vivió casi tanto como ella… _"eso paso, ella se levantó e intento seguir ¿Y sabes que obtuvo a cambio? burlas, chismes, lástima…ella debía tener una amiga a su lado, y solo tuvo ser el centro de toda esa morbosidad. En esas condiciones la dejaste, en esa vida la abandonaste"…_ reclame no haciendo caso de los intentos de Esme por detenerme… _"La hiciste pedazos…pero Bella es una mujer fuerte, ella no va a dejar que toda esa estupidez la derrumbe de nuevo, ella es maravillosa"…"Creo que al final hiciste bien en alejarte, porque a ella..tú..no te la mereces"_

Termine con los dientes apretados haciendo añicos el teléfono en mi mano…

 _"Alice, no debiste hacer eso"…_ me regaño Esme con gran gama de emociones

 _"¿porque no? es lo que quería, lo que predica una y otra vez, que Bella tenga una vida humana, una vida normal, que supere lo que le hizo y sea feliz…pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil"_

 _"No me gusta que estén así, entiendo que estés molesta…"_

 _"por favor Esme no volvamos a lo mismo, hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces y…"…_ sin ninguna cabida en la conversación la estúpida rubia que tengo por hermana soltó un resoplido y giro los ojos

 _"¡Rosalie!"…_ la reprendió Esme tomándome de los brazos logrando que me guardara varias cosas que quise gritarle a la tonta esa… _"Estas muy alterada cariño, tú no eres así, ninguno de ustedes lo es"…_ dijo hacia mi mediando la situación

 _"ella si"…_ no me contuve cuando la mencionada salió de mi vista a toda velocidad, y aun así no tan rápido como me hubiera gustado

 _"no es cierto, y lo sabes, una de las cosas más valiosa para Rosalie es la familia, ¿Por qué crees que esta así?"_

 _"si bueno, ¿de quién es la culpa?"…_ escupí sin consideración, olvidando que incluso ese estúpido es hijo de Esme, mi madre… _"Perdona, sé que sufres por todos nosotros"…_ pedí abrazándola… _"y para el caso, yo también tengo gran culpa, nunca debí dejarme convencer"_

 _"Y entonces ninguno. Sin embargo…"…_ agrego con prudencia, con suma delicadeza, como cada vez… _"tiene un punto, fue el por qué aceptamos en principio, mantener esa decisión es lo que nos tiene a todos así"…"En tu caso, el no poder verla, y, lo que descubriste lo empeora. ¿No crees que debiste habérselo mencionado? En el estado emocional en que se encontraba Bella puede ser peligroso"_

 _"¿mencionárselo, así como es?¿como está ahora?, aunque en momentos me gustaría…no lo odio"…"Justo ahora sus reacciones son tan erráticas que me dio dolor de cabeza verlo; algunas de ellas no eran..favorables"_

Desvió la mirada asumo concordando que no decirle, por ahora al menos, fue lo mejor

 _"Además…"…_ me asegure que no hubiera alguien cerca antes de continuar, no estoy segura de que hacer con esa información… _"se fue con un chico…con Jacob Black, su amigo de la push, Edward lo detesta, sabe que está enamorado de ella"_

 _"Oh"…_ murmuro tan bajo que apenas la oí

 _"No lo malinterpretes, eso fue de lo poco que pude captar de su conversación con Charlie, no se fueron en plan fuga amorosa adolescente"…_ repetí sus palabras… _"le pidió no pensar así de ellos pues sería insultante, especialmente para él"…"Cuando..la dejamos, cuando ella se puso así Jacob estuvo a su lado, tratando de volverla a la vida"…_ tuve un par de visiones al respecto…" _creo que fue por él que empezó a mejorar, pero no pudo quedarse, decidió irse y él_ _siguio a_ _su lado"…_ pensé más que comentarle… _"él si..fue su amigo"_

Agregue con pesar, vergüenza, culpa, y un sin fin más…

 _"No la veo, pero sé que esta bien"…_ agregue al envolverme en un nuevo confortante abrazo… _"Me desespera no verla, pero no sé si debería"…"Quiero protegerla pero sali de su vida de una forma horrible"…"Quiero ir a buscarla pero…no lo sé, no sé que hacer"…_ termine entre sollozos aferrándome a mi madre

Entre sus brazos y palabras dulces logre serenarme, en gran parte por algo que menciono, a Charlie si puedo verlo y hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna visión de él en alguna mala situación respecto a Bella, excepto claro su obvia preocupación.

§

La familia solía bromear sobre mi actitud impaciente, claro por mi don la tenía, aunque siempre lo exageraron, era una broma; últimamente no podría decir que lo fuera, si alguien tuviera humor para bromear. Ha sido tan difícil mantenerme ajena a verla, un par de perspectivas desde terceros y nada más que eso; es desesperante, frustrante…pero es algo. Como esa visión en particular, de su madre…hhk..está embarazada.

Como la vez pasada, a Bella no la vi, tan solo pude captar algunas frases sueltas de la conversación, no fui capaz de definir con certeza si esa información le sentó bien o no; y creo que por la noticia no le menciono que se había ido de su casa, Renée no habría permanecido tan animada.

Mi hermanita…ahora tendrá a su propio hermanito o hermanita, ¿me pregunto si eso le ayudara?¿si la hará pensar en tener su propia familia? Ella aseguro tanto que no quería pero…no ha pasado lo que nosotras, hemos vivido demasiado la juventud, cada una de nosotras desea tanto dar ese siguiente paso…que jamás podrá ser.

Tu si Bellita, tanto dolor tendrá su recompensa, sé que encontraras la forma de tener una vida hermosa.

Me sostuve de este pensamiento por unos días, y probablemente habría seguido así de no ser por las constantes visiones de Charlie sumamente preocupado, de cómo llama al padre de Jacob y este solo sabe que siguen viajando, al parecer sin un destino previsto; me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con que no pueda verlos, ni a Jacob un solo segundo.

El nerviosismo de Charlie solo acrecentó el mío…ayer me rendí y decidí ir a buscarla, porque para empeorar la situación se deshizo de su celular.

Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su voz, saber que sigue con vida tal vez no estaría tomando esta decisión…o tal vez si, da igual en este punto.

Sé que no está en Forks, pero es el inicio para tratar de averiguar donde está. Concrete el vuelo a Seattle, no llevare equipaje y claro no le mencionare mi verdadero destino e intenciones a Jas, ya es demasiado con lo que tiene que lidiar.

Con Esme y Carlisle de cacería me pareció perfecto para mencionárselo solo a ellos.

En alguna parte del camino hacia ellos mi vista se nublo un instante, aviso de una visión…

Charlie, en su escritorio con la mirada clavada en el horizonte sin poner ni un gramo de atención a lo que le platica el oficial en el otro escritorio. El sonido del teléfono interrumpe sin moverle una pestaña a Charlie…

 _"Buenas tardes"…_ oh gracias, Bellita… _"Disculpe ¿se encuentra el jefe Swan?, soy Bella, su hija"_

 _"¿Bella?"…_ se precipita Charlie hacia el teléfono apenas su compañero le avisa

Sin cambiar en ese aspecto la visión se entrecorta, capto imágenes, un par de frases, palabras aleatorias; la regaña bastante, su compañero le da privacidad, en algún momento ella grita para cortarlo y llamar su atención, más intervalos, no entiendo todo, solo que Charlie aun con el ceño fruncido se va calmando… _"¿Sabias que Jake es un nerd?"…_ me llamo particularmente la atención ese momento pues sonó animada, alegre de verdad, no fingiendo para Charlie, y después…un bajo gruñido de fondo y una risita de ella

Me encanto, me dio un poco de paz

¿Está mejorando?, espero que sí

¿Hicimos lo correcto? aun no lo sé.

Me temo que es todo lo que tendré de ella, por no sé cuánto tiempo, tal vez hasta el último de sus días…y no sé si estoy preparada para ver ese momento. Quiero creer que hicimos lo correcto, solo me gustaría poder decirle cuanto la queremos…y que me perdone por todo, por no ser la hermana que le prometí.

¿Iré a buscarla para decírselo?¿para al menos despedirnos correctamente?...Pero si ya está mejorando podría terminar lastimándola otra vez.

Maldita sea ¿qué haré?

* * *

BELLA

Sabía que Charlie iba a estar furioso, logre calmarlo luego de dejarlo regañarme un rato, y aunque me fue difícil también logre que no insistiera en venir a buscarnos. Menciono que soné animada, y si, lo estoy a pesar de las muchas dificultades que aún se avecinan, no fue más que pensar en los dos hermosos ángeles en mi vientre para que la felicidad me invadiera, pude sobrellevar la conversación, hasta bromee un poco.

No todo fue felicidad, le pregunte si había hablado con Renée, los segundos de silencio me dijeron que si, fue mi turno de preguntarle si estaba bien, su respuesta fue agradarle que ella fuera feliz; sonó real, por lo menos en el tono Charlie, el no abre mucho sus sentimientos conmigo pero esta ocasión menciono que hace mucho las cosas entre ellos acabaron y que todo está bien. Decidí creerlo, porque no es como si pudiera regresar con él en caso de que se sintiera triste o solo.

La conversación fue un poco larga, no tanto como la vez pasada, aunque llame a una línea especial en la estación justifique que no quería distraerlo y que yo tenía cosas que hacer pues pensábamos "establecernos".

Creo que me estoy volviendo buena en esto de mentir, pude zafarme de darle una dirección exacta y culminé la llamada avisándole que no le llamaría todos los días pero mantendría el contacto…lo que pienso cumplir hasta que me sea imposible.

 _§_

Los días se tornan muy, muy… **muy** largos, no por los malestares, los sobrellevo, no por Jake sin poder relajarse con las chicas, ya no actúa como si tuvieran la peste y bien puede compartir el pequeño espacio con las dos, menos por lo incomodo que era estar con Ziva, se ha relajado un poco conmigo, hemos platicado unas cuantas veces.

El problema es que…precisamente todo vaya relativamente bien.

Los problemas, las incógnitas, mi deterioro físico habían servido como perfectos distractores, me había olvidado de _ese_ dolor, o al menos había logrado ponerlo de lado.

Los sueños con él volvieron, las pesadillas también, y ambos me dejan en el abismo.

De nada sirve que no hable de ello cuando murmuro tanto dormida, cuando Jake pasa tanto tiempo a mi lado, cuando no puedo mantenerme despierta tanto como antes.

Él tampoco lo menciona, pero su gesto serio a mi despertar es demasiado evidente.

Solo una vez Ziva fue quien pregunto sobre eso, si quería hablarlo, y aunque estábamos solas no quise, me derrumbare de nuevo.

Duele tanto amarlo, y me temo que siempre voy a amarlo, pero no quiero que él ni mis sentimientos emerjan si me es posible, he sobrevivido así y es mejor. Cuesta mucho, es desgastante, pero es peor cuando no puedo reprimirlo…es decir cuando duermo.

No puedo estar más ansiosa de convertirme ya, tendría a mis hermosos bebitos para sanar mi corazón, llenar los vacíos, y como extra no volveré a dormir, además estaré tan ocupada teniendo que controlar mi sed que no tendré tiempo de nada más, siquiera un pensamiento de él.

 _._

 _"Te hará bien un poco de sol"…"Disfrútalo mientras puedas"…_ he aprendido a pasar de largo esos comentarios de Jake

 _"Y tu disfruta mientras puedas que no te pueda dar un zape sin que me rompa la mano"…_ al contrario, en raras ocasiones bromeo con eso

Mira hacia cualquier otro lado alejando su rostro de mi aunque casi alcanzo a notar una mueca de agrado, sé que no lograría hacerlo reír al respecto, no importa, es suficiente para mí.

Arropada, adolorida y prácticamente acostada me dispongo a disfrutar del sol, luego de tantos días viéndolos pasar a través de las ventanas, no recuerdo haber disfrutado tanto de los rayos solares.

Luego de un buen rato, para despejarme del letargo en el que estaba cayendo me encargue del supremo esfuerzo por acostarme en mi otro costado

 _"¿Eso es una guitarra?"…_ pregunte tratando de recuperar el aliento

 _"era"…_ soltó Jake algo burlón echándole un vistazo a la pila de escombros a unos metros

 _"Me encantaba tocar la guitarra"…_ solté sin mas

 _"¿sabes?"…_ pregunto extrañado

 _"jamás se lo había mencionado a alguien"…_ casi tanto como yo al mencionarlo

 _"Hhkm ¿a nadie?"…_ soltó él despectivo

 _"a nadie"…_ corrobore en tono profundo, más para mí que para él… _"Solía tomar clases en la casa de la chica que me estaba enseñando, no tenía mi propia guitarra así que me prestaba la de ella; Renée creía que tenía un novio secreto o algo así, incluso una vez me siguió…desde entonces lo deje"…_ recordé… _"No sé por qué jamás se lo mencione, ni a nadie, supongo que nunca creí ser lo suficientemente buena para tocar frente a alguien"_

Y si, ya que **él** salió a flote, mucho menos me habría atrevido a mencionárselo, ni a..Alice, ni a ninguno, ellos eran tan perfectos, todo lo hacían con una maestría, el tan solo andar era como una bella danza, y cuando..Edward, empezó a tocar para mí, me olvide totalmente de mis míseras habilidades en guitarra, seguro me habrían pedido que tocara para él, y no existe punto de comparación, me habría sentido miserable tras la primera nota.

 _"¿Tocarías para mi?"…_ me saco de mis pensamientos

 _"¿Qué? ¡no!, ya te dije yo no…, yo…, no toco bien, y además hace mucho que no lo hago, seguro sonaría horrible"…_ conteste de forma atropellada

 _"eso no importa Bells; sé que a veces me burlo de ti pero nunca con el afán de dañarte y lo sabes"…"Es algo que te gusta, es parte de quien eres, no tiene que ser perfecto, solo tienes que ser tu"…_ la forma en que me miró fue tan conmovedora

Jake está convencido que mi "yo", lo que ama en mí, desaparecerá en cuanto me convierta.

No sé si son las circunstancias, que sus palabras fueron tan pacificas…o que se trata de él

 _"Está rota"…_ creo que..con él sí podría compartir esto

 _"conseguiré una"…_ anuncio con la mayor sonrisa que le he visto desde aquella noche antes que me fuera de Forks y todo esto sucediera

 _"me gusta tu sonrisa"…"Tampoco sé porque dije eso"…_ agregue sorprendida

 _"no está bien hacer un cumplido y luego retractarte"…_ menciono sin perder del todo ese gesto

 _"no me retracte, solo…las palabras salieron sin que las pensara, sin filtro"_

 _"tal vez deberías hacerlo mas"…_ dijo por lo bajo jugando sus dedos entre los míos

 _"vanidoso"…_ jugué con él, no me siento cómoda que crea es ese tipo de cumplido…aunque tampoco se lo aclare

Siguiendo el buen tono y en un acto que me causo mucha gracias me saco la lengua de forma juguetona…

 _"infantil"…_ hice lo que pude por no reír, pues la costilla y el aumento de volumen me tienen con la sensación que en cualquier momento reventare.

§

Todos se han esmerado en cuidarme, acompañarme y darme la mejor calidad de tiempo, incluida las chicas. Conocimos a Mirina hace unos días, no viene mucho por aquí, según Ziva, Jake la pone nerviosa, me pareció tan simpática y hermosa como sus hermanas, aunque muy tímida…probablemente por Jake.

A quienes no hemos conocido son Huilen y Nahuel, quienes más disparan el instinto de Jake.

Pua hablo con nosotros al respecto, por más recelo que Jake les tenga ha llegado el momento en que deban estar cerca, al menos uno de ellos, pues al parecer son los únicos que pueden convertirme, lamentablemente las chicas no producen ponzoña.

Fue una charla complicada, Jake sabe que así debe ser pero no por eso le es fácil… _"Tantos chupasangre cerca, cuando…van a abrirle el cuerpo y…se estará desangrando"…_ apenas pudo decir. Pua nos explicó que al alimentarse tanto de sangre como de comida humana, su sed no es como la de los vampiros, y en cuanto a Huilen todos estarán aquí.

Tras un par de segundos Ziva intervino mencionando que ella se encargaría si hubiera algún problema respecto a eso…

 _"¿Como?"…pregunto Jake_

 _"con tu desconfianza hacia nosotros esa información solo te alterara más"…le contesto_

 _"me está alterando que no me lo digas"_

 _"Pongámoslo así, eres un lobo, con un increíble control sobre tus reacciones, aun así, existía la posibilidad que ese control llegara a fallar, yo he sido el seguro para Bella en ese caso ¿Por qué crees que siempre he estado por aquí mientras mis hermanas vienen y van?"_

Los huesos de sus puños tronando llenaron la pequeña cabaña…

 _"Jake no lo veas de una mala manera"…_ hice lo posible por atraer su mirada… _"yo sé que tú nunca me lastimarías pero ellas no lo sabían, solo querían protegerme, como tú"_

Alcanzo su brazo y logro relajarlo un poco.

Terminamos la plática acordando que Huilen nos visitaría al día siguiente, y de inmediato Pua le menciono a Jake que era el tiempo de chicas; nada a gusto se levantó y salió de la cabaña.

Como cada día me ayudo a untarme el bálsamo que preparan para mi piel, desde los costados, todo mi vientre y últimamente la espalda. Sigo avergonzándome, no solo por los prácticamente masajes que me da, sino que también son quienes me ayudan cuando tengo necesidades fisiológicas, y dificultándoseme tanto la movilidad, también me ayudan a bañarme…tan vergonzoso, aunque me avergonzaría mas que fuera Jake.

 _"Hoy tampoco estuvieron juguetones"…_ mira mi vientre con una sonrisa, que sé, oculta su inquietud… _"Hicieron caso a mami"…_ agrega dulce y solo eso (a mi vista)

Hace un par de días se reacomodaron, o removieron, o algo, organizaron una pequeña fiesta en mi vientre, haciendo movimientos y lanzando algunas patadas que me habrían molido los órganos si hubieran continuado. Al principio solo trate de aguantarlo pero al no parar, e incrementarse el dolor, hice lo que otras veces… _"Tranquilos mis niños, despacio, tranquilos"…_ apenas emití entre dientes… _"Traten de no moverse tanto mis amores, por favor, por favor"…_ no recuerdo que otra cosa habré intentado decir.

Me entiendan o no, me pareció injusto pedirles que no se muevan, cuando es algo natural, cuando estando en tan reducido espacio quieran acomodarse de otra forma, también deben cansarse; pero simplemente si no puedo soportarlo ellos son quien más peligro corren.

No pude ponerle atención, y con las chicas presentes no hice el intento sin embargo no me paso por alto la alterada voz de Jake. Me ocupe de hablarle a mis bebitos, transmitirles con la voz del corazón, por medio de caricias que no se movieran tan brusco. Fue coincidencia…o que me entendieron, como sea, se detuvieron, hicieron unos movimientos más pero ya no como al principio… _"Ya paso"…_ en cuanto se empezaron a relajar reuní todos los decibeles que pude para cortar la discusión

Todos se alteraron mucho, por supuesto Jake más que ellas, lo escuche desquitarse con algo afuera de la cabaña hasta que trono su gruñido, las rasgaduras de su ropa y el gran peso cayendo en la tierra; bufó, rugió…y nada más, jamás intento acercarse, aun así, Ziva se interpuso lista para el ataque, mientras Pua me ponía algún medicamento.

 _"Solo un poco más Bella"…_ animo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Solo atine a asentir con una sonrisa

 _"¿Y finalmente ya sabes cómo les vas a poner?"…_ se acercó a preguntar Ziva

Mi corazón dio un vuelco porque había estado pensando en ello, y los que se me ocurrían tenían mucho significado para mí pero de igual forma me deprimen…

 _"Se que..no voy a volver a ver a mis padres"…_ trate de contener las emociones… _"Estaba pensando en…"_

Una y otra vez _ellos_ vuelven a mi mente; en realidad no tengo un mal sentimiento hacia ellos, siempre fueron amables, cariñosos, y nunca prometieron más de lo que me dieron

 _"Renee..Esme"…_ balbucee

 _"¿Reneesme?"…_ cuestiono Pua con cierto tono

 _"Aha, ...Reneesme…Renesmee…Rennesme"…_ probé diferentes formas de decirlo

 _"Ok, es una opción"…_ sonreí ante su falta de entusiasmo… _"¿Cuál más?"_

Para nombre de niño no se me ocurre ninguno bueno con los nombres de ellos, y no quiero simplemente llamarlos igual. Hubo uno en que me gusto la combinación, pero también es de niña

 _"Carlie"_

 _"ese es lindo"_

 _"Renesmee también"…_ defendí

 _"si, si, ambos los son"…_ concordó Púa con una dulce sonrisa levantando las manos en rendición, haciéndome sonreír también

Es imposible estar mal con estas chicas

 _"De niño no se me ocurre ninguno lo suficientemente bueno"…"Tal vez algo como…"…_ no fui capaz de decir más, su nombre da vueltas en mi cabeza incluso sabiendo que jamás le pondría así a ninguno de mis bebes, no soportaría pronunciar su nombre el resto de nuestras vidas

..aunque…su segundo nombre, Anthony, nadie lo llamaba así…

..¡Aghhhk ¿pero que estoy pensando?! Mis bebes no tendrán nada que ver con él, ni siquiera un nombre.

 _"Bella"..._ llamaron mi atención… _"¿estás bien?"_

 _"akh, si, es que…supongo que no me perdonaría que usara de alguna forma el suyo"…_ trate de decir lo más tranquila que pude señalando hacia afuera de la cabaña

 _§_

Dado que Jake no le gusta alejarse mucho de mí fue Pua quien nos consiguió la guitarra, pero dándonos cierta privacidad pues era algo entre Jake y yo; sus palabras. Lo agradecí, a pesar de la familiaridad que surgió no me hubiera sentido cómoda intentándolo con ellas alrededor, no de principio al menos. De por si me fue difícil, mi falta de practica y el que fuera la primera vez que tocaba para alguien más que mi "maestra" no me permitieron más que unos vergonzosos acordes, quise dejarlo, pero Jake no me dejo.

Luego de un rato empezó a gustarme lo que tocaba, y a él también…sin darme cuenta el día entero transcurrió con las cuerdas de la guitarra entre mis dedos.

No había estado consiente de cuando extrañaba tocar, de cómo me ayuda a expresarme y calmarme.

Hoy en particular agradezco poder mantenerme ocupada en algo, y quiero creer que contribuí a que Jake conservara en paz los nervios y el mal humor. En mi caso no es nerviosismo, ni inquietud, es más curiosidad y algo de ansiedad porque todo salga bien.

Salimos a esperarlos en cuanto Pua nos anunció que iría a buscar al resto de su familia. La luz del sol empezaba a menguar y el clima estaba un más que fresco, para mí. No tenía caso tener la vista clavada en los arboles como lo hace Jake así que solo tome su mano, me miro por menos de un segundo regresando su atención a los alrededores, aunque envolviendo mis dedos con suavidad. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos muy largos, envaro su pose dejando la mirada fija a un punto, ok, aquí vienen.

Se acercaron a paso humano, Pua y una mujer que no reconozco, Huilen; tras ellas Mirina y un hombre, Nahuel.

 _"Gracias por esto Jake"…_ sobre mi curiosidad me centre en mi muy tenso amigo a mi lado.

Recibí como respuesta una fuerte respiración que seguro para los súper desarrollados oídos que nos rodean debió sonar más que eso.

Hhhh, por favor que esto salga bien.


	10. Chapter 10

__Disculpen la tardanza, no lograba decidir quien debía contar el final del capitulo, o si dejaba cierta nueva perspectiva que ya leerán. Decidí dejarlo así, espero que les guste__

* * *

 _"Chicos, les presento a Huilen"…_ a pesar de la distancia distinguí la sonrisa y mirada amable de la mujer al lado de Pua… _"y él es Nahuel"…_ tanto la presentación como el saludo de él fueron más escuetos, apenas un asentimiento y luego miro hacia cualquier otro lado

 _"Hola"…_ salude tratando de enderezarme lo que pude… _"amm, él es Jake..Jacob, y…mi nombre es Bella"…_ balbucee con torpeza, no sabía que decir… _"Gracias por estar aquí, por ayudarnos"_

 _"No tienes nada que agradecer Bella; esta oportunidad es igual de importante para nosotros"…_ al igual que Pua, Huilen tuvo que prácticamente gritar para mí; aun así su voz también sonó suave, dulce, claro…es un vampiro… _"Nahuel y Mirina han venido a acompañarme porque era el momento en que todos nos conociéramos"…_ dijo luego de voltear un segundo hacia ellos… _"pero se van a retirar, yo puedo encargarme Bella, no te preocupes; además tengo entendido que la situación sería más cómoda de esa forma"…_ agrego mirando a Jake

Mirina se despidió con una ligera sonrisa y delicado ademan mientras Nahuel repitió ese escaso asentimiento hacia mí; si alguno de ellos tuvo una atención o siquiera una mirada para Jake no fui capaz de notarla. Sin más volvieron sobre sus pasos unos metros y antes de que se perdieran de mi vista tras los arboles desaparecieron en un borrón.

Ya sabía sobre su gran velocidad, pero es la primera vez que lo "veo" y me saco una sonrisa.

Tras unos segundos mi atención fue atraída por las mujeres acercándose, una vez más a paso humano…y por Jake tratando de no reventar por la tensión.

 _"Es increíble, luces mucho mejor que…que mi hermana"…_ comento Huilen quedándose a unos metros… _"y ella solo tuvo a Nahuel"…_ su gesto fue tranquilo para mí, pero imagino que a ojos y oídos de los demás debió sonar afectada

 _"Es gracias a todos…a Jake, de no ser por él no estaría aquí"…_ conteste mirándolo, quise tomar su mano otra vez pero con todo su ser fijo en Huilen y lo tenso de la situación solo regrese mi atención a ella

 _"Nos prepararemos, pero lo cierto es que será un caos"…_ esta vez Huilen se dirigió a él… _"Tenemos que llegar a una tregua, no podemos estar peleando cuando suceda, es mejor estar concentrados en ayudarla"_

 _"Mientras no quieran hincarle el diente…"…_ dejo al aire en una clara amenaza

 _"Jake"…_ intervine. Lo entiendo, pero tratando el asunto a base de amenazas todo se ira al diablo, y tanto mis bebitos como yo seremos quienes paguen las consecuencias

 _"No la dañaremos, sin embargo…"…_ dijo con cierto tono… _"Se que llegaron al acuerdo de usar jeringas para inyectar la ponzoña"…_ Pua lo propuso al pasar delicadamente sus dedos por la cicatriz que me dejo James, para que así no tuviera más; Jake resoplo un comentario irónico, molesto ante el plan de convertirme, aunque luego murmuro algo sobre que podía ser peor. En lo personal no me interesan las cicatrices, aunque mas allá de eso, veo la ventaja de no tener a otro vampiro contra mi piel, probando mi sangre… _"Las tendré listas, pero hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablarles"…_ su seriedad me hizo un nudo en el estómago… _"Una de las razones de porque para las madres es tan traumático…del porque es mortal, es que se encuentran rodeados por una membrana tan dura como su piel"…_ explicó mirando mi vientre; aunque quiso ser delicada supongo que la realidad, por más cruda que sea, es mejor en este momento… _"Las chicas les hablaron sobre sus características; al ser su piel tan resistente…solo puede ser rasgada por algo con la misma dureza"_

En mi imaginación solo tenía el escenario de un parto natural, como cualquier humana, y esos ya pueden llegar a ser muy traumáticos físicamente, he escuchado que las contracciones y el alumbramiento son de los dolores más fuertes que se puede experimentar; con la fuerza de mis bebitos los imagine destrozándome la pelvis, moliendo mis órganos, desgarrando…bueno.

Sin embargo, por lo que acaba de decir no nacen así, tienen que atravesar esa membrana…entonces será una lucha ahí dentro para que logren salir…entonces…

 _"Hey"…_ Pua tomándome de las manos me saco de mis pensamientos, y lo agradecí… _"no dejaremos que pase"…"Intervendremos a la mínima señal de que quieran salir"_

 _"Pueden hacerlo ustedes"…_ pensé con alivio haciendo a un lado las imágenes en mi cabeza

 _"Si"…_ dicto con una dulce sonrisa, pasando tiernamente una caricia por mi vientre… _"En nuestros casos"…_ menciono cambiando todo su semblante… _"no había nadie más, así que tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros mismos"…_ agrego frunciendo el ceño y volviendo puño las manos

 _"Hey, ya hablamos de eso; NO fue su culpa"…_ levante su rostro queriendo desaparecer esa tristeza, remordimiento y todo lo malo que podía y no notar. No quiero verlas así, no podría soportar que mis bebitos llegaran a sentirse así

 _"Eres muy dulce Bella"…_ comento con los ojos cristalinos pero a mi parecer con una sincera sonrisa… _"Los sacaremos, actuaremos para que te..lastimen lo menos posible"…_ dijo con dificultad… _"Y de inmediato nos encargaremos de tu conversión; todo saldrá bien"…_ una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras un profundo y recurrente gruñido sonó a mi lado

Se creó un silencio, roto apenas por la silenciosa naturaleza, Pua poniéndose de pie y las pesadas respiraciones de Jake…

 _"¿Que hay de ese 'pero' sobre hincarle los dientes?"…_ por poco no entendí, mi amigo apenas si despego los labios para decirlo

 _"Nuestras manos deben servir"…_ contesto Pua luego de un suspiro… _"Pero si tarda demasiado, si..no es tan fácil…; estarás de acuerdo en que Bella sufra lo menos posible, así que si es necesario recurriremos a la forma más rápida de hacerlo"…"Nuestros dientes son más fuertes"_

* * *

JACOB

Ya siquiera se porque me afecta, no es como si estos malditos chupasangre hincándole el diente fuera algo nuevo para mí, aunque se supone que no iban a hacerlo y no está diciendo que lo vayan a hacer…como sea, realmente no sé porque me afecta ¿No será después de todo el mismo resultado?...Bella, mi Bella, convirtiéndose en una de esas cosas.

Hkhg, más estúpido aun, es que ni siquiera ha sido mi Bella ni un maldito segundo, no es como si ella me hubiera amado en algún momento…dice quererme, pero no es igual, ni remotamente parecido.

Ella esta tan jodidamente ansiosa de convertirse en una de esas cosas…mientras yo muero al acercarse mas ese momento.

Sentí el calor de su mano antes de que llegara a tocarme, alejé el brazo, no es justo volverme su maldito estúpido esclavo con solo sentir su tacto. Odio tanto que tenga ese poder…y ansió tanto la sensación que me transmite, es como una línea a tierra, como un ancla que me permite algo de estabilidad…aunque irónicamente provenga de quien me tiene hecho esta mierda.

Me aleje unos pasos, tratando de controlar el doloroso nudo que me tiene a nada de reventar; que bien que el tipo ese y la chica se fueron, con la sanguijuela que se quedó tengo demasiado con que lidiar.

Sonó un retenido y dolido lamento en cuanto me aleje, pero no voltee por más que todo en mi dijera mirarla y abrazarla, ¿Para que? tiene a estas chupasangre...¿A mí para que diablos me necesita?...solo estorbo en su maldito cuento de vampiros…

 _"Jake"..._ carajo, no voltees, no voltees, por tu vida Jacob no voltees

…Y si por mi vida fuera…habría caído muerto.

Su angustiado llamado pudo más, en cuanto encontré su rostro vi la preocupación que la invadía, pero no como otras veces, llena de cautela, de anticipación, precaución por que termine explotando y saltarles encima a sus nuevas mejores amigas, no, esta vez me miro tan mortificada. Esa chica que siempre está a su alrededor se acercó a consolarla y evitar que se altere pero se soltó de su agarre volteando todo lo que pudo hacia mí. Abrió la boca un par de veces sin llegar a decir nada, solo existió su entrecortada respiración fluyendo por sus labios…

 _"Si..necesitas..entrar en fase"..._ retorciendo sus dedos en el respaldo del diván y componiendo su gesto luego de unos segundos fue que por fin hablo… _"Si eso te ayuda, creo que deberías hacerlo, no reprimas eso Jake"…_ el trio de mujeres a su espalda se envaro, obvio saben que no les conviene tenerme cerca en fase… _"Ya es demasiado con que sigas aquí..conmigo"…_ sus ojos se aguaron más si fuera posible y su corazón volvió a agitarse

Odio admitir que su mortificación me afecto, quiero alcanzarla y abrazarla, prometerle que siempre estaré con ella…pero no puedo, no es verdad, está convencida en que seguiremos juntos, de alguna forma, luego que se convierta; ella desaparecerá y solo querremos matarnos…no lo entiende, no quiere creerlo…ya lo hará, en cuanto se convierta en una de esas cosas se ira con estos chupasangre y yo…no sé que diablos hare conmigo.

 _"Creo que podemos dejar la charla por ahora"…_ dijo con cierta tranquilidad hacia ellas… _"Gracias una vez más, aunque les pediré otro favor, quisiera…"_

 _"Bella"…_ la interrumpió esa chica

 _"Es lo que quiero"…_ dicto de inmediato… _"dijiste que debo estar tranquila, que no debo alterarme; es lo que quiero"…_ agrego cuando quiso contradecirla

La sanguijuela mayor se acercó a tomar del hombro a la chica, asintiendo; soltando una exhalación la chica se dio por vencida y las tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a donde los otros habían desaparecido

 _"Ziva"…_ llamo Bella cuando se acercaban a los arboles… _"apreciaría verdadera privacidad"_

 _"Eso no"…_ murmuro bajo la otra chica a la sanguijuela

Esta pareció considerarlo, me miro con detenimiento, en ningún momento baje la guardia, en un punto estuve a nada de explotar en fase y si bien ya no estoy en ese límite no me he alejado mucho, aunque estas chupasangre tratándome como el monstruo de la historia me están llevando hasta ahí de nuevo.

 _"Él la ha protegido"…_ aunque no despegue mi vista de la sanguijuela pude notar que las otras voltearon a mirarla al instante… _"Y aun lo hace"…"Vamos"_

Tomo a las chicas de los brazos y se las llevo ignorando sus protestas.

No puedo negarlo, verlas desaparecer y dejar de sentir su presencia, de escucharlas, de respirar sus apestosas esencias me dio un gran alivio…que duro un segundo al recordar que Bella sigue aquí…con esas cosas dentro de ella.

 _"No tienes que..quedarte, si prefieres ammm…"…_ murmuro retorciendo la manta que la cubre… _"¡Me refiero a que si quieres espacio, o..o ir a caminar ooo algo así, No que te vayas!"…_ soltó alarmada con el gesto de un ciervo ante las luces de un auto

 _"¿Ya tampoco me quieres por aquí?"…_ por poco me hace reír mas no me permití expresarlo

 _"¿Acaso no es obvio cuanto me aterra que te vayas?"…_ dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños

 _"Hhkm y al parecer eso no te gusta"…_ dije ante su semblante

 _"No me gusta..depender tanto…otra vez…de la presencia de alguien"…_ contesto con ese tono en la voz que no le escuchaba desde que nos fuimos de Forks, incluso con los sueños o pesadillas que ha tenido… _"No podría soportar otra perdida"…"Yo quería levantarme, continuar, y creo que iba en buen camino, pero entonces todo esto paso…entonces te volviste tan importante para mí. Lo he sabido desde que me trajiste de aquel abismo, desde que tu voz y tu presencia me hizo recordar que seguía con vida; no es solo porque me hayas salvado de la manada, o porque me acompañaras, o porque sin ti no se que hubiera sido de nosotros, es por todo Jake, es porque eres tú…No soportaría perderte a ti"_

No supe cómo reaccionar a eso, con otro trasfondo me habría encantado escuchar que no quiere que me aleje de ella, que no quiere perderme, pero vamos…no es la forma en que quería escucharlo.

Solté todo el contenido de mis pulmones en una fuerte exhalación sentándome pesadamente en el pasto; me perdí en el horizonte con realmente nada en la mente, y fue bueno, lo necesitaba. En cuanto a las emociones…que más, esas no se pueden evitar, están ahí, y son un caos.

Paso un buen rato, no puse atención para precisar cuánto, en dicho tiempo Bella no intento entablar conversación, respeto el silencio que involuntariamente impuse; aunque si alcance a ver de reojo como volteo repetidas veces buscando mi mirada, hasta que se rindió hace un rato.

Sí que estoy hasta el cuello; es Bella quien corre el peligro pero ¿Cuándo alguien tuvo que afrontar por lo que yo estoy pasando? Primero me enamoro de una chica que tiene novio, luego voy voluntariamente a su lado cuando ese hijo de p… la hizo pedazos, descubro la naturaleza oculta en mí y los míos de la peor forma, otras sanguijuelas pretenden matarla, casi muero protegiéndola…me entero que está embarazada…de esa escoria, a las semanas de convertirme peleo con mi familia y me voy con ella en busca de mas sanguijuelas, ella misma se convertirá en una…

¿Se puede estar más loco?...¿Se puede ser más estúpido?

Una respiración agitada e incoherentes murmuraciones son las que me hacen mirarla…dormida, ha estado tan débil últimamente que duerme demasiado…¿Y la sanguijuela mayor dijo que se veía mejor que su hermana? Verdaderos parásitos son los que llevan dentro

Mi nombre y un _No_ dicho con dolor y temor me sacan de mis nuevos pensamientos

 _"No…vayas"…_ balbuceo

Sin razonarlo me levante y camine hasta ella, y aunque detesto sentir ese bulto en su estómago la tome en brazos, suspiró y mencionó mi nombre esta vez con alivio; no puedo negar que me agrado sentirla acurrucarse entre mis brazos.

 _"Bueno…lo prometí"…_ dije entrando a la cabaña, quise recostarla y apartarme pero se aferró a mi camisa, pude haberme zafado con facilidad, sin embargo luego de un par de segundos simplemente termine recostándome a su lado… _"al menos mientras sigas siendo tu"_

* * *

BELLA

Luego de haber pedido ese tiempo a solas con Jake hubo, como bien dijo Huilen, una _tregua_ entre ellos, las chicas ya no parecen tan inquietas con que Jake esté cerca de mí, incluso molesto…como se la pasa casi todo el tiempo; y Jake ya no parece querer saltar a arrancarles la cabeza cada que hablan o se acercan, etcétera.

Ahora la que perdió la tregua fui yo.

Viene de hace días, solo hasta que hablé con Jake, hasta que volví a sentirme tan vulnerable fue que reviví que tan rota estoy; odio sentirme así, odio ser tan débil, parezco una niña asustada que busca la forma de sentirse constantemente atormentada, y lo odio tanto.

Por fortuna todos a mi alrededor me hacen pasar el tiempo lo mejor posible, incluso Jake, no es que tengamos platicas muy animadas pero el simple hecho de acompañarnos en un ambiente tranquilo, sin tensión (hasta donde puedo notar) es suficiente para mí, es algo que le agradezco…pues últimamente la sangre y el extremo descanso ya no están ayudando como días pasados.

Lógico después de todo, la sangre ayudo en lo que pudo sin embargo mi cuerpo sigue siendo humano, gestando a **dos** hijos de vampiro, Pua me pone sueros y no se qué mas cosas pero no es suficiente, el embarazo ha pasado factura, además de los múltiples moretones, costilla rota, órganos maltratados, músculos rasgados y piel a punto de explotar, regreso mi nula capacidad de comer, no puedo retener nada, ya van como tres días que apenas si puedo humedecerme los labios con un poco de agua, el olor de la comida me da asco y el esfuerzo de volver el estómago (aunque no tenga nada en el) hace que mi costilla e hinchado vientre se dañen más. He perdido tono muscular, tan rápido que lo he notado…mi rostro es donde se nota de forma más inquietante, ya ni siquiera quiero mirarme.

Mi corazón es otro que se ha desgastado mucho estos días, y no me refiero solo sentimentalmente, late tan rápido y con tanto esfuerzo que casi siempre siento las palpitaciones en mi cuello, mis oídos zumban todo el tiempo y muchas veces me cuesta respirar… _Un poco más, solo un poco más…_ me repiten todo el tiempo, yo misma lo hago, pero no sé cómo lograre resistir la más de una semana que falta, si es que a mis bebitos les toma el mismo tiempo que a Nahuel para gestarse.

 _"¿Qué tal hoy?"…_ digo sin abrir los ojos, me siento tan cansada aunque duermo casi todo el tiempo

 _"tu corazón ha estado muy errático"…_ la voz de Pua sonó delicada, discreta

 _"me refería a los demás"…_ intente decir con una sonrisa

 _"Ouh, como siempre; Ziva y Huilen fueron a cazar, Mirina y Nahuel no han pasado por aquí y Jacob…bueno, ya sabes"…"De nuevo intentamos hacerle platica y volvió a respondernos con resoplidos"…_ se acercó a mi oído a decirme en 'secreto'… _"pero ya lo vamos a convencer, ya veras"…_ agrego divertida

Esta vez sí hubo una sonrisa en mi rostro

 _"¿Quieres algo?"_

 _"mmm..no"…_ no tengo ganas de nada, ni de pensar en si quiero algo… _"¿Donde esta?"_

 _"afuera"…_ contesto de forma despreocupada tomando un cepillo y empezando a pasarlo por mi cabello

En esa actividad trivial y relajante, empezó a contarme algo; de por si mi atención fue disipada pero deje de escucharla al no poder evitar una idea…no, un recuerdo, de Alice.

 _"Quisiera cortarme un poco el cabello"…_ comente en medio de lo que me decía

 _"No soy experta pero puedo ayudarte con eso"_

Me dio algo de nostalgia la forma tan calmada con que lo tomo…tan diferente de Alice, apuesto a que ella hubiera organizado una sesión de spa completa.

Puede estar fuera de lugar, ser incluso masoquista sin embargo no podía sacarme a Alice de la cabeza.

Con algo de pena por sacar a flote algo tan trivial me atreví a pedirle a las chicas…lo que imaginé ella hubiera organizado. Ok, no tanto, solo lo básico.

Tras unas horas quede 'lista'

Como dijo la pequeña vampiro una vez, si voy a verme así el resto de mi existencia entonces debo encargarme de lucir lo más presentable…claro ella lo dijo de otra forma, muy a la Alice. Viniendo de ella la sesión que me describió sonó a una verdadera tortura, y aunque no hice ni la tercera parte de hecho si fue una tortura, termine muy adolorida y cansada pues algunas cosas las hice por mi cuenta (ya es demasiado la ayuda que me dan las chicas en los cotidianos asuntos tan personales).

 _"¿Qué tal?"…_ pregunte a Jake cuando por fin lo deje entrar a la cabaña

Dentro de los productos que le pedí a las chicas hubo ropa adecuada para una embarazada de los meses de los que parezco y un poco de maquillaje.

 _"Deberías de comer algo en vez de ponerte en esas cosas"…_ dijo duramente luego de lanzarme una mirada igual

 _"¡Jacob!"_ …lo reprendió Pua

Baje la mirada entre triste y avergonzada…tiene razón, debería preocuparme de estar lo mejor posible medicamente en vez de ocuparme de banalidades…

 _"No hagas caso Bella, estas muy bonita, más bonita que de costumbre"…_ Pua tomo mi mentón para hacerme mirarla pero no lo hice

 _"Claro que lo eres, siempre lo has sido, la única que no lo cree eres tu"…_ tras unos largos segundos sonó la voz de Jake, ya no como antes, solo en tono profundo… _"Si ahora estas así es solo por…"_

 _"Por favor no digas nada malo sobre mis bebes"…_ interrumpí lo más rápido que pude

Mi amigo se dejó caer en el suelo recargando su espalda en el diván en el que me encuentro…

 _"Entonces ya comiste algo"…_ comento, Púa debió informárselo

 _"Si, algo de fruta"…_ si es que a dos pequeñas mordidas se puede considerar comer

 _"Bueno"…_ murmuro creándose de nuevo un relativo silencio, pues las chicas se movían por el pequeño espacio… _"Luces…muy linda"…_ agrego luego de un rápido vistazo

 _"¿no podías solo decir eso?"…_ jugué..o no, con él

 _"vanidosa"…_ esta vez sí me miro al decirlo con una ligera sonrisa, imite su respuesta cuando le dije lo mismo y le mostré mi lengua… _"infantil"…_ completo el _déjà vu_ con una sonrisa más amplia

 _"Me hace tan feliz verte sonreír"…_ a pesar de que en repetidas veces simplemente suelto los pensamientos que Jake me genera, aun me incomoda…mas que eso, me confunde… _"aamm..yo..aa"_

 _"te hice algo"…_ interrumpió mis balbuceos sin perder la sonrisa; en esa posición dándome la espalda, mirándome de soslayo, me mostro una pulsera con un pequeño lobo tallado en madera

 _"es muy lindo"…_ comente con un cálido sentimiento en mi pecho… _"¿de verdad lo hiciste para mí?"_

 _"No creerás que lo hice para ellas ¿o sí?"…_ soltó socarrón

 _"Jake"…_ lo reprendí, aunque las chicas siquiera le pusieron importancia, no que yo haya captado

 _"aunque con tanto chupasangre cerca, y luego…tu queriendo ser uno, supongo…"…_ empezó a bajar el brazo alejando la pulsera de mi vista

 _"¿me la pones?"…_ estire mi brazo tanto para cortar sus comentarios como para hacerle saber lo feliz que me hace su regalo

Me dejo así por unos segundos, hasta que volteo a mirarme escéptico y como no desistí ni con mi brazo ni mi sonrisa por fin me la puso.

 _"Siempre vas a ser una de las personas más importantes para mi Jake, sé que no lo crees, pero yo estoy segura, y te lo voy a demostrar"…_ dije pasando mis dedos sobre el cabello de su nuca… _"Aunque, temo tanto que serás tu quien ya no va quererme después"…_ agregue con un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el corazón

No me contesto, simplemente tomo mi mano para recargar su mejilla sintiéndose peor su silencio.

* * *

ROSALIE

Creí que al librarnos de la humana todo volvería a la normalidad, supuse que habría un periodo de _luto_ pero esto cada día está peor.

De Edward no me sorprende, siempre ha sido absurdamente depresivo…hhk es que ni yo con todo lo que me hicieron soy como él. De Alice también esperaba algo parecido…aunque no con ese nivel de exageración.

Por dios si finalmente se dieron cuenta que alejar a la humana de nuestra familia es lo mejor, incluso para ella (aunque sea tan patética de quedarse tirada en medio del bosque porque la dejaron), si ya está hecho ¿porque demonios tienen que salir con todo este drama? En vez de regresar todo a la normalidad es como si dejarla estuviera destruyendo a nuestra familia.

Maldita sea la hora en que cruzamos caminos.

Emmett me mira con malos ojos cuando vuelvo a resoplar, y mi enojo se agranda, ¿ahora resulta que yo soy la mala? Es Edward el que creo toda esta situación, es Alice la que esta como histérica, es Jasper el que se culpa por lo que paso cuando ella nunca tuvo que haber pisado nuestra casa, hasta Carlisle y Esme tienen su grado de culpa por permitir la intrusión de esa humana a nuestra vida, que le permitieran a Edward tener una relación con ella…¿y yo soy la mala?¿yo que siempre les advertí el peligro que representaba?¿que les dije debíamos alejarnos **desde el principio**?

Y vaya, si todos están sumidos en el drama de estar _devastados ¡_ entonces carajo! ¿¡Por qué no van a buscarla y se retractan!? No es como si la chica no fuera de saltar de gusto por ello

No pude soportar más sus comentarios, ataques directos y miraditas de reproche…incluso de mi marido y salí de la casa, han sido semanas de lo mismo y estoy más que harta.

 _"¿Dónde estas?"…_ sin palabras o si quiera un tono cariñoso fue lo que escuche por teléfono luego de pasarme casi un día entero lejos de todos

 _"Necesitaba descansar de…"…_ el enojo volvió pero no quiero pelear con mi esposo… _"Necesitaba descansar"…"De hecho creo que me tomare unos días"_

 _"¿Qué?...Bueno iré contigo, dime donde estas"_

 _"No…no creo que sea buena idea"…"Edward se fue, Jasper rara vez para por la casa, la histeria de Alice; yo realmente necesito estos días, pero si tú también te vas temo lo que pueda pasar, por favor necesito que te quedes y trates de mantener a la familia unida"_

 _"no me agrada que te vayas sola"_

 _"hazlo por mí, por ahora mi presencia es una influencia negativa"…_ dije entre dientes, me revienta que se proyecten en mi y resulte ser yo la mala de la historia… _"espero que en este tiempo les vuelva la razón a la cabeza y…espero que yo pueda volver con una actitud…más considerada"…_ odie tener que decir eso

 _"no hay nadie mejor que tú para tener a la familia unida"_

 _"si tan solo me hubieran escuchado"..._ no pude ni quise evitar decirlo

 _"Si es lo que quieres mi amor"…_ dijo tras unos segundos, seguro después de algún mal gesto, no sé porque a todos les importa tanto esa humana simple y sin chiste

 _"así es"_

 _"Te amo, y trata de volver lo antes posible"_

 _"no sé cuánto me tomara, pero eso hare. Te amo"_

Mire al horizonte sin ningún plan en mente, hubiera querido irme con Emmett a no sé, tal vez una nueva luna de miel, pero sola…

Fui de aquí a allá durante unas horas, aun sin ningún plan en mente más que comprar un auto, no se me antoja volver por el mío a la casa. Estaba en ello cuando mi celular sonó, no tenía ganas de responder pero al menos revise quien era…

Hhhmm, _¿Irina?_

* * *

PUA

Los días parecen interminables para el joven lobo, se ha permitido entrar en fase tanto como le sea posible, me parece que en parte para liberar tantas emociones y parte como intimidación. A pesar de la habilidad de Ziva no negare que aún me parece alguien peligroso, tengo entendido que tiene de haber descubierto esa naturaleza en él, cómo Bella tiene de embarazo.

Me es tan sorprendente que haya sido capaz de controlarse tanto, que haya decidido ayudar a Bella aun sabiendo que está embarazada de un vampiro…incluso se ha controlado cuando lo hiere, no apropósito por supuesto. Bella ha pasado durmiendo gran parte del día últimamente, y murmura mucho, el pobre chico es invadido por tristeza, dolor y rabia cada que ella menciona _ese_ nombre tanto con dolor y aun más cuando lo hace con profundo amor. Su única reacción es salir molesto y entrar en fase, sin acercarse, ni una vez, simplemente se va y libera sus emociones con cualquier cosa lejos de ella; él esta tan decidido a no dañarla.

Eso sí es un amor extraordinario, tan grande, tan hermoso…lástima que el corazón de Bella pertenezca a alguien más, a alguien que no se la merece.

En este poco tiempo hemos llegado a conocerla, y me siento más agradecida de haber podido presentir a estos pequeñitos cuando aún podemos salvar a su mama.

Cosa extraordinaria también, aun no salgo de mi asombro.

Le comunique de inmediato a los demás cuando los sentí, podría decirse que es mi habilidad, mis hermanos no son los únicos a los que he presentido, pero fueron con quienes forme un vínculo. No obstante todos ya habían nacido, llevaban tiempo en este mundo, Ziva la más pequeña, unos meses, tres aproximadamente…pero ellos, estos bebes…no creo que pueda experimentar más curiosidad y asombro.

La sorpresa fue aumentando mientras avanzamos y avanzamos por días y literalmente terminamos atravesando el continente. Solo porque estábamos en la misma cuidad fue que antes pude presentí a alguien. Al principio creí que se movía y por eso no podíamos alcanzarlo, por eso lo "llame"…también puedo hacer eso, pero nada. Cuando mi habilidad me llevo hasta esa frágil y enferma humana y al metamorfo que la acompañaba hubo duda, inquietud, ¿Qué sucedía? Se supone que mi habilidad me lleva a otros como yo, y fue evidente que ninguno de ellos lo era. A pesar de que varios miembros de mi familia decían que debíamos apartarnos, volver a casa ya que todo era confuso y podría ser peligros yo no aguante la curiosidad y me acerque a ella cuando el chico aparco cerca de un hospital y salió hacia este lo más rápido que las apariencias le permitieron. Esa humana, tan frágil, tan enferma yacía acostada, inconsciente en el asiento trasero del auto, la sensación en mi interior apareció de inmediato al tiempo que ella envolvió sus brazos sobre su estómago, en el acto se llevó el abrigo que la cubría y fue entonces que comprendí la situación.

Fue un impacto para todos, nos tomó unas horas hablar de ello, y no tanto decidir lo que haríamos, ¿Cómo era posible? no lo sabíamos pero teníamos ahí una oportunidad, tal vez…los nuestros…no teníamos que ser unos monstruos.

 _"Espera…Edward…Edw…¡Aahhkg…!"_

Los doloridos murmullos de Bella me sacaron de mi ensoñación, de inmediato me acerque a despertarla, estos pequeñines son muy perceptivos, todos lo somos, recuerdo que poco antes de nacer yo también escuchaba y de cierta forma podía darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba…kkggmm…la mujer que me dio la vida, a quien escuche y vi morir mientras nacía. Estos bebes me parecen aun mas perceptivos de lo usual, como si sintieran el dolor de su madre y eso los inquieta mucho, es tan notorio, de hecho...se están moviendo demasiado…

Oh no, no…

"Bella"…la tome firmemente de los hombros para despertarla

"No Edw…¡AAAAHH…KKGJ..kkgj!"

Todo paso tan rápido

En una fracción de segundo, un estruendoso crujido emergió de su cuerpo, su grito de dolor fue interrumpido por el aire saliendo a la fuerza de sus pulmones entrelazado con un gran borbotón de sangre salpicando desde su boca.

 _"¡BELLA!"_ Jacob grito…rugió, dando los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta; recostada en su costado hacia mi le daba la espalda y no fue una mejor imagen, ese crujido había sido su columna que sobre salió y puso su figura en una imposible posición.

Él no pudo con eso, lo haya querido o no, de inmediato exploto en fase, tal vez listo a atacar, no lo sé, no hubo tiempo de averiguarlo, como dije, todo paso tan rápido…Jacob sucumbiendo, Huilen apareciendo, Ziva preparándose para detener a Jacob y yo para atender a Bella, pero todos fuimos sorprendidos al ser arrojados por una especie de energía, se sintió como chocar con una pared, solo que esto si dolió.

 _"¿Qué caraj…?"…_ solté totalmente desconcertada, mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban en las mismas condiciones

 _"¿Fue..fue ella?...¿Fueron…?"…_ esta vez mi hermana

Uno, dos segundos máximo fue lo que duro nuestro asombro pues Bella volvió a hacer ese sonido, al escupir sangre con un tosido ahogado.

Me puse en pie como el resto y sin pensármelo ya estaba a su lado…ya habra tiempo para pensar en lo que paso, solo espero que no vuelva a suceder o no podremos ayudarlos.

El gruñido frente a mi atrapa mi atención por un momento, pero al ver de reojo a Ziva de nuevo en su tarea me centre en Bella.

 _"Hay que ponerla boca arriba"…_ indico Huilen

 _"Se está ahogando"…_ respondí nerviosa

"Así será más complicado"…pensó en voz alta, y justo se escuchó un rugido más potente de Jacob

 _"¡Rapido!, ¡es muy fuerte!"…_ grito Ziva entre dientes, espero que pueda detenerlo para poder enfocarnos en Bella

 _"Así tendrá que ser"…_ resolví mirando alrededor buscando donde había quedado el equipo médico, algunos de los muebles fueron afectados por esa energía y otro tanto más por nosotros volando a través de la cabaña

Fui y regrese en medio segundo teniendo el bisturí en mi mano… _"Has controlado bien tu sed, tienes que seguir haciéndolo porque Ziva no podrá con ambos"…_ dije a tía Huilen, se ha estado preparando pero no debemos cegarnos a la verdad ella se alimenta solo de sangre, muchas veces humana. Tras un asentimiento de su parte, procedo a cortar de un costado a otro el vientre de Bella… _"Demonios olvide la morfina"…_ me recrimine cuando soltó otro quejido, falto de aire y aun con sangre escurriendo de su boca

Me detuve por un segundo ante esto a lo que Huilen me tomo de la mano y con la mirada me indico que siguiera alejándose a buscar, supongo la morfina.

No fui consiente de cuantas veces mencione Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento…lo murmure como mantra mientras trataba de rasgar el saco que envolvía a los pequeños… _"Maldita sea"…_ escupí con desesperación al no poder lograrlo… _"Lo siento Bella, tendré que usar los dientes, tendré que…"…_ dije a un volumen y velocidad que ella pudiera entender

 _"hazlo"…_ sin aliento, sin fuerza, solo invadida de dolor, dicto entre labios apenas como un murmullo lejano

Prometimos no dejarla sufrir más de lo necesario, así que a pesar de que le costaría aún más respirar y que tendría que moverla a pesar de su espalda rota, lo hice, Huilen me ayudo, no sé que momento volvió ya debió ponerle la morfina pero no podemos esperar a que haga efecto…

 _"AAHHKG..AAHHAAHHK"_

Sus gritos de dolor me hicieron temblar y me sacaron un sollozo, se parecen tanto a los que le provoque a mi madre…Huilen volvió a tomarme de las manos sacudiéndome, ordenándome de nuevo con la mirada que volviera en mí, fueron un par de segundos, mas eso podía ser la diferencia en la supervivencia o muerte de Bella. Sin demorarlo más baje la cabeza hasta su vientre, usando manos y dientes para rasgar el saco, me sacudió un momento el sabor de la sangre, aunque paso rápido pues de inmediato tuve frente a mis ojos eso dos pequeñines que no habían parado de removerse…tome al que estuvo más cerca de mis manos, sacándolo y cortando también con mis dientes el cordón umbilical…

 _"Una niña"…_ le informe a Bella al tiempo que la pequeñita lloraba, seguro adolorida por lo del cordón

 _"Re..nes..mee"…_ por algún milagro Bella seguía consiente, y fue capaz de murmurar entre dientes, con todo el impacto a su cuerpo apenas podía moverse pero su mirada denoto un amor infinito imposible de doblegar

El moviento de Huilen acercándome algo, me hizo saber que se había encargado de sacar al otro bebe pero aun debía ser cortado el cordón, me encargue, también lloro y en seguida lo tome para mostrárselo a su madre…

 _"Y un niño"…"Felicidades Bella"_

Lo miro con el mismo amor removiendo sus dedos, queriendo estirar el brazo para tomarlos, pero no pudo lograr más que eso. No quise hacerla esperar y los acerque a ella, los bebitos, tan alertas a pesar de ser recién nacidos fijaron su vista en ella…jjjmmm…No tiene esas manchas de sangre en la boca, seguro Huilen debió limpiar lo que pudo, sabe que tenemos nítidos recuerdos incluso desde nuestra estadía en el vientre, debió no querer que tuvieran una imagen tan impactante del rostro de su madre.

Bella los mira a ambos perdiéndose en la imagen de cada uno, alternando, no quedándose en uno pues deseaba mirar a ambos por igual. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas y sin menguar su brillo de amor, las fuerzas la fueron abandonando hasta un último murmullo… _"Anthony"_


	11. Chapter 11

PUA

 _"Anthony"_

Más que una palabra fue como su último aliento, la vida escapándose de ella…

 _"No, no, ¡Bella!"_

Con los niños en mis brazos, no pude hacer más que estrecharlos pues de inmediato se agitaron llorosos mirando a su madre, como si supieran lo que está pasando, como si supieran lo que significaba el latir de su corazón apagándose.

Fueron apenas unos segundos en los que acerque a los pequeños a su madre, no por eso Huielen dejo de trabajar en ella, pero el daño ha sido demasiado, las fuerzas de Bella se agotaron, sin demorarlo ni un segundo de más la enorme aguja la atravesó hasta el corazón, llenándolo con la pesada ponzoña.

Ni un sonido, ni el mínimo gesto…su corazón detenido

…No, No, No

 _"¡Jacob!"…_ me desencajo el difícil grito de mi hermana a mi espalda, casi me olvido de ellos

 _"¡Jacob basta!, ¡Tratamos de salvar a Bella!"…_ gire a gritarle enojada, frustrada, desesperada…

…Sin pensarlo, eso podría alterarlo más.

Terminaba de decirlo cuando lo procese, de inmediato quise disculparme con Ziva pues sería más esfuerzo para ella retenerlo y también me puse a la defensiva por si no lo logra.

Demonios, apenas podré hacer lo posible por mantener a los bebes a salvo; con Ziva cansada y Huilen poniendo su esfuerzo en resistir la sed, Bella quedara en medio de una verdadera guerra…ahora me arrepiento de no haberle pedido a Nahuel que se quedara cerca.

* * *

JACOB

Hubo un momento en que pensé que esas chupasangre podrían sacarle esa cosa del vientre con la suficiente antelación y cuidado para que pudiera seguir siendo humana, es decir, Bella no tenía que cambiar. Detalle sus rostros cuando surgió el tema, creo que una parte de ellas lo considero, pero no tardaron en dejar claro que lo intentarían solo si ella lo quería…y ahí mis esperanzas se fueron a pique, Bella deseaba ser una chupasangre, por el idiota ese, por…la criatura en su interior, o simplemente porque quiere eso para sí.

Y cualquier oportunidad de disuadir a estas sanguijuelas desapareció al instante de saber que serían dos; la mirada que se dirigieron fue de temor.

Sabían que era peligroso y aun así continuaron solapando la situación.

La frustración y odio corría por mis venas, pase tanto en fase para liberarme un poco, para poder estar presente sin querer lanzarme sobre esas cosas que la consumían a gran velocidad…en solo unos días esas cosas la dañaron tanto o más de lo que ya lo habían hecho; aun si Bella (por algún milagro) cambiara de parecer eso dejo de ser una opción, con el cuerpo tan dañado no sobreviviría mucho como humana. Ya no fue cuestión de si quiere o no, ahora se trata de cuando, ella **tiene** que convertirse para sobrevivir…de alguna forma.

La parte racional de mi sabía que verla morir sería el peor de dos males, pero el poco raciocinio que logre se esfumo de mi ante ese horrible crujido, la protuberancia en su espalda y la sangre brotando de su boca.

En cuanto escuche la alarmada voz de la chica tratando de despertarla tuve un mal presentimiento; que se agitara en sueños no es nuevo…desgraciadamente tampoco cuando lo llama con esperanza y dolor, aunque esta vez no fue el caso, la misma Bella sonó alarmada, no sé que estaba soñando pero la altero tanto que mi peor pesadilla se desato.

El instinto se apodero de mí ordenándome acabar con esas criaturas que tanto la lastiman…pero no pude hacerlo, al instante que caí sobre mis patas tras entrar en fase una energía me golpeo, no supe que fue solo que provino de mi objetivo…Bella…

 _[Carajo, estuve a punto de atacarla…a ella, ¿¡qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer!? ¿Cómo pude?]_

Aunque me sorprendió esa energía, no me detuve a pensar en eso, con la claridad que me trajo no pude más que maldecirme por lo que estuve a punto de hacer…

..Sé que no habría podido controlarme

..Y al atacar a esas cosas habría matado a Bella también…la persona que me hace sentir vacío y sin rumbo solo al pensar estar lejos de ella

..yo mismo la habría matado.

Quise dar un paso hacia ella, aunque fuera a esa escena de su cuerpo partido y tosiendo sangre, quería poder hacer algo para ayudarla, en vez de ser un monstruo más que casi la mata…pero tampoco pude, apenas quise mover un musculo me sentí como si estuviera sumergido en una densa brea, pesada e imposible de maniobrar en ella. No había nada a mi alrededor, creí que era esa energía que me había arrojado y a los demás, pero las mire y todas podían moverse, de hecho dos de ellas estaban en la tarea de por fin sacarle esos parásitos a Bella, la otra en cambio está ahí parada a un lado, mirándome fijamente… _[Eres tu asquerosa chupasangre, ¡suéltame!]…_ grite a pesar de que no hubo más que un gruñido de mi

 _"Rápido, es muy fuerte"…_ gritó, su notable esfuerzo con algo de dolor me alegraron, _No te será tan fácil chupasangre,_ al segundo mi vista y atención fueron atraídas de nuevo a Bella, sin fuerzas para gritar de dolor, apenas gimiendo y exhalando sangre

La situación era desesperante y aunque sucedió en segundos, fue terriblemente larga, sobre todo por las veces en que la chupasangre esa se paralizo; creí que el problema estaría en la sanguijuela mayor, se supone que ella es la que tendría los problemas para controlarse, en cambio parecía muy centrada…

 _[¿Que esperas? ¡Hazlo!]_

 _[¡¿Que están haciendo? Maldita sea!]_

Grite, no paran de hablar en vez de actuar, dijeron que no la dejarían sufrir de más y lo están haciendo, hasta Bella misma tuvo que decirles que lo hicieran, claro que de ella apenas fue un tembloroso murmullo y de mi otro gruñido. En todo momento continúe tratando de liberarme de esa retención proveniente de la otra chupasangre…no pude, me frustro y enfureció más, quise entonces salir de fase para hacerme entender, y tampoco pude, demasiadas emociones fluyendo.

 _"Una niña"…_ escuche al tiempo que sonó un gimoteo, me tomo por sorpresa lo que me produjo, no repulsión como imagine, odio o algo parecido, lo cierto es que no podría describirlo. Un segundo gimoteo se unió…aunque no fue lo mismo, tal vez porque ya había pasado el impacto de escuchar a esos seres por primera vez…más allá de cuando lastimaban a Bella.

 _"Anthony"…_ la voz desapareciendo me sacaron de mis pensamientos atrayendo mi vista a su rostro, los ojos de Bella apagándose, su corazón cada latido mas débil…

 _No, No_

 _[¡Háganlo, háganlo ya, no dejen que muera!]…_ gruñí, esta ocasión logrando un pequeño paso

 _[Maldita sea, no voy a atacarla, quiero que hagan lo que prometieron, ¡¿Por qué carajos esperan tanto? SALVENLA!]_

 _G_ ruñí al tiempo que la chupasangre giro a gritarme algo…no supe que…apenas me di cuenta, pues al girarse por primera vez pude ver lo que cargaba en brazos, dos pequeños bultos empapados en sangre y más, llorosos, agitados, sin embargo, donde absolutamente el resto del universo desapareció fue cuando mi vista se cruzó con esos ojos…

Al instante supe lo que intentaron explicarme en alguna ocasión, lo viví a través de la mente colectiva de la manada, aunque todo se quedó corto, simplemente no existe descripción, el universo se paralizo en esos ojos, sentí como si millones de cables de acero surgieran de mi corazón uniéndome a ese ser divino, supe al instante que daría mi vida si eso le pusiera a salvo, si con eso fuera feliz, que moriría si no existiera, que había sido creado con el único propósito de ser su protector, que…

Hhhhjjjk

Mis fuerzas me abandonaron, y de no estar retenido por…lo que fuera..habría terminado en suelo…

Yo…estuve a punto de matarla…y no solo una vez, cuantas veces la puse en peligro.

 _[Perdóname, Perdóname]_

* * *

BELLA

Las fuerzas se me escapaban y mis bebes se volvían borrosos, de forma secundaria, tras la inmensa felicidad al verlos, tuve miedo, de no estar con ellos, de que fuera todo lo que viviría a su lado…

..y entonces todo se volvió negro.

No fui consiente, no hubo pensamiento, solo sensación, el dolor se convirtió en ardor, que cada vez quemas más, es peor que el dolor, MUCHO PEOR.

Grite sin darme cuenta, en algún punto hubo palabras…gritos que me desgarrarían la garganta si no estuviera ya hecha pedazos por este fuego que me consume.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, de una eternidad, logre un hilo de pensamiento y me encontré deseando morir, lo que fuera para acabar este tormento…y al darme cuenta de eso me atravesó una nueva e hiriente sensación, por alguna razón desear librarme de este tormento se sintió peor.

Iba y venía entre la oscuridad, entre el deseo de dejarme ir y ese dolor diferente que no me dejaba hacerlo…y en algún momento lo supe…y me odie.

Mis bebes, ¿Cómo puedo desear morir?¿Como pude siquiera pensarlo? Quiero estar con ellos, quiero pasar la eternidad con ellos…ellos son mi razón.

Se sintió tan horrible como la tortuosa sensación de quemarme, así que hice lo posible por dejar eso de lado y solo aguantar.

Por Dios, que mis bebitos no me hayan escuchado, por favor.

.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué esto no duraba solo tres días?, estoy segura que llevo una eternidad.

Tenía lesiones muy graves, ¿Sera por eso?, ¿necesitare más tiempo? Maldita sea, que ya acabe, que termine…¡Ya basta, que termine!

.

El tiempo perdió significado quedando una asfixiante sensación de eternidad, hasta que la tortura empezó a menguar, no sé cuánto ha pasado pero seguro acabe con la garganta destrozada de todo lo que grité, no volví a pedir morir, pero gritar ante esta tortura…creo que no pude evitarlo.

De apoco pude atender al mundo más allá del dolor, los sonidos empezaron a colarse hasta notarlos bastante claros, más que nunca, el movimiento mismo se volvió nítido con solo escucharlo, aunque lo único que distinguí es el soplar del viento y algunos conocidos sonidos de animales.

Más claro es la madera crujiendo bajo unos pasos, respiraciones, aceleradas palpitaciones, y distinguí que un juego de ellas son las mías.

Sé que hay alguien más, pero sin un corazón que lata, Huilen…y nadie más. Me dividí entre el alivio de que mis bebitos no estén para presenciar la terrible escena en la que he estado atrapada y el ferviente deseo de verlos, escucharlos, sentirlos entre mis brazos…¿Cuándo se acabará esto?...¿Cuánto más debo esperar para estar con ellos?

En el infinito tiempo que he estado aquí quemándome hasta quedar solo cenizas, no puse atención a conversación alguna, no sé si la hubo, ya había sido difícil aferrarme a la idea de mis bebitos, a la esperanza de estar con ellos, en concentrarme en lo que alcanzaba a recordar de sus caritas; pero ahora podía hacerlo, no había captado más que un par de palabras sin mucha relevancia hasta una conversación, lejana aunque sumamente clara…

 _"No sé si es buena idea, el tiempo está por terminarse, no sabemos que podría pasar cuando despierte"_

 _"Te lo dije"…_ un momento, esa…esa es su voz, sí. De alguna manera suena diferente pero definitivamente sigue siendo su voz, Jake…¡sigues aquí!

 _"Solo unos minutos, estaremos atentos a irnos antes de que pase"…Ziva_

…Alto, Pua está cerca y Huilen habla con ellos, ¿¡Significa que mis bebitos están aquí!?

O…no los habrán dejado con sus otros hermanos ¿cierto?. Lo lamento, pero no confió mucho en ellos

Dedique la mayor atención que me fue posible para saberlo…sin dejar de contenerme, ni siquiera me permití abrir los ojos, temo que si muevo el mas mínimo musculo mi determinación se desvanecerá y empezare a retorcerme pidiendo que me maten otra vez, no quiero seguir así, y en toda mi capacidad seguiré conteniéndome…más ahora que mis bebes podrían estar cerca.

Esforcé el oído y mi enfoque mi mente todo lo que pude alcanzando a distinguir varios latidos, todos tan rápidos…pero…no lo sé, creo…que…

 _"Ellos sufren al estar lejos, quieren verla, saber si está bien. No quieres que sufran ¿cierto?"…_ una callada exhalación de dolor viajo en el ambiente, y la compartí, por nada en el mundo quiero que mis bebes sufran, menos por mi… _Lo siento mis amores_

 _"Será mejor que estés preparada a detenerla si despierta, porque si intenta atac…"…_ rasgo el silencio una cruda y profunda amenaza

 _"Ya hablamos de eso"…_ corto Ziva

Aunque la escuche tan nítida, como si tuviera toda mi atención en sus palabras, en realidad mi mente trabajo en Jake…defendiendo a mis bebes...de esa forma tan férrea e implacable

…¿Jake?

Él que hasta el último momento no estuvo de acuerdo con nada de esto, que odió a mis bebes, que quiso deshacerse de ellos, que de no estar las chicas tal vez lo hubiera hecho…tal vez no por convicción, pero si por instinto. Él, quien creí se iría apenas iniciara mi transformación, quien dijo que querríamos matarnos cuando pasara y asumí tendría el mismo sentimiento hacia ellos…¿Ahora le preocupa que estén cerca de mi?¿Le preocupa que yo pueda atacarlos?

Lo agradecí, me gusto, lo ame y me enfureció, todo al mismo tiempo, ¿Pensar que **yo** podría atacar a mis bebes?...Pelee por ellos, agonice por ellos, he estado en este infierno por ellos, los amo profundamente, no hay nadie que desee su bien más que yo ¿¡Cómo puede siquiera insinuarlo!?

Mis puños y dientes se cerraron con furia…o lo hubieran hecho si no estuvieran ya así…creo, debe ser…

 _"Aun no es tiempo, su corazón sigue latiendo"…_ anuncio Púa en tono conciliador, demasiado tranquila tras mi furia; supongo entonces que en efecto no hubo gran cambio en mi

Junto con todos mis pensamientos, mi enojo y el esfuerzo por aplacarlo del que no fui consiente, mi atención fue atraída por el movimiento, pasos, el sonido crujiente bajo cada uno de ellos, cada uno a su ritmo, a su forma, cada paso me da más información y podría identificar a cada individuo.

Noto también como ha cambiado mi mente, es como si fuera una amalgama de varias yo, la que se retuerce de dolor, la furiosa, la que trata de mantenerme calmada, la que está al pendiente de mi alrededor y que sin proponérselo separa cada olor, cada sonido, cada paso, la que podría dibujar con exactitud las venas y nervios en mis parpados aun si no volviera a verlos, replicar el ritmo de mis palpitaciones o las que se están acercando, la que se siente curiosa, la que es feliz y la que se devasta por los recuerdos que emergen entre la bruma que envuelve mi memoria.

Decidí concentrarme en los pasos, aunque eso no menguara lo intenso que se siente lo demás.

El tiempo que les tomo llegar fue exasperadamente extenso hasta que hubo muchas pisadas en la madera.

Tantas cosas pasando dentro de mi…y hubo más.

Fue…una sensación, como el presentimiento que envió Pua para llamar a mis bebes, aunque muy diferente, más que un llamado fue una energía, un lazo…un vínculo.

Mi sensación de algo conocido me hizo pensar de primera en el poder de Pua, sin embargo, cuando ciertos lindos sonidos llegaron a mis oídos supe que era algo más, igualmente conocido, pero más hermoso, más mío…más nuestro. Mis bebes. Es la sensación que a veces tenía con ellos, y aunque ya no están dentro de mí, la siento, aun mas fuerte inclusive, más sólida, más nítida, más preciosa.

Habría jurado que nada me distraería de este momento, sin embargo el ambiente se llenó de repente de una combinación de olores que…no me gusto; empiezo a captar la desventaja de que mis sentidos mejoren.

Esa parte de mi empezó a separarlos y distinguí los conocidos, el que no me gusta y…otros tan sublimes, tan delicados, magníficos; no sé que son pero simplemente olerlos se sintieron como una caricia, como un abrazo. Me pareció un crimen que estuvieran combinados con ese desagradable olor.

 _"Oye no, ya es bastante con que estemos aquí"_

La enojada voz de Jake termino de romper esa cierta magia…

 _"Aún falta para que despierte. Solo será un momento, y estaremos aquí todo el tiempo"…_ dijo Pua con suavidad como la vez pasada… _"Además ellos quieren hacerlo;… Dejen de intentar saltar hacia ella pequeños, ya los llevamos"…_ agrego con una dulzura y felicidad que me inundo el corazón de amor

Tras unos cuantos pasos más (eternos para mi) pude sentirlos, dos cuerpecitos, amoldándose sobre mi pecho, el fuego que sigue consumiéndome perdió fuerza ante el calor que me transmitieron, ese calor es hermoso, quiero vivir en el eternamente.

 _"No"…_ un gruñido

 _"Hey"…_ y una especie de advertencia tronaron casi paralelamente… _"Mira su expresión, casi es una sonrisa"…"Supongo que quiso abrazarlos"_

Hubo más, una especie de discusión, desapareció para mí cuando la sensación se hizo aún más intensa y divina…no hubiera creído que fuera posible.

No recuerdo haberme sentido más feliz en toda mi vida, aunque mis recuerdos están un poco brumosos, siguen ahí…y ni siquiera esas veces se comparan, cuando…estuve segura de haber encontrado la máxima felicidad…con él.

Hhhhh…maldición

¿Porque al flotar en el sentimiento más glorioso tengo que recordarlo?

Bueno, supongo que es inevitable, esa fue mi vida, y aunque son los momentos más devastadores por los que he pasado, por él existieron también los más hermosos que había vivido…hasta ahora.

Ustedes son los más hermoso que la vida podría otorgar mis amores, ustedes sanaran mi corazón y me ayudaran a dejar ese pasado atrás para tener una eternidad feliz…me esforzare, lo lograre, no tendrán una madre sumida en un dolor del pasado, ni seré el monstruo loco por la sangre que él y todos los Cullen dijeron que me convertiría, luchare por ello, seremos una familia, les daré todo el amor que un ser sea capaz de dar, y mucho más, tengo la esperanza de que jamás lleguen a resentir la falta de esa otra parte en una familia.

Oh Edward, que ángeles tan hermosos perdiste la oportunidad de tener en tu vida.

* * *

ROSALIE

Cuando le comenté a Irina que no sabíamos nada de Laurent, y que además nos habíamos mudado, creí que sería todo de ese asunto, pero me tomo un segundo considerar el que se hubiera desaparecido luego de irnos de Forks, habiendo sido aliado de Victoria…

Carajo de nuevo ese asunto, no es algo que pueda ignorar, finalmente es algo en lo que ya estamos involucrados.

…Y una vez más esa insulsa humana, si no fuera por ella…tsk.

A pesar de eso no seré yo quien se preocupe del asunto, es Edward el interesado y para el caso también Alice.

Levantaba el teléfono para marcar su número cuando me llego un mensaje…

 _«_ _Estoy en eso_ _»_

Agradezco no tener que hablar con ella, no se me antoja que me haga enojar mas

 _«_ _Díselo, puede que tenga que ver con Victoria. A ver si con esto se ocupa más que de sí mismo_ _»_ _…_ decidí también enviarle un mensaje, y si, no evite el comentario acido

Bahj!, dije que me tomaría un tiempo tener una actitud más comprensiva…y solo han pasado unas horas.

Hubiera querido dejar de lado ese asunto, pero sé que nadie en la familia se perdonaría si la humana muriera por algo vinculado a nuestro mundo, ahí sí se iría todo a la mierda.

A pesar de que Alice no ha tenido ni una visión de Victoria desde unas semanas luego de lo sucedido con James, Edward conserva la idea de que podría llegar a intentar algo contra la humana en venganza, así que quiere detenerla apenas decida hacer algo. Laurent se había mantenido con los Denali desde entonces, hasta donde Alice pudo saber sin comunicarse con Victoria, sin embargo, esta desaparición podría traer ese escenario…o no, no es mi punto.

Creo que será lo mejor que ambos vayan a buscarlo, si lo que piensa Edward es cierto podrían resolver ese asunto de una vez, dejar todo en paz y seguir (si eso deciden no aceptare lo contrario)

O…podrían simplemente buscar a la chica y convertirla maldición, lo que sea para acabar con esta fractura que le hicieron la familia.

Quisiera ir para asegurarme de que realmente hagan algo, lo que sea, pero sé que mi presencia a eso dos…agghhk, no puedo ni terminar el pensamiento sin hervir de coraje.

Esta es mi ayuda para ti Edward, para ti Alice, después de esto no dejare que me sigan haciendo blanco de sus comentarios, de sus actitudes, de que me hagan la mala de la historia. Aun odio la idea de esa chica uniéndose a nosotros, su ansiedad por convertirse, su estupidez de acabar a conciencia con su humanidad..¡No la soporto!...pero lo aceptare si es necesario.

Yo ya hice mi parte, ahora depende de ustedes.

* * *

ALICE

No ir a Forks ni un segundo se sintió como una buena decisión, la incertidumbre de no poder ver su futuro, la presión de Edward por mantenerla vigilada y a quienes podrían hacerle daño, la presión que yo misma me impuse y el temor al no ser capaz de verla, ni a quienes están a su alrededor…es desesperante, abrumador, me mantiene aterrada.

De no ser por esos segundos que me permitieron saber que vive, que está bien…no sé que hubiera hecho.

Sus padres fueron nuestro respiro…porque ni a ese chico he podido ver. En cuanto a él me parece que podría deberse a que, además del par de veces que lo vi con ella (en visiones, jamás en persona) es un total extraño para mí, y es obvio que nuestros caminos no se cruzaran o sí podría verlo.

Me pregunto si con Bella también es algo como eso…tal vez nuestros caminos jamás volverán a cruzarse.

Dolió llegar a esa conclusión casi tanto como cuando nos fuimos; verla, al menos a través de mis visiones, mantenía una sensación de cercanía…y no pasara más.

Ahora siento un poco más su dolor.

No obstante…Bella al menos lo intenta, ella tomo la decisión de reponerse, no se estancó como nosotros, no huyo como…hhhhh; aunque incluso yo llegue a pensarlo.

Mi hermanita es una mujer muy fuerte y lo demuestra, cada que capto sus conversaciones con sus padres me lo demuestra un poco más.

Apenas si habló una vez más con Renée, me desanimo que Bella no sonora muy entusiasmada de ir a verla o de hablar un poco más de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita (aun no puedo verlo y me fastidia), solo tuvo el ánimo para que su madre no lo notara y siguiera en su aura de felicidad.

Me frustro un poco que Renée no se percatara de que su hija no está del todo bien, pero supongo que no puedo culparla, después de todo Bella logro disimularlo bien…agregando que nunca ha sido muy festiva.

Con Charlie ha hablado más veces, siguen siendo flashes pero de él obtuve algo mejor, una larga visión de él viendo un video que le enviaron

¿Cómo nunca supe que Bella toca la guitarra?

Claro…ella jamás estuvo siquiera cerca de decidir decirnos.

Me entristeció que no quisiera compartirlo y a la vez me alegro verla animada, algo demacrada físicamente, pero animada.

En cuanto esa visión apareció me decidí ir hasta Edward; sigo molesta, con él, conmigo, con todo, pero es algo inútil, no es como si seguir así vaya a resolver algo, lo que puedo hacer es darle algo de paz a mi hermano, algo con que sobrevivir en el dolor de haberse alejado…como era el plan.

 _"Me sorprende que vinieras"…_ fue su recibimiento en tono profundo, apagado.

Sin palabra alguna empecé a pasar los flashes que he podido captar de su voz…reservándome las imágenes preocupadas de Charlie.

 _[Puedo ser patosa y tropezar todo el tiempo, pero se cuidarme, me enseñaste bien]_

 _[…espero que no te hayas volcado sobre la comida rápida, eso te enfermara]_

 _[…siempre has sido una buena madre, y ya tienes práctica, con este bebe será aún mejor]_

 _[Encontré esta librería, es pequeña y tranquila, la dueña esta entrada en años y busca a alguien que la ayude, creo que lo intentare]_

 _[¿Ya planeas a que universidad ira? Al menos espera a que yo lo haga, déjalo ser un bebe un tiempo]_

 _[Hay una pizzería no muy lejos siempre tienen una larga fila de clientes, al parecer son muy ricas, es una lástima que no vendan vegetarianas]_

 _[…podríamos hablar de baseball, pero mis comentarios serían tan sustanciosos como a ti te resultan las ensaladas]_

 _[Nada de rosa y azul ¿Por qué seguir etiquetado a los géneros por colores?]_

 _[Hace tanto calor, pero me gusta, ya había olvidado cuanto me gusta el sol]_

Pase por mi mente las frases más largas que he captado, su variada gama de entonaciones demostrando sus sentimientos, por fortuna ya no existe solo la Bella deprimida.

Me reserve en las que habla sobre ese chico; siquiera quiero pensar en él, no creo sea el momento. También quise evitar algunas que podrían no ser en beneficio…como esa última, se me escapo.

 _"Su madre está embarazada"…_ dijo luego de un largo momento, en el que se alegró y sufrió por lo que había escuchado… _"Tal vez…luego de eso entienda"_

 _[¿Crees que eso la hará querer tener bebes?]_

 _"No sé, pero algún día podría querer…al igual que un sinfín de cosas más; tú lo sabes"_

Tense los labios en una fina línea tratando de hacer a un lado ese sentimiento que golpeo una vez más.

Sí que lo sé, todos nosotros tenemos tantos sueños que jamás podremos cumplir, pero no es necesario que insista…duele.

 _[Hay más]…_ me esforcé por incluso pensar nada al respecto, terminaríamos como las veces pasadas y resolví no continuar así

Empecé a recordar la visión…Charlie no muy seguro sobre el disco que está poniendo en el reproductor, pone play y de inmediato aparece Bella, con una guitarra en su regazo, sus ojos están cerrados pasando un ligero toqué por las cuerdas, sin ninguna melodía en particular, simplemente relajándose con el sonido, el viento moviendo con suavidad su cabello, el sol entrando discretamente por la ventana de ese lugar, donde quiera que sea.

Pasando unos segundos casi pareciera que esta por dormirse cuando los sonidos comienzan a tomar forma.

Reconocí la canción, la escuchaba a menudo, cuando tuve la visión entendí porque al escuchar esa canción (y algunas otras) movía los dedos como repiqueteando descoordinadamente…cuando era todo lo contrario _. 'En serio que no llegue a notar ese hecho',_ pensé en su momento.

Debió ser algo parecido para él ya que sonó una dolida exhalación…supongo que tampoco sabía.

Deje nuestros pensamientos a un lado y continúe con la visión, la grabación no alcanzó a captar su tarareo callado, pero se nota en sus labios tensándose tenuemente. Las notas siguen pasando hasta que llega al coro y es cuando sus labios se abren para formar las palabras, aun así, no hay sonido, mientras una pequeña sonrisa empieza a iluminar su rostro al seguir en su mundo de música y tranquilidad.

 _"Parece que al público le gusto"…_ dice una chica acercándose a dejarle una bebida al lado

Al segundo de escucharla la primera vez me inquieto, sonó tan delicada, melodiosa y encantadora, a pesar de que el video no era de excelente calidad; de no ser porque al acercarse a la ventana su brazo fue iluminado por la luz del sol…y no brillo, habría jurado que se trataba de un vampiro.

Bella su reacción fue notablemente apenada, dejo de tocar, obvio de tararear y sus dedos se enroscaron con nerviosismo

Una sonrisa dulce y apenada, fue su intervención, apenas siendo captada en la grabación ya que bajo el rostro.

El video termina y la visión cambia a Charlie leyendo una vez más la nota que acompaño el disco, dejándole saber que Bella no supo que la estaban grabando y advirtiéndole no dijera nada pues se molestaría, ya que le avergüenza mucho tocar frente a las personas.

 _"Jamás me lo dijo, yo no…me di cuenta jamás"…_ soltó deprimido una vez se acabó la visión

 _"ella siempre nos vio como…seres perfectos y…"_

 _"perfectos"…_ escupió, con odio, con frustración; lo comparto, eso es lo último que somos…pero Bella siempre insistió en vernos así

 _"Por supuesto que si le apenó tocar frente a esa chica, jamás lo habría hecho frente a nosotros"…_ continúe…" _Bella nunca se dio mucho crédito"_ …negué casi con una sonrisa

Espero que sea algo en lo que cambie, ella es grandiosa, debería aceptarlo y mostrarlo con orgullo

 _"Yo debí saberlo"_ …se recriminó… _"ella es…mi esposa"…_ continuo de la misma forma tortuosa mirando el collar que le había regalado como alianza esa noche, mismo collar que le quito el día que la dejo… _"yo debía saber todo de ella, hacerla sentir que pudiera contarme cualquier cosa, hacerla sentir segur…khhgmm"_

* * *

EDWARD

Una gran gama de sensaciones me retorcieron el interior desde que llego Alice, supe al menos que no era algo malo, pero entonces quedo el hecho de que viniera, me ha odiado desde el momento que la hice alejarse de mi Bella, desde que no la deje despedirse…desde que vio como la trate en el bosque.

Las imágenes que obtuvo de mi niña, deprimida, sumida en ese dolor que la tenía apenas respirando fueron demasiado; como castigo me lo tenía bien merecido, pero saber que estaba sufriendo de esa forma, que era mi culpa, me hacía desear volver para intentar remediarlo…y no puedo hacer eso.

Más allá de los reproches, el descontento y todos los insultos hacia mí, fue ese constante forcejeo ante el deseo de volver lo que me hizo no buscar más a Alice, sus visiones eran mi única conexión con algo más que mi autoimpuesto exilio.

Sé que no entienden que me haya alejado de ella, aunque les di razones válidas, reales…supongo que tendría que contarles **todo** para que entiendan.

Lo ocurrido con Jasper fue el colmo, sortee demasiado la situación, quise convencerme que podría funcionar, pero ese incidente…la forma en que nos miró…siendo tan consiente que sangraba frente a siete vampiros, fue el último golpe que me recordó los monstruos que somos.

No culpo a mi hermano, ni por medio segundo lo hice, y se lo dije, culpo a esta naturaleza a la que estamos malditos.

Emmett señalo que si la transformara, su fragilidad humana ya no sería un problema, Alice también pensó en hacerlo…el breve segundo que tomo en aparecer una visión; yo no puse atención a uno ni otro, a nadie, solo podía repasar uno a uno esos momentos…

Su mirada, idéntica a la que tenía cuando estuvo a merced de James.

Su cuerpo lleno de moretones, el dolor que intento esconder de mi tras tomarla en un acto que solo debió legar placer y amor.

Sus sueños agitados…con susurros temerosos.

Consiente, ella se acercaba sin titubeos, me abrazaba y decía no querer separarse de mí, decía cuanto deseaba ser como yo. En sueños, ella no podía esconder su temor, su estremecimiento cuando pasaba mis frías manos por su rostro, cuando intentaba abrazarla

 _"No..Edward"_

Tan claro como si estuviera pronunciándolo en este momento, su corazón acelerado, su respiración entrecortada, su estremecimiento…y todo con miedo, la había escuchado y sentido estremecerse de tantas formas, fue imposible no saberlo.

Ella me tenía miedo, a mí, a este mundo, incluso estando despierta, Jasper llego a captarlo; probablemente su insistencia en convertirse, consiente o no, era para no sentirse de esa forma.

Luche contra mis instintos, contra mis creencias y quise intentarlo, quise decirle a Bella que lo hiciéramos, que la transformaría tras una boda para todos los demás, aunque en nuestros corazones ya estábamos casados, quise al menos eso hacerlo bien…pero todo se vino abajo tras esa noche.

 _"Laurent"_

El nombre llego hasta mis oídos cortando mis pensamientos, la visión fue corta y rápida, las conclusiones varias y llenas de incógnitas

¿Y si…?

 _"Espera"…_ suelta Alice antes de dejarme terminar el pensamiento, y lo agradecí, yo mismo lo plantee como una posibilidad pero me aterra que llegue a hacerse realidad.

Tras un par de visiones cortas y rápidas, totalmente intrascendentes estoy a punto de explotar hasta que apareció la imagen de Charlie, platicando con una mujer (no sé quién es) sobre Bella, sobre sus planes, dice haber hablado con ella el día anterior; un tablero tras ellos menciona estar en medio de una festividad…es al menos en un par de meses

Casi hay un destello de alivio en mí, innecesariamente me dejo caer contra una pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

 _"Por un momento creí que…"_

 _"También"…_ dijo sentándose a mi lado… _"La busco constantemente a ella y a Charlie para asegurarme que estén a salvo, y como así ha sido no me he esforzado por encontrar a Victoria. De Laurent sabíamos que estaba con los Denali, es un poco extra..ño que…"…_ entrecorto ante una nueva visión, Rosalie, avisándole del asunto.

Le contesto con un mensaje antes de que pudiera llamarla, no quería siquiera escucharla y por la cara de Rosalie también odiaba tener que hacerlo…aunque ella odiaba todo, a mi principalmente…hhmmm…que razón tenía. El bienestar de Bella jamás estuvo en sus pensamientos pero tenia tanta razón.

 _[…puede que tenga que ver con Victoria. A ver si con esto se ocupa más que de…]…_ la escuche leer el mensaje en respuesta, cortándolo con un resoplido molesto y frustrado

 _"Tiene razón"…_ repetí en voz alta… _"deja de tratarla mal"_

 _"Es ella la que se está portando como una perra"…_ escupió de inmediato

 _"Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa"_

 _"volvamos a Forks"_

 _"Alice"…_ gruñí corriendo hasta la parte más alejada de este confinado espacio

 _"que más da si vamos…ella no esta ahí"_

No fue necesario entonación alguna en su bajo susurro, se sintió como un golpe en el estómago, ya me había hablado que Bella decidió irse a vivir con unos parientes lejanos, al centro del país, tan lejos de sus padres, de las personas que habían sido su vida, se mudó hacia lo desconocido, lejos…lejos del dolor que le cause. Y tanto es su deseo de que no exista posibilidad de toparse conmigo, tan reacia es a que estemos en el mismo estado, que se mudó a un lugar soleado.

Si tuviera la oportunidad seguro se mudaría al lugar más soleado del planeta.

 _"Déjame verla"…_ pedí revolviéndome en mi masoquismo, las visiones que me mostro fueron solo auditivas con excepción del video que vio Charlie.

Verla tranquila, tocando la guitarra, sonriendo, con el indicio de que estaba superando lo que le hice, fue bueno pero no suficiente, tengo que verla, ver sus ojos y saber que el dolor y lo vacíos que lucían antes está cambiando, que el buen tono en su voz era real, tengo que ver su rostro y lo sabré, puedo no saber todo de ella, pero esto si lo sabré.

 _"Alice"…_ esta vez suplique cuando luego de un largo momento aun nada… _"ya sé que no lo merezco pero necesito verla"_

Un suspiro, su semblante nervioso y su mente por completo en blanco me inquietaron

 _"¿Alice?"…_ insistí con la misma sensación

 _"Bueno, en cuanto a verla…"_

 _"¿Qué sucede con eso?"…_ exigí llegando hasta ella tomándola de los brazos

 _"Bella está bien, tenlo en mente y repítelo constantemente, es lo que yo he tenido que hacer…porque, aunque sé esto, y lo he verificado…hace semanas que no puedo verla"_


	12. Chapter 12

No queria extenderme mucho en el punto que trata este capitulo, pero al ir escribiendo no quise cortar nada, quiero dar mi versión de ello, dado que las circunstancias en mi historia son muy diferentes.

* * *

BELLA

A pesar de estar hundida en la felicidad de sentir los cuerpecitos de mis bebes entre mis brazos, llamó mi atención un comentario de Huilen…" _Es increíble, a pesar de siquiera saber que están aquí reacciona a ustedes"…_ " _La transformación es…complicada"…_ agrego en mi parecer a una pregunta no hecha, con voz reservada, no queriendo ser específica, y espero que no llegue a serlo, ella sabe perfectamente lo que es y no quiero que mis bebitos lo sepan, no aun, las chicas dijeron que tienen buen nivel de comprensión aunque sean recién nacidos, odiaría que llegaran a precisar por lo que estoy pasando… _"Por ahora es puro instinto, no notara nada más allá hasta que el cambio este por terminar, es hasta entonces que tienes un poco de conciencia de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, incluso de tus propios pensamientos. Pero estoy segura que va a gustarle cuando le contemos que estuvieron aquí"…_ agregó con dulzura, obviamente a mis bebitos.

Quise sonreír, darles a mis amores una señal de que sabía que estaban aquí, de la felicidad que me extasió cuando los tuve junto a mí, mas no pude, tuve que seguir inmóvil pues ya entonces fui consciente de que los ánimos estaban muy caldeados a mi alrededor. Confío en que todos saltaran a protegerlos, pero las chicas y Jake aún no terminan de llevarse bien, los peligros que yo podría representar…y mis bebes en medio de todo.

No

Me obligue a no mover un solo musculo.

Fue entonces que las palabras de Huilen saltaron en mi cabeza, si ya soy consciente de mi alrededor, de mis pensamientos, ¿no significa que el cambio está por terminar?...¿Porque los trajeron ahora?¿porque los exponen así?

Tan rápido como aparecieron esas preguntas vinieron algunos razonamientos, ellas no harían eso, ellas mismas dijeron que aún faltaba tiempo, no estoy segura de cuanto ha sido porque en lapsos me parece eterno…pero ya hace que tengo esta conciencia, hasta me he perdido en pensamientos sobre ello

¿Entonces aún falta tiempo o ya casi es hora?

La parte de mí que se llenó de miedo por poner en peligro a mis bebes le gano a la que se sintió desesperada y ansiosa porque el tormento terminara…debió ser lo que me mantuvo a raya cuando dijeron que ya se los llevarían de mi lado.

Por un instante me sentí explotar de verdad pues realmente no quería estar lejos de ellos, pero una vez más me congelé, incluso mis emociones, el bienestar de mis bebes es mi prioridad.

Con tristeza, frustración e intenso dolor seguí en este limbo; con mis amores a salvo lejos de mí, ahora si ansiosa por despertar…ya casi es el momento ¿cierto?

…No en mi caso…

El ardiente fuego volviéndome un pedazo de carbón al rojo vivo me supera en momentos, aun así fui capaz de no perder la cabeza…debió pasar toda una noche más, la lejanía se volvió tranquila, como clásica ambientación de escena nocturna campirana, que con el pasar del tiempo retorno a hacerse ruidosa.

Un día más despertaba a mi alrededor, pero malditamente yo aún no podía hacerlo.

Todo aquello no me era tan importante como para ocupar mi desesperada mente, así que mientras pude hacerlo me dediqué a pensar, analizar y sobre todo a concientizarme.

Literalmente moriría si algo les pasara a mis bebes, más aún si yo misma fuera la causante; consiente sé que jamás lo haría pero…no puedo negar la realidad, despertare como un vampiro, los instintos me dominaran, seré un monstruo loco por la sangre, no podre ignorar sus corazoncitos latiendo, bombeando sangre por sus cuerpecitos, sangre que ya pude oler, combinada con el resto de su esencia los aromas más hermosos que jamás captare.

…Temo tanto que esa hermosura se vuelva…apetitosa.

Luchare, por mi amor por ellos que luchare, Dios sabe que lo hago desde ahora, aun cuando solo fui capaz de diminutos movimientos, no intento averiguar si eso ha cambiado, me mantengo petrificada para probar mi voluntad, debo tenerla, pues llegara el momento en que me atacara la sed.

En algún punto hay un cambio y llama todo mi enfoque a ello, de repente el dolor empieza a menguar en mis pies, y luego mis manos…esta vez de verdad, noto que antes, cuando también pensé que había aminorado, tan solo me volví consciente de ello e intenté dejarlo de lado. Esta vez es real pero no siento alivio pues cada milímetro que deja doler y arder en mis extremidades viaja a centrarse en mi pecho.

Las palpitaciones se vuelven furiosamente aceleradas mientras mi corazón es arrastrado a algo peor, mis piernas se tensan, mis pies se retuercen, quise tanto mantenerme quieta, pero me está superando; escucho los crujidos de mis manos volviéndose puños, una voz y movimiento a mi alrededor…no soy capaz de ponerle atención en este instante. Mi garganta duele, arde, no como hace unos segundos, es diferente, como una ardiente sequia…y mi corazón…va a explotar…

¿Así es?¿Este es el cambio?...O algo salió mal y moriré

Hhhkgh..si pudiera elegir…yo…

Algún sonido como quejido o gemido llena el ambiente al instante que mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por esta explosión.

No puedo procesar lo acontecido más allá del estruendo que es captado por mis oídos y el sentirme caer pesadamente, no duele…extrañamente es como si esa sensación de explosión hubiera desaparecido todo el dolor y el fuego…aunque aún está la sequía en la garganta, pero nada más.

Todo se volvió claro, mis pensamientos volvieron, mi capacidad para detallar mi alrededor…y mi interior, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento, ni una respiración, un relativo gran silencio.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me maravillé con la vista.

La luz del día me llena, sumamente brillante mas no me lastima, al contrario, la detalle, pude captar todos los colores del arcoíris componiéndola, incluso uno que no reconocí, más puedo verlo ahí, a la orilla del espectro. La luz rebota y es interrumpida por miles de partículas flotando en la imagen, motes de polvo, polen y demás, son lindos, incluso su baile disparejo…hasta que algunas toman un ritmo particular, sigo el movimiento topándome con el pequeño cuerpo de un insecto, no puedo precisar cuál es y no importa en este momento, lo examino como si lo tuviera bajo un microscopio, las líneas bifurcadas en sus alas, la transparencia de estas, su vuelo casi parece cámara lenta, incluso puedo adivinar su trayectoria. Movimiento lejano me atrapa y esta vez es un pájaro, revoloteando a varios metros, sus alas son hermosas, analizo sus plumas como si las tuviera en mi mano, agitándose por el flujo del aire en su movimiento.

Continuo y esta vez son las nubes, esas partículas de densidad flotando entre tantos miles de cosas que ansió analizar, y aunque lejanas no lo son tanto como lo que vi mas allá de todo, la inmensidad que oculta la luz rebotando en todas esas partículas suspendidas…

Estrellas…el espacio exterior…es tan majestuoso.

Me deleito un segundo o una eternidad, hasta que vuelvo a la imagen general…El cielo, ¿Lo había visto alguna vez, verlo de verdad? Me pareció que había pasado toda mi vida bajo un techo pintado como el cielo y por primera vez salí de ese techo, la hermosa inmensidad que se encuentra frente a mí nadie podría ser capaz de replicarla.

Sonido, que en general había dejado en segundo plano, truena a un costado haciéndome voltear, me topo con árboles distantes, y pedazos de madera y tela a mis costados, deseo detallar todo como lo hice con el cielo, pero un nuevo crujido suena demasiado potente y especifico, me llama a poner atención, ponerme alerta, sin pensarlo ya estoy de pie, mi vista fija en dirección del crujido y me encuentro con Huilen, luce cautelosa, rígida…eso no le resta belleza.

Pienso en mis recuerdos sobre ella, y noto la gran diferencia, puede ser la vista tan defectuosa que tenía como humana o que ya no me hechiza su encanto vampírico, su hermoso rostro ahora cuenta con algunas…lo que antes habría llamado _imperfecciones,_ sin embargo, tan solo pensar ese término me parece una ofensa, no hay nada imperfecto en esa mujer que sigue luciendo como una diosa tribal, simplemente ahora noto todos sus rasgos, lo que le otorga su belleza única.

El silbido del aire siendo atravesado filosamente, con lo que reconozco como veloces pisadas lleva mi atención a la lejanía.

El sonido se aleja, alguien se aleja

 _"Bella"…_ llama Huilen sin darme tiempo de nada, ni reaccionar por instinto queriendo saber al respecto, queriendo correr… _"Dime…¿estás bien?"…_ el cambio en su voz también es notorio, como su imagen, sigue suave, delicada mas ya no es hechizante, ¿o solo es ese tono?

Aire entra en mis pulmones para emitir palabras…y al pasar por mi lengua puedo **saborear** el ambiente, fue interesante, tantos sabores que no tengo idea a que pertenecen…hay uno que me atrapa al instante, es casi imperceptible, surra un cosquilleo que quiero explorar. Un nuevo crujido corta esa línea, Huilen reajusta su pose removiendo la tierra bajo sus pies, los adornos de madera y piedras en su vestimenta tintinean, me gusta el sonido.

 _"Bella"…_ llama una vez mas

Sigo tomando aire tratando de no perderme más en los sabores, aunque la sensación del aire llegando a mis pulmones es aparte. No había caído en cuenta que no he respirado hasta ahora, por supuesto..ya no me es indispensable, mi cuerpo lo sabe y es tan extraña la sensación de mis pulmones expandiéndose, de sentir el aire dentro de mí, no mala, no incomoda, solo extraña…

 _"Sé que…"…_ vuelve a sacarme de mi análisis…" _al despertar todo es nuevo, es abrumador, quieres llenarte de todo, todo da curiosidad y quieres saberlo pero necesito que me respondas"…_ siguió con ese tono, con un gesto tan inusual, serio y algo más, no lo reconozco

 _"Si"…_ mi voz fue un corto susurro…que sonó como un arrullo, un suave y bonito canto. Esa no es mi voz, yo soy patosa y sin gracia, en todos los sentidos…

Hhhm…ok, lo fui de humana, ahora…

Pegue un respingo y el aire siseo por mi garganta, disparado entre mis dientes al crear el pensamiento, al terminar de cimentarse el hecho en mí.

 _"Bella"…_ insiste en ese tono que empieza a inquietarme

 _"Soy un vampiro"…_ dije atravesándome una energía electrizante de pies a cabeza

 _"Era el plan ¿recuerdas?"_

No suena a chiste, no suena a sarcasmo…¿es efecto de mi oído mejorado?¿incluso el sarcasmo suena diferente?

Miro su rostro y sé la respuesta, NO, ella en verdad quiere saber si lo olvide

 _"Claro que lo recuerdo, yo…recuerdo…"_

Tristeza, dolor, estupidez…¿Cómo puedo recordarlos hasta ahora?

 _"Mis bebes"…_ proclamo mirando hacia todos lados…nada. Olores, su esencia la recuerdo, tan sublime, debe estar por aquí, debe haber algún rastro…

 _"Están perfectamente y te esperan"…_ me hago consiente de la sonrisa en mi rostro y la miro esperanzada que me indique donde están para ir con ellos lo antes posible… _"Recuerdas también que no quieres hacerles daño"…_ la ira me invadió un microsegundo, ella la notó, de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, una parte de mi mente trabajo en ello y otra en pensar en sus palabras

¿Cómo se atreve a mencionarlo? Jamás les haría daño a mis bebes…a propósito

Khhghhk

Pero ahora soy un vampiro…la sed

Cierro los ojos gimiendo por el intenso ardor en mi garganta, mi mano viaja apretando con fuerza la zona en busca de algún alivio, no ayuda

 _Monstruo;_ **su voz** vine a mi mente, me niego a flotar en algún sentimiento sobre él, aunque se repita una y otra vez… _No quiero ser un monstruo, no puedo ser un monstruo, no puedo hacerles daño_ , me exijo y suplico en medio de la tortura

 _"No tienes que serlo"…_ sale Huilen en mi salvación… _"Sé que tu deseo es alimentarte solo de sangre animal, puedo ayudarte con eso, lo harás justo ahora, así calmaras la sed"_

Calmarla…

Otro recuerdo de él me invade, tratando de negarlo, odiando que suceda…y la masoquista parte de mi rayando en el alivio por poder verlo, al menos de esta forma deficiente que era mi vista antes…

 _La sangre animal nunca llega a saciar la sed, solo la calma, es…un desabrido líquido que jamás llegara a llenar el éxtasis que produce la sangre humana_

El terror me invade, el odio aún más porque ese recuerdo despertó…curiosidad…tentación, ¿Por qué?¿porque tuve que recordar eso?

 _"Necesito…Yo tengo…"…_ balbuceo con dificultad, no alcanzo a precisar mis pensamientos, me esfuerzo por aplacar mis deseos, y la sed…arde tanto

 _"Por aquí, sígueme, necesitas sangre"_

Al siguiente instante mis ojos están abiertos y estoy en movimiento.

El simple hecho de ponerme en la tarea de saciar esta sed ayuda, estar ahí manteniéndome inmóvil me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Ayuda, en mayor medida, esta nueva experiencia, correr…ser capaz de moverme a esta velocidad, moverme con esta fluidez, jugando con la corriente del aire a mi alrededor, soy capaz de cambiar de dirección de forma tan sutil, rítmica, precisa…yo que toda la vida fui patosa, que me tropezaba al caminar.

Experimentar lo que alguna vez fue un borrón que apenas si notaba, ahora se convertía en un pasar y pasar de escenas, los detalles son infinitos, soy capaz de notar y analizar decenas de ellos a pesar de no presenciarlos más que un microsegundo…

 _"Espera, no tan rápido"_ …me tomó unas cuantas zancadas alcanzarla y luego seguí dejándola atrás.

Me fue imposible no hacerlo, el flash de pensamiento me dijo que era casi absurdo, ¿Por qué detenerme? ¿porque ir lento?, cada paso que doy me llena de energía, me hace consiente de la fuerza y poder que adquirió mi cuerpo, es sorprendente, me fascina. De humana correr dos metros me dejaba exhausta, con los muslos ardiendo y sin poder respirar…si no terminaba en el piso a medio camino; ahora recorro un campo de futbol sintiendo apenas mis acciones físicas, sintiendo solo libertad y energía.

 _"¡No te alejes tanto, regresa!"_

Sus palabras fueron veloces, dichas con esfuerzo…por poco no les pongo atención, pues al tiempo el aire se deslizo entre mis labios, captando el sabor de lo que hace unos segundos había sido un susurro, no lo es más, ahora es un grito ensordecedor, y está ahí…llamándome.

Es tan fuerte, me envuelve, hace que mi garganta arda y duela, pero sé que quiero más de eso, algo me dice que el dolor parara cuando lo tenga cerca, cuando lo tenga cubriendo el ardor…

 _"¡Bella hay humanos ahí!"…_ dos zancadas había dado cuando escuche de nuevo ese grito, un gruñido cimbro mi pecho y mis zancadas se aceleraron logrando dar tres en el mismo periodo en que había dado dos

 _"¡Hay niños!"_

Una edificación se presentó frente a mis ojos, con un grupo de personas en frente, a cuatro zancadas de distancia para alcanzar al primero…una pequeñita…una niña.

Hubo una zancada más tras ese grito, despertó algo en mí, más fue la imagen de esa pequeña niña la que me mando el latigazo de un relámpago.

No llegue hasta ahí, de alguna forma había parado.

 _"Bella"…_ el grito se tornó una voz cautelosa

No podía atenderla, no sé como me detuve, lo que sí sé es el descomunal esfuerzo que es mantenerme inmóvil; mi cuerpo tiembla, lo único que quiero es terminar de dar esas zancadas y deslizar ese sabor por mi garganta.

Duele tanto, arde tan seco…deseo tanto hacerlo.

Llevo mi vista al suelo, tratando de recobrar la cordura, apenas puedo pensar, fue instintivo ir tras ese olor…Fue algo profundo en mi detenerme cuando niños aparecieron en el panorama…Mis bebes

No puedo hacer esto, ¡Prometí que lucharía por no ser este monstruo!

Tuve ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero eso priorizaría mi oído, hace un segundo deje de respirar, una parte de mi lo odió, pero me obligue a hacerlo…como ahora me obligo a no cerrar los ojos.

No hace gran diferencia, mi memoria es demasiado perfecta, puedo detallar el rosado de sus mejillas por la sangre acumulada bajo la piel, puedo sentir su calor, me cuesta tanto ignorar los variados corazones, el sonido de la sangre deslizándose por sus venas…

¡NO!

Mi vista se empezó a tornar borrosa, como si de repente hubiera aparecido una sublimación traslucida…¿Un vampiro puede llegar a desmayarse?

 _"Solo recuerda…"_

No me quede a averiguarlo, ni a escuchar lo que Huilen, la dueña de esa voz, quería decirme. Tengo un rastro de control, tengo que usarlo correctamente.

Me lance a recorrer el camino de vuelta, dañando en esta ocasión varios árboles a mi paso, no sentí tocarlos, pero escuche los crujidos al ser destrozados; no es algo importante por ahora.

Los sonidos de decenas de pulsos llegaron a mí en el camino, focalice varios de ellos ubicando a sus dueños…fueron demasiado pequeños, no me llamaron lo más mínimo para detenerme a alimentarme de ellos.

 _"A la derecha"…_ esta ocasión hice caso

Un segundo después de cambiar de dirección escucho a una corta lejanía pulsos más altos, pesados, escucho el flujo de las densas corrientes del líquido que impulsan…eso es.

Mi vista regreso a la de antes en cuanto trace mi objetivo.

Sin llegar a trazar un _como_ ya estaba sobre una de esas criaturas, la tome entre mis brazos y sin perder tiempo mi boca se incrusto en su cuello. Mi acción fue primitiva, no obstante, calculada, precisa, pude escuchar y sentir donde la corriente de sangre viajaba.

El caliente liquido se deslizo por mi garganta otorgándome cierto alivio, no tanto como lo deseo, pero es suficiente.

Para mi frustración la sangre escaseo sin haber calmado mi sed, aunque si basto para recuperarme de la primitiva criatura en la que yo me había convertido.

Ya no tenía apenas control, ahora tengo el suficiente raciocinio para saber que necesito más sangre, esta vez estoy tomando la decisión de salir tras otro venado. Los otros dos habían salido corriendo espantados, no me costó nada localizarlos, aun con su velocidad, son demasiado lentos para mí, sus corazones laten muy fuerte para mis oídos y su esencia se quedó en el ambiente, no tengo más que…

Me tenso al caer en cuenta que volví a tomar aire.

Estúpida, no debí perder control sobre eso.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"…_ pregunta Huilen

En un resquicio de mi mente había quedado que me seguía, con la racionalidad que me dio el alimentarme su presencia fue consiente para mí, se mantenía a una prudente distancia, sin llegar a perderme de vista.

 _"Respire"…_ conteste en un culposo murmullo

Aunque no había reaccionado de la misma forma que antes, aunque no perdí la cabeza…

 _"No debí, pude…, se pudo haber repetido…"…_ no me alcanzo el aire para más, tampoco es que quisiera

 _"Aquí no, estamos muy adentradas, no hay viento soplando, su olor no llega hasta aquí. Puedes respirar"_

Tome una lenta bocanada, sé que lo que capte no me enloquecerá, pero no deja de molestarme mi falta de control.

Culpa, remordimiento, enojo y otros sentimientos me llenaron, quise disculparme y recriminarme, sin embargo la sed aun me tiene en esta insatisfecha necesidad…y esa concienzuda bocanada de aire me la hizo presente.

Mi atención vuelve a los rastros, me decido por una que se combina con algo diferente, me hace querer probarlo.

Apenas doy un paso…y me detengo, casi haciendo crujir mi cuerpo por las poderosas fuerzas del impulso y el frenado.

 _"Es…, eso..diferente..¿segura que no es…?"…_ debo asegurarme, aunque no me pone frenética, huele mejor, me llama más que la criatura a la que acabo de desangrar. No puedo permitirme equivocarme ¿Qué se yo de que tan diferente pueda oler la sangre de un humano a otro?

 _"No lo es, es…un lince"_

.

Cientos de pensamientos me atraviesan, me torturo sobre cómo casi mato a una niña…y a los demás, había chicos y adultos, no me importaba nada, la sed comandaba. De no ser por Huilen.

Continúe inmóvil, rodeada por estos árboles, escuchando las hojas rosar entre sí, a los pájaros atusándose las plumas, algunos cercanos habían echado al vuelo espantados por la conmoción, al igual que pequeñas criaturas peludas hicieron sobre el suelo, el chasquido ligero de insectos, el viento meciéndose entre los árboles, jugando con las hojas, con las partículas flotando.

Dirijo mi mirada a lo que me tiene inmóvil, los restos de lo que fue un lince. Por un momento me siento mal, después de todo tome dos vidas.

Recuerdo todo aquello sobre la cadena alimenticia, el circulo de la vida y trato que no me afecte tanto, después de todo es así como me alimentare el resto de mi existencia.

Al menos no los hice sufrir…aunque acepto que no fue a conciencia, llegue tan rápido hasta ellos que no lo notaron, y al tomarlos no medí la fuerza con la que lo hice, al exponer su cuello para mí se los rompí, además mis dedos se enterraron en su cuerpo casi haciéndolos pedazos.

Me concientizo al respecto, deberé acostumbrarme a medir todo lo que hago, como el tomar algo entre mis manos.

 _…podría romperte_

 _…es un enorme esfuerzo tan solo estar cerca de ti._

Cerré los ojos reprendiéndome por una vez más pensar en él.

Ansié no volver a dormir para no soñar más con él; se supone que mi mente consiente la tenía controlada y ahora a la mínima ocasión un recuerdo sobre él salta.

Es casi imposible, lo sé, no solo por nuestra historia, él y su familia son mi referencia a mi nueva vida.

No me gusta, lo odio…más debo resignarme que va a pasar.

Exhalo…pareciéndome curioso, y un poco tonta la acción.

Tendrá que ver con que el aire no me es necesario, tomar y exhalar una gran bocanada sin que tenga que ver con cazar…Si, alguna parte de mi le parece innecesario y tonto.

 _"Kghmm"…_ Huilen se aclara la garganta (otra acción que me parece innecesaria) al acercarse

 _"Fui un total desastre, lo siento"…_ digo tornando las manos en apretados puños

 _"Bella…estabas cazando, en tu primera vez, te topaste con humanos…y te detuviste"…_ pronuncio cada frase con una sensación dramática que casi me hizo sonreír

 _"No lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras detenido"…_ mas no pude hacerlo, no con lo que estuvo a punto de pasar

En cambio, su rostro si formo una gran sonrisa, me resulto tan linda, no deslumbrante como antes más si digna de admirarla.

 _"¿Notaste que realmente yo no hice nada?"…"Trate"…_ agrego cuando quise replicar… _"Pero detenerte fue por tu cuenta. Quise ayudarte a irnos, y una vez más fue tu decisión hacerlo"…"Fuiste tú totalmente. Y la verdad no entiendo como lo hiciste"…_ dijo cambiando a un gesto muy confundido y profundo… _"Es la primera vez que cazas tras despertar, no deberías tener la capacidad para hacer algo como eso. Cuando desperté lo único que pude hacer fue no lanzarme a tomar la sangre de Nahuel, pero salí disparada en busca de algo parecido, claro hubo animales, solo los ignore, en cuanto me topé con humanos, ni siquiera lo pensé, lo hice y ya"…_ " _Tengo ciento cincuenta años en esta vida Bella, no estaba en caza…y me costó. No entiendo cómo es que tu pudiste detenerte de tomarlos"_

No respondí, pues yo tampoco lo entiendo, una cosa fue mentalizarme, estar decidida a no lastimar personas, sabía que sería difícil, casi imposible, pero no sabes cuánto hasta que lo vives.

 _"Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar"…_ retomo la palabra… _"La energía que broto de ti…"…_ menciono esperando algún reconocimiento de mi parte

 _"¿el cómo se sintió correr?"…_ pregunte no muy segura, si lo sentí, pero no alcanzo a comprender porque habría de mencionarse, ¿entonces no es algo natural para todos los vampiros?

 _"No me refiero a eso, hablo de la energía que físicamente broto de ti cuando estabas luchando por no ir tras los humanos. La que broto un momento antes que despertaras. Incluso…en el momento en que inicio el parto"_

Eso me dejo muy confundida.

En cuanto menciono mi lucha pensé en como mi vista se había nublado, no disminuyo la calidad de mi visión, simplemente es como…vaya no sabría explicarlo, _energía_ a mi alrededor _;_ si, podría ser una forma. Escenas de un par de películas hollywoodenses vinieron a mi mente…fueron cortadas por el resto de sus palabras.

¿Antes de despertar?

¿Cuándo empezó el parto?

 _"Ya que se presentó primero cuando aún eras humana pensamos que la habilidad era de los niños"…_ en cuanto los menciono se inquietó mi corazón…" _en estos días tratamos de saber al respecto; hhhm en cuanto paso la segunda vez entendí porque no obtuvimos respuesta alguna"…_ agrego con una sonrisa

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo paso?¿Como están?"…_ pregunte inquieta, ansiosa por verlos pero muy temerosa de acercarme a ellos

 _"Ya te lo dije, están muy bien, ansiosos por verte"…_ menciono con una gran sonrisa…" _Y pasaron casi cuatro días"…_ wow ¿de verdad? Pareció mucho más… _"El daño fue mucho Bella, por un momento te fuiste, pero tu voluntad era demasiada así que volviste"_

 _"No creo que fuera mi voluntad, fueron ustedes, no me dejaron ir…gracias"…_ respondí con el profundo sentimiento que me da pensar en una eternidad con mis bebes

 _"Lo prometimos, además los niños…y Jacob no nos habrían perdonado otro resultado"_

Un escalofrió me recorrió en cuanto menciono a mi amigo. Por dios, tan perdida estoy en esta nueva vida que tarde una eternidad recordar en mis bebes y ahora ella tuvo que mencionarlo para recordar a mi amigo.

 _"Sigue aquí"…_ apunte recordando escucharlo en medio de mi conversión… _"¿está con ellos?...¿Lo imagine o en serio los protege?"…_ pregunte entre confundida y entretenida

Como primera respuesta recibí un profundo ceño fruncido

 _"Tu…¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

 _"lo escuche cuando llevaron a mis pequeñitos a verme; él no estaba de acuerdo"…_ por decirlo de alguna forma, literalmente amenazo a las chicas…y a mi

 _"Cada vez me sorprendes más Bella"…_ esta vez hubo una risita, negando para sí… _"Si esta con ellos, y es tan protector que por poco no nos deja estar cerca"_

Agrego sin dejarme preguntar a que se debía su sorpresa por mi; ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Hhhm, tiempo tengo de sobra en esta nueva vida.

 _"No entiendo porque su cambio, pero no importa, lo agradezco, aun pienso en que no quiero perderlo, Jake se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mí"_

 _A_ unque mis palabras siguen siendo ciertas note que algo es diferente en mí. Lo quiero, aun lo quiero en mi vida pero…, simplemente no es igual.

 _"Recuerda lo que eres ahora; deseo que una amistad tan linda como la de ustedes no se pierda, por lo que debes estar preparada para manejar algún tipo de…rechazo, en ambas direcciones. No es personal, sino algo natural entre nuestras especies"_

Debe ser eso

 _"ok"_

 _"Volviendo a tu habilidad…"_

Mi habilidad

No me detuve pensar en si yo tendría alguna, supongo que debí considerarlo, algunos de ellos tenían dones y…hhhgk, pensar en ellos es tan difícil.

 _"Hiciste volar la cabaña que construimos para ti"…_ menciono ayudándome a centrarme… _"No era una construcción formal, tan solo algo para que no estuvieras a la intemperie"_

 _"La..hice volar con…energía"…_ repetí para mi… _"Un momento antes de despertar, sentí como si mi corazón estuviera en un largo previo a una explosión…hasta que lo hizo"…"No pensé que hubiera sido literal"_

Ahora sé de dónde vino ese estruendoso sonido y los escombros a mi alrededor. Con todo en este despertar atrapándome, de buena y mala forma, no había prestado atención a esos detalles.

 _"Es una habilidad impresionante, lo es aún más porque la manifestaste aun siendo humana"_

 _"De eso no me di cuenta, lo único que existió entonces fue el inmenso dolor y el miedo…a morir"…"Por favor no se lo menciones a mis bebes"…_ pedí de inmediato…" _sabía lo que pasaría y yo lo elegí, y morir, solo me aterraba no poder estar con ellos. No quiero que lleguen a pensar lo mismo que Pua y los demás"_

 _"Descuida"…_ contesto tranquilizadora

 _"¿Te hice daño?...¿le hice daño a alguien?"…_ pregunte culpable luego de meditarlo un segundo

 _"No en realidad; pero…eras humana"_

 _"Y ahora…"_

 _"Tampoco, me asegure de darte espacio, ya averiguaremos al respecto, mientras no hubo porque lidiaras con más"…_ asentí agradeciéndole

 _"¿Eso fue lo que daño los arboles? No sentí que los tocara"…_ mire en aquella dirección, recreando la imagen en mi cabeza

 _"Así es, fue la energía. Creo que es como un escudo"_

 _"Oh, vaya"…_ no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Quién creería que yo, alguien tan común pudiera llegar a tener un don así.

No es leer la mente, ver el futuro o influir las emociones, pero sigue siendo increíble.

 _"No teníamos esto en cuenta"…_ su poco entusiasmo me saca de mi vanagloria… _"Cuando vayamos a encontrarnos con…"_

 _"Podría lastimar a mis bebes"…_ solté llenándome de miedo e impotencia… _"Solo pensé que tendría que luchar con la sed, esto…no..yo…"…_ y entonces la maldita habilidad me pareció tan agria; ya tenía miedo del momento en que fuera a verlos, ahora no sé si será posible, no dentro de un tiempo, cuando…

 _"Bella, ¡Bella!"…_ se acercó a tomarme de los brazos… _"No son los niños quienes me preocupan"…_ la mire con el ceño sumamente fruncido, en parte confundida, en parte reproche, ¿Cómo no pueden preocuparle mis bebes?... _"Por lo que has dicho y he presenciado, tu habilidad aparece cuando estas en una situación…intensa"…_ habló antes que pudiera agregar incluso un pensamiento…" _pero no cualquiera, incluso cuando apareció esta ultima vez, aunque hubo una lucha en ti, no se manifestó como un ataque. Me parece que te protegía, aun si no fuera consiente para ti, por eso creo que es un escudo"_

 _"No soportaría hacerles daño"…_ apenas pude decir por la tortura

 _"Lo sé. Pensaba que es mejor que primero te encuentres con las chicas, y Jacob…hhh ese asunto va a ser tan…"…_ dejo al aire.

Compartí su aprensión, si de por si nuestro trato no iba a ser fácil, teniendo esta habilidad…khhm no quiero hacerle daño a Jake

Sonidos de pisadas y voces llegan a mis oídos, me tenso al instante, están a una enorme distancia…para ellos, su olor no había llegado hasta mí, hay muchos árboles y el viento no sopla, pero puedo escucharlos, sus voces dicen algo sobre los árboles dañados, aunque yo solo pienso en que son humanos…en que suena más en mí el palpitar de sus corazones.

 _"Vámonos"…_ dicto Huilen, camino unos lentos pasos en dirección contraria, y luego corrió unos metros, giro a mirarme esperando mi reacción… _"Esta vez no te adelantes"_

Uso un tono ligero en cuanto la seguí…yo me lo tome en serio, como lo dijo ya es mucho lo que tendré que lidiar, no podría con otro episodio con humanos por ahora.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo contemplara a el resto de los personajes, quiero incluir la reacción sobre el final del cap pasado. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero actualizar pronto❤


	13. Chapter 13

EDWARD

Me recorrió un escalofrió, si fuera posible habría perdido las fuerzas y terminado en el piso por el impacto, por el tormento. Alice deja de ver a alguien cuando…

¡No! ¡No puede ser!

 _"¡Basta! Se lo que piensas"…_ agrego tan rápido, pero no impidió que me sumiera en este infierno… _"No es por eso, acabas de comprobarlo"…_ repitió la visión en que Charlie dice hablar con ella, supuestamente será dentro de unos meses… _"Tengo una teoría, Carlisle está de acuerdo…La escucho hablar con sus padres, sé que estará bien, así que no verla creo que es una combinación de factores. Me siento culpable..y tan mal respecto a ella que puede estar afectando mi don"…_ ¿Su don no funciona bien? No conté con eso ¿Cómo sabré si está en peligro? Jamás me habría ido de saber que esto pasaría… _"Y recuerda que, también dejo de ver el futuro de las personas cuando..simplemente nunca más…volverán a cruzarse en nuestras vidas"…_ y aunque era mejor a la muerte se sintió casi tan mal

Mis pensamientos se dispararon en ambas direcciones, imaginando posibilidades, torturándome con escenarios…

 _"Ella está bien, y **va** a estar bien"…_me toma fuertemente de la cara y solo por eso pongo atención… _"De otro modo habría ido a buscarla desde el primer momento"…"Estuve tentada, casi lo hice, tuve una visión al respecto, fue corta pero me dejo saber lo que te digo, está bien. Habría estado cerca mientras hablaba con Charlie, se oía…tranquila, feliz"…_ agrego con un tono ligero, mezclado con un gesto afligido… _"Apenas un poco pero, la escuchaba reír"_

 _"¿Estas segura?"…_ exigí, aunque soy consciente que no tengo ningún derecho luego de todo lo que he ocasionado, por Bella…no puedo evitarlo

 _"Ya te dije que de no estar segura yo misma hubiera ido, ¡yo también la quiero, jamás dejaría que algo malo le pase!"…_ contesto molesta, alejando mis brazos con fuerza

Surgió un silencio aplastante, con excepción de sus esporádicos pensamientos enojados.

 _"¿Dónde vive?¿donde esta exactamente?"_

 _"¿Para qué quieres saber?"_

 _"Si no puedes verla necesito ir a…"…_ conteste con obviedad, con rudeza

 _"¿A que? ¿Vas a acecharla desde las sombras? ¿Acosarla en las noches como cuando lo hacías al conocerla?"_

 _"Sabes porque…khhg, ¡No sería igual!"_

 _"Sabes que es intuitiva, y te ama estúpido, ella podrá sentirte…pero no estarás en su vida, solo vas a torturarla, ella está intentando rehacer su vida ¡¿y quieres ir a jodérsela otra vez?!"_

Dolió profundo, ardiente, es tan cierto, ya le he hecho tanto daño ¿Y digo amarla?¿Como puedo atreverme a decir algo así?...Por otro lado ¿cómo no querer cuidarla? Desde las sombras, encontraría la forma, no dejaría que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, no le haría eso.

 _"Pero…si quieres ir y..."…_ dio un paso hacia mí, cambiando por completo su tono, su semblante, el cariño con que emitió esa primera palabra me lo dijo todo

 _"No"…_ zanje, no es mi pretensión, ella misma lo dijo, Bella está intentándolo, tener una vida humana…es así como debe ser, es por eso que me aleje… _"Aaaahhhhh"_

Grite ante la impotencia, ¿Cómo estaré cerca de ella y contenerme de estar a su lado…de ir hasta ella, de abrazarla, besarla?

Y…si…lo logro, si las cosas salen bien, si continua, si es feliz…si encuentra a alguien…

 _[¿Si hubiera amado a alguien más de verdad pasarías tu vida protegiéndolo?]_

Recuerdo su sonrisa, su gesto travieso…casi siento sus brazos rodeando mi cuello cuando surgió esa posibilidad. Sé que yo lo plantee, pero ¿quién me diría que de verdad iba a pasar?…o mejor dicho que pasará.

 _"Tu decidiste esta vida para ella"…_ me espetó

 _"Alice"…_ rugí, ya hemos tenido esa conversación demasiadas veces

 _"Algún día va a pasar"_

Lo sé.

Todo lo que conlleva tener una vida humana, lo bueno, lo malo…lo definitivo…pasará, y ese día dejare de tener un motivo para seguir existiendo.

 _"La procuro, constantemente, y seguiré haciéndolo, si hay algo malo en su futuro lo sabré a través de Charlie, su madre o…de alguien"_

Se despedía, vino aquí con la intención de tener un mejor trato, y una vez más lo arruine. No es que haya querido, la noticia que me dio…fue demasiado…

 _"¿Cómo es que aun los ves a ellos?"_

 _"No estoy segura del porque no la veo a ella, como dije es una teoría"…_ contesto de mala gana, pero al menos me contesto… _"Sinceramente creo que Laurent no aguanto la vida vegetariana, se hartó y se fue, pero no descuidare el asunto, me mantendré al pendiente por si quisieran hacer algo contra ella"_

* * *

ALICE

Ni un adiós dije, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía ganas de atravesar las paredes con él, me hubiera encantado hacerlo, pero sé que ni eso lo haría reaccionar.

He querido tanto hacerlo cambiar de opinión, a pesar de que estuve de acuerdo en alejarme…y que en cierta medida aun lo estoy; aun así conserve la esperanza de que entendiera que su amor podría hacerles llevadero lo malo, ¿acaso no hemos sido prueba suficiente nosotros? No tiene solo un ejemplo, tiene a Carlisle y Esme, a Rosalie y Emmett…probablemente quienes mejor lo representen, por lo que sé ella estaba tan mal hasta que lo encontró, hasta que Emmett y ella se enamoraron.

Conserve la esperanza…hasta ahora, no más; eres mi hermano Edward, te quiero a pesar de todo, pero Bella también es mi hermana.

Yo podría cambiar las cosas, ir por ella y estar a su lado, incluso convertirla…no obstante, por más frustrante que sea, si las cosas no están bien entre ellos, podría solo crear una peor situación. Aspiraría a que se reconciliarían ya no habiendo marcha atrás, Bella sería un vampiro y eso no podía cambiar…pero tendría que decirle la verdad a ella, decirle que la lastimo a propósito, y aunque su intención era evitarle las privaciones, martirios y desafíos constantes que nosotros cargamos, también implicaría que él decidió su vida. Rosalie piensa que ella saltaría de inmediato ante la posibilidad de volver con él, de convertirse en vampiro…yo sé que no es así, conozco a mi hermanita, tal vez ella tuvo que ser insistente porque sabía que Edward podría desaparecer en cualquier momento y ella nunca lo encontraría, ni siquiera podría alcanzarlo para discutir el asunto, y eso la aterraba; ella se la pasaba convenciéndolo, día tras día en ocasiones, que su relación podía funcionar, y aunque entendía a mi hermano siempre me molesto que le hiciera pasar por eso.

Yo sé cuan profundo lastimaría a Bella, aun más que fuera yo quien se lo dijera, que no fuera él quien volviera.

En cuanto a estar a su lado, ser su amiga, ser su hermana, sin llegar a poder darle la familia que le prometimos, creo que eso la lastimaría tanto o más.

Bella, si la única forma de apoyarte, de ayudarte a que encuentres la felicidad es dejar de insistir, es no ir hasta ti, entonces eso hare; no será por mí que perturbemos una vez más tu vida.

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

* * *

PUA

Soy recibida por un sinfín de preguntas, este lugar se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de Bella, por lo que escucho no saben sobre la sorpresa que nos regaló, pero no me he alejado de su lado en estos días así que es obvio el motivo de mi presencia.

 _"Si, ya despertó"…_ conteste de forma general, sacando una resplandeciente sonrisa en cada pequeñito.

Vaya que Bella tiene razón, parecen unos angelitos

 _"No esta tras de mí, sabes que primero la llevará a cazar y luego determinará si está en condiciones de venir"…_ agregue a ese joven lobo que no para de escudriñar el bosque a su alrededor

 _"No lo está"…_ suelta de inmediato, y me cuesta no pensar en ello como un ladrido

 _"Eso no lo decides tu"…"Y como se te ha dicho repetidamente…"…_ levante la mano frenándolo pues empezaría a pelear por eso una vez más…"… _debes tener una buena disposición con ella, sabes que ya será difícil su trato, cuando sepa de esto…no sé si vaya a gustarle"…_ señalo la actitud tan protectora y defensiva que ha adoptado con los pequeños, sí que lo afectaron.

Renesmee lo llama agitando su manita hacia él, de inmediato va hacia ella, con una sonrisa embobada que me produce una sonrisa a mí, la pequeña toca su rostro y sé que le muestra algo; es impresionante la habilidad de esta joven señorita, nos hablaron de eso cuando los llevaron a visitar a Bella. No sé que le muestra que deja a Jacob exhalando, frustrado, no se rendirá, se le nota, pero ya no mira a su alrededor listo para saltar sobre el enemigo.

Espero que no le ponga más trabas a Bella, esta es una situación sumamente delicada, y Ziva solo podrá detener a uno de ellos.

 _"¿Tuvo…un buen despertar?"…_ pregunta mi hermana acercándose con Anthony en sus brazos

Lo miro un segundo y pienso en como creí que al manifestar su hermana esa habilidad, asumí que la energía que nos golpeó en el parto provenía de él.

 _"Tuvo un despertar…interesante"…_ trato de decirlo de la mejor forma, me fascina esa habilidad de Bella, pero temo como eso eleva potencialmente una situación que era ya **tan** complicada… _"Tienen una mama sorprendente"…_ paso una leve caricia por el rostro de Anthony, sonríe, casi se las arregla para llenar su gesto de orgullo, miro a Renesmee y es un reflejo de su hermano

 _"Solo queda esperar"…_ comentó mi hermana

Trate de no reaccionar, al momento en que Bella ¿explotó?, o lo que sea esa habilidad, tía Huilen decidió que sería mejor un encuentro lejos de los niños…y del joven y crispado lobo.

 _"De hecho…"…_ uso una voz ligeramente despreocupada… _"…sería mejor que las encontraras a medio camino. Las cosas ya estarán tensas por aquí"…_ lo miro, no necesitando mentir para usarlo de excusa... _"Estaría más tranquilo si vuelves con el testimonio de que pudo estar cerca de tu sangre y no…, y todo resulto bien"…_ complete tomando a Anthony en brazos

 _"Haa, si claro"…_ gruñó entre labios, supuestamente para si

 _"Hey, recuerda que estás hablando de su madre"…_ lo reprendí, por algo yo no termine la frase sobre Bella volviéndose loca por la sangre

Mmm, pero aunque he llegado a encariñarme con ella, y sé cuan decidida estaba a resistirse a la sangre, no sé si vaya a lograrlo, y con esa habilidad…, no podría apostar la vida de los niños en ello.

Miro de reojo a Jacob, teniendo su atención una vez más en Renesmee, abrazo a Anthony y miro significativamente a Ziva.

 _..La energía que nos arrojó, proviene de Bella.._

Muevo mis labios sin producir un solo sonido, por su mirada sé que me entendió. Detesto enviarla a esta situación, tampoco quiero apostar la vida de mi hermana.

Tengo la esperanza de que su don pueda detener a Bella aun con esa habilidad…o que de hecho, no haga falta.

¿Bella lograras cumplir?¿lograras controlarte? Por favor que la respuesta sea sí.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

Solté un cargado suspiro viendo a mi hermana alejarse, y obvio no le pasó desapercibido a Jacob

 _"Que tú también necesitas cooperar, debes trabajar en tu actitud, y una vez más me toca a mí encargarme"…_ de nuevo no necesito mentir, ellas tienen trabajo con Bella, y yo con este chico.

* * *

BELLA

Me frustro cuando Huilen indica detenernos, deseo poner más espacio entre las personas y yo, lastimosamente este lugar no se presta, el bosque es pequeño, más habitado. Las chicas lo mencionaron antes de mi conversión, plantearon movernos a un lugar más adecuado, pero lo más cercano a eso es Olympic, y esa posibilidad está totalmente fuera de la mesa.

Aun si pudiéramos yo no estaba en condiciones de regresar, mucho menos ir a un lugar más alejado, el embarazo me tenía muy mal, no habría soportado el viaje.

Este lugar debe bastar…si obedezco.

Corrí un metro tras Huilen, me complico el hecho de no ir a toda velocidad, lo que me sienta 'natural', más me obligue a hacerlo. Apenas unas centésimas sobre tres segundos fue lo que nos alejamos, una buena distancia para cualquier humano…no la suficiente para mí.

 _"¿Por qué no aprovechas para lavarte?"…_ comento señalando un pequeño riachuelo

Me mire…por primera vez, no me había puesto atención de esta forma, no hay donde ver mi reflejo así que solo baje la vista, lo primero que me encontré fueron mis manos cubiertas por completo de sangre, tratando de omitir el sentido figurativo de eso me agache de inmediato a lavarme.

Es curioso la forma en que se siente el agua en mis manos, lo son aún más…mis manos, la textura; las presiono más de lo necesario y resultan tan suaves que casi perecen blandas, sin embargo son tan duras como una piedra. Mientras las miro, mientras el color de la sangre se diluye en el agua destellos empiezan a adornar mi piel, sé que eso, lo más brillante, no es la luz refractándose en el agua, es mi piel…a la luz del sol.

Las extiendo dejando que la luz las cubra por completo…y me fascino

¿Cómo es que él considera esto casi…aberrante? es ilógico.

Recuerdo esa ocasión, lo hermoso que me pareció…que aún me parece…y duele, duele tanto mis sentimientos por él, mis pensamientos sobre él.

Sacudo mi interior y me centro en el presente, en mí, hecho un último vistazo al brillo en mis manos…y continuo. Traigo puesto mi suéter, que también está lleno de sangre, ni pienso en lavarlo, me encargo de quitármelo…rompiéndolo en el acto

' _Tacto Isabella, recuerda que debes medir tu fuerza, tus acciones',_ me reprocho mentalmente.

Con el resto de la ropa no tengo otra opción, me quito la blusa con delicadeza, sonrió al lograr no romperla. Lavo el largo de mi cabello, que está algo impregnado de sangre, mi rostro…oh vaya, ¿cómo lucirá mi rostro?, ¿Cómo luciré en general?.

Resoplo al no haber nada en que averiguarlo, el riachuelo es muy pequeño y con mucha distorsión, será después. Me encargo de la prenda y me frustro que al tallarla en esta ocasión si la rompí, me trago la frustración y vuelvo a ponérmela, por fortuna no esta tan rota.

De nuevo curiosidad; hace unos días tendría tanto frio, ahora apenas siento un cambio en la temperatura, por poco y se siente…¿cálido?...ok, no tanto, solo no frio.

Notando cada uno de mis movimientos…y la vez no siendo consiente de ellos hasta ya realizados, voy hasta Huilen y tomo su mano.

Mi instinto de alerta despierta, al haber despertado el suyo.

 _"Intenta no hacer eso"…_ me dice sumamente tensa, sin salir de esa posición entre defensa y ataque

 _"Lo siento, es que…yo…, surgió un pensamiento y…"…_ conteste soltándola y dando un paso atrás

 _Su_ piel, _su_ temperatura, tan frio…pero un frio que me gustaba, que anhelaba. Nuestras pieles, nuestro tacto, ya no habría diferencia…tendríamos la misma temperatura. No lo pensé, fue instintivo, quería saber que se sentía el tacto de otro vampiro…

…Hhhh no, lo que quería saber era como se sentiría tocarlo a él.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"…_ pregunta tras mi quejido impotente, frustrado, agónico

 _"¿Cómo aun puedo amarlo?"…_ suelto con los dientes tan apretados que en cualquier momento se partirán, con el cuerpo tan tenso que duele, con el corazón roto

 _"Mi hermana decía que aquel que la preño le parecía un ángel. Creo que…también lo amo hasta el último momento"…_ dijo con pesar

 _"Hhk, así que no soy la única ingenua"…_ dije acida, sintiéndome estúpida…sintiéndome hecha pedazos… _"Perdón, no quise decir eso de tu hermana"…_ agregue arrepentida en cuanto me di cuenta

 _"Su amor era real, el de ella al menos"…_ comento sin reproche alguno…" _Veo que el tuyo también"_

¿Y qué más da si lo es?

Si simplemente hubiera sido un amor no correspondido, habría estado bien, hubiera sido triste, pero no cruel. ¿Por qué?¿Que le hice para merecer que me tratara así?

 _"No tengo un concejo en cuanto a tus sentimientos por él…más que hacer lo que ella, hasta el último segundo centro su amor en su hijo"_

Mis pequeñitos…mis hijos…fue como un confortable abrazo tan solo pensar en ellos.

Por supuesto, ellos, mi razón, mi salvación.

 _"Si…gracias"..._ respondí con una ligera sonrisa… _"Lamento haberme acercado así"…_ agregue con una sensación incómoda cambiando el tema… _"aunque note cada movimiento no lo razone hasta que ya lo había hecho"…_ le repetí mi pensamiento

 _"Como ya sabes nuestra mente también trabaja de forma diferente, es tan rápida que en ocasiones no hay tiempo entre formar un pensamiento o incluso al querer realizar una acción y lo que hacemos al respecto"…"Lo entiendo pero trata de no dejarte llevar, los demás estarán muy nerviosos por tus reacciones, y actuar así podría desatar…un malentendido"_

Asentí, haciendo lo posible por grabar a fuego sus indicaciones, lo último que quiero es un caos, debo mantenerme controlada por mis hijos.

Que montaña rusa son las emociones ahora, antes…cuando era humana…Khhg, a pesar de prepararme para el cambio que raro me sigue resultando el pensamiento; en fin, cuando era humana también llegue a experimentar cambios drásticos de emociones, sin embargo, se sienten diferente ahora, más intensas, tal vez más detalladas, yendo en una fracción de segundo de un extremo al otro del espectro emocional…si fuera humana un diagnóstico de bipo..lari..dad no alcanzaría.

Más rápido que un flash fue el recuerdo de cuando pensaba en él como bipolar, y tan rápido como fue lo reprimí.

Miro hacia el cielo, en una ayuda para despejarme, viendo entre la copa tenuemente densa de los árboles, admiro una vez más el cielo pareciéndome tan espectacular como la primera vez. Las hojas se mueven dejando pasar rayos de sol directo a mis ojos, bailando por mi rostro al moverse, es entonces que noto como la forma en que veo la luz cambia dependiendo de la posición del sol en mi rostro…

 _Deben ser los destellos que refleja mi piel,_ pienso, sin perderme en el pensamiento, pues sé como toma solo un gramo de mi concentración a pesar de tenerlo tan presente. Antes hubiera sido lo único en mi cabeza, ahora no he dejado de estar al pendiente de los sonidos a mi alrededor, de que ningún humano se acerque, de estar alerta para dejar de respirar si llegara a soplar el viento…y un sinfín de cosas más, es definitivo que la mente de un vampiro trabaja diferente.

 _"Aquí viene"…_ corto Huilen mis pensamientos

No necesitaba decirme, escuche las pisadas, el viento siendo cortado filosamente por medio segundo y luego cambiar a una velocidad muy baja, casi hasta solo caminar

 _"No aguantes la respiración, el punto es saber que pasara al estar cerca de su sangre"_

Lo sé, es que no quiero que se repita…lo que estuvo a punto de pasar…pero tiene razón, si pretendo estar cerca de mis hijos debo saber cómo reaccionare, aunque no necesito respirar, el aire es indispensable para hablar, ¿O acaso planeo no hacerlo jamás?

Con toda la tensión del mundo di un pequeño respiro…nada, aun no capto nada diferente, diablos, tiene que acercarse más.

Me removí incomoda, sintiendo desesperación y frustración por su lentitud, y un poco de miedo a cuando logre captar su olor.

Imagino como mi corazón estaría latiendo frenéticamente ante la tensión, me siento tan nerviosa, por favor que sea capaz de controlarme, _No puedo arruinarlo, No debo arruinarlo._

Una extraña sensación apareció, emergiendo de…todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlo en cada milímetro de mi piel, me cuesta describirlo, o tal vez no quiero, pues se trata de esa energía de la que ahora soy consiente…

 _"No"…_ gruño entre diente, no sabiendo que hacer pero intentando desaparecerla

No es el momento, no es la situación en la debe aparecer, aun si es un escudo Huilen aceptó veladamente que podría lastimarlas con esto, y es lo último que quiero.

 _"Te hemos pedido demasiado, acabas de despertar, tal vez en unos cuantos…"_

 _"¡Oh no!"…_ interrumpí de inmediato a Huilen… _"Por favor. Me siento tan nerviosa que apareció esta…cosa; pero…lo vez, ya la controle"…_ dije sumamente rígida, dejando caer mis hombros con un ligero alivio al lograr mi cometido… _"Nunca les haría daño, han sido tan buenas con nosotros, les debo la vida, la vida de mis hijos; además es mi propósito no dañar a nadie. Por favor"…_ termine rogando, sin esto no podré verlos, y estoy ansiosa por tenerlos entre mis brazos

Le tomó un extenso, un muy largo momento considerarlo, y aunque me desespera, la entiendo, le estoy pidiendo que confié en que no atacare a su sobrina, que confié en mi luego de ver como casi mato a un grupo de humanos.

 _"Está bien, puedes venir Ziva"…_ me extraño, la fracción de segundo en que deduje porque es ella y no Pua quien viniera, hasta donde pude notar fueron ella y Huilen las únicas que estuvieron a mi lado durante mi transformación…sin embargo es Ziva quien posee esa habilidad, dijo poder detener a Jake, si voy a perder el control es mejor que este aquí para detenerme

Ocho exasperantes pasos, a esa irritante baja velocidad después, fue que entonces pude notar un cambio en el ambiente, el aire se deslizo hasta mi garganta, me asusté…pero…nada sucedió. Es decir, su esencia es más que agradable, si encrudece el ardor que aún está en mi garganta, mas no me perdió en el, no sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo a tomar su sangre.

Inclusive antes de detenerse, cuando Huilen proponía esperar más tiempo ya podía escuchar su corazón, escuchar su sangre viajar por sus venas, fue por qué tuve tanto miedo, creí que al saber que ese corazón es de una persona saldría tras ella. No pasó, pero ahora se suma su esencia…y tampoco entre en frenesí.

Entonces, hay esperanza…¿cierto?

Cada paso que se acerca me pone más y más ansiosa, tanto por la incertidumbre de que al acumularse y concentrarse su esencia venciera mi control, como por el alivio y sensación de triunfo por poder mantenerlo.

 _"Veo que…las cosas van bien por aquí"…_ comento Ziva, serpenteando entre los árboles en cuanto nos tuvimos al alcance de la vista

 _"Yo no…diría que bien"…_ me arriesgue a hablar, pues me había restringido a pequeños sorbos de aire; tome un volumen más grande, con su esencia más impregnada…ardió… _"Solo no he matado humanos, ni tengo deseos de saltar a tu cuello"…_ y es cierto, arde pero es soportable, y su sangre no me llama como lo hizo con los humanos

 _"A eso me refiero"…_ contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque aún puedo ver como reina la cautela en el resto de su ser… _"Has tomado solo sangre animal, al oler la mía podrías haber…"…_ una risita a mi costado la interrumpió, por la cara de Ziva veo que no soy la única extrañada por eso

 _"En cuanto te diga lo que he presenciado entenderás"…_ contesto Huilen disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotras, mientras Ziva terminaba de llegar situándose a unos…no lo sé, a unas cuatro camionetas de mi

Oh vaya, mi camioneta, la había olvidado, en medio de tanta tensión aprecie el golpe de nostalgia. No es que la necesite, pero me gustaría recuperarla.

 _"¿Te detuviste?¿De tomar humanos?"…_ soltó enormemente sorprendida. No pude evitar perderme de cómo le contaba del suceso, intente concentrarme en algo más, pero no tenía caso, mi mente detallo cada palabra de Huilen mientras lo revivía en mi cabeza… _"¿Es que eso es posible? No sabía que fuera posible"_

 _"Ni yo, jamás lo había visto, le explique a Bella como incluso quienes llevamos tantos años en esta vida nos es difícil detenernos de tomar sangre humana al estar en plena caza"…_ Ziva asintió en concordancia, sorprendida y algo fascinada

 _"Entonces esta prueba ni siquiera era necesaria"_

 _"Si lo era…lo es"…_ contradije… _"No podía saber si ese fue un evento aislado, no podía saber si tu sangre olería diferente, mejor, si me atraería más que la humana. Por fortuna…al parecer, no es así"…_ me relaje un poco… _"Y también era necesaria para ustedes"…_ agregue mirando a Huilen… _"Puedo saber cuán difícil fue para ti arriesgar a alguien de tu familia, creo que yo no habría sido capaz, aun con tu habilidad"…_ termine mirando a Ziva

 _"Lo fue"…_ acepto Huilen… _"Fue muy difícil, estaba segura que Ziva podría contenerte a pesar de que al ser una recién despertada eres más fuerte que nosotras, sin embargo, no contaba con tu habilidad"…_ volví a tensarme cerrando los puños y alejando la mirada con culpa… _"Hey…"…_ se acercó aún más hasta tomarme del mentón, tras un gran esfuerzo logro que la mirara a los ojos… _"Me fue muy difícil, se trata de mi familia, y la habilidad que tenientes es poderosa, pero lo permití porque me diste pruebas de que puedes contenerte, que puedes anularla, me demostraste cuan decida estas a no hacer daño, y aún sigo sin entender como en que lo lograste"…_ su mano se deslizo hasta mi mejilla en un acto que me resulto tan maternal

Sentí una picazón en mis ojos, si pudiera, seguro estarían llenos de lágrimas.

 _"Gracias por confiar en mi"…_ conteste con un nudo en la garganta, esta ocasión siendo algo bueno

 _"Sobre esa habilidad, ¿me la muestras?"…_ pidió Ziva luego de un momento

 _"No sé si debería, de hecho, no sé como hacerlo, aparece y ya"…_ conteste tras terminar ese tacto con Huilen

 _"Trata"…_ insistió

Mire a Huilen para obtener su opinión, y tras viajar su mirada entre nosotras asintió.

Me removí incomoda, existe una pequeña parte de mí que quiere explorar esa energía en mí, otra está impaciente por terminar con todo esto he ir hacia mis hijos, y otra gran parte no es más que temor.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en mi piel, recordando cómo se sintió, trate de recrearlo; no podría describirlo, no tengo con que compararlo, es simplemente algo de mí que pretendo vaya más allá de mi cuerpo.

 _"¿Algo?"…_ tras un gran esfuerzo tuve una ligera sensación, aunque para nada se comparó a las veces pasadas

Resoplé/rugí cuando la respuesta fue un no.

 _"Está bien Bella, déjalo, ya exploraremos eso después"…_ dicto Huilen

Me decepciono no ser capaz de tener ese control sobre mí, me alivia al menos saber que puedo reprimirlo.

 _"¿Ahora si vamos con mis bebes?"…_ pregunte, sí, pero tuvo ese aire de orden

 _"Si, vamos"…_ contesto Huilen con una sonrisa, quise saltar de la alegría y echarme a correr siguiendo el rastro de….

Espera…

 _"¿No estabas con ellos?"…_ le pregunte a Ziva

 _"Ya lo notaste"…_ dejo su semblante, aun no convencido, para cambiar a una sonrisa

 _"Supongo que debí desde que llegaste…¿o es que no has estado con ellos?, ¿Están con tus otros hermanos?...Akhh, akkhh"…_ termine balbuceando, quiero tanto decir que no confió en ellos, y es un gran esfuerzo contenerse, ellas han confiado en mí, me siento obligada a devolvérselos.

 _"No, ellos siguen apartados de esto, a mi hermano aun le cuesta. Y Jacob está ya bastante tenso teniéndome a mí y ahora a Púa cerca de..los niños"…_ sentí alivio, y una vez más cariño por mi amigo, no sé porque decidió protegerlos cuando los odiaba tanto, pero no me importa lo quiero por eso… _"Estas ropas no han estado cerca de ninguno de ellos, y pase por un lago de camino aquí"…_ explico señalando su cabello mojado y en general lo húmeda que esta, lo note, mas no le había dado importancia… _"Creí que sería mejor si por ahora solo era yo"_

Asentí, no estando segura de como sentirme sobre eso. Recuerdo las esencias que capte cuando estaba a media conversión y me parecen preciosas, las recuerdo lo más detalladamente posible y ni así me producen sed…pero…¿será lo mismo al estar frente a frente?

Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en que resulte igual que con Ziva.

 _"Vamos"…_ anuncia Huilen disponiéndose a tomar camino… _"¿Bella?...recuerda ser cautelosa con tus acciones, con tus reacciones, y…no te adelantes"_

 _"Lo sé"…_ respondo frustrada… _"No haré nada que pueda dañar a mis bebes, jamás, los amo demasiado"_

Y es el juramento más poderoso y cierto que existirá...aun sobre el juramento de amor que hice por _él._

* * *

Me volví a extender con lo de Bella, pero fue lo ultimo, en el siguiente capitulo la historia avanza.


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA

No seguimos el rastro previo de Ziva, uso otro camino para venir, o el lago requería de una desviación, cual sea, me parece lo mejor, pude haber reaccionado mal y ya tendría trazado el camino directo a ellos.

La velocidad bajo aún más, a la mitad de lo que ya era lento para mí, esta vez no me frustro, al contrario, un estremecimiento me recorre por completo, si mi corazón latiera ensordecería de los potentes y acelerados golpeteos.

Bueno…el mío esta perpetuamente inmóvil, contrario a las palpitaciones que llegan a mis oídos, son rápidos, más que…los que he escuchado hasta ahora. Son cuatro, con diferentes potencias y velocidades, aun sin que fueran la razón por la que bajamos la velocidad habría sabido que son de ellos.

Me emociono, quiero estar a su lado lo antes posible…mas logro seguir las instrucciones de Huilen, no me adelanto, y no me entrego a mis reacciones por más instintivas que sean.

Tras varios pasos más el aire sopla, tan solo un poco, pero suficiente para impactarme con una mezcla de olores…que me deja clavada al piso.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, hay un aroma que me resulta…desagradable, es el mismo de esa vez, predomina en el ambiente, y si solo fuera eso preferiría ir a cualquier otro lugar, sin embargo, casi oculto en ese olor, hay más, también los reconozco…y son como los recuerdo.

Dejo a un lado la restante mezcla de olores y me concentro en esas dos esencias, las que destacan para mí, las que me absorben, no por la sed, está presente aunque controlada, destacan por lo preciosas que me parecen, por el amor que despertaron desde la primera vez que las capte.

Mi pecho se contrae, y siento como mis ojos pican…

 _"Son ellos"_ …murmuro, ni siquiera es mi intensión, es que la emoción es tanta que no puedo evitarlo

 _"Así es"…_ confirma Huilen. No me pasa por alto su semblante tenso, no le pongo mucha atención, yo sé que no les hare daño.

Sin más retome nuestros pasos. A esa insufrible baja velocidad avanzo entre los arboles viendo la cabaña en donde se encuentran, pero antes, a una buena distancia de ese lugar, veo a Jake esperando.

Luce tan…diferente, exacto como me paso con Huilen y Ziva, aunque con él hay otra cosa. Ni ahora al reencontrarnos siento esa intensa sensación que tuve todo este tiempo, esa necesidad de estar a su lado, ese profundo dolor al solo pensar que ya no estaría a mi lado, que pudiera odiarme.

Definitivamente algo cambio.

Ok, yo cambie. Ahora soy su enemigo natural, como me explico más de una ocasión. No es mi caso, tal vez ya no es como antes pero aún tengo un profundo cariño por él.

Jake en cambio…vaya, luce tan tenso y malhumorado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el cuerpo y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

Aun así, sonrío.

 _"Me alegra tanto que sigas aquí"…_ le abro mi corazón, y consigo el halo de un buen gesto.

Su rostro es un conjunto de sentimientos, me identifico, la mayoría los entiendo…excepto algo que no logro deducir.

No creo que sea lo que dijo Huilen, sobre el rechazo por las especies, no luce como eso, es más como…¿incomodidad? ¿incertidumbre?...No, no lo sé…

 _"Esos ojos son todo un espectáculo para frikis"_

Varias protestas y regaños sonaron de nuestras acompañantes, en la periferia noto claramente como Ziva y Huilen cambiaron de nada cómodas a una gran tensión; en cuanto a mí, pienso en el tono ligero y ceja enarcada en la cara de Jake, dándole un soplo de esa chispa que lo caracteriza y tanto me agradaba de él. Me recuerda a ese tiempo antes de que supiera de mi embarazo, a las raras veces cuando las cosas fueron normales y ligeras después que supiera; ese sí es mi amigo, ese sí es Jake.

 _"Hey, gracias por el cumplido"…_ contesto sarcástica sin perder la sonrisa

 _"Creí que serían del color de…, ¿O es que acaso…?"_ …empezó en buen tono pero cambio a una intensidad profunda que instintivamente despertó mi alerta

 _"¡No, no lo hizo!"…_ interrumpió Huilen… _"solo animales"_

La mire confundida sin bajar la guardia por el cambio en Jake.

 _"Tus ojos son rojos, como los míos"_

 _"¿Porque? No tomé sangre humana"…_ cuestione más que confundida..molesta. Me costó tanto contenerme para que ahora parezca que si me alimente de esas personas

 _"Los míos también fueron así desde que desperté"…"Mi deducción es que aún hay remanentes de la sangre propia en los tejidos, y se refleja en los ojos. Si sigues alimentándote solo de animales supongo que cambiaran al color del que me contaste"…"Lamento no tenerles respuestas precisas, me prepare para tu transformación Bella pero no creí que algo así fuera importante para ustedes"_

 _"No lo lamentes, discúlpame a mí"…_ pedí alejando mi molestia, hay tantos detalles en todo este cambio, no puedo y no es justo reaccionar así, menos con quienes tanto nos han ayudado… _"Es solo que me tomo por sorpresa"…"Prometí que no me entregaría a mis emociones, lo siento"…_ me recrimine

 _"Lo has hecho bien"…_ comento tranquilizadora

 _"Estoy bien Jake"…_ y yo intente calmarlo a él…" _De no ser así me habría lanzado al cuello de todos, y dejarme llevar de esa forma significaría ponerlos en peligro. Eso jamás. Los amo demasiado"…_ agregue retomando esa enorme alegría estirando el cuello para ver más allá de su enorme figura

 _"Hgrmmm"…_ soltó un leve gruñido, no amenazante aunque tampoco reflejando algo bueno… _"Es raro…como parece que tú también sigues aquí"…_ sus brazos que en su enojo habían bajado a ser puños a los costados, se relajaron lo suficiente para lucir solo intranquilos

 _"¿Tan mal me veo?"…_ aunque estoy muriendo de impaciencia, sus palabras, la forma en que las dijo…me conmovieron.

Fue tan natural la forma en que respondí, como si fuéramos solo ese par de chicos comiendo hamburguesas y hablando de irse de parranda

 _"Oh vamos, eso ya no te queda…jamás lo hizo"…_ esta ocasión si hubo una abierta sonrisa de su parte

 _"¿Me estás diciendo que soy bonita?"…_ otro cambio; que incomoda me habría sentido con ese comentario, además de sus sentimientos…yo desarrolle algunos por él, aunque ya no están.

 _"Vanidosa"_

Qué otra respuesta puedo haber sino sacarle la lengua, y como esperaba…eso le saco una ligera risa.

 _"Infantil"…_ me encanto que terminara nuestra broma, aun tenso, removiéndose sobre sus pies, pero sin perder esa sonrisa…mostrándome que a pesar de todo nuestra amistad sigue aquí.

 _"Jake, me encanta que estés aquí, y aunque quiero saber porque cambiaste de opinión y ahora hasta proteges a mis bebes, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verlos. Ya quiero estar con ellos"…_ termine agitándome de emoción por los gimoteos que se oyeron desde la cabaña, ¿Acaso me escucharon?¿También quieren verme?

 _"Ya hablaremos después"…_ respondió por lo bajo

Reanudamos el camino, esta ocasión decidida a que nada más retrasara tener a mis bebes a mi lado. Jake lidero el grupo, volviendo a la tensión, sin dejar de vigilarme.

Pasos se escucharon dentro de la cabaña, y tras abrirse la puerta por fin pude verlos.

Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron, recibí el regalo de las dos sonrisas más resplandecientes y hermosas que cualquier otra imagen en el universo.

¿Ángeles dije?

Creo que ni esos seres divinos son suficientes para describirlos, o para describir el amor que les tengo, jamás existirá una inmensidad tan grande como mi amor por ellos.

Mi mirada se divide en ambos odiando dejar la vista de uno y reconfortándome al tener al otro, no tardo en acostumbrar mi punto focal para tener a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Levantan sus manitas agitándolas hacia mí, quiero salir corriendo pero la voz de Huilen me recuerda no apresurar mis reacciones. Quiero gruñir, reprochando como puede pedirme algo así cuando estoy tan desesperada de tener a mis bebitos entre mis brazos.

No hago ninguna de esas cosas, simplemente continuo mi camino con Jake casi pegado a mí.

 _"Hagamos esto despacio"…_ dice él, tube que retenerme de presionar tanto los dientes que pueda sonar amenazante

Con la contención equiparable a la que me costó no tomar la sangre de esos humanos, sigo sus instrucciones.

Con esa idea es que pienso en sus esencias…preciosas, flor de almendro y luz de luna, miel y el amanecer; sonrió cuando ni instintivamente busco separar el olor de su sangre, ellos son un divino todo para mí. Mi garganta sigue ardiendo, no lo niego, pero me invade una grata paz que no sea un problema. Está en segundo plano, incluso más profundo en mi mente, no es algo activo con lo que tenga que luchar…en cambio la cautela y el cómo me impiden que por fin tenga a mis bebes entre mis brazos es tan difícil de soportar.

 _"Chicos, chicos, tranquilos"…_ me saca una risita como Pua, quien hasta ahora noto, hace verdaderos malabares para mantener a mis bebes en sus brazos

Las caritas ansiosas de mis pequeños responden volviendo a sonreírme, más alegres, más hermosas y si no lo hubiera visto no lo habría creído posible.

 _"Anthony"_

A menos de un par de metros y sobre las ansias que me han estado consumiendo un gélido escalofrió me atraviesa, sacando el aire de mis pulmones en un gemido doloroso.

Todos reaccionan a mi alrededor, Púa se aleja escondiendo con su cuerpo a mis bebes, Jake se planta frente a mí en posición amenazante, sigo flanqueada por Ziva y Huilen…poco me importa a pesar de mi instinto de alerta.

 _"¿Qué dijiste?"…_ murmuro con un nudo doloroso en el pecho… _"¿Por..porque…? Ese nombre…"_

 _"¿Anthony?"…dice_ Pua confundida… _"Así lo llamaste"…_ me impacta escuchar eso… _"Cuando te mencione que habías tenido una niña dijiste Renesmee y con él dijiste Anthony"_

¿Yo dije ese nombre?¿Dije su nombre?...¿Le puse su nombre a mi bebe?

 _"¿Bella?"_

No respondí, solo miré a Jake, el único que podría entenderme…o no, nadie lo llamaba así, dudo que sepa que era su segundo nombre.

En medio de ese torbellino algo llamo mi atención, los gimoteos, que me habían parecido tan lindos adquirieron un tono…diferente, confusos, inquietos, y uno en particular…¿lloroso?

¡No! No cariño, ¿acaso te lastime?

 _'Perdóname cariño',_ pedí con el corazón a mi bebito de ojos verdes.

Por un instante, olvide que ahora todo es diferente, que no importa lo que haya pasado…nada es más importante que ellos, no existirá dolor más grande como el que ellos estén mal…y más aun, por mi culpa.

 _"No pasa nada"…_ dije componiendo mi voz… _"Es que…no me acordaba que..alcance a nombrarlos"_

Quise mirarlos pero Jake seguía plantado frente a mi bloqueando el camino. De algo debió darse cuenta porque aunque sigue firme, al menos ya no está en un modo amenazante.

Volví a mirarlo, sin retarlo pues sé que los protege, como todos.

 _"Jake"…_ suplique tanto con la voz como con la mirada.

Levante la mano para tocarlo, tenía la idea de llegar hasta su rostro como solía hacerlo, sin embargo, tuve la sensación que eso tampoco sería igual, así que solo llegue hasta la parte frontal de su hombro, despacio, con delicadeza. Mi movimiento lo alerto, no fue más que la primera reacción, emplee una gran suavidad y actuó acorde. No pareció muy feliz ante la idea de mi tacto aun así lo permitió. Su temperatura se sintió casi tan alta como podía percibir a través del ambiente; así, su figura firme e inamovible tras un par de segundos empezó a ceder.

No agradándole nada hacerlo, se mueve apenas lo justo para dejarme verlos. Pua gira hacia mí, con la misma reticencia de Jake, y veo por fin las emociones en las caritas de mis bebes, me parece que hay confusión y expectativa más que nada.

Quiero que vuelvan las sonrisas así que sonrió y me preparo para decirlo de la mejor forma posible, dejando atrás de donde vino, en cambio pensando que ese nombre va a representar algo diferente, que ahora le pertenece a alguien más, porque si, sé que ya le pertenece, tengo presente que poseen la conciencia para comprender que esos son sus nombres, por días lo han llamado así, ya lo habrá hecho suyo, ¿Qué derecho tengo entonces de quitárselo?

 _"Anthony"…_ digo suave, dulce, sin intentarlo, sintiéndolo. Me responde con una sonrisa igual de dulce mi precioso niño de ojos esmeralda… _"Renesmee"…_ menciono de la misma forma hacia mi hermosa niña de ojos castaños

Mis bebitos vuelven a agitar sus bracitos hacia mí, abriendo y cerrando las manos como atrapando el aire entre nosotros, tan impacientes de reunirse conmigo como yo con ellos. En un reflejo levanto los brazos hacia ellos, como si un imán y no mi voluntad se hubiera encargado.

No quiero alterar mas los nervios de nuestra audiencia así que no doy paso alguno, y espero la eternidad que les toma al resto decidir acercarlos a mí.

Jake no se apartó ni un milímetro, teniendo mi brazo contra su torso; su temperatura subió, hasta ser casi quemante y se agita mientras mis niños por poco saltan hacia mí.

Pua y él lo evitan dejándome tomarlos con suavidad y acercarlos a mi cuerpo con ternura.

Entonces…algo aún más maravilloso sucedió.

Desde ese momento en que los llevaron a verme durante la conversión sentí una especie de vinculo, tan fuerte, tan magnifico; me pareció especial, más allá de cualquier otro que pueda existir o del que pudiera tener con otra persona. Al venir volví a sentirlo, al escucharlos, al verlos, se incrementó en todo mi ser de una manera indescriptible. Asumí que era el amor que existe entre madre e hijos, y que al tratarse de **mis** hijos era el porque lo sentía tan extraordinario, pero en el momento en que mis bebitos estuvieron entre mis brazos…en cuanto volvimos a estar unidos, entendí que es algo más, aun mas extraordinario de lo que yo misma pensé.

Escuche sonidos a mi alrededor, sé que hubo movimiento, caos, hay voces, incluso gritos…mas no las escucho, pues nada importa fuera de nosotros, nada existe fuera de nuestra burbuja, literal. La sensación de ese vínculo exploto desde mi interior, saliendo desde cada fibra de mi cuerpo en forma de esa energía que a ultimas me causo tanto miedo.

De alguna forma supe que nada malo pasaría, como si fuera algo natural, pude sentirla salir de mi cuerpo y seguir por los suyos, envolviéndonos, uniéndonos, como si la compartiéramos.

La confirmación vino de sus inalterables sonrisas, como si sintieran lo mismo.

Es extraño, con el terror que llego a invadirme manifestar esta habilidad cerca de ellos, con la horrible idea que mantuve de poder lastimarlos, en cuanto surgió, no hubo ni una fracción de segundo en la que lo sintiera como una amenaza para ellos.

No puedo precisar una forma de explicarlo, tal vez no exista…o simplemente no quiero, pues es algo nuestro, qué más da si puedo describirlo o no, lo sentimos, sé que ellos también lo sienten y es lo que importa.

* * *

PUA

 _"¡No!"_

Fue lo que alcanzo a gritar tía Huilen antes que esa energía explotara, y en un dejavu, nos lanzara con un golpe.

Con una diferencia…esta vez sí dolió.

Junto con esa energía exploto el caos alrededor, atravesé un par de paredes por lo que no pude ver mucho, hasta donde note los niños no fueron afectados…espero que sea así; sin embargo escuche todo, cada momento del quejido de mi hermana y tía, iguales al mío por lo que pude no preocuparme demasiado, aunque duele estoy bien, entonces quedo el gruñido atronador del lobo, seguido del sonido de tela rasgándose y su gran peso cayendo sobre sus patas, disparándose, lógicamente contra Bella.

 _"¡Espera, No!"…_ quise detenerlo, no es la forma, podría dañar a los niños

No pude llegar a tiempo para evitarlo, pero no fue necesario, ese halo se encargó, fue como si se estrellara con un irrompible muro.

Mire a Bella y nada, con los niños es igual, un enorme, poderoso y furioso lobo lanzándose sobre ellos no significo nada, permanecieron inmutables, mirándose, sonriéndose.

Me inquieto y fascino en las mismas proporciones.

Jacob volvió a lanzarse negándose a no poder llegar a Bella, mismo resultado, quiso intentarlo una vez más, pero quedo petrificado; Ziva.

 _"¡Basta!"…_ le grito tía Huilen, ya que seguía luchando y a mi hermana le cuesta detenerlo

 _"¡Mírala!"…_ intervine… _"Míralos, están tranquilos, están bien, están felices, pero con tus ataques pudiste haber provocado que reaccionara mal"…_ me dirigió un furioso rugido…" _Tú mismo pudiste haber matado a los niños"…_ su semblante, y lo que emano de él se transformó en desolador gemido

El dolor en su mirada me hizo sentir culpable, realmente los ama, sin embargo no me arrepiento pues mis palabras son ciertas.

 _"Sé que te asusta, pero debes dominarte. Bella es nueva en esto en todos los sentidos, no debemos hacérselo más difícil. Te entiendo, quieres protegerlos, también fue mi reacción pero me basto con míralos para saber que todo está bien con ellos"…_ dije ante sus continuos gruñidos… _"No los lastimó, y arrojarnos a nosotros no fue apropósito. Piensa en la primera vez que pasó, sabes cuánto te quiere, no te habría lastimado, fue porque se puso de parto, ahora debe ser la enorme felicidad de tenerlos cerca"_

Estaba logrando calmarlo por lo que su repentina inquietud junto con un gemido alarmado me hizo mirar de nuevo a madre e hijos. Como si salieran de alguna clase de hechizo la pequeña fue la que dio el primer indicio, llevo su mano hasta el rostro de su madre, debe querer mostrarle algo. Bella se reclino ligeramente sobre esa manita, aunque de inmediato su gesto se cambió a uno entre sorprendido y confundido.

 _"¿Que…que…?"…_ balbuceo un poco, independientemente de lo que le esté mostrando el hecho de que la pequeña pueda hacerlo es sorprendente

 _"¿Bella?"…_ tía Huilen intento llamar su atención, cautelosa, tratando de no alterarla mas

 _"¿Qué es eso?"…_ murmuró, no podría asegurar que en respuesta

 _"Es su habilidad Bella"…_ la pequeña seguía mostrándole algo así que no supe si sonrió por lo que dije o por algún recuerdo… _"Funciona con su tacto, puede mostrarte escenas que ha vivido"_

 _"Es más que eso, puedo…sentirlo"…_ aunque no fue una respuesta directa, me parece que influyo lo que dije… _"Eso fue hermoso"…_ murmuro con la voz más cargada de amor y ternura que he escuchado jamás

Tras un momento Anthony también toco su rostro, hasta donde se él no comparte esa habilidad, supongo que quiere unirse al momento con ellas. Cual sea la razón, en cuanto lo hizo ese halo que los envuelve se agito, no violento, y no cambio su tamaño, solo se removió.

No podrían estar más aislados en su mundo, así que al resto no nos quedó más que contemplar y seguir esperando lo mejor.

Jacob había dejado de pelear desde mi intervención, se agito y tenso con los pequeños movimientos de los niños, pero ahora parecía lo suficientemente calmado para liberarlo.

Le rugió un poco a Ziva, notablemente molesto porque lo retuviera…por fortuna le volvió la razón y no paso de ahí.

Verlo pasearse inquieto frente a ellos finalmente llamo la atención de Bella

 _"¿Jake?"…_ el brillo en sus ojos cambio a extrañeza al verlo convertido en lobo… _"¡Oh por Dios!"…_ agrego cayendo en cuenta

 _"No te alteres, todo está bien"…_ intervino tía Huilen cuando volteo alrededor, las paredes destrozadas le dieron una vista demasiado grafica de lo sucedido con el resto de nosotros

 _"Yo…lo siento, lo siento"…_ su semblante se llenó de culpa. No importa, ni lo que dolió, solo que no se altere con los niños en sus brazos y nosotros sin poder pasar esa energía que aun los rodea… _"Cuando…surgió, de alguna forma supe que no iba a lastimarlos pero no pensé en ustedes, lo siento"…_ suplico mirándonos a cada uno. Los pequeños gimotearon afligidos subiendo lo restante para colgarse abrasados de su cuello, por supuesto les conmovió la consternación de su madre.

Ese abrazo funciono más que cualquier cosa que pudiéramos decir, fue notorio, por lo tanto ninguno agrego algo más. Un momento después Bella puso un gesto de concentración y la energía retrocedió hacia su cuerpo hasta desaparecer.

 _"Jacob"…_ advirtió tía Huilen apenas se movió para dar un paso y gruñir por lo bajo

Al tiempo, Renesmee se despegó de ese abrazo y giro a mirarlo, logrando detenerlo y que dejara de gruñir. Extraordinario…y que útil.

Llegue a imaginarme algunos escenarios, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se acercó a lo sucedido. Debí suponerlo, desde que los conocimos fuimos sorprendidos por estos increíbles eventos, lo serian para mi si no los hubiera vivido…y continúan sorprendiéndome, cada uno de ellos; sus habilidades son solo una cosa más, pues es su forma de interactuar lo que me tiene fascinada.

Hoy más que nunca estoy feliz de haber continuado mi búsqueda por quien provocaba ese presentimiento en mí, de no haber renunciado a ayudarla cuando supimos de la situación. Aún tienen muchas dificultades que atravesar, no obstante, seguiré esperando lo mejor, creo que pueden lograrlo, con suerte la familia que conscientemente o no han formado sobrevivirá.

* * *

BELLA

Mirando hacia…lo que queda del lugar, no podía parar el remolino de sensaciones.

Horas han pasado desde el otro momento más maravillosos que he vivido, si no tenía palabras para describir como fue verlos, lo que sentí al conocer a mis bebes, menos las tengo para lo que paso después. Esa habilidad de Renesmee es impresionante, y hermosa; me hizo ver una imagen, mía, de cuando aún era humana, nada alentadora por lo demacrada que me veía, pero me dejo saber que mi voz, mi sonrisa y la forma en que dije sus nombres fue lo importante para ella, y para mi pequeño también.

A través de su habilidad casi me hizo vivir momentos que pasaron con los chicos mientras estaba en la conversión, la forma tan cariñosa en que los trataron, lo protector que ha sido Jake, su rostro confundido por no saber cuidar bebes, la mezcla en su gesto al preguntar que comerían.

Estaba en la más absoluta maravilla y felicidad, hasta que el gran lobo frente a mí llamo mi atención y supe lo que había hecho.

Les pedí perdón una y otra vez, a pesar de que insistieron que estaban bien. Jake por otro lado me miró fijamente, tenso, enojado, después de lo que me dijeron y más aún después de lo que mi pequeñita me mostró lo entendí, sé que no le interesa que fuera arrojado sino el bienestar de los niños.

Aunque odié la idea de alejarme de mis bebes, y que ellos tampoco quisieran soltarme, se los entregue a Pua y gire hacia el enorme lobo que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Habría entendido a la perfección si se notase amenazante, o me gruñera, o algo…después de todo me alegra que quiera protegerlos, pero solo hizo algunos ruidos guturales y se removió tenso, aunque sin amenaza alguna.

Desde entonces todo ha sido de lo mas común…para nosotros, aunque eso no le quita la magia y amor en el ambiente.

Lo primero fue el lugar, por ahora irnos no es una opción, no quiero tentar de más mi autocontrol, y viajar con los niños, y Jake, y las chicas…somos un grupo inestable, no cierro los ojos ante eso, es mejor quedarnos en una ubicación y terminar de adaptarnos unos a otros; aunque esta no sea la ubicación adecuada, es lo mejor que hay por aquí, así que toca arreglarlo.

Quise ayudar, pero ellas dijeron que no era necesario, aunque el lugar es pequeño el área afectada no es indispensable, la cocina y un espacio con un sofá sobrevivieron, al parecer los niños duermen en brazos y para ellas un sofá es suficiente.

Ademas de lo que eso le sumo a la culpa, (después de toda su ayuda nos consiguen una vez mas donde vivir y yo prácticamente termino haciéndonos homeless) me molió el corazón las circunstancias de mis bebes, me pareció adorable que duerman en brazos de quienes claramente los quieren, pero…maldición, deberíamos tener una casa.

No necesitamos mucho, no necesitamos una mansión como la que él tenía…y seguro como a la que se mudó, pero que clase de madre seria si no le doy a mis bebes al menos cuatro paredes y un techo que no vaya a derrumbarse.

 _"Te ves tétrica ahí parada como una estatua"…_ dijo Jake, dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez desde que salió de fase…hace menos de una hora, aunque no estaba al acecho supongo que no terminaba de confiar en mi

 _"Me pareció que el ambiente estaría más tranquilo si les daba algo de espacio"…_ me aparte hasta donde inician los árboles, no es mucho, pero es la intención lo que vale

 _"tener a una estatua de museo mirándote sin descanso es muy inquietante"…_ comento por fin apartándose de los niños y viniendo hacia mi

 _"quien se cansaría de mirarlos"…_ conteste perdiéndome en los tranquilos rostros de mis bebes, se ven aún más angelicales al dormir

 _"si"…_ soltó por lo bajo llegando a mi lado… _"Entonces…"…_ llamo mi atención, fue enserio lo de perderme en la imagen de mis hijos… _"¿es cierto lo de los humanos?_

Me recorrió otro escalofrió, Huilen le contó al resto, seguro para ayudar a relajarlos hacia mí. Pua se mostró tan sorprendida y encantada como Ziva, pero yo no quería hablar de ello, ese deseo incontrolable, esa ansia por la sangre…en ese instante no me importo nada, cuanto quisiera no recordarlo; por desgracia recuerdo y recordare cada maldito segundo.

 _"Hasta ellas se vieron sorprendidas; entonces…es así de imposible pero tú lo hiciste"_

 _"casi mato a toda una familia"…_ solté amargamente, me frustra tanto que lo digan como si fuera algo bueno. Al menos Jake reaccionó con malestar… _"había niños"…_ continúe con un nudo en la garganta, esta vez no por la sed… _"si Huilen no los hubiera mencionado"_

Perdí de vista por primera vez a mis bebes, no pude evitar agachar la mirada, con dolor y culpa

 _"Al menos tú te detuviste por voluntad propia"…_ mascullo, por poco diría que con los mismos sentimientos que yo, me llevo a mirarlo… _"Khhhh, ni siquiera te diste cuenta"…_ resoplo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos me mostraron algo diferente… _"Si me hubieran hablado de esa cosa que puedes hacer…"…_ miro hacia Pua y Ziva quienes cargan tiernamente a mis niños, obviamente pueden escuchar todo pero no reaccionan a nuestra platica, por fin converso con Jake y nos dan 'espacio'…"… _no habría dejado que te acercaras"_

No dejare de sentir una gran alegría el que quiera protegerlos, aunque eso no evito el enojo que me provocaron sus palabras. Son mis bebes, maldita sea.

 _"Me costó mucho decidir venir hasta ellos, ¿Piensas que si hubiera tenido una pisca de duda en cuanto a ponerlos en peligro habría venido?"…_ gruñí entre dientes… _"No te equivoques Jacob, no hay nadie que los ame más que yo, no existirá nada más importante para mí que ellos…ni la sangre, ni nadie"…_ agregue con una velada amenaza

 _"Lo mismo digo"…_ contesto de la misma forma… _"Bueno, eso no debió pasar, pero ya paso así que…"…_ su intensidad decayó hasta acabar en una pesada exhalación, ayudo a que me relajara un poco… _"Debo decir que cuando…cuando…"…_ su semblante cambio por completo volviendo a la inquietud y culpa… _"Reaccione…fue el instinto, yo…, entre en fase…y me lance contra ti"_

Sus puños crujieron, su temperatura subió y tembló ligeramente, _¿Por eso estaba en fase?¿se lanzó a atacarme?..._ francamente no me había detenido a pensar en ello

 _"Mis bebes estaban conmigo, ¡Jacob!"…_ reproche, ¿acaso no los protege?... _"¿No pensaste que podrías haberlos…?_

 _"¡No lo habría hecho!"…_ corto de inmediato… _"Era a ti a quien atacaba no a…hhhhhk"_

Al tiempo Ziva nos llamó a bajar la voz, simuladamente, haciendo ese clásico sonido de 'shhhh' para arrullar a mi niña, casi los despertamos a ambos.

 _"de no ser por mi habilidad…"…_ murmure bajo, muy bajo no sé si me escucho

 _"¡fue por eso que paso!"…_ lo hizo y contesto de la misma forma… _"No…los habría lastimado, ¡jamás lo haré! pero sé que pude haber provocado que...salieran lastimados"_

 _"Así es"…_ reproche, no pude evitarlo, se trata de mis bebes

 _"Aunque sigo aprendiendo a controlarme, sé que nunca estarán en peligro cerca de mí. No me hablaron de eso, esta vez me tomo por sorpresa"…_ reprocho hacia las chicas… _"No pasara otra vez, pero tú también tienes prometer que no volverás a hacer eso"…_ quiso exigir sin embargo termino con un halo de suplica

 _"También temí hacerles daño con esta habilidad, estuve a punto de no venir por eso. No puedo explicar como, pero supe que no iba a hacerles daño, tal vez una parte desconocida en mí, lo supo desde el principio, ya lo habíamos vivido cuando ellos seguían en mi vientre, y al tenerlos en mis brazos, sentí como energía salia de mí y continuaba por ellos, como si la compartiéramos"…_ relate con una sonrisa recordando ese instante, sobre esto, me encanta lo detallada que es mi memoria

 _"Ok, sí, me di cuenta que eso no les hizo daño, pero…no lo digo por eso"…"Me arroje contra ti, con toda mi fuerza, y tú ni te diste cuenta"…_ explico sumamente tenso

 _"entonces ¿es porque no puedes pasar esa energía? ¿Por qué no puedes atacarme?"_

 _"¿Y si pierdes el control?¿Cómo voy a protegerlos? Bella si algo pasa moriré"_

 _"Soy su madre, ¡Yo voy a protegerlos!, y no te atrevas a comparar cualquier sentido de protección que tengas a el amor y vinculo que hay entre ellos y yo"…_ termino de enfurecerme, mi voz subió de volumen y ya fue inevitable escuchar los gimoteos de mis niños al despertarse; a pesar de eso conserve la vista fija en Jacob, mis emociones son inestables y él tentó demasiado la línea hasta que la cruzo

 _"Kghhh, bien, respecto a eso…tengo algo de qué hablarte"_

* * *

Hola, hola a tod s, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Debo decir que no me gusto del todo esta ultima parte, la cambie varias veces y nada me convencía, puede ser que leerlo una y otra vez ocasione bloqueo o frustración, no se. Espero que les guste a ustedes.

Hasta el proximo cap ❤


End file.
